


模范生

by aringarosa



Series: 模范生 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 134,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: 只有用眼睛相爱的人才会分开......对于那些用心和灵魂在相爱的人来说，这个世界没有离别。——亚非文学bot Rumi
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: 模范生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711966
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文参考当代韩国社会背景，但并不严谨，请勿深究。祝阅读愉快。

教室里闹哄哄的。暮霭沉沉，九月的夜里暑气尚未褪去。头顶的电风扇“呜呜”转得起劲，两边的窗户也被推到最大——这样一来，嗡嗡的说话声更容易传到走廊上去。刚升高二的一群学生，趁着班主任和班长都不在，自然能多说一点是一点。说什么？篮球、明星、小说、校园八卦，以及不明所以的性暗示玩笑。也有人在谈学习，当然被其他的话题盖过去，屋外的人是听不见的。

孙胜完从办公室出来，左转第一个教室就是29班。闹得一塌糊涂，半点没有上自习的样子，她便皱着眉头从前门进去，轻咳一声，“别说话。”教室里瞬间安静下来。

孙胜完是班长。很多人等到高中毕业，或者大学毕业，就会觉得班长没什么了不起的，可学生时代还是怕得要死。班里最最胆小的一个，若是哪天被冠上“班长”的名号，同学见到这人也会下意识地噤声。倒不是说孙胜完是这样的班长——恰恰相反，她成绩好又稳重，和传统意义上的好班长几乎一模一样——只是强调一下，同学对班长的所谓尊重多半来源于“班长”这两个字，而不是班长其人的人格魅力。毕竟都是同龄人，凭什么你就要压我一头呢。

在靠窗的座位上坐下，孙胜完默默叹口气，抽出垫在最下面的一沓试卷。题干看了三遍，她才发现什么也没往脑子里进，还在想方才班主任跟她说的事情。

她要有一个同桌了。

班里四十五个人，男女基本对半分。同桌两两成对，自然有一个人单出来。分科过后，学生流动，人数定格在四十三，还是奇数。班主任调过几次座位，不过一个人坐的一直是孙胜完。孙胜完不是什么活佛，也不是什么书呆子，一年多都是孤零零一个人，现在能有个同桌，不管是什么样的，都让她不得不反复思索这个消息。

班主任叫她过去当然不止说这么一点。比方说，眼下，她还知道这位同桌是个女生、休学一年、本来应该去高三可是担心跟不上便重读高二；还有，她叫裴珠泫。

裴珠泫。

她在纸上写下这个名字，怔怔盯了好久。夜幕四合，清凉的晚风吹进来，一下子吹醒了走神已久的班长大人。孙胜完将这张草稿纸撕下来揉成一团，努力让自己集中到眼前的代数题上。

当新同桌翩翩然落座于班长同学起了个大早清洗干净的椅子上时，教室里叽叽喳喳，比昨晚班主任和班长不在时还闹腾。孙胜完故意板着脸，用厚厚的数学课本在桌子上拍着，收效甚微。少男少女的心一下随着这个插班生躁动起来，理由倒是俗不可耐：她长得太好看了。在一群青涩、因为繁重课业有些蓬头垢面的学生中间，裴珠泫显得不很像是一个高中生；她穿着干干净净的、和其他女生一模一样的校服，黑亮的长发用一根黑皮筋束成低马尾，明明该是青春有朝气的一张面孔，站在那里却总给人一种略显成熟的气压。孙胜完后来回想起来，觉得她和那些期末返校探望老师的前辈们倒是挺像——似乎也说得通，毕竟比她要大几岁。

但这个插班生自我介绍的声音细细软软，目光同所有刚到一个新环境的人一样，游移地放在远处；孙胜完又想，相处起来也许不会那么有压力。她的神情孙胜完再了解不过，小动物似的怕生的表情，同时又在努力装着镇定，让她想起小学初中频繁转校的自己。

太吵了。孙胜完不得不拔高声音，出声吼了两句。教室里才慢慢安静下去，不一会又稀稀拉拉地响起读书声。

她其实不喜欢大声说话，在家里和姐姐撒娇时声音软软糯糯，其他时候安安静静的，长姐孙胜熙却总忍不住想去摸摸小孩的脑袋逗她玩。在学校不是这样，升高中之后因为入学测试是第一名，莫名其妙地被任命为班长；要帮老师管着同学，装出有威严的样子；她更安静了，可安静中带着些疏离，没交几个朋友。

所以她真的很期待有一个同桌。甚至于“同桌”这个身份大过了裴珠泫本身是个什么样的人。

——早读下课，在卫生间门口，后座的朴秀容勾着她的同桌姜涩琪很兴奋地在说插班生。

“真的好漂亮，听说原来就是校花呢。想看她的人从我们班能排到楼下高一！”

姜涩琪一张圆脸露出困惑，瞪大的眼睛里满是不相信，嘴里嘟囔着，“从这里到楼下，那得多少人……”

孙胜完洗着手，虎口的皮肤被搓得通红。

很漂亮吗？没能仔细看啊。

其实她们除了刚刚下课，裴珠泫让孙胜完出去，还没来得及说别的话。

孙胜完抽两张吸水纸擦干手，路过后桌的两人笑了一下。她们算是她“几个朋友”中的两个，从高一开始就是一个班了。朴秀容平时话很多，三个人凑到一块基本都是她在喋喋不休，姜涩琪对她的八卦新闻通常是难以置信，孙胜完则默默听着，偶尔发表一两句意见——在朴秀容的说法过于玄乎的时候。

“班长你快回去和新同桌交流交流感情吧，争取和漂亮姐姐做好朋友！”

孙胜完轻轻摇下头，出口纠正她，“不要喊她姐姐，在一个班级就是同辈，这样喊会让人家不自在的。”

“哎呀，好看的都是姐姐，懂不懂我的石头班长？快去快去吧，不然待会上课了。”朴秀容念念叨叨，把她推了出去。

什么好看的都是姐姐啊，歪理。

看了眼手表，孙胜完不由得加快脚步。她的同桌保持着她出去前的姿势，撑着下巴在发呆。她从后面走过去，伸手戳了戳裴珠泫的肩膀。

“嗯！？”座位上的人几乎惊得从椅子上弹起来，无措地回头张望，眼神并没有聚焦在孙胜完身上，尚处于发懵状态。真的好像刚领回家的小动物，孙胜完心想。

“不好意思，我能进去吗？”

裴珠泫找回神，认出这人是她的同桌，从位子上站起来。“嗯？哦哦，好。”

“对啦，”孙胜完侧身迈进去，没有着急坐下，转过身面对同样站着的裴珠泫，“我叫孙胜完，很高兴认识你。”女孩说完伸出软乎乎的一只手，平平地悬在空中。

这是孙胜完昨晚就想好的。她转学很多次，新同学对她的方式大多是初识的尴尬，后来慢慢地才熟悉起来。所以她觉得如果能很正式地欢迎一下插班生，会对她们俩都好一点。

仪式感。这是孙胜完之后上了大学才琢磨出来的词。

裴珠泫盯着那只手愣了一下。手肉肉的，同伸出来的小臂一样显得白嫩柔软，五个指甲修得圆润整齐。很乖的女生，她下了初印象。

她抬手握住对方的，纤细的手指在孙胜完肉嘟嘟的手背上捏了捏。

“你好，我叫裴珠泫，很高兴认识孙胜完。”

她绽出一抹笑来，连同刚才的话一起，终于让她染上少女的娇俏。孙胜完听进耳朵，看到眼里，突然就被裴珠泫身后的晨光晃了眼。

的确很漂亮。


	2. Chapter 2

229班窗户上趴着的一个个脑袋很快证实了朴秀容说辞的正确性。她难得在姜涩琪面前显出消息可靠的样子，心满意足地合上同桌的下巴，带着善解人意的微笑。“不要惊讶，未来两年会习惯的。”又把视线转到前面两个人的身上，小声道，“珠泫姐姐果然是身经百战，连头都不带回一下。”

从第一天开始，朴秀容就脸不红心不跳地叫她“珠泫姐姐”。孙胜完微皱了眉头扭头去看裴珠泫的表情，怕她觉得她们排斥她或者嫌她年纪大。当事人倒是大大方方接受了这个称呼，几周之后还会顺带摸摸朴秀容的发顶，开玩笑地说“秀荣乖”。

她比孙胜完预想得更快更好地融入了这个小团体。像是熟悉新家以后舒舒服服玩线球的猫——班长同学又一次这样类比。

现在是大课间，229班门外很多人排着队探头探脑，有男有女。有人默默伸长脖子找最好看的那个；有人勾着同伴的胳膊出声询问“哪呢哪呢”，看到后感叹一句“哇真漂亮”。赞叹的音量太大，连靠窗的这边都能听见。裴珠泫抿了抿嘴唇，觉得眼前的遗传分析题似乎有点难。她用胳膊肘捅捅同桌，软软地喊了一句，“胜完……”

孙胜完正埋头整理班主任给她的班级订书单。高二了，三天两头要订新资料，最后的核对工作总是落到班长头上。听见声音，她略带迷茫地抬起头，看到裴珠泫睁大眼睛望着她，笔头指在上节生物课留的思考题上。

不知道裴珠泫休学一年做了什么，但可以肯定她一点都没复习高中知识。她学得和身边的初学者一样，看不出是学过一遍的人，总是拿着题问孙胜完。但孙胜完给她讲题的时候又觉得到底还是不一样，一点就通，根本不用多费口舌。有时她的辅助线刚作出来，裴珠泫就拍着手说懂了懂了。

为了答谢她的小老师，裴珠泫总买奶茶给孙胜完，一来二去就摸清了这小孩的口味，偶尔出了新品也会买给她尝。孙胜完推辞几次觉得太客气，渐渐就习惯了；喝到喜欢的味道会把眼睛瞪得很大，不喜欢则平平淡淡，怕裴珠泫不开心才搜肠刮肚地寻找形容词。

“那下次不买这个了。”裴珠泫在她磕磕巴巴说完之后，手指轻点在下巴上，若有所思。

孙胜完一下急了，“不是这个不好喝，是……”她是了半天说不出所以然，头低下去，一头软发遮住了脸。

“我知道，只是你不喜欢嘛，”裴珠泫把奶茶接过来毫不避讳地吸了一口，“这杯归我啦，我觉得还行。”

孙胜完把头抬起来，呆愣愣地看着裴珠泫颇为帅气的动作。是只把新家理所应当划为自己领地的猫主子了，她默默想。

挺好的。孙胜完弯弯眼角，一开口嗓音温软，“我明天带小饼干给你吃哦，我自己做的。”

“好啊。”女孩答应得干脆，尾音带着笑意。

——“这题先把表现型写出来，再……”孙胜完上课时就搞懂了，拿过笔给她在草稿纸上演算。

“哪个是裴珠泫啊？”

门口问询的声音传到这里，孙胜完写字的手顿了一下，在纸上打了个弯。裴珠泫见到，思绪从题目中剥离出来，看看同桌又转头望向门外，不出意外地收获一片惊叹。

“对不起，”她贴近孙胜完脸边耳语，“要不我跟他们说，让他们别看了？”

说后一句话的时候声音颤颤巍巍得，又是那种要踏出舒适圈的不安。孙胜完皱了眉，急急地向右转过头，“不用。”语气有点生硬，看到裴珠泫湿漉漉的眼睛立刻软下去，“不是……我的意思是不影响的，他们等上课就会走了。又不是你的错嘛，嗯？”

“嗯。”裴珠泫长长的睫毛扑腾着，眼里的雾气还是没有散去。

刚刚孙胜完转头太猛，小巧白皙的耳朵正好擦过她的唇瓣，留下一片滚烫。

其实感觉很好。日后裴珠泫同孙胜完说起，留下这句感慨来。“只是那时候太慌了。”她歪到孙胜完的怀里，嘴唇寻到对方的耳垂轻轻吻着。

“慌什么呢？”孙胜完笑着故意追问。

“干嘛啦，”裴珠泫闭上眼睛，懒懒的。今天的确闹得有点晚。

“那可是我第一次心动啊……” 

朴秀容的眼珠子在前桌的两个人身上转来转去，忽地一把勾住姜涩琪的脖子，抵着她的耳根窃窃私语。“珠泫姐姐来了之后，班长话都多了。”

“……你说得对。”姜涩琪少见地没有瞪大眼睛先否认她，“胜完确实开朗不少。”

她们再次看向那两个凑在一起的背影。裴珠泫的低马尾散在背上，孙胜完右侧的发丝则被她给蹭乱；两人的头抵在一块，专心致志地做生物题。

“希望不要只会做题呐……”朴秀容没来由轻叹一句。

孙胜完是个好学生。好学生的标志大抵就那几个：学习好，守纪律，听师长的话，还有就是不八卦。所以如果不是身边有个朴秀容，她可能要从班主任那里知道有关裴珠泫的风言风语。

周三下午的体育课，朴秀容拉住孙胜完和姜涩琪，在器材室神神秘秘地说话。

“干嘛啊，珠泫一个人在外面呢。”孙胜完有点着急，她并不能放心让裴珠泫落单，尤其是在体育课这种三三两两的小团伙特别明显的课上。裴珠泫融入得是快，也很容易在瞬间收回刚一探出的爪子，这是孙胜完的最新结论。

“就是说珠泫姐姐的事，”朴秀容摁住她的肩膀，“你知不知道珠泫姐姐之前休学一年是为什么？”

孙胜完这才把头转回来，仰起脸看向朴秀容。“不知道。我问人家这个做什么。”

“那你知不知道，现在年级里都在传她是靠走后门进的重点班，而且说她以前是行为不检点，本来是要开除的，奈何家里关系硬才做休学处理？”

孙胜完突然就攥紧拳头，双目发红地死死瞪着朴秀容，“谁说的？”

“这是假的吧……”姜涩琪弱弱地开口，手搭在孙胜完的胳膊上试图安抚她。

“当然是假的！”孙胜完恨恨地反驳。

“谁说的不知道，反正都是这样传的。还说她那么多追求者，也不拒绝人家，摆明了是想吊着人玩儿。我们班门口那么多人她也不管，公然影响大家学习……”

“放屁！”

孙胜完罕见地说了粗话。——那明明是她不让的。

朴秀容和姜涩琪一左一右按着她，防止她气急了把器材室的东西摔了。“流言自然是假的，重要的是不要对珠泫姐姐有影响……我还听说有人告诉老师了，不知道会不会有事。老师他们是知道内情的吧？应该不会被这种瞎编的话骗的。”

谁知当天晚自习，孙胜完就被班主任叫到办公室。中年男人将双手交叠放在挺起的啤酒肚上，忧心忡忡地问她，“裴珠泫有在谈恋爱吗？”

“没有。”

“那有和男生暧昧不清吗？”

“没有。”

“那……每天班门口那些人有没有吵到班里同学学习啊？”

“没有。他们只有大课间偶尔过来，我们班的同学不会因为这种事被影响的。”

孙胜完一条一条否定着，语气越来越冷。连不怎么关心学生心理的班主任都感受到，抬眼奇怪地看她一眼。他这个班长平时说话都是温言细语，今天是作业太多了？

“老师，我不清楚裴珠泫休学一年是为什么，但我知道她比某些在背后嚼人舌根的学生更遵守《学生行为规范》。如果一个女孩子因为天生的美貌而被别人骚扰的话，那错的一定是那些没能管好自己行为的人，而不是这个女孩。”孙胜完在办公室里一字一句说着，话音掷地有声。

班主任愣住了，办公室其他老师也停下手头的工作朝他们看来。不大的屋子里忽然只剩下顶灯处飞虫的嗡嗡，陷入诡异的氛围中。

孙胜完似乎已经不符合好学生的标准了。

“胜完说得对。”忽有一道柔和的声线在角落响起，大家寻过去看，是29班的英语老师。“我看这次月考29班的综合成绩不还是年级第一吗？方才说的那个女生，还是年级英语单科第二呢。”女人微笑着补充，目光柔柔地落在孙胜完身上。

孙胜完的脸上一下有点发热，后知后觉自己究竟对老师说了些什么。英语老师看着她，而她是英语单科第一。

班主任干巴巴地笑两声，没什么可以反驳的地方。学校嘛，学生的成绩就是一切。好比孙胜完，她就是明天去剃个光头，年级主任也不会拿她怎样，毕竟她是年级第一，明年高考要给学校争名次的。

“我知道的，我知道的。你先回去吧。”男人回到他舒服的姿势，准备打发走孙胜完。

“老师，”他的班长没有想走的意思，说话的语气变回和以前一样，“您能不找裴珠泫了吗？”

“既然都是子虚乌有，找她不是耽误她学习嘛。”

“谢谢老师。”孙胜完鞠了一躬，扭头走出办公室。

步入秋季，天黑得早，夜里也凉快起来。孙胜完抬起头看看走廊外的夜空，眨巴着眼不知在想什么。

她往左转，视线透过大敞的窗户一下子穿过高高矮矮的人头，定格在教室那边裴珠泫的身上。女孩抿着嘴，线条分明的下颌都透着认真，似乎被题目难住了。

“什么不会呀？我教你。”

裴珠泫一抬头，孙胜完肉乎乎的圆脸冲着她笑。


	3. Chapter 3

孙胜完没想明白，怎么那天在办公室的话也能被传出去。版本几经改编，最后落到裴珠泫耳朵里，已经变成孙胜完大战邪恶班主任拯救迷途少女裴珠泫的故事，故事里的英语老师是一个在关键时刻给予王子魔法宝剑的隐世仙女，其他老师一律成为邪恶势力的帮腔者。

“真帅啊班长，班主任竟然没骂你！果然是模范生，偶尔顶撞一下也不会有事的。”朴秀容冒着星星眼，半调侃半真挚地说着，即便孙胜完已经解释过真实情况。

当事人的头埋到试卷里，只留一只红透的耳朵露在外面，无力地反抗，“都说了不是那样的……”

“可事实上胜完也很厉害呀，那么勇敢。”裴珠泫的手伸到那只耳朵上轻轻揉着。孙胜完稍微转过头，睁开右眼，偷摸地瞥见裴珠泫柔滑的手掌和细嫩的小臂，往上是她含笑感激的双眸。只这一眼，孙胜完便恍惚起来，飘飘然觉得自己真的是惩恶扬善的小王子了。

如果能被她这样看，传言再夸张一点也没关系的。

裴珠泫带奶茶的次数越来越频繁，达到一天一杯的程度；有时还配上新出炉的小蛋糕，抹着浓浓的橘子果酱。孙胜完的大课间没空整理什么资料了，基本都是在尝裴珠泫给她的各种点心。等到已经穿上冬季校服的时候，孙胜完扁着嘴，撩起毛线背心给裴珠泫看。

“我又胖了……”她捏住肚子上一团软肉，因为置气，脸颊显得更圆了。

“不可爱吗？”裴珠泫一手戳戳她肚子上果冻似的肉肉，一手放柔了力道捏上右脸。摸起来好舒服，不想松手。

朴秀容听见翻个白眼，又和姜涩琪咬起耳朵，“也就珠泫姐姐觉得班长再怎么圆都很可爱了。”

“嗯……你说的对。”姜涩琪打量一下孙胜完嘟起来的下巴，认为朴秀容没有夸张。

“我觉得班长下学期可能要换大一号的制服了。”

裴珠泫还在低声安慰孙胜完，想着要不要给她带点高纤维的食物。一开始的确是感激，高中生没什么别的方式，只好送些零食；后来裴珠泫就发现，看孙胜完吃东西真的很开心。总是一脸平淡看不出情绪变化的班长同学，吃东西时同幼儿园的小孩子没有区别，喜欢不喜欢全写在两条眉毛和两只眼睛上，送东西的人见到也会满心欢喜，想要再多看几次。

“哪里胖了，我坐着的时候也会有小肚子啊。”裴珠泫一本正经地撒谎，弓着背鼓起小腹让孙胜完摸摸。“我下次带水果给你吃嘛，好不好？”

孙胜完下撇的嘴角在听到“水果”两个字后舒展开来，嘟嘟囔囔应一句，“好。”

话正说着，上课铃响。班主任踩着点进来，清清嗓子喊“上课”。孙胜完站起来说一句“起立”，同学们也都哗啦啦站起来鞠躬，懒洋洋地说着“老师好”。裴珠泫斜眼偷偷去望，刚刚冲她嘟嘴抱怨的人已是云淡风轻的模样，心思全然转到这节课的圆锥曲线上去了。

又可爱又可靠，叫人喜欢得紧。

班主任先通知几个事情。首先是期末考试的时间，定在新年后一周。学生间扬起不满的抗议，说这样的话根本没法好好跨年。班主任粗粗的两根眉毛一拧，“你要和谁跨年啊？”教室里响起哄笑声，方才喊得最大声的那个男生脸上一红，飞快地看向窗外了。

然后是学校检查的一些规定，说来说去还是那几项，老生常谈的话题。高中生们左耳朵进右耳朵出，撑着脑袋在草稿纸上画简笔画，甚至掸了格子准备下棋。朴秀容画了一个Q版的班主任，塞给姜涩琪看。她咬着笔头，瞄一眼班主任再看看画，出手略改了改，原本丑兮兮的糟老头竟也生动软萌起来。裴珠泫则听得心烦，给孙胜完写张纸条递过去。

“放学想吃炒年糕“

孙胜完接过来，收到自己的草稿本下面，不动声色地点点头。

“最后一件事，”班主任自己念规章也念得有些累，喘口气继续说，“十二月的校园庆典开幕式，学校乐队那边的萨克斯手把手摔了，音乐老师问有没有会的，临时顶一下。”

学生们停止放空，将心绪收回来，反应片刻开始交头接耳。无非是说“怎么摔的”、“这哪有人会”、“不会不办开幕式了吧”，班主任也不以为然，根本没有觉得会有人报名，紧跟着就翻开了课本。

倒是裴珠泫，小小声地“哇”了一声，悄声念叨着“萨克斯”。

孙胜完转头看看她，眼里几经波动，最后举起手。

“老师，我会吹萨克斯。”

班里人的目光齐刷刷投过来，最炙热的一道就来自身侧。孙胜完很多次都被众人这样看过，但第一次这样难为情，脸上几乎就要烧起来。班主任从厚眼镜片上面盯住她，一时间没转过来神，愣半天才说，“那行，你晚自习前去琴房找老师，问问她具体情况。”

“好的。”孙胜完把手放下去。

班主任转过去写板书前补充道，“别耽误学习。”

“明白。”

不一会儿，聚焦在身上的视线慢慢散去，唯独最近的那道还紧紧不放。孙胜完想忽视她，抬头看着班主任挥舞的手臂，却总感觉不自在，坐标系该怎么建、辅助线该在哪里添加、一共有多少题型，一个也没听进脑子里。她终于受不了，扭头同裴珠泫对视。

“听课。”她动动嘴唇，无声说着。

“你会吹萨克斯？”

裴珠泫的眼神里满溢着好奇和兴奋，孙胜完甚至从中体会出某种仰慕的情绪来。这让班长又一次飘忽起来，不自觉看了好久，才回过神继续提醒。“下课说。”

从琴房出来，晚自习都快结束了。她没能陪同桌去吃炒年糕，被老师拉住问了很多东西，又试吹几首曲子，定下练习时间，这才被放出来。待到走到班门口，下课铃正好响起，班里哗啦哗啦地，同学纷纷收拾东西回家。她同姜涩琪和朴秀容打个照面，穿过人群回到位子上。裴珠泫没动弹，仍坐在那里做阅读理解。

“你回来啦！”少女扬起脸，笑容明媚。

“嗯嗯，回家吧？”

孙胜完温温吞吞收好书包，单肩勾着，右手捧着裴珠泫给她买的炒年糕，和那人一前一后走出班级，抬起胳膊用手肘关上灯。

“都凉了，我以为你会很快的。”

孙胜完把那块变凉发硬的年糕咽下去，摇摇头开口，“老师问东问西的，对不起啦。下次我请你吃，请两顿。”

“说什么了？你被选上了吗？”

“选上了。没几个人会嘛，我这是矮子里面拔将军。以后周三体育课，周五下午放学都要去和乐队一起练习，不能和你一起了。”

裴珠泫因为她谦虚的话皱了皱鼻子，继续问，“你小时候学的吗？”

“学过一点，基本没忘。我怕班主任说，毕竟要期末了。”孙胜完费劲嚼着，腮帮子有点酸。

“你就算周末全拿去练习，也还是会考第一的！”裴珠泫很笃定地回她。

“哪有啊，隔壁那个——”

“我说是就是！”

“好好好，那我用功一点，可不能让你说假话。”

裴珠泫轻轻“哼”一声，把孙胜完手里的小纸碗拿过来，“咚”得一声扔进校门边的垃圾桶。“走，去买热的吃。”

她们走上夜晚寂寞的马路，并肩越过一个又一个忠诚的路灯。新月明亮、夜色温柔，冒着热气的炒年糕店就在前面。


	4. Chapter 4

班主任果然因为排练的事情找到孙胜完，再三叮嘱她还是学习重要。幸而十一月的月考孙胜完仍是第一，英语老师在旁边帮她说几句好话，才免去更多的唠叨。

“胜完！”

十二月的第一个周三下午，孙胜完提着萨克斯匆匆往琴房赶——上个月因为高考，排练暂停一次，因此剩下的时间更加紧张——不料却在楼梯间被路过的英语老师喊住。这老师姓朴，和朴秀容似乎有点亲戚关系，年龄不过三十上下。按着一贯的英语老师定律，她自然也拥有一个装不完的衣柜，每天衣服不带重样，比起理科某些邋里邋遢的老头子们，更被学生们亲近。

老师都喜欢优等生。孙胜完是朴老师格外喜欢的一个。

“去排练吗？”

“老师好！是去排练。”孙胜完站定了，慌张地弯腰鞠躬。

“顺利吗？听你们指挥老师说你吹得比原来那位同学还好。”

孙胜完冷不丁地被夸奖，闹了个大红脸，结巴起来，“也…也没有……大家都很认真，磨合得很好。”

朴老师弯起嘴角。这个小班长看上去稳重老成，其实私底下很容易害羞——她在高一的时候就发现了。有点像小熊维尼里面的那只驴，名字叫屹耳，丧萌丧萌的。

“晚自习前和你同桌一起来办公室找我一趟，明年初的市中学生英语辩论比赛要报名了，想跟你们商量一下。快去吧，别迟到了。”

孙胜完应下来，匆匆又鞠一躬才离开。

开幕表演定在十二月的第二个周日上午，庆典持续一周，是学校里各大社团大显身手的时候；会有其他学校的来交流，每年的校际篮球赛也是这时举办。孙胜完没参加什么社团（当班长就够她心累了），更别说她那矮矮胖胖的身子会去参加篮球比赛，所以只用顺利完成表演，万事大吉。

最后的排练是这周五放学。学生不用上晚自习，裴珠泫央孙胜完带她去看。

“很无聊的，只走一遍流程，其他都是在重复。我又不能陪你说话，而且排练完就得九点，现在晚上这么冷。”孙胜完竖着圆滚滚一根手指和裴珠泫讲道理，不让她跟过去。她有点害臊，想等正式演出的时候再给裴珠泫看。

“不嘛不嘛，我等你一起回去。”裴珠泫捉住那根手指握在手里晃，声音故意放得轻软。这人其实很会撒娇，限定于她想从孙胜完那里获得些什么班长大人本不愿给的东西。孙胜完当然没撑住，一松口就答应她。

——导致现在裴珠泫坐在练习室的后排椅子上，靠着暖气打瞌睡。孙胜完不放心地回头去看，见到她的头一点一点，眼角透出笑意。 “咚咚咚咚”一阵激烈的鼓点，又把她给吵醒，眼睛一睁开，下意识就去找孙胜完；对上眼神才安心，坐直继续等着。孙胜完冲她伸出一只手来，示意还有五十分钟。

一开始裴珠泫还是很认真的。十分钟的节目，是今年大热偶像团体组合的歌曲串烧，谱子由指挥老师亲自改编，乐队演奏过后别有情调。奈何孙胜完吹的萨克斯没有太多分量，只在连接部分起过渡作用，裴珠泫觉得可惜了这么风流的乐器。等待孙胜完演奏的时间太长，身后又太温暖，一周的疲惫便通通袭来，没留神就睡过去。现下醒了，她想起来包里有本书没看完，便取出来摊在膝头。裴珠泫觉得写得好，看完后想借给孙胜完也看看。

老师最后强调几个关键点，通知他们后天早上六点半就到学校的室内体育场集合。乐手们手里还把着琴弓和鼓棒，长叹一声伸伸懒腰，互相招呼准备回家。

“孙胜完，”队里的钢琴手挎着包喊住她，满脸纠结的样子，“那个……那边坐着的是裴珠泫同学吗？”

孙胜完动作慢，还没来得及将哨片卸下来，抬眼打量一下身前高高瘦瘦的男生，复又扭头朝还在专注看书的裴珠泫望去。她头一勾，少有地对生人这么不客气，自顾整理她的萨克斯，漫不经心地回他。“不是啊。”

“啊？那……那个，她是……”

“是我姐姐，来等我回家的。”

“你姐姐她在……”

“表姐，读高三，男朋友是住在隔壁的大学学长。够清楚了吗？”

男生被孙胜完几句话堵得什么也没说，带着红成夕阳颜色的耳朵，朝外面看热闹的朋友走去了。

孙胜完绷着的脸这才松下来，背上包提着萨克斯，走到裴珠泫跟前轻声道，“走吧，回家。”

那人却还是垂着头，似乎沉浸在书里没听见。孙胜完正欲大点声再喊一次，就见裴珠泫抬起一张因为憋笑而忍得发红的脸，扯住她的制服下摆。“我怎么不知道我有一个已经读大学的男朋友？”

方才口齿清晰面不改色欺骗钢琴手的孙班长，此刻看着裴珠泫止不住的笑眼满是无奈，“你不是不喜欢别人烦你吗……”

“嗯——”裴珠泫故作正经，“胜完同学做得很好，奖励她单独吹一首曲子给我听。”

“什么啊…真是……”孙胜完见她没有着急回家的意思，便挨在她旁边坐下，一手拿过她膝盖上的书，“…82年生的金智英……好看吗？”

“好看，看完借你。”

“嗯。不回家吗？”

“刚刚你只有一点点分量，我没听够。”

她们紧贴着坐在练习室的最后一排，屋前的自动感应灯已经熄了，只留后面的两盏还柔柔地发着光。光线洒在两个女孩身上，让后方小小的空间变成一个舞台：前方是黑暗空无一人的台下，这里只有台上的她俩。

孙胜完耐心地将清理好的萨克斯再取出来，仔细装好后将笛头搭在下唇上。“想听什么？”

“刚才第三支曲子，很好听，是什么？”

“第三支？”孙胜完略一思索，随即眉头舒展开，“ _Bad Boy_ ，Red Velvet新出的一首歌。我也觉得很好听。”

歌曲本身的确不错，但能被裴珠泫注意到，主要是因为第一遍联排时，她看到孙胜完在切进这首的瞬间眼睛亮了亮。

原曲是一首R&B舞曲，孙胜完没有做什么改编，但萨克斯过于抓耳的音色依然让歌曲大不一样。她很喜欢这个组合，而这首歌是她最近的心头好；吹给裴珠泫听，带着点同亲近的人分享内心珍视的宝贝的羞涩，她很怕裴珠泫表现出不耐，闭着眼吹到第一段副歌就停下了。

“我觉得很好。”睁开眼之前，她听到耳边一句话。

“比他们一起演奏的还要好。”

孙胜完朝右看去，像在教室里每次扭头看她的左侧脸颊一般。裴珠泫没有看她，目光落在她手里的萨克斯上，说得真心实意。孙胜完紧了紧手里的乐器，握着一个了不起的宝物。“是萨克斯这种……”

“是 **你** 很好。”女孩打断她，视线上移望进孙胜完的眼睛。

孙胜完下意识就想后退逃开裴珠泫火热的注视。但她定在那里，身心又一次因为这个女孩的一个动作飘忽起来。她是说我很好，她反复咀嚼着，满足得像是小时候考了一百分被允许和姐姐一起睡觉。

“嗯…”孙胜完回过神，鼓着通红的一张脸，“她们有一首歌也很棒……”

“我想听。”裴珠泫立刻肯定。

孙胜完便吹起同张专辑里的 _Kingdom come_ 来，还是没敢睁眼。这次吹的时间略长些，到最后，裴珠泫竟然能跟着哼一段重复的旋律。

“你很喜欢这个团？”

“嗯，歌都不错。她们那个队长Irene，你有印象吗？长得很漂亮。”孙胜完说着放下萨克斯，拿出装在书包深处的手机，打开给她看壁纸，“这个人。”

裴珠泫看一眼，略微颌首，“好看。”

语气淡淡的，完全没有刚才夸奖孙胜完时的高昂情绪。孙胜完也体会出来，觉得她是对这些不感兴趣，讪讪地收回手，将萨克斯拿起来，“还听吗？”

“不早了，回家吧。”

孙胜完依旧是慢吞吞地收好包，和裴珠泫一起走出练习室。她们住在一个小区，不过孙胜完家是为了她上学临时租的房子，裴珠泫则似乎住了很长时间。小区比较老旧，但离她们学校近，走路十分钟就能到，房租一直居高不下。孙胜完住的楼离门口近些，先止住脚步，转过身同裴珠泫道别。

“好好休息，周日见。”

“你也是，”裴珠泫抬手帮她把刘海上沾的一根线拂去，“周日好好演出。演得好，买葡萄柚绿茶给你喝。”

“真的？”

裴珠泫有些好笑，拍拍她蓬蓬的刘海，“我什么时候骗过你？”说完，伸出小拇指，“拉勾。”

孙胜完也伸出手，和她的小指交缠在一起晃了晃，末了还盖个章。“说好了。”

“一言为定。”


	5. Chapter 5

周日天气不错。裴珠泫早上起床拉开窗帘，见到刚升起的太阳，只是惨白的日光中没有暖意。孙胜完先前跟她说，冬天的太阳就像冰箱冷藏室的灯，只能发光不能发热，她深以为然。她家住在五楼，恰巧能看到窗前一棵行道树的树顶；眼下是冬天，常青树的树叶打着卷，显得发干发脆，风一吹就有几片落到地上。今天到校的时间比上学迟一点，孙胜完已经提前走了。裴珠泫本想和她一起，可惜被孙胜完以早晨太冷为由拒绝。

裴珠泫在学校门口碰见从另一个方向过来的朴秀容和姜涩琪，三人被清早的冷风吹得一激灵，提议先去买喝的。姜涩琪点单最快，要一杯珍珠奶茶过后就退到一边；朴秀容纠结半天才拿到小票，那边姜涩琪都已经喝上了。

“一杯香芋奶茶，热的加珍珠，半糖；一杯葡萄柚绿茶，加珍珠和椰果，半糖，正常——啊不，去冰。”

朴秀容刚接过自己那杯，对走到身边的裴珠泫说，“确实得去冰，大冬天的别给班长喝冰的。”

“本来只想买香芋奶茶，不过今天不是她演出嘛，这杯是奖励她的。”

姜涩琪和朴秀容点点头，半天才品出来哪里不对劲。

“珠泫姐姐，”

“嗯？”裴珠泫接过两杯饮料，和她们一起推开玻璃门。

“这两杯都是给班长的？”

裴珠泫挑挑眉，“不然呢？”

“你自己怎么不喝？”

“早上吃饱了，到时候喝一口她的就行。”

“胜完要是也吃饱了怎么办？”姜涩琪跟在后面问一句，朴秀容急得拍了拍她的背。——人家愿意买，你管喝不喝？

谁知裴珠泫半点也没停顿，走到隔壁抬头看看招牌，眼睛亮亮的，“不会啦。她早上走得早还没吃呢，我得给她再买点早餐。”

语气含着一丝雀跃，没觉得姜涩琪问的话尴尬。三个人一起进去，裴珠泫买了两个鲫鱼饼，姜涩琪打包一份紫菜包饭，说是等上午逛累了吃。等她们到229班的位置，同学大多都到了，坐在前一天布置好的塑料椅子上闲聊。裴珠泫把奶茶裹进右边口袋，吃的塞到左边；得亏是校服外套大，勉勉强强能包好。

八点半，主持人上台宣布开始。然后就是冗长的校领导发言：这个说完换那个，那个说完还有下一个，延绵不绝。朴秀容刚打个哈欠，姜涩琪的头就歪到她的肩上，眼睛都睁不开了。裴珠泫见她无可奈何地叹口气，稍稍坐直身子，让同桌靠得舒服点。

讲话结束刚过九点，孙胜完的节目排在第一个；229班的学生知道自家班长在里面，都伸长了脖子往台上看；朴秀容推醒姜涩琪，几十双眼睛在寻找。

乐团十几个人从舞台左侧涌上来，但很有秩序，快速整齐地找到各自的位置。裴珠泫看见了，孙胜完在第一排正中靠右的位置坐下，离指挥很近，左右都是提琴手。乐团穿的都是冬季制服，不过把外面那件厚外套脱了，露出里面轻便一点的毛衣背心和白衬衫。

指挥先同第一小提琴手握手，随后对观众鞠了一躬。在老师弯下腰的那一瞬，裴珠泫正好和孙胜完对上眼神；对方弯弯眼角冲她一笑，嘴巴抿着在，还是有点紧张。裴珠泫做了个“加油”的口型，也不知道隔得这么远，她能不能看清。

整体而言，演奏得比裴珠泫周五晚上听到的还要好。可是她依然为孙胜完的部分很少而气闷，即使懂得在一个乐团里大家就是要相互配合这种大道理。裴珠泫不想管这些大道理，她觉得孙胜完很好，就是应该有更多的机会。当然，现在的她什么也不能做；唯一有点安慰的，只能是不断告诉孙胜完，她很喜欢。

由于选材，台下很多学生都抬起头在认真听，听到是自己偶像的歌曲会高兴地拉住身边的人安利。裴珠泫忽然想到那个叫Red Velvet的女团，以及她们挺不错的两首歌，还有孙胜完的手机壁纸。叫什么来着， ** _Irene_** ？

正当裴珠泫下定决心回去搜一搜这个团体的资料时，表演结束了。十分钟过得挺快。学生真切鼓起掌来，乐团在热浪下站起行礼，再有序地下台。

这时候，从其他班的队伍里传出一声呼喊，随即演化为集体的应援——那是她们在喊自己同学的名字。紧接着，各个方阵里陆续掀起一股热潮，更多的人加入进来。

——“孙胜完！孙胜完！孙胜完！”

裴珠泫耳边炸出一声响。是朴秀容拉着姜涩琪在一起喊。

229班的其他同学很快被一种“与有荣焉”的情感淹没，纷纷将手拢在嘴边做喇叭状，大声、有节奏地喊起来：“孙胜完！——孙胜完！——孙胜完！——孙胜完！——”

朴秀容拉了一把还愣在椅子上的裴珠泫，催她也快点站起来。

于是一向在大家面前安安静静的插班生裴珠泫，此刻也跟着她们呼喊自己同桌的名字。但她是举着两个拳头一边挥舞一边喊，让人无端生出想要呼撸呼撸脑袋的念头。

会场突然演变为对参演同学的应援对战，每个班的都在比谁的声音更大，这似乎比考试成绩更有力量，也更为省力。裴珠泫身处229班的阵营，觉得声浪已经足够大了，而且有一种她们的声音是最大的之错觉。

事实好像也是这样。因为孙胜完在快要走下台的时候，忽地转头朝她们班笑了一下。大家都看到了，轰地一下爆发出一阵欢呼。

裴珠泫也看到了。她固执地认为那是对自己一个人笑的。

到最后，乐团的人终于都消失在后台，主持人不得不出来维护场面，让下一个节目得以进行。

孙胜完迟迟没有过来找她们。

裴珠泫坐不住了，她想去找孙胜完，想把手里的早餐给她送去。或者孙胜完马上就会过来，她已经给她留了座。

朴秀容看见她朝前面拼命张望，笑着打趣道，“班长收拾好就会来的，珠泫姐姐别这么操心了。”

裴珠泫只好按下心思。

接近十点半，也就是整场开幕式即将结束的时候，孙胜完顺着墙边小跑过来，不动声色地摸到裴珠泫身边的空位坐下，圆润的脸颊上泛着红晕。她把装着萨克斯的盒子小心在脚边放好，才深深喘口气，看向早已等候多时的裴珠泫。

“老师在交代事情……”她小声解释道。前一天晚上，她答应过裴珠泫一结束就来找她的。

裴珠泫把口袋里的食物掏出来，试一下温度，递给孙胜完，“快吃吧，还有点热。”

对方咧着嘴接过来，只是朝站在场边的班主任看了一眼，就打开包装低头吃起来。她是真的饿了，早上起得太早没让妈妈给她做早饭，到了学校就一直在忙，根本没机会出去买吃的。幸好抽空给裴珠泫发了消息，这才不至于饿肚子到中午。裴珠泫将那杯奶茶又拿回去，插上吸管递到她嘴边，“喝点。”

孙胜完就含住吸一口。

班主任看到她俩了，但开幕式即将结束，他也懒得再多一嘴讨人嫌。

还没吃完，副校长上台宣布校园庆典正式开幕，意味着开幕式结束。裴珠泫帮忙提起盒子，和孙胜完一道，顺着人流慢慢撤出会场。她举起另一只手里的果茶，在孙胜完面前晃了晃，“奖励。”

孙胜完正嚼着东西，眼里登时放出光来。裴珠泫放下袋子想，就这么喜欢吗，以后可以天天买给她。

很久以后的某天，她们说起这次寻常又不太一样的学校活动时，孙胜完正好在喝裴珠泫刚刚泡好的葡萄柚绿茶。

“因为是你买的，所以会格外高兴。”她笑着说。


	6. Chapter 6

大部分师生没有选择立刻回家，而是到操场上的社团展位间转悠，看看表演、参与小游戏，赢了就会有奖品。孙胜完吃饱了，和裴珠泫饶有兴致地从入口处开始挨个走过去，每一个展位之前都会停下来看看。

云岩中学的社团活动极其丰富，学校在很大程度上是鼓励学生参与社团活动的，甚至有高一新生必须报名至少一个社团的规定，以此迫使整天伏案的学生动起来，也能让新生快速融入新环境。孙胜完高一时参加了一个尤为冷门的社团——高尔夫社，除了它的活动比较安全祥和之外，也是因为她会高尔夫，和萨克斯一样是被孙爸爸孙妈妈从小培养的爱好。

不过到了高二就退掉了，课业太重、事务繁杂，主要还是她自己不想去。至于为什么不想去，细究下去可能只能用三个字来回答：“没意思”。她懂事、听话、上进，但在高中这个容易陷入感性情绪的阶段，早早给自己的中学生活下了断论，直到裴珠泫成为她的同桌。

“你原先加过什么社团？”孙胜完吸一大口果茶，扭头问道。

裴珠泫在看足球社的男生用膝盖颠球，听到问话转过头来，略加回忆一下。“读书会，就这一个。后来我不是休学了吗，就自动退出了。”

“啊……”

“怎么了？”

“没想到你比我还闷。”孙胜完诚实回答。

裴珠泫咯咯笑起来，“初中的时候参加了街舞社，什么都学一点，没事就会翻跳偶像团体的舞蹈。不过没有你喜欢的那个女团，是不是新出道的？”

孙胜完咬着吸管在做减法，“出道刚两年。高中怎么不跳舞了？学校也有舞蹈社嘛，诺，就在那边。”她遥遥一指。前方不远处，几个学生在展位前跟着音乐齐舞，借此来吸引观众。

“高中想试试新事物，而且也想静下来看看书什么的。”裴珠泫回答道，顺着孙胜完的手看过去，很是认真地打量一番。她忽而凑到孙胜完的耳边，微微吐着热气。

“我要是跟你说，她们没我跳得好，信不信？”她的声音里浸满笑意，又故意压低了，仿佛怕被别人听见似的。

孙胜完被她逗得有些耳热，但忍住没躲开。“信，”她肯定道，重重点头，“那你以后……”

她猛然止住话头，可能是觉得接下来的话不该说，或者不该这样要求。

“以后什么？”裴珠泫追问道。

“没什么，”孙胜完摇摇头，牵着她往前走。

裴珠泫去戳她胳肢窝，一边作势要挠一边威胁，“说不说？说不说？”

孙胜完笑着躲，不过只是做做样子，没有真的跑开。她用一只手摁下裴珠泫作乱的右手，脸颊因为憋着气而泛红。“好了、好了，”她妥协道，“我是想说，你以后跳给我看。”说完，她松开裴珠泫的手腕，把脸别到一边。本就是下意识的玩笑，说出来了更觉得难为情；在孙胜完的意识里，跳舞这种事带着一丝隐秘，算是一种比较过分的要求，故而刚刚不想继续。

“没问题。”她听到裴珠泫果断的回答。

“欸？”

裴珠泫挽住她的手臂，“我说没问题，嗯？等到寒假，或者哪个周末，我和初中同学聚会，叫上你一起。”

“可以吗？”孙胜完不太好意思。

“当然可以啦。”裴珠泫皱皱鼻子，尾音上扬。“去那边看看。”

一圈转下来，两人最多只是伸长脖子往人群里看看，并未真的参与互动游戏。博物观察社前面，姜涩琪在和别人玩007游戏，朴秀容怀里抱着一个棕熊玩偶站在旁边，显然是刚刚赢来的。

“1、2、……”孙胜完看着好友，小声数着。

“你在数什么？”

“……5、6、7、8、9、10——哈！果然输了。”孙胜完带着恶作剧成功的小得意，略微提高了声音。

裴珠泫扁着嘴无奈笑笑，这人幼稚起来是真幼稚。

临近十二点，她们慢慢往校门方向移动。孙胜完把喝完的杯子扔进操场入口处的垃圾桶，自己摸了摸溜圆的小肚子，轻声嘟囔，“你下次别买这么多了……”

话还没说完，她的手机响了。裴珠泫松开她的胳膊，稍稍离开两步让她接电话。可能是孙妈妈打电话催她回家吃饭，她想。不过没有太多时间让她等候，因为下一秒，她也有电话进来。

拿出手机一看，裴珠泫盯着上面的备注咬住下唇，犹豫片刻才接起来。

“哥哥，”她唤了一声，语气平平，听不出情绪。

“啊，珠泫呐，现在在哪？”

“学校，”她答道，停顿一下又进一步解释，“今天是云岩的校园庆典。”

“哦哦，已经是举办庆典的时候了……对了，晚上我会回家一趟，想在家里吃饭，提前跟你说一声。”对面的嗓音沉沉，听上去似乎是感冒，或者鼻炎。

裴珠泫一愣神，下意识问道，“爸爸知道吗？”

“跟他说会早早把门锁上吧……你别担心，我就一个人，回来看看你们。不是马上也要到年关了嘛。”

“嗯……”裴珠泫低下头，望着黑色皮鞋圆圆的顶端，往地上踢了踢。周遭依旧嘈杂，不远处的操场上不时传来几声极具穿透力的大笑；可裴珠泫的电话两端，一种令人疲惫而又致命的沉默在悄悄潜入，两个人都没再说话，又都没有挂断。

最后，年长的那个率先开口，“那我就先——”

“——哥哥，”女孩急切地打断他，似乎不这样就无法完整地说出接下来的话。

“嗯？”兄长很有耐心地停下来，柔和地问。

“……感冒了吗？要照顾好自己。”

裴珠泫说完之后觉得糟透了，各方各面。糟糕的问候、糟糕的对话、糟糕的回答。什么时候，兄妹俩连最普通的关心都难以诉诸于口了呢？

电话那头明显听出来笑了，高兴的那种。“我家小公主会心疼哥哥了？这两天熬夜赶进度，嗓子有点哑，别担心我。现在流感多发，你在学校人那么多，注意防护。”

“知道了，”裴珠泫闷闷地说，面上有点燥。很久没有听到这样亲密而饱含宠溺的称呼，她一时间不太能习惯。

“先不说了，你快回家吃饭吧。”

“好，你也是。”

电话挂断了。裴珠泫举着手机静立一会儿，才吐出一口气，调整好心态。她回头去寻孙胜完，发现那人早就打完电话，在两步后的地方等着她。

“打完了？”孙胜完主动说，话语里是抑制不住的兴奋。

裴珠泫听出来，同她并肩往外走，“有什么好消息吗？这么高兴。”孙胜完在她面前总是这样，什么都写在脸上，再迟钝也能察觉到。

“嗯！”对方忙不迭点头，仿佛就等她问出口，“我姐姐圣诞假期要回来看我。”

姐姐？裴珠泫在脑海中搜寻一下才想起来，孙胜完跟她提过一次，她有个姐姐。名字记不太清，只记得出国留学了，在加拿大读药学专业。因为她不怎么提家庭的缘故，孙胜完也很少主动说起自己家的情况；不过从偶尔的寥寥数言中，可以看出来她长在一个幸福的四口之家，并且很喜欢自己的长姐。

所以才会是这么善良的人。

“那不是很快了？”

“对，而且姐姐说会给我带很多礼物。不过姐姐能回来就好了，她去年就没有回来，前年也没有，今年可算是没那么忙，自己也实习挣了钱……”

裴珠泫看着她激动地挥舞起手臂，扬起嘴角。“真好。”

在卧室里听到那声落锁，裴珠泫就合上练习册，竖起耳朵。她静默地望着窗外黑漆漆的夜空，以及由于明暗差异而投射在窗子上的自己的脸。一张漂亮的、没有表情的脸，仔细看的话，能看出眼睛里的紧张，以及一丝让人心悸的、早熟的悲哀。

门外响起父亲的怒喝。“你回来做什么！滚出去！”

然后是哥哥无可奈何的呼唤。“爸！爸！我没别的意思，就是回来看看你和珠泫！”

“你还想带坏珠泫？现在就滚！这个家没你这个人！”

裴珠泫闭上眼，转身扑到床上，用被子蒙住头。外面还在争吵，两个人的声音互相拔高，但她不想听。很久以前开始，她就不想再听到他们的吵闹和摔打；那时候，她眼睁睁地看着哥哥与家庭决裂、父母住院、母亲离世，每一刀都深深地扎进她原本被呵护得很好的心脏。眼泪哭干过后，她只反复地思考一个问题：为什么宁静的生活会被撕裂成这样？明明自己什么也没有做、什么也没有做错。于是她责怪父亲、责怪哥哥，这种责怪并不是猛烈的、誓死抗争的，而是无言地浸透她的生活，轻而易举地离间了她与世上这两位至亲的关系。

终于，门外的哥哥妥协了、离开了。她打开房门，像无事发生一样吃晚饭、洗漱、做练习，然后上床睡觉。

深夜，她常常会想起母亲。母亲的模样在她的记忆中始终鲜活地存在着，只要闭上眼，就会在她的脑海里笑着、温柔地喊她：“珠泫、我们珠泫、我们小公主……”

她总是在这种抚慰下睡去，靠着回忆活下去。

“珠泫！”

她猛然从将睡的状态中清醒过来，在黑暗中睁大眼睛。刚刚那是……

孙胜完。她和善的、总是冲她温和笑着的同桌，她优秀的、不容忽视光芒的好班长，她的朋友，她自私想化作己有的温暖。

想起她了啊……

她重又闭上眼，在幸福的回想中陷入安详的梦境。


	7. Chapter 7

去乐团替补作为她们无聊生活中的一个插曲，终于在上个周末落下最后一个音符。回归正常轨迹的学习比先前更为紧张，无它，步入高三前的最后一场考试就在眼前。

不过孙胜完一直处在一种不正常的高昂情绪中，裴珠泫知道那是她在期待姐姐的回家。

可似乎……兴奋过头了？她的反常表现激起裴珠泫的好奇心，想要知道这个人的姐姐到底是什么样。

明年开学的英语辩论比赛也定下来了。朴老师领队，孙胜完、裴珠泫和另外四个人，三男三女。正式比赛只需要四个人，择优上场，剩下的两人则做替补。初赛时间尚早，因此朴老师仅仅让她们做过几次练习，提供辩题开拓思路；在这过程中，每个人的位置慢慢固定：裴珠泫做一辩、孙胜完做四辩，一个开场立论一个总结陈词，很符合两人的性格。

老师的意见是以期末考试为先，集中训练等寒假再说。“再占用你们的自习时间，你们班主任就要来找我谈话了。”朴老师开着玩笑，手在颈部做了一个抹脖子的动作。

学生们哄笑开，向老师道别后离开办公室。

229班离办公室最近，但班上的两个学生故意放慢了两步，落在众人后面。孙胜完扯住裴珠泫的袖子，小声问她，“圣诞节那天你有约了吗？”

正是晚自习的时间，其他楼层的学生渐渐离开，走廊尽头的灯也没开，一切都显得昏暗而静谧。裴珠泫一抬眸，孙胜完满脸的紧张还是被放大在眼前，从教室里漫出的些许光亮投在她的脸上，让她的眼里多了一分可怜。

自己又不会立刻吃了她，裴珠泫暗自发笑。

“你姐姐不是回来？”

察觉到她话语里隐含的意思，孙胜完的表情开朗几分。“姐姐说可以带我们两个出去玩，看看焰火什么的。”稍后，她又急急补充道，“你有空和我们一起吗？”

这还是姐姐鼓励她的，不然以孙胜完的性子，可能还要辗转犹豫到平安夜那天才会开口。

“我也想认识胜完的好朋友啊，上了高中后还没听你主动提起过认识的朋友，”姐姐在那边说，“一定是个很好的女孩子吧？”

孙胜完的声音更轻了一点，回答的音量近乎耳语，“是非常温柔的人。”

“问问人家有没有空，我们一起出去玩儿。只有那一天，不耽误学习的。”姐姐这样替她做出决定。

裴珠泫的脸庞隐在阴影里，孙胜完离得这么近，也不能完全辨别出上面的细微变化。她不由自主地靠得再近一些，在两人都未意识到时，几乎以一种互相贴合的姿态紧靠在一起。这下能看清了，裴珠泫的眼睛在笑呢。

“有空的，”她说，吐息柔柔地打在孙胜完的鼻间和嘴唇上，带着一股令人惊异的热度。孙胜完这才发现两人的距离超出常规，反射性地向后退了一步。

“那太好了，”孙胜完慌张地回答，半是高兴半是掩饰。人中处像是被火烧了一般，不用看，那里的红晕一定正逐渐蔓延到整张脸上。她暗自懊恼，觉得自己的反应太过。

——可是，刚刚的行为不也太过了吗。

“快回去自习。”她匆匆丢下一句，拉着裴珠泫快步走回班里。

那天晚自习，朴秀容低声抱怨哪里漏风。不过因为埋头做题，她忽视了前方孙胜完的旁边，窗子被偷偷开了一条小缝。

圣诞节，学校没有苛扣学生仅有一天的假期，甚至前一天晚上都没有上自习。孙胜熙从爸爸的车上下来时，正是平安夜的晚餐时刻。她抬头仔细看了看这个从未住过的新家，数到七楼，瞧见那户人家灯火通明，倏地就笑了。这就是家。里面有爸爸、妈妈和妹妹，不管在哪里都是她的家。

妈妈早早把留给她的那间卧室收拾出来，但洗完澡，她就抱着枕头进了家里小女儿的房间。

“能和你挤一晚吗？”孙胜熙说得理所应当。孙胜完很乖地往床里挪了挪，把外面大半的被子都给姐姐空出来。

她们三年没见了。孙胜完窜得很快，虽然在视频里也能看到，但实际睡到一张床上，孙胜熙才发现，以前那个可以窝在姐姐胸口睡着的小团子已经长得这么大。

几小时前她刚到家门口，妈妈给她开的门，后面冲过来一道黑影，却从几步外的地方站定，略带羞涩地望着她。和姐姐也会害羞了，孙胜熙不知是高兴好、还是不高兴好。后来是妈妈推了她一把，孙胜完才上前抱住姐姐，在她耳边糯糯地嘀咕：“欢迎回家。”

在机场见到爸爸的那一刻都是笑着的孙胜熙，差点因为妹妹的一句话掉眼泪。

被窝里，孙胜完倒没有灯光下的不自然，反而主动贴紧了姐姐。

“不困吗？”孙胜熙问，“上学那么累。”

“你坐十几个小时的飞机才累。”

她俩都仰躺在床上，左胳膊挨着右胳膊，孙胜完的脚趾不老实地在姐姐的脚背上轻轻摩擦。“不困陪我说说话吧。”孙胜熙说。

话这么说了，可两人之间一时找不到什么话题可聊。平时的情况在电话里都有说，更深一点的又无从切入询问，只好陷入短暂的沉默。

“在那边学习紧张吗？”孙胜完挖空心思，主动开口。

“很累、很累，”孙胜熙没有掩饰。也许在父母面前会报喜不报忧，但在和自己同辈的妹妹这里，她不想再说善意的谎言。“大大超出了当初一腔热血跑到那边时的心理准备。刚到加拿大第一个月，我每天晚上都哭。”

“……真的？”孙胜完明显不敢相信，但语气里隐隐透出心疼。

“真的。”孙胜熙肯定道，又低声安慰，“不过现在什么都走上正轨，再过一年我考到资格证，就是真正的药剂师了。”

“到时候会回来吗？”

如果对方是别的什么亲戚，她一定不会这样直白地开口。她自然明白问题的敏感性和难以回答的程度，她当然懂得一切没有定数，她也清楚地知道这个问题的否定回答概率更高。但她还是问了。因为这个人是她的亲姐姐，她从小到大追逐的目标，她隐秘青春期里唯一的痛处。

“胜完……”果然，一直语气平静的孙胜熙声音迟疑，“我不确定。”

孙胜完不说话了。孙胜熙静默良久，最后还是转过身将妹妹试探性地搂进怀里。幸好，孙胜完没有挣开。她闭上眼，将头埋进姐姐的颈窝，沉闷地说，“当时我就应该坚持过去和你一起。”

“你那时候太小了……”

“孙胜熙，”孙胜完突然喊她大名，从她的怀抱里抬起头。姐姐借着窗外路灯的点点光亮看到，孙胜完眯着眼睛，像是蓄势待发的幼虎张开还满是乳牙的嘴巴。

“我永远都比你小，”她严肃地说，“所以你不能用这个理由搪塞我，每次都是。”

这样子像什么呢？像小老虎收起初生的锋利尖爪，用软乎乎的肉垫在她的胸口拍了一下。

看到姐姐脸上又露出那种表情，孙胜完真有点生气。她从孙胜熙的怀里退出来，又认真重申一遍，“我会超过你的。”

“好，我相信你。”孙胜熙伸手去抱她。虽然听上去很像哄孩子，但在她心里，她的妹妹迟早会是这个家里最出色的人，会成为她想成为的、闪耀光芒的任何一种人。

她从不怀疑。

孙胜完的额头抵住姐姐的下巴，捱不过浓重的困意，终于睡着了。今年的平安夜，她依然没有向姐姐证明任何东西。宣言依旧稚气无比，冲姐姐挥出的拳头则是被她一把捉住，揽在胸前逗弄似的晃一晃。

因为是长姐，所以她不懂；因为是小女儿，所以她也不会明白。


	8. Chapter 8

同裴珠泫约定的时间是下午三点。孙胜熙准备带她们到市中心转一转、吃个晚饭，然后回云岩池这边看焰火。市政厅每年圣诞会在云岩中学对面的云岩池办焰火大会，遇到整数年会办得格外热闹些。今年不是整数年，倒没有什么特别值得期待的。

孙胜完中午吃完饭就待在房间里试衣服，孙胜熙被她弄得紧张兮兮，也进去帮她挑。最后穿一件孙胜熙给她买的拼色毛衣，外搭短款羽绒服和牛仔裤；孙胜熙自己穿厚大衣和高领羊毛衫，因为考虑到要逛街，所以配一双软皮鞋。姐妹俩收拾好站到客厅，给孙爸爸和孙妈妈过一眼，一家四口都觉得好看，便提上包出门了。

裴珠泫家就在两栋楼外，孙胜完到楼下给她打电话，不出五分钟，小姑娘就跑下来。孙胜熙站在后面，审视的目光落到这个比自家妹妹大了两岁的孩子身上，暗暗惊叹。

孙胜完没和她提过这个朋友生得这样漂亮。她不禁想到，现在还是高中，假以时日，这个女孩必将被时间包裹得更加明艳动人。眉眼间乍一看觉得是个冷美人，但看到孙胜完时眼角弯弯，一下子变得柔软可近。

“姐姐好。”女孩跟她打招呼，半个身子藏在孙胜完肩膀后，两只手还攀着那人的胳膊。

裴珠泫也在打量孙胜熙。孙胜完的姐姐和她有七分像，尤其是鼻子和嘴巴，都是直挺的鹰钩鼻和下唇偏厚的唇形。眼睛不像，孙胜完的眼睛圆圆的，看上去比较无害；姐姐的眼尾略向上挑，是不一样的好看。虽然穿衣风格差异很大，但一看就能知道是亲姐妹。比起孙胜完，孙胜熙让人觉得张扬热情，或者说，更有攻击性。当然这样的形容是出于裴珠泫的第一印象，而孙胜熙本身确实没有妹妹那般温顺柔和。

“珠泫你好呀，”孙胜熙走近一步笑着说。

“快走吧姐姐，今天路上人一定很多。”孙胜完跺跺脚，站在风口有点冷。

孙胜熙的余光瞥到两人交握的手上，默默点头。

今天全国放假，市中心的人格外多。有全家出行的，有三五成群的年轻人，也有黏乎乎的小情侣。街道两侧早早布置好彩灯和红色的装饰品，不少店家门前都摆有圣诞树，或大或小。孙胜完和裴珠泫平时忙于学业，很少到这边来转，孙胜熙则是初回家乡，三人都慢慢走在路上，看得很认真，喜欢的就会进去逛逛。

“我记得这附近是不是有一家音像店？以前和胜完常过来买CD。”孙胜熙左右看了看，扭头问两个孩子。

孙胜完稍加思索一番，“那家搬到百货大楼里面了，老板说街边的店铺房租太贵。要去吗？就从前面那个入口上去。”

“去看看。”

三个人便转个弯，进到温暖的室内。裴珠泫穿得不多，在外面时一直缩在孙胜完身边抱着她的胳膊，手还是冻得冰凉。孙胜完从小背包里翻出暖手贴，拆开搓热了塞给她，无奈地规劝要多穿几件。

“知道啦，”裴珠泫乖巧地答应。但孙胜完知道她下次还是不会注意，否则自己就不会留心在包里装暖手贴了。孙胜熙走在前面，惊讶于孙胜完对这个女孩的态度：是她会做出来的事，但不是她对每个人都能做的。她想起孙胜完三年级时，给喜欢的小朋友折了一千只纸鹤，最后却统统装进瓶子没有送出手（家人甚至不知道那个幸运儿是谁）。那只藏着小胜完满心喜爱的玻璃瓶，最终被孙妈妈收进储藏室，每次搬家都会带上。

这样看，似乎比那时主动不少……

搭电梯时，孙胜完看到墙壁上贴的广告，忽然想起来，兴奋地指给裴珠泫看。“她们前几天回归了！不过最近太忙，我还没来得及买专辑。”

裴珠泫抬头去看广告，孙胜熙闻言也凑了过来。

“啊，这就是你之前跟我说过的那个，叫Red Velvet是吧？”

“对，这次的新曲很好听的，回家放给你听。”

“ _Psycho_? 哎呦现在的女团真是，个顶个的好看欸，你看人家这个眼妆画的……”孙胜熙很有兴趣地研究起海报，和孙胜完有一搭没一搭地聊着。小时候，还是她带着孙胜完听各种音乐，也会讨论本国的偶像组合；周末的固定行程就是到音像店里淘CD，好听的、好看的，都会买来收藏；买组合专辑时两人还会打赌，看开到哪个成员的小卡，猜中的那个要请对方吃冰淇凌。孙胜完总是猜错，因此跟在姐姐后面吃了无数次免费的甜点。女孩一直很喜欢听R&B，最爱的歌手Jessie J，因此一年前孙胜熙听说她喜欢上一个女团还有些惊讶，不过听过几首歌之后就理解了，风格的确会是自家妹妹相中的。

“这个，”一直没说话的裴珠泫忽然开口，指着海报中间的那个人，“是不是Irene？”

“对对对，上次你就看一眼竟然记住了，而且妆容差这么多……好厉害。”孙胜完扬起大大的微笑，眼里是抑制不住的惊喜。

裴珠泫略带得意地挑挑眉，决定不告诉她是自己后来去搜照片仔细看的。

“这个最好看嘛……眼光不错。”孙胜熙点评道，目光从孙胜完转到裴珠泫，几番流连。孙胜完疑惑地看了姐姐一眼，总觉得她意有所指。

这时，电梯门开了。孙胜完没办法细想，顺着人流走出去。音像店开在这层的深处，老板盘下一块不大的店面维持生计；早年这里还能找到几乎绝版的爵士唱片，现在基本上都换成当红偶像组合的回归专辑，什么流行卖什么。Red Velvet的新专摆在最显眼的位置，孙胜完很是高兴，拉着裴珠泫直直就奔过去了。

孙胜熙看妹妹这么喜欢，想起以前的游戏。“这样，我们三个一人挑一张，猜小卡拆开，猜对的请客吃章鱼小丸子，都没猜对就我请。怎么样？”

两人都没问题。孙胜熙随手从货架上拿下一本，对着店里的单人海报一个一个看过去，很快敲定自己的想法。“我猜是Irene，”她冲孙胜完眨眨眼，“抽到就给你。”

跟逗小孩儿似的。孙胜完撇撇嘴，手指在一排全新的专辑上点来点去，迟迟不知道选哪个。倒不是怕请客，只是现在有了喜欢的某个成员，拆专辑这件事就变得不那么纯粹——每次都会紧张。裴珠泫紧挨着她，没有多想就拿下一个，耐心地等她挑好。

但她实在是太慢了，孙胜熙已经开始从第一排货架开始挨个看，倒也没有过来催她。

“选不好吗？”裴珠泫微微向前伸着脖子，歪着头看她。

孙胜完的嘴角完全向下弯着，看上去委屈得要命，“唔……不知道挑哪个，万一不是我想要的怎么办？”

裴珠泫忍不住捏捏她的脸，“我们买三个呢，几率很大的，我拆到也给你。”语气温软，完全就是在哄她。不过孙胜完意外地很是受用，表情稍稍缓和了些。

“那三个都没有怎么办？”她似是自言自语，把心里的纠结全说出来。裴珠泫在心底里叹口气，知道她就是这样选择困难、想得太多。

“那我们就再买一个。”裴珠泫轻松地开口，一脸笃定。

“那……”

“不是，就再买；再不是，就再买两个；这么多，肯定有你想要的。”

孙胜完讶异地抬起头看看她，嘴巴微微张着，“这……这不、不合适吧？”

连孙胜熙都不会这样纵着她——有钱是有钱，但不是给她乱花的。裴珠泫说得太认真、太果决，像是下一秒就会把这家店所有的都买下来让她慢慢拆一样。

“噗，”裴珠泫一下子倒在她身上笑得浑身发颤，好一会儿才抬起头、拍拍她的脸颊，贴着鬓边开口，“你怎么这么可爱？”

“你别逗我啦……”孙胜完鼓着脸，无可奈何地扶起她。她额头的绯色一直蔓延到脖子——周围还有人在看她们呢。

“没有逗你，”裴珠泫站直了正色道，“如果你想就可以。不过胜完肯定不会让我买那么多的，嗯？”

“当然咯，”孙胜完现在从纠结中走出来，取下左数第三个，“你刚刚好像电视里说的那种……叫‘奔驰女’来着，就跟有一张卡能随便刷一样。”

“倒没有那么夸张，比如就不能买奔驰。”裴珠泫心情好极了，拉她去收银处和孙胜熙会合。

最大的付了钱，没有过多争辩。裴珠泫也猜是Irene，孙胜完谨慎地选择了另一个叫Wendy的成员，是她们团的主唱。“想要的说出来就抽不到了，”她摇头晃脑地说着自己的理论。

三个人问老板要了塑料片，小心翼翼地划开外面的薄膜，撕下来、打开盒子。

结果是，三个人都没有猜对。孙胜熙和裴珠泫都抽到了Wendy，至于孙胜完，她的是Irene。

“这下高兴了？”孙胜熙摸摸妹妹的脑袋，帮她把东西装好，“走，我请客。”

孙胜完眼睛都笑得看不见，“我说了这样有用嘛。”

孙胜熙把自己的那张送给裴珠泫，因为小姑娘说自己还挺喜欢唱歌好的。

皆大欢喜。


	9. Chapter 9

赶到云岩池边，天已经完全黑了。裴珠泫半张脸都埋在围巾里，这是刚刚耐不住孙胜完的唠叨买的，付完钱就剪掉标签戴上。最佳观测位置早已挤满从城市各处赶来的人们，孙胜熙带着她俩在外围的一个高地驻扎，虽然远了些，但不用跟别人挤来挤去。

“两年没看过了，”孙胜熙搓着手取暖，有些期待，“你们这几年都会来看吗？”

孙胜完忙着从包里翻暖手贴，随口回答，“看了看了，不是每年都发照片给你吗？”

“珠泫呢？”

女孩目光幽幽，视线聚焦在远方，似是想起往事。今夜月明风清，凛冽的寒风刮到此处也放缓步子，只柔柔地从女孩的耳侧吹过，带起几缕长发。裴珠泫在出神，眼里的情绪一点一点黯淡下去，直到最后，只剩下月光在她瞳孔里映出的斑驳，再也没有其他。孙胜熙看到此景，不由得心头一紧。她忽然从这个孩子身上感受到不符合年龄的沉重和哀伤，那样的神色不会出现在当下的孙胜完脸上——那是她作为姐姐想都不敢想的。

“珠泫？”

“啊——我只去年来看了，前年没过来。”

孙胜完将暖手贴递给姐姐，阻止了孙胜熙头脑发热想要深究的念头。

“四年后也一起来看吧。”孙胜完及时绕开了话题。四年后又是一个整数年，届时焰火大会的规模将远超现在，必定十分精彩。

裴珠泫望进她真挚的眼眸，笑着点点头。

晚上九时，第一朵烟花盛放在明朗的夜空中，颜色由绿转黄再变成红色，几秒后从最高处倏忽坠落，沉入黑夜下荡漾着的云岩池。紧接着，千万束礼炮齐鸣，绚烂多彩的烟花轰然热烈地在空中完成它们短暂的生命巅峰。先是内里的一圈散开，随即向外扩张，层层推进；到最外圈时，里面的已然熄灭，最后仅有的那一点也如断翅的飞鸟一般，急剧下坠、消失不见。三个人以同一种姿态抬头仰望，六只眼睛里闪烁着一样的花火，一时无言。

焰火大会进行到中程，孙胜熙回过神来轻叹，“真漂亮。”

这时，空中出现变化。红色的组成圣诞帽、绿色的拼成圣诞树；最复杂的一个是金色的驯鹿和雪橇，后面坐着胖胖的圣诞老人。孙胜完有些激动，下意识转过头，不想正对上姐姐的双眼。

“Merry Christmas.”“圣诞快乐。”

她们看清对方的口型，相视一笑。

随后，在姐姐玩味的目光里，孙胜完将视线收近，凑到站在两人中间的裴珠泫耳边。

“珠泫，圣诞快乐。”

裴珠泫被惊得缩起肩膀，微微向后仰着身子，转过来看到孙胜完明媚的笑脸。方才说话的热气透过围巾渗透到耳朵，酥酥麻麻，冷下来后又带着一丝凉意。

“圣诞快乐，胜完。”

说这话时，高潮部分最大、最好看的一朵烟花砰然绽放，孙胜熙忙转过头拿出手机录像。至于剩下的两人，她们只从对方眼角的倒影里看到了这朵烟花，以及瞳孔正中的自己——在明暗交错中熠熠生辉。

这将是未来无数个艰难日子里，她们在对方心脏深处的模样。

圣诞节放松过后，云岩的学生们在老师的紧盯之下开始最后的期末复习，连新年也不敢休息。孙胜熙的假期将持续到一月末，这段时间便出去见见以前的同学、和妈妈在故乡的街头转转，给孙胜完留下安静的学习环境。

229班的压力更甚。上次的月考，他们被隔壁班在总分的平均数上反超了0.8，而且全丢在国史和伦理两科，这让班主任大为恼火。私下里，老师们已经开过几次小会；面对学生则把会议精神坚决贯彻，后果就是29班的作业量翻了一番，体育课也被推掉做诵读。

孙胜完被叫去办公室反复提醒——她上次只比第二名多五分，还是靠数理和英语的高分拉开的，其他科比隔壁班一直死死咬着她的那个男生还要低。

“我听说他家里，每一科都找了专门的辅导老师。跟你说就是想让你认识到，不要看轻对手，知道了吗？”班主任一反常态，粗粗的手指点在上次的成绩单上，满脸严厉。

孙胜完垂着头，“明白。”

班主任的脸色温和了些许，“有什么困难，或者想要什么资料，直接跟老师说，肯定会尽全力帮你的。”

“谢谢老师。”

退出办公室，她轻轻吐出一口气，但很快又被如山的压力淹没，面无表情地回到班里。班上静悄悄的，连她推门进去也没有人抬头看她。每个人都专注于纸上的习题，有些闭着眼捂住耳朵，口中默念着想要强行塞进脑子的知识点。孙胜完轻手轻脚地关上门，走到座位边。

裴珠泫抬起头冲她一笑。“没事吧？”她悄声问一句。孙胜完摇摇头，抬手拍拍她的肩。

坐定，裴珠泫投入复杂的数学题中，孙胜完抽出今天刚发的国史卷子。后座的两人中不知是谁，暴躁地划裂了纸张，在安静的教室里尤为刺耳。孙胜完没回头，猜想是朴秀容干的好事。

她开始读题。

“一九一零年……一九一零……一九一零年八月……八月……沦为……沦为殖民……”

笔下一顿，浓重的墨渍在薄薄的试卷上渲染开，遮掩了这道题干的大部分。孙胜完没有慌张地拿餐巾纸去擦，而是沉默地放下笔，死死盯着那块污痕。

她清楚地感受到最近的急躁。排山倒海、无法遏制、没有理由的急躁——不，她应当是知道缘由的，但她不想剖开内心让它陈列在明面上。看书做题时总是走神，并且非常容易疲劳；夜里睡不安稳，时常会突然惊醒，有时一晚上会有好几次。她的脸色在短短几天之内变得十分难看，引得裴珠泫下课时总会忧心忡忡地问她是不是熬夜太多。

她稍稍向右侧转头，在不那样明目张胆的情况下去看同桌的侧脸。

下颌的线条依旧分明，额头饱满；往下是微微翘起的浓密睫毛，此刻正随着主人的视线扑腾；然后是刀刻般笔挺的鼻梁、红润诱人的嘴唇……

—— **诱人的** ，真是该死。孙胜完慌忙移开视线，低头再去看题。

墨迹已经干了。黑色的墨水在纸上印出一片扭曲的图案，仿佛在无声嘲笑面前的女孩。

期末完全采用高考形式，一天内全部考完。成绩三天后出来，在此期间学生们可以暂时喘口气歇息一下。至于最后的结果，在这三天里去想是不划算的，毕竟如果考差了，就要赔付整个寒假的时间放在补习班上。

裴珠泫走到考场楼下，孙胜完已经在等着了。表情淡淡的，看不出来考得好不好。孙胜完期末前的压力大到几乎所有和她说上两句话的人都能感受到，连朴秀容都不敢再去闹她。裴珠泫明白学习很重要，但她以前不清楚学习对孙胜完 **这么** 重要，以至于她隐隐地从孙胜完的低气压中感受到别的什么，这点“什么”是她抓不住的，无法细想。

至于她么，压力自然没有同桌那样大，甚至比其他同学都要小。经历过比所谓高考更严重的事情之后，再看这些囿于学校里的东西便豁达通透了——即使这不是一个高中生该有的心态。这种平和的心理反而让她在各项考试面前都能正常发挥，因此在年级的排名一直稳定地位于前列，考上最好的S大都是有可能的。

她走过去挽起对方的手臂，选择不问考试上的事情。

“这几天想做什么？你家会一起出去玩吗？”

“还没定呢，今天回去问问看——你的手好凉，这才刚出来啊……”孙胜完轻声抱怨，大拇指在裴珠泫的手背上带了些力度摩擦。

“没办法啦，体质就是这样。再说不是有你吗。”裴珠泫理所当然地说道，坏心眼地把凉手往孙胜完的袖子里塞。

孙胜完没有挣扎，老老实实地用温热的小臂给她暖手。快走到校门口时，她像是忍了很久终于没忍住似的，小声开口，“我又不能永远给你暖着……”

裴珠泫一愣，连脚步都停滞一下。这个人每天都在想什么……心思这样重。

她反应过来，板着脸在孙胜完的手臂上掐了一把，恶声恶气地说，“我就赖着你了，不行吗？！”

孙胜完的圆脸疼得一皱，可怜巴巴地嗫嚅道，“当然行。”

“这才对，”裴珠泫继续大步往前，柔滑的指尖在掐过的地方轻缓地揉压。

是一只完全适应新环境、把周围化作自己所有物的漂亮猫咪，平时安安静静地在角落打着滚，一旦有人闯进来就会挥起爪子。——孙胜完为自己脑海里的想象打了90分，剩下的十分留待日后进一步观察。她颇为享受被裴珠泫划到领地范围的感觉，有一种除了家以外的归属感，是仅仅属于她们两人的不可言说的秘密。

想到这里，她抽出手臂，转而握住裴珠泫的手，一道揣进口袋里。

“我们回家！”她高高兴兴地说。


	10. Chapter 10

三天的时间眨眼就会过去，因此必须抓紧挥霍。孙爸爸和孙妈妈请假带两个孩子去外地玩儿了，毕竟是难得的团聚时光。朴秀容约上裴珠泫和姜涩琪，三个人去新开的游乐场闹了一整天，可惜裴珠泫不想玩的太多，大部分时间里都在旁边帮两个人拿东西。

之后的一天，裴珠泫选择在家里睡到天昏地暗，舒坦地在床上度过。傍晚时，孙胜完向她发起视频邀请，她翻个身趴在枕头上接通，懒洋洋地问好。

那头的人背后是白茫茫不见边际的雪地，画面边缘正好能看见一轮将沉的红日。孙胜完裹得很严实，只露出来两只眼睛，就这样，那周围的皮肤也被冷风吹得发红，不过终究难掩兴奋。

“你在哪儿呀？下这么大的雪。”

“札幌！好看吗？你看到后面那个太阳了吗？”孙胜完将画面调整了一下，整个人移到镜头外，把景色完全展示在她面前。

札幌？裴珠泫没想到孙胜完说的“外地”这么远，都已经出国了。她们所在的城市不缺雪，但显然不会有札幌这样盛大的雪景。说话间，落日又下移几分，将最后的光辉投射到干净的雪地上。她撑着下巴欣赏片刻，认真地回答，“很好看。”

孙胜完在镜头后咯咯笑着，之后明显是凑到手机前说话，连呼吸声都清晰可闻，“你是不是睡到现在？脸都有点水肿。”

“哪有！”裴珠泫捏住一侧脸颊，气鼓鼓地反驳。

孙胜完转动镜头，“爸爸妈妈在那边……诺，我姐姐在拍落日——姐姐！”她突然大喊一声，裴珠泫不由得将手机拿远点。屏幕上，听到呼唤的孙胜熙转过身，举起胳膊冲她们挥挥手。

“替我向伯父伯母还有姐姐问好，”裴珠泫又翻个身，仰躺在床上举起手机，“让我看看你。”

镜头一下子对准脚下，是孙胜完在调整。裴珠泫看到被她踩乱的雪地，还有一大半都掩在雪里的靴子。晃动几下过后终于恢复正常画面，孙胜完出现在屏幕上，眼里满是笑意。

“小心手机掉下去砸到鼻子，我们珠泫的鼻梁应该上保险的。”孙胜完果真是开心过分了，什么胡话都往外说。

“什么啊……你从哪学的这些？”裴珠泫嗔她一句，不自然地摸摸鼻尖。

“真的，坐你旁边看右边的同学都看不到，因为被你的鼻子挡住了。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈……”裴珠泫忍不住，往旁边一歪笑瘫在被窝里。孙胜完在那头听到极具感染力的大笑，也跟着笑出声来。

“我说的是实话！”她不忘强调一句。

同学都走光了。

裴珠泫坐在教室里，桌上放着两个收拾好的书包。她捏着自己的成绩条，耐住性子又看一遍。班级第三、年级第九，这是她返校后最好的成绩，本来应当高兴一下，但喜悦迅速被班主任阴沉的脸冲淡。孙胜完现在就在办公室里，已经谈了二十分钟。

229班以0.1分的微弱优势超过隔壁，然而依旧被班主任再次敲打一番，提醒他们假期不要放松警惕。至于孙胜完，裴珠泫还不知道她具体的名次，但很明显，她不再是第一名。拿到成绩的时候，那人的手竟然抑不住地在抖，最后只好放下纸条把手插进口袋。

“我没事。”被班主任叫去之前，孙胜完对她扯出一个苍白的笑。

她叹口气，将成绩条装进书包夹层。手机在这时震动起来，她瞥到上面的备注，心烦地掐断了。

是哥哥。

快乐的三天假期并没有一直延续，至少在裴珠泫这里，第三天就已然兵荒马乱。她将未接的通知划掉，上面红色的图标旁有一个红色的“13”——她已经挂断十三次了。

余光里，孙胜完从那头走来，耷拉着脑袋。裴珠泫忽然下定决心，飞速给父亲发了不回去吃饭的消息，提起两个书包出去迎她。

“回——”

“胜完，中午一起出去吃吧。”

孙胜完抬起头，看到裴珠泫云淡风轻的样子，眼里的坚定却不容忽视。

两人也没有走远，从学校大门出去向左转，过一个路口吃海带汤。孙胜完没什么胃口，裴珠泫平时吃得也少，一共只点了一份汤和一人份的血肠。

刚过十点半，店里来吃午饭的人很少。裴珠泫拉着孙胜完在角落的位置面对面坐下，静静等着餐点被端上来。

放在桌子上的手机再次震动。裴珠泫看都没看就划过去，将手机调成静音，扔进书包。孙胜完看到，几经纠结才问出口，“不接吗？今天上午你的手机震很多次了。”

“不想接。”裴珠泫在桌子中间把杯垫摆好，让服务员将沸腾的石锅放上去。

孙胜完没再说话，拿起筷子夹一块血肠塞到嘴里，慢慢嚼着。她吃了两块就不吃了，汤也没喝，闷头坐在那里。裴珠泫站起来坐到她那边，在她略带迷茫的目光中，将饭泡进汤里，盛起一小勺，吹得不那么烫，再用左手接着送到孙胜完嘴边。

“啊——”

孙胜完听话地张开嘴。裴珠泫盯着她蠕动的嘴唇，柔声问道，“还要饭吗？”

孙胜完这下彻底清醒过来，双颊温度瞬间上升到一个可观的水平。她急急地接过裴珠泫手里的勺子，“我自己来。”

裴珠泫由她去了，拿过自己的勺子一起吃。“我妈妈说过，不管发生什么一定要把肚子吃饱。吃饱了才有力气解决问题。”她说着往嘴里塞一大口，努力咀嚼着。

两个人在这种信念的支持下，将桌上的食物全部装进肚子。裴珠泫坚持自己付了钱。“出了学校我还算是姐姐，我来给。”

孙胜完便收回手，乖乖地坐在位置上等她去结账。裴珠泫一转身，就看到那个人小小的一团坐在凳子上的背影，黑色长发垂在脑后，双手撑在两边。她几乎能想象出来，如果脚下是空的，这人一定是慢悠悠地晃着脚，可能还会不时叹口气。

这个场景意外地击中裴珠泫内心的某处，她忽然生出一股冲动：想要走进孙胜完划出来的安全范围内，也让孙胜完走进她的，两个人可以一起坐在落日下晃脚丫。这个想法许是早已在裴珠泫心底扎根，但直到今天这个特殊的契机才破土而出，以势不可当的劲头迅速长满了她心脏的每个角落。

她这样想，也抓紧转瞬即逝的勇气，走向孙胜完。

“陪我去云岩池转转。——你想不想听我休学之前的故事？”

“我妈妈在两年前去世了。”这是裴珠泫那个惊心动魄故事的开场。

她们顺着云岩池边不紧不慢地顺时针绕圈，太阳高悬在天空，暖烘烘地烤着两人的后背。

裴妈妈和裴爸爸是在同一场车祸中出事的。夫妻二人双双被送进医院，结果是妻子不幸离世，而丈夫带着一堆后遗症活了下来。裴爸爸需要定期服药——昨天，裴珠泫就是陪他去医院取药，没想到遇见不知何故也出现在那里的哥哥。父子二人在医院的小花园里又大吵一架，最后还是保安过来将两人喝止。在此期间，裴珠泫冷静地坐在远处的长凳上，清点父亲的药物和复查病历，把所有一切都整理好。她没有去管哥哥和爸爸到底在吵什么，因此也不想管哥哥之后不断打进来的电话。

至于那场车祸，虽然不是必然，但也和裴哥哥有着割舍不开的关系。当初，夫妇俩是为了去机场追回想要出国一走了之的哥哥，才不管不顾地在雪天超速行驶，最后因为车轮打滑撞上一辆从路口冲出来的重型水泥车。

发生这一切时，裴珠泫坐在云岩中学的教室里安心上课。

而所有的开端，不过是工作终于稳定下来的裴哥哥向家里正式介绍了自己的交往对象。

裴珠泫平静地叙述完，停下脚步面对孙胜完。后者的脸上浮现出迷惑的神色，低着头细想片刻——到底对方是什么人，会这样为裴家长辈所不容……

霎时间，她忽然想到什么，猛地抬起头——“难道你哥哥他——”

后半句话她没有说出口，憋在嘴里生生又咽下去。

“我哥哥的交往对象是个男生。”裴珠泫替她把话说完。

孙胜完沉默了，但并没有嫌恶或者过于震惊，只花几秒钟便接受这个事实。

两个人都没有说话，裴珠泫转过身，静静望着前方在太阳照耀下波光粼粼的湖水。甚至能看见有大鱼在不经意间猛然跃出水面，在空中划过一个闪着银光的弧线，又“扑通”掉回水里。

“我就知道 **你能** 坦然接受。其实最开始，我是无法理解哥哥的。一直持续到一年前我都没办法完全应付局面。我当然明白各种大道理——大道理谁不会懂呢——但落在自己的至亲身上，还是要花时间。其实说到底，我不是在对哥哥喜欢男生这件事介怀，而是在介意他把这个事实不顾后果地告诉我父母。最后就造成现在的情况。”

裴珠泫唯一该庆幸的是，裴爸爸早年做了很多房产投资，让家里出了这样的变故依然底子殷实。裴哥哥是电子工业巨头里的软件工程师，收入也相当可观。他们可能是出于补偿心理，对裴珠泫的零花钱方面从不管束，虽然这什么也不是。

车祸半年后，几乎一切都成了定局。裴哥哥早就搬出去，基本不和父亲联系，只是会经常问问妹妹的生活学习。裴爸爸的复健做得不错，已经不需要护工了。至于裴珠泫，在经历那么多事的期间一直在上学的裴珠泫，却在此时提出自己想休学一年。

其实这么多事下来，裴珠泫心里最大的、无法填补的窟窿只是母亲的离世。母亲是非常柔软的性子，唯一的愿望不过是两个孩子能一生平安幸福。对于哥哥的选择，她已经在慢慢接受。车祸那天是裴爸爸执意要去，她怕丈夫和儿子起过激的冲突，才一起坐上车。

裴珠泫需要时间来缓和，否则她无法将人生再次推动。她在全国做了很多次短途旅行，都是一个人在路上。看风景、看建筑、看形形色色的人。

“真正理解哥哥是一年前，冬天。市里的电影博物馆在复映以前的电影，我从网上看到那部 _call me by your name_ 就毫不犹豫地买了票——你知道，总会好奇。电影很美，场景是美的、人是美的、夏天是美的，看完我似乎也明白了什么。但最关键的那一点，是走出电影院时，我看到马路牙子上坐着一个男人在哭，是刚刚和我看同一场电影的人。那天碰巧下了雪，那个男人在冬天的冷风里为了一部夏天的、讲述男性和男性爱情的电影哭泣。那个画面奇妙地永久留在我的脑子里，从那一刻开始，我全心全意地认同了哥哥。”

甚至不再去责怪他。但嫌隙已然生成，破镜粘到一起还是会有裂痕。

“上一个圣诞节，我一个人来这里看焰火。上上一个因为家里出事没有看，我就想着以后的每年都要来看。你也来了，胜完。我们那天在这个公园的不同角落，看到了同一场焰火。”

“是同一场。”孙胜完轻轻重复道。

这是裴珠泫的故事，充斥着悲剧意味。故事里的裴珠泫更像是舞台上一株装饰用的盆栽，在主角的推搡争吵中被猛地撞翻，盆裂土扬，脆弱的根茎就那样暴露在空气中。

“我的故事说完了，”裴珠泫忽然话锋一转，直直地看向孙胜完的眼睛。

——“胜完，你的呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

已经下午两点了。冬日的太阳达到一天中热度最惊人的时刻，孙胜完被这阳光晒得浑身发烫，腋下也开始冒汗。她忍不住拉开外套拉链，垂着手站在池边。裴珠泫和她隔了一掌的距离，抬头在看远处蔚蓝澄净的天空。

“我没有故事。”过了许久，孙胜完才开口吐出一句话。她专注地望着起伏湖面上的某一点，表情恬淡；那神情让裴珠泫一下子感受到这个人与周遭的疏离，她们离得很近、她们离得很远。

她确实没有故事，孙胜完想着。比起裴珠泫经历过的苦痛，她的那点少年负气根本算不上什么。因为这样的对比，她对自己产生了更深的怀疑，没有念及裴珠泫还在身边，就猛然扎进自己的心事里，不断沉浮。裴珠泫在她旁边，看着这人脸上忽晴忽暗，仿佛被人突然扼住心脏掐了一下。

——不是她们太远。是自己没有再进一步。

“我们接着走下去吧。”裴珠泫提议，主动握住她的手。她们便换了个方向，开始逆时针行走。

从湖面上吹来的风钻进孙胜完的外套里，让她身上的燥意减轻不少。同她交握的那只手凉凉的，两人的皮肤紧紧相贴。

她们这样默默走着，脚步轻缓。

直到走完整整一圈，太阳已经挂在西边，孙胜完终于开始了她的讲述。

“我没有故事，”她重复一遍，方才继续下去。

童年的孙胜完一度认为自己生活在世界上最幸福的家庭里。家境优渥、父母慈爱，姐姐成绩优异且十分宠她，在这样的家里，孙胜完实在是难以生出什么烦恼来。

转机出现在她初三那年。

那一年，孙胜熙向父母提出要出国留学的想法。大女儿从小到大都很优秀，申请国外的大学也是全额奖学金录取，家里没有反对的理由。当时唯一的异见来自孙胜完，她跟爸爸妈妈说，自己也想一起去那边读高中。这一提议自然被三个大人否决，某种程度上是当作孩子的玩笑话议论过去的，权当她是舍不得姐姐的胡闹。于是孙胜熙搭上飞往多伦多的航班，孙胜完则继续留在家乡。

但那次提议绝不是孙胜完的任性妄为。这是孙家小女儿对姐姐——这个从小到大唯一的榜样——的第一次宣战。她想证明，即使比姐姐小，去国外读书也同样会照顾好自己。然而战争的号角刚刚吹响，父母和姐姐就把她手里玩具一样的小号角温柔地抽走了，递给她糖果和一个落在头顶的抚摸。

从那时起，她就不想再听到“做得好，像姐姐一样”这类的夸奖。大女儿很优秀，小女儿也同样出色。可是为人父母，第一次体会到的永远都是特别的；他们对孙胜熙拿第一名的惊喜和对孙胜完的，无论如何也无法等同。这是进入青春期之后的孙胜完，慢慢体会到的。

她对孙胜熙的感情也变得复杂起来：是想要扑进她怀里撒娇的姐姐，也是拼命希望超过的目标。她在同龄人中是骄傲的，这种骄傲转化为对自己的严格要求，转化为她在学生阶段必须竖起一个可以超越的靶子。最后，孙胜熙被她选中为这个靶子。

“至于这次考试，”孙胜完停顿一下，抬起手揉揉眼睛，“可能是我自己期望太大了，把什么都压在本来很普通的一场考试上。姐姐是出国之后第一次回家，而我又努力了三年让自己成为各类考核的第一名……结果就是太急于证明什么，反而什么都证明不了。其实就算我这次考了第一又怎么样？姐姐原来在云岩读书时，每科都是第一，我再怎么做，不过都是完成她完成过的。”

她停下步子，低着头使劲揉了揉左眼，似乎是有什么东西掉进去了。

“你看，我确实没有什么故事。”她嘟囔着说。

裴珠泫松开一直和她紧握的手，站到她的面前，伸手抬起孙胜完的下巴。“别动，”她悄声说，拿开孙胜完的手。左眼已经通红，出于生理性的保护机制盈满泪水。她将下眼睑稍稍拉开点，看到里面一根长长的睫毛——自己落进去的。她只好用纸巾小心地将那个异物沾出来，往孙胜完的眼睛上吹着气。

痒痒的，孙胜完的眉尾颤动一下，她揪住自己的衣角，忍住站在原地没动。

“好了。”

左眼还是红红的，和正常的右眼一对比，就显得很滑稽。裴珠泫帮她把溢出的眼泪擦去，拉着她的手不让她再去揉。

她们继续往下走。迎面过来有散步的老夫妇，也有遛狗的主妇、嬉闹的孩子。像她俩这样穿着校服背书包的学生几乎没有，由此引来不少侧目。裴珠泫不大舒服，带着孙胜完到湖边的长椅上坐下，书包放到脚边。

湖水还是那个湖水，泛着不大的涟漪，看上去和几个小时之前的没有区别。但裴珠泫知道，水一直在流动，从上游来，再从哪个口岸往下游去，湖水每分每秒都是不同的、变化的，就好像她们充满意外的生活。每个人表面都风平浪静，心底的暗涌却没有人关注，也可能是不想被别人关注。

“胜完，”她沉思良久，选择了要说的话，“痛苦不应当被拿来比较。”

你有你的煎熬、我有我的折磨，不过是看注入的是什么、选择流走的又是什么罢了。

“如果硬要对比，是对 **双方** 的不尊重。”

她没再说下去，留给孙胜完思考的空间。

事实上，倘若换一个人站在她面前，她很大可能上是说不出这样豁达的话的。但面前的是孙胜完，她愿意为了她去深究某些难以把握的深刻道理，再说出来给她听。

不久之后，当裴珠泫终于意识到自己对孙胜完的感情远远超过亲密朋友、顺着时间线回忆到这一点时，才惊觉原来从这时起，自己对她的偏爱就已经这般肆无忌惮——连她本人都无法控制。

孙胜完抬手把拉链拉上，再去握她的手。她把她的手包在手心，轻轻捏了一下，“谢谢你。”

争辩是无力的、安慰是无用的、义愤填膺是可笑的。她所能说的不过是一声“谢谢”，感谢她主动敞开门欢迎自己进去，感谢她也愿意进到自己这边来；往后的日子里，她们除了自己躲起来，还能到对方那里去舔舐各自的伤口——放下所有防备的。

故事都说完了。她们安静地坐在湖边，闭上眼享受太阳最后的温暖，手拉着手。

“啊！”孙胜完忽然想起什么事，猛然睁开眼。她弯腰拿起自己的书包，打开在最里面的夹层摸索，片刻后紧皱的眉毛豁然开朗，攥着拳头把手拿出来，伸到裴珠泫眼前。

“什么？”裴珠泫欣赏完她的表情变化，压着笑意配合地问她。

“从日本给你带的礼物，”孙胜完没有多卖关子，“噔噔噔噔！”

她一下子张开手。躺在她热乎掌心里的，是一个椭圆的不倒翁。

“这是……”裴珠泫惊喜地从她手上接过来，端详着不倒翁空空的两只眼眶，“达摩？”

“嗯嗯，我问的店主，买的是这种还愿用的。说是在左眼涂上眼珠，许一个愿；等愿望实现了，就把右眼再涂上。他们家卖的这种肚子里还有签，可以抽出来看看。”孙胜完放下手，摸摸后脑勺。

裴珠泫将手里的小达摩翻过来，底下果真是空的，蒙着一层半透明的纸，里面隐约能看见一张卷好的纸条。

“谢谢你，”她把这个礼物握紧，“会好好许一个愿望的。”

“一定会实现的。”孙胜完双手撑着椅子上，探出半个身子扭头看着她，笑眯眯的。

在她身后，是一个晴朗冬日最为绚烂的粉红晚霞，柔和的光芒就洒在她的头顶和双肩，让本来灿烂的笑容更为温暖。裴珠泫忽然联想到几天前在视频里见到的那个在札幌夜幕里的孙胜完，也是这样笼着触不可及的一层光晕，笑着看她。

幸好，现在这样的人不再触不可及。

她伸出手，指尖碰到女孩脸上微细的绒毛，没有犹豫地摸上这人饱满颧骨上的软肉，整个手掌都贴了上去。

孙胜完愣了一下，随即歪着脸，撒娇似的在她手心蹭了蹭。

真好，她想。


	12. Chapter 12

云岩的寒假一直放到二月下旬，但对学生来说，放假完全不意味着停止学习；相反的，即将步入高三的孩子们在这个假期，只会比上学更辛苦。孙胜完和裴珠泫除了查缺补漏，还要抽时间参加朴老师的演讲辅导，每天要花不少时间练习口语、观摩往届的比赛视频。

“不用休息一下吗？”孙胜熙敲门进来，往桌上放一盘洗好的樱桃，视线移到电脑屏幕上。“怎么又是这一场？你们看了有三遍了吧？”

“谢谢姐姐。”裴珠泫回头应一句。

孙胜完敲下空格暂停，伸个懒腰。“老师说这场很经典，值得多看看。”

为了方便，她们通常都在孙胜完家里一起讨论，孙胜熙偶尔还会给她们一些口音上的建议。孙胜熙读高中时并没有参加过辩论比赛（裴珠泫猜测这也是孙胜完立刻答应朴老师的原因），因此大多数时间不会闯进来打扰她们。

“那个，话很多的反方男生，英语说得一股……呃，斯拉夫味儿？”孙胜熙拿一颗樱桃放到嘴里，指着屏幕上的反方二辩评论道。

“啊？那个前辈好像是有俄罗斯血统，还挺有名，也是云岩出去的。珠泫刚刚还说他的口音有点性感。——是吧？那个反方二辩。”孙胜完也拿了一颗，转向裴珠泫求证。对方的脸微微发红，小声“嗯”一下。

孙胜熙将核吐在手心，又去拿，“口音这种事因人而异啦，我周围很多加拿大同学都喜欢俄罗斯人说英语，就那种别扭很sexy……我就觉得伦敦东区的口音不错——欸，胜完知道的，我高中时反复看盖里奇导演的 _lock, stock and two smoking barrels_ ，模仿里面的人说话，有时一个周末都能看两遍。”

孙胜完点点头，为姐姐作证。“我也跟着看过好几遍，里面的台词都会背了。”

“珠泫喜欢这种的可以看看盖里奇的另一部电影，叫 _the man from U.N.C.L.E._ ，里面的苏联特工就是这种口音——比那个男生还要性感。”孙胜熙冲裴珠泫眨眨眼，坏笑着提议。

裴珠泫被闹了个大红脸，应答的声音几乎要听不见，“谢谢姐姐……”

下一秒，当孙胜熙再伸手拿水果时，被孙胜完一巴掌拍开。

“我还没吃够呢。”她面无表情地说着撒娇的话。孙胜熙眉毛一挑，意识到逗孩子逗得有点过，立刻站起来开溜，“你们继续努力，我就不在这儿碍事了。”

门咔哒被带上。孙胜完故意绷着的脸缓和下来，像无事发生一样递一颗樱桃到裴珠泫嘴边，“你都没怎么吃，这个很甜的。”

裴珠泫低头将果实从梗上咬下，含到嘴里。“姐姐刚才说的那部电影你看过吗？好看吗？”

她好像是随口一问，但更像是故意不让这茬过去，揪住不放。房门一关，她在孙胜完面前的顽劣性子便暴露出来——现在，换成她逗某人了。

果然，孙胜完苦着脸不知道该回答什么。之前裴珠泫说前辈口音性感时的语气相当客观正经，她完全没有多想；眼下一经提醒，愈发觉得不好受，怎么想怎么怪。最近这段时间，她因为裴珠泫产生的这种情绪变化越来越多：不想听到她夸别人（连Irene都不行），看到她对别人笑会莫名吃味（甚至是对朴老师）；总而言之，只希望她眼里只有自己。——孙胜完分析认为，这是云岩池边的坦诚相待后，她对裴珠泫的依赖心理极大增强，而这样的心情在她看来显然是不应该的、需要掩饰克制的。裴珠泫是裴珠泫、孙胜完是孙胜完，谁也不属于谁。

这就是孙胜完，对待感情也像是在解数学题。

裴珠泫嘴里的樱桃都吃完了，果核压在舌头上含着。她冲孙胜完一扬下巴，无声地催促着对方。孙胜完却会错意，抬起手张在裴珠泫的嘴边，让她把核吐到手上。裴珠泫一愣，稍后低下头去。

小小的果核被女孩的口腔包裹得太久，落到掌心时热乎乎的，上面还残有少量紫红色的果肉。孙胜完在思考怎么回话，怔怔地盯着它；这让裴珠泫面红耳热起来，仿佛被对方看到了什么了不得的东西。她推了推孙胜完的肩膀，示意她赶紧把垃圾扔了。

孙胜完这才转身将它扔进身后的垃圾桶，终于想好怎么回答裴珠泫的问题。

“客观来说，”她斟酌着词句，“音乐、人物和追逐场景都很好，但剧情方面稍显薄弱，闲暇时可以看一看。”

“哦……”

正正经经的回答，不好玩。裴珠泫下意识嘟起嘴，转向电脑，点击屏幕继续。

孙胜完倒是挺高兴。一是裴珠泫的消极态度让她觉得自己成功打消了她的观影欲望，二是这个人又做出了可爱的表情——只有她一个人能看到。

一月快要结束时，孙胜熙收拾好行李再次踏上旅程。

全家人都去机场送别。孙爸爸帮忙提着那个被妻子用各种自制食品塞满的箱子走在前面，把空间留给家里的三位女性。孙妈妈挽着大女儿的胳膊，难免叮嘱了许多，即使她知道孙胜熙什么都能应付过来，但要说的还是一句不少。孙胜完在另一边紧紧拉着姐姐的手，安静地听妈妈的唠叨。

“记住了妈妈，到了公寓就会放进冰箱。”孙胜熙没有表现出任何的不耐烦，认真回答母亲的每一条注意事项。

孙爸爸去给行李办理托运手续，几个箱子明显是超重了。她们站在机场来来往往的人流之间，说最后道别的话。孙胜完抬头看远处巨大的显示屏，上面有密密麻麻的航班信息，一连串的数字和符号背后，是成千上万的乘客、是这些乘客背后成千上万个家庭、是无数不为大众所知的故事。她不禁将姐姐的手握得再紧一些，希望摆脱没来由的虚无感。

这时的她还不知道，在她的漫长人生中，将有数不清的时刻，她会感受到这种脱力和无奈；而所有她能做的，只是不停地想念，直到后来，想念会把她淹没、把她变成另外一个人。

孙妈妈帮孙胜熙理好已经很整齐的围巾，说到后来有些哽咽。“还是……要照顾好自己。有什么困难一定要和家里说，爸爸妈妈还有胜完，一直站在你后面。”

“我知道，妈妈，”孙胜熙略弯下腰方便母亲动作，“我一直知道。”

孙妈妈眼眶泛红，但适时退开，让两个女儿单独说几句。

“你……”

孙胜完不知要说些什么，该说的话都让母亲说完了。

“——你一定会好好学习，这我知道。但身体更要紧，不要拿命学，要坚持锻炼，学会给自己放松。任何时间都可以给我打电话，不想跟爸妈说的可以跟我说，只要你愿意。也要好好交朋友，珠泫是很好的孩子，你要主动一点。大学不管你是想申请国外的，还是继续在国内读书，只要你想好了，我都会支持你，就算爸妈不同意。当然最重要的一点是，我的胜完一定要开心。”

孙胜熙条理清晰地一条一条说着，把平时没有明说的关心全部说出来。这一去又不知会是几年的时光，下次再见，妹妹可能已经完全是大人了。

孙胜完垂着眼帘，乖顺地听姐姐的话。她低头把玩姐姐的双手，捏捏手背、摸摸指甲，等姐姐说完才缓缓开口。“我想在国内读大学，”她说，“S大也挺好的。”

姐姐没想到她会专门挑这一点回答，微微愣神后才反应过来，将她的手包在手心。“好，胜完做自己想做的就好。”

她终将和姐姐走上不同的道路，永远追随只是永远复制成功；不如早早地迈向另一个岔路，那条路上会有只属于孙胜完的风景。

广播提示飞往多伦多的旅客开始登机。孙爸爸也赶回来，将手放在大女儿肩膀上拍了拍，只道一声“保重身体”。

孙胜熙一步一步走向远方，在快要消失不见时，回头举起手朝家人挥了挥。

孙胜完眨巴着眼，让几乎溢出的泪水快点蒸发。

_“珠泫：农历新年近在眼前，如果学习不忙，能和我一起吃顿午饭吗？时间和地点由你来定，可以的话告诉我就行。”_

这条来自哥哥的信息已经在裴珠泫的收件箱里躺了三天，收件人依然没有给出任何回复。上次医院风波过后，兄妹俩很长时间没再联系，裴珠泫投身于忙碌的课业中，以为自己可以把家里的事情暂时放下。但父亲和哥哥将她放在了一个平衡点的位置上，都希望能把她争取到自己那边；至于她本人，对这些事情一直处在参与和旁观参半的角度，现在不想管他们父子俩到死也说不清楚的恩怨。一点也不想。

她将手机放下，站起来伸伸筋骨，视线不经意间落到书架上卡着的一个相框上。鬼使神差地，她伸出手去，悬在空中犹豫片刻，最终还是咬着牙把它翻了过来。

照片上是幸福的一家四口。彼时裴哥哥刚考上国内最好的大学，裴珠泫站在哥哥身前，像个小萝卜头。两个人对着镜头都咧着嘴，相似的眉眼间满是快慰的笑意。

裴珠泫迅速将目光从哥哥身上移开，落到旁边的母亲身上。

那时的母亲没有看镜头，而是在看身边的两个孩子。即使隔着胶片，眼里的慈爱也近乎是满溢出来，容不得忽视分毫。

她看了许久，最终禁不住捂着脸呜咽出声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -盖里奇的两部电影中文译名分别是《两杆大烟枪》和《秘密特工》（2015）。


	13. Chapter 13

一个月未见，裴珠泫惊讶地发现，哥哥似乎比印象里瘦了太多。之前在医院里遇到时，裴哥哥还是高大匀称的身材，衬衫被宽厚的肩膀恰好撑起，脸颊的肉不多不少；而现在，裴珠泫连他额翼的骨头形状都能看清，不难想象厚实的毛衣下该是怎样的光景。她顿时联想到他去医院的不明原因，揪紧了挎包的带子。

“先点菜吧？”哥哥递给她菜单，柔声问道，“前天你告诉我时间之后，想着你还是喜欢吃韩食，就挑了这家。我来吃过几次，味道挺不错的。”

裴珠泫“嗯”了一声，随便勾了一份菜和一份主食，将手里的单页交给服务员。

哥哥继续找着话题，“出来怎么跟爸爸说的？没说是和我一起吃饭吧？”

“没有，”裴珠泫两只胳膊搭在桌沿，将垂到眼前的一缕头发勾到耳后，“说是和朋友一起出来玩，晚上再回去。”

“挺好的，”哥哥不自觉地摸着耳朵，面露愧色，“让你难办了，是哥哥的错。”

裴珠泫皱皱眉头，端起手边的清水喝了一口，没有接他的话。

菜品陆续被端上来，打破了桌上的沉闷。裴珠泫率先夹起一筷子拌杂菜，让嘴巴找点别的事做。裴哥哥则夹了一块炖得软烂的石斑鱼，放到盘子里。

这家店的味道确实挺好，符合裴珠泫的口味。她很喜欢辣炒年糕里的半熟煎蛋，这家的一份年糕里有两个，这样她就不用再费劲地分出一半给哥哥，直接夹走一整个就好。

和孙胜完家里的情况类似，裴家的两个孩子年龄差距大，没有出现常见的那种鸡飞狗跳的状况，裴哥哥不用父母教也会主动照顾妹妹。但裴珠泫小时候懂事得过分，总是把自己多分的一点零食偷偷给哥哥，也不管哥哥喜不喜欢她那些甜得腻人的糖块。如果只有一个煎蛋，她也要用筷子分成两块，和哥哥一人一半。

不过这些对裴珠泫来说，仿佛已经是上个世纪的故事，甚至蒙上了一层失真的纱。

“多吃点肉，马上高三了营养得跟上。”

对面突然伸过来一个勺子，裴珠泫下意识往后一退，看到哥哥往她碗里放了满满一勺挑去刺的碎鱼肉。

裴哥哥脸上淡淡的，手里却捏紧了勺柄，盯着妹妹的动作。裴珠泫心里一涩。原先所有自然而然的照拂，现在都染上一丝刻意的讨好，让人心底泛起苦意。

她就着鱼肉吃了一大口饭，哥哥才给自己夹了菜。

裴珠泫咽下食物，又喝口水清清喉咙。“光说我，你怎么瘦这么多？工作很辛苦吗？”

对面的男人忽然手一抖，被夹在筷子之间的一块年糕“啪”得掉在干净的桌面上，溅开些许酱汁。裴珠泫的眉头锁起来，四指攥紧袖口的布料。

“珠泫啊……不是工作辛苦……”哥哥放下餐具，轻声开口，“我和那个人分手了。”

裴珠泫微微睁大双眼，指甲掐进掌心。 **那个人** ，她只见过一面，记得是和哥哥一般高的男子，有一头很毛躁的卷发，眼睛大大的。这是她对哥哥这个特殊交往对象仅有的印象。曾有多少个睡不着的夜晚，她忍不住去想象万一和他们生活在一个家里会是什么样。他们会像世间其他寻常伴侣一样吗？他们会每天互道早安午安晚安，附上一句我爱你吗？他们又是否也会有争吵和拌嘴，最后玩闹着和好？

现在，他们分手了。

“为什么？”裴珠泫脱口问道。

裴哥哥望着妹妹身后的某处，眼神涣散。他将手里的餐巾握紧，指节微微泛白，“他爸爸住院了……”

裴珠泫眉毛一挑，“所以呢？”

哥哥深呼吸一下，一个字一个字地说，“所以老人以死相逼，让他回去结婚。”

“……”

——“啪嗒”！裴珠泫手边的玻璃杯被她碰倒，里面的水瞬间撒满周围的桌面，将她的袖口和右手完全浸湿。但她没有动作，放任水继续蔓延——她握紧拳头，逼视着哥哥的眼睛，她想质问他：所以他就这样走人了！？所以我们家被闹成这样，他家里轻易一句话就可以结束你们的关系了！？所以——

可她只是咬着嘴唇，把那些质问随着怒火嚼碎吞进肚子，即使已经气到双手发抖。

因为她不是哥哥。她不是一直处在漩涡中心的他，她不能再对这个遍体鳞伤的人狠狠敲打，至少不是现在。

不远处的服务员及时取来干毛巾，同时将桌上的狼藉处理干净。

“谢谢。”裴珠泫低声说道。

裴哥哥竟然红了眼角。再开口时，声线有些颤抖，“就是那天我去医院找他发生的事……后来一直给你打电话是想告诉你，但你没有接……我知道不该打扰你，你学习那么紧张。但是啊，珠泫，没有了他，哥哥在这个世上唯一能说说话的，就只有你了……”

裴珠泫坐在那里，沉默着。

她的思绪慢慢脱离现在的情景，逐渐飘回到刚上小学时。那一天，还在上初中的哥哥去云岩小学接她，她欢欢喜喜地跑出来牵住哥哥的手，却发现这个高个子男生的额上贴着创口贴，拳头上还有血迹。

小珠泫惊慌地问哥哥怎么了，裴哥哥就把她牵到附近的云岩池边，蹲到她跟前一五一十地将如何跟人打篮球、又是怎样起的冲突交代清楚。末了，他把头轻轻搭在妹妹瘦弱的肩膀上，让她不要告诉爸爸妈妈。

“可是爸爸妈妈也会看到你受伤了。”裴珠泫小大人一样摸摸哥哥受伤的额角，“呼呼”给他吹一吹。

“我跟他们说是下楼时踩空了，珠泫也帮我作证，他们就会相信了。”

裴珠泫的小脸拧巴半天，最后才奶里奶气地开口，“好吧，你下次不要跟他们打架啦。”

“好，哥哥肯定不和人打架了！”男生把妹妹抱起来，让她骑在自己的脖子上，“珠泫小飞机起飞咯！”

“呜哇！——呜哇！——”

——“珠泫？珠泫？”

裴珠泫猛然从回忆中挣脱出来，脑海深处那个穿着校服、额头受伤的初中男生和眼前满脸关切的男人逐渐重合。他这次不是踩空了，她想，他是放任自己堕入深渊。她的眼里倏地翻涌起热气，慌张低下头去。

“在没有遇到下一个人之前，有什么想说的都和我说吧。”

“我觉得他好累。”

裴珠泫将新发生的事统统说完，闭着眼靠到孙胜完的肩上。“胜完呐……我也好累……”

孙胜完往那边倾过去，裴珠泫跟着调整一下姿势，更舒服地把头埋到她的颈窝里，缓慢地叹了口气。她们坐在孙胜完的床上，斜前方是进入睡眠模式的电脑屏幕，桌上摊着两个人的笔记本。暮色降临，房间里没有开灯，昏暗宁静。孙胜完盯着飘动的窗帘，摸索到友人的手，握在手心里。裴珠泫尚没有回去的打算，她在估量要不要留她在家里吃晚饭。

假期接近尾声。辩论赛首场抽签结果和辩题已经出来，朴老师正抓紧最后的几天给她们辅导；裴珠泫的一辩稿几经改动，目前进入细化润色阶段；学习方面的一切都在往好的方向发展。

裴珠泫头顶的软发蹭在孙胜完的下颌，上面还有好闻的洗发露味道。孙胜完悄摸细闻了闻，是混合果香，略甜但温和，很适合紧靠着她的女孩。视线下移，看到她长长的睫羽微微抖动着，似乎是目光一直在她房间里游走。她的卧室里有什么好看的？不过是衣柜、书桌、镜子和单人床，因为是租来暂住，也没有主人特色的装饰；唯一特别的，可能就是睡在这里的孙胜完，只有她是独一无二的。

“你说，他们男孩是不是永远都长不大。”裴珠泫没来由问道。

“嗯？”

“我哥哥他都这么大了，遇到事情还这样……身体被糟蹋成那个鬼样子，一点也不让人放心。”

孙胜完一时失语。从小到大，她的身边缺少男性的存在，接触最多的也是父亲和男老师。而她最熟悉的孙爸爸，一直是这个家里最让人感到可靠的存在，虽然经常和孩子们玩闹，但做决定时冷静稳重，和妈妈共同将四口之家经营得很好。她没有一个哥哥，无法观察“男孩”的生活，也就没法回答裴珠泫的问题。

不过没等她想好，裴珠泫就自顾接着说道，“麻烦。”

鼻子里轻哼一声，不是真的嫌弃讨厌，更多的只是无可奈何。

孙胜完笑出来，用下巴去蹭她的发顶，“怎么你倒像是姐姐了。”

“就是说啊……”

——“笃笃笃”——“晚饭做好了，珠泫要不留下来一起吃吧？”孙妈妈在门外询问。

“要吃晚饭吗？”孙胜完低头重复问一遍。这个假期她留下来吃饭已经成为常态，孙胜完还是很有把握她会答应的。

裴珠泫在她的肩上拱了拱，鼻尖几乎挨到她的脖子，呼出来的气息喷洒到孙胜完的锁骨上，湿热难耐。

“胜完，”她开口道，声音刻意放得很低，“晚上可以和你一起睡吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

直到洗完澡躺在床上，孙胜完的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎的。裴珠泫就睡在另一边，两人的肩膀没有缝隙地贴在一起；她的身上有孙胜完用的牛奶沐浴露的味道，头发也散发出不同以往的玫瑰清香。少女们的身体温软如玉，正紧紧地互相依靠。

她还有很多话想在今天和她说完，留宿就成了最好的选择。

窗帘被主人拉得严丝合缝，眼前像是系上一根黑色的束带。好一会儿，裴珠泫才适应了屋内的光线环境，隐约能辨别出来天花板上的顶灯。

“是有光就睡不着吗？这样好黑。”

“有点敏感。早上就算听不到闹钟，我妈妈把灯一开就能立刻醒过来。”

裴珠泫在黑暗里低低笑了。孙胜完将头歪到那边，只看到大致的轮廓，不过对方上扬的嘴角还是很明显的。她也咧起嘴，就这样一直看她。

后来她们又归于平静。孙胜完听到对方深呼吸的动静，手在被子下移动几分，捉住她的手牵住。裴珠泫张开五指，塞进孙胜完的指缝里，缓缓扣紧。

“你知道吗，那天哥哥和我在街上走了很久，就在市中心，那么热闹的地方。也不全是在说他感情的事情，他的生活、我的生活，什么都说一点。对了，我还把你介绍给他了，他说有空要请你吃饭。”

“啊？”

“别紧张，”裴珠泫一只手把她的牵引着放到自己柔软的小腹上，另一只手安慰地拍拍，“就跟你姐姐带我们出去玩是一样的，不是什么朋友考核，他又不能管我交朋友。”

孙胜完喉咙里发出含混一声应答，继续听她说。

“那天竟然也下雪了，神奇吧？就是这个月的第一场雪。我把帽子戴上，他依然光着脑袋，到后来活像个白头发老爷爷。不仅是雪堆在头上，连神态也像。那时我突然发现，哥哥居然苍老了这么多。”

裴珠泫抽了一口气。孙胜完看着她，看着她微微颤抖的双唇在暗空里的模糊影像；她的手背搭在对方起伏逐渐变快的腹部，感受到在那之下涌动的情绪。她突然翻个身，伸手抱住了身边的女孩。——仅仅是揽住她的腰、安抚性地触摸，裴珠泫却很快从激动中抽离出来，心情逐渐平复。

“他的心受伤了。”孙胜完轻声说。

“一年前我看的那部电影里，艾里奥和奥利弗的故事是以悲剧结束，我哥哥的故事也是。可电影里的悲剧是美学，现实里的哥哥只有狼狈和命运的作弄，到现在把自己折磨得不成人形。我问哥哥，如果早知道这样还会和那个人在一起吗；他回答说，会，但不会再冲动地告诉爸爸妈妈，也不会想要逃跑。他说，想只告诉我一个人，像小时候他打架一样让我替他保密。”

她也翻个身，和孙胜完面对面，四目相接。“他想避免家里的悲剧，却不想避免他自己的。胜完，为什么呢？”

孙胜完抬起手，小指尖拭去她鼻尖上的一滴清泪。作为一个完全的旁观者，她想她知道答案；但那句话在嘴里几经辗转，迟迟无法说出口。

长久的思考后，她选择了另一种方式。

**“It’s love.”**

裴珠泫望着她，于是她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，说下去。“你哥哥他……不是不成熟。是性格，他不像是一个软件工程师，似乎更适合做画家什么的。他是一件易碎品，珠泫，一件瓷器。这是你的叙述里他给我的感觉。至于他想只告诉你，因为你代表家庭，他还是希望得到家庭的祝福。这可能也是他当初选择向伯父伯母坦白的原因。”

孙胜完说完了，屏住呼吸注视着裴珠泫。对方垂下眼帘，伸手无意识地玩弄着她的睡衣领子，指尖掠过孙胜完的咽部皮肤，带来火烧一样的触感。女孩的喉头滚动一下，将她搂得更紧。

最后，裴珠泫摸上孙胜完的耳垂，轻轻揉弄。“你怎么懂这么多，嗯？是不是认识我之前谈过很多次恋爱？”

“没有！”孙胜完瞪大眼睛急切地否认，“我还没谈过恋爱呢！”

她是局外人，更是一个善于思考的听众，仅此而已。

裴珠泫破天荒地没再捉弄她，换个姿势仰躺在床上，盯着蛰伏在天花板上的顶灯的黑影。“胜完，如果是这样痛苦的爱，我想我不会要。”

孙胜完仍静默地看她，没有接话。

因为她觉得，她会要。

床上没了动静，屋里安静下来。

整栋楼都陷入睡眠。

世界静悄悄的。

“胜完……”忽有一句呼唤再次响起，不过声音逐渐变弱。

“嗯？”

“不要总看着我，睡吧……”

孙胜完慌忙移开视线，闭紧双眼。她瞬间感受到脸上惊人的热度，不自觉撇了撇嘴。

几秒后，她偷偷睁开眼睛，斜眼去看身边的人。“为什么会感受到目光呢？”

“你现在又在看我，”裴珠泫仍闭着眼，低声笑着。

孙胜完眼睛一瞪，干脆转过去正大光明地盯着她，“很明显吗？”

“胜完……看我的时候……就会很明显……”裴珠泫真的困了，往被子里又缩了缩，“睡吧胜完，晚安……”

她睡了。

那天晚上，孙胜完将胳膊垫在头下，久久地、久久地凝望着身边的女孩，思索自己的眼神里到底有什么。

当裴珠泫穿着西服走出礼堂、感受到温暖的微风时，她才惊觉春天到了。孙胜完两三步追上她，手里提着电脑包、胳膊下夹着大衣，脖子往下费力地试图解开领口的扣子。刚刚结束的辩论赛上，云岩正方获胜，本队三辩被评为本场的最佳辩手，取得开门红。

“抬头，”裴珠泫微皱着眉将人扶正，纤细的手指摸上她的衬衫领，替她解开束缚脖子的两颗扣子。孙胜完如释重负地转转脖子，长舒一口气。

“和朴老师说过我们不一起回学校了，”她将大衣递给裴珠泫，“要穿吗？”

裴珠泫接过来挽在臂弯里，“挺暖和的。”

她们早就说好，不管这场输赢，结束了就去看电影、在外面吃顿饭，无论如何也要放松一下。开学之后的这段时间过得实在太辛苦，孙妈妈成天摸着小女儿的脸蛋长吁短叹，怎么看都觉得她瘦了。孙胜完在课间疑惑地询问裴珠泫，对方把她的双颊又捏又揉，最后得出严谨公正的结论：“瘦了一点，以前摸起来像棉花糖，现在偏向于是气温35度时的泡泡糖。”

孙胜完对她奇特的比喻摸不着头脑，不过回家之后真的听话地吃光妈妈准备的营养餐，力图让自己的脸重新变为棉花糖的手感。

“刚刚那个学弟找你有事？结束了还拉着你问东问西的。”裴珠泫刻意提起，将小脸一皱，毫不掩饰自己的不高兴。

“没什么大事，问我俩怎么不和他们一起聚餐，”孙胜完本是随口在解释，眼睛一瞥看到裴珠泫的神色，立刻找补一句，“烦死了。”

对方的脸色果然放松下来，伸手挽住她的胳膊。她们从礼堂高高的台阶下来，向左转从侧门出去。

春日对年轻的学生们有着难以抗拒的吸引力，两人没有多想，便决定步行去电影院。因为是高中生的比赛，所以她们穿的是云岩几种制服中最为正式的那套，不用穿大人的正装。幸好如此，她们走在周末出行游玩的人群中并没有太突兀。

孙胜完把外套上的两粒铜扣也松开了，风将衣服一角轻柔地吹起，偶尔蹭到裴珠泫的手背上。现下是春天，她们不约而同地想到。好天气带给女孩们的愉悦甚至超过了比赛胜利。

路程大约半小时，不过离开场尚有一个整点的时间，两人不紧不慢地走着，聊些有的没的。话题自然绕过了有关学习的所有，好不容易出来一趟，没必要让自己那么累。于是从Red Velvet讲到世纪初期的偶像团体，孙胜完给裴珠泫介绍各种音乐流派，裴珠泫给孙胜完科普主要的舞蹈种类。

“啊，”裴珠泫想起来上次的承诺，一拍手惋惜地说，“寒假太忙，没能和初中同学聚餐，跳舞给你看又要往后拖了。”

孙胜完倒是大度，“没事啦，日子还长，不急。”

转过一个路口，两个人说起要看的电影。是她俩之前传阅的《82年生的金智英》改编的，裴珠泫前段时间在门户网站看到有人因为饰演女主角的演员要出演这部电影而谩骂，气得在孙胜完面前说了脏话。孙胜完一边跟着斥责，一边动手买了四张电影票——两张给裴珠泫和她，两张送给爸爸妈妈。“他们不看，我们看。多看几次。”她回头又把电影介绍给朴秀容和姜涩琪，鼓动班上交好的同学也去看。结果就是，329班上的大部分同学都看过了，这两位忙于辩论赛的推广者还没看上。

朴老师今天早先时候听说她们要去看这部电影，颇为激动地拉住孙胜完说拍得很好，她自己已经看了三遍。这让两人对电影的期待又加了一分。

不同于多数同学首先被男主角的帅气吸引，她们除了原著，主要是冲着女主角去的。裴珠泫和孙胜完都觉得演员很好看，生得漂亮又有气质，在青涩的高中生看来有着完全不一样的成熟魅力。

说话间，电影院就在手边。两人拐进去，取了票，坐在放映厅外的沙发上等待。裴珠泫指着旁边冒着香气的爆米花问孙胜完吃不吃，后者查了下电影结束的时间，摇摇头说想看完直接吃晚饭。

“饮料呢？有可乐、雪碧、果汁，啊，还有奶茶和咖啡，不过这里的肯定不好喝。我想喝可乐，你呢？”裴珠泫探着头，凭借良好的视力给孙胜完念菜单。

“可乐吧。你待着，我去买。”

“我要大杯加冰的。”

“不行，还没有热到那个程度。”孙胜完将电脑放到她脚边，拒绝过后直接站起来，不想听她的撒娇，防止自己受不了答应她。

裴珠泫却一伸手抱住她的大腿，“孙——胜——完——我要喝冰可乐啊——”

孙胜完一低头，看到她漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

“……中杯。”孙胜完妥协道，立刻伸出手遮住裴珠泫犯规的双眼，“再说就买果汁。”

裴珠泫坏笑着点头。

手心传来女孩睫毛刷过的细痒触感，孙胜完瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她迅速收回手，假装镇定地转身离开。

如果不是被披着的头发遮住，她一定会被裴珠泫注意到红透了的耳朵。


	15. Chapter 15

四月，春光明媚。距上次让孙胜完和裴珠泫哭得直抽鼻子的看电影活动已过去半月有余，学生们脱去厚重的冬装，换上轻便的春秋季制服，课间时趴在走廊上晒太阳。329班的四人组占据了尽头的角落，正对着热闹的操场。

“年轻真好啊，”朴秀容伸个懒腰，看着楼下在操场上活动的后辈们说。高三年级已经取消了每周一次的体育课，她们每天最剧烈的运动就是早上从家里赶到学校的冲刺，能准确踩点的会收获班主任在门口的瞪视一次，运气好的还有站着早读的奖励。

姜涩琪半个身子趴在栏杆上，脑袋在胳膊上慢慢晃悠，“连运动会都不让我们参加……你们说会不会真有猝死的高三生啊？”

另外两人眉头一皱。朴秀容倒是想起什么，将她们又拉进了些，“我听说，上上届有一个学长早晨来上学，爬楼梯爬到一半一头栽倒，送进医院的时候人已经不行了。”

简单的几句话，让其他三人的身子瞬间一凉。孙胜完伸手去捂朴秀容的嘴，“别乱说。”

旁边插过来一只手，拽住孙胜完的手腕将她拉过来。她扭头一看，却见裴珠泫面带微愠握紧了她的手，“是有这么回事，和我以前是一届的，我楼上那个班。”

孙胜完缩缩脖子。朴秀容得到支持，仗着长得高一把勾住裴珠泫的脖子，对孙胜完呲着牙，“我没乱说。”

班长大人看到她的胳膊挂在裴珠泫身上，长手还在那人胸前挥着，面色立时一沉。

气氛忽然冷了下去。姜涩琪摸了摸鼻头，不太懂现在的状况，想着是不是该说些其他的。所幸上课铃适时响起，裴珠泫得以从朴秀容的胳膊下逃离出来，主动拉住孙胜完和她率先回班。

“刚刚怎么了？”姜涩琪在后面和同桌咬耳朵。

朴秀容望着前面逐渐远去的两个身影，在脑中回想一下刚才的情景；还有过去半年发生过的许多事，电光火石之间，她忽地就从裴珠泫一甩一甩的马尾中抓住了什么。她勾起嘴角，“涩琪啊，我们这个高三也许不会那么无聊了。”

姜涩琪顺着她的视线看去，只看到裴珠泫凑在孙胜完耳边说话，嘴唇几乎要碰上胜完的耳垂。两人一拐弯，她便瞧见胜完扬起了嘴角，和同学们一起进班了。

我们可爱的姜同学挠着后脑勺想，她在说什么呢？

四月中旬的月考一过，孙胜完和裴珠泫就腾出课余一半的精力来准备第二场辩论赛，也是最后一场。正规的辩论赛一般有八支参赛队伍，但她们这个只有市里最好的四个高中参加，因此只用比两轮。虽说规模较小，但一定程度上也算是精英比赛，在报考大学时将会是分量颇重的履历，从参赛学生到辅导老师都相当重视。

“说到advantages时语气再加重一点，会不会更好？”孙胜完咬着笔头，想了想在裴珠泫手里的稿子上圈画一下。朴老师让裴珠泫回来自己琢磨琢磨一辩稿，然后周日时大家再一起讨论。

裴珠泫按她的建议低声重读一遍，用荧光笔将单词涂上。“你觉得还有其他地方要改吗？”

决赛的辩题是“网络对文学发展是弊大于利还是利大于弊”[1]，云岩持反方。朴老师先让学生们不带立场自由讨论了这个话题，将各种观点都收集起来。队伍里的三个文科生对这个话题意见更多，孙胜完、裴珠泫和另外一个理科生一开始只是在做记录，后来被打开思路后才真正加入讨论。两个人都很喜欢团队里的氛围，虽然辛苦但也乐在其中。

孙胜完拿过铅笔，从头又和她一起捋一遍，定下两人认为的最好的版本。结束时，离孙家的晚餐还有一小时；她们一同把数学周考上的错题过一遍，两个人再互相抽背了国史的细碎知识点，终于等到孙妈妈敲门让出去吃晚饭。

裴爸爸对女儿总在前面那户人家吃饭没有太多的意见，毕竟有时在小区里碰到，孙妈妈手里提着的菜一看就比他做的那几道营养好。他原先想过请个专门做营养餐的厨师管理女儿高三的饮食，但裴珠泫推脱说不想那么麻烦。至于孙家这边，长辈们总是会喜欢懂事的孩子，如果这个孩子又活脱脱是个美人坯子、自家女儿又喜欢得不行，当然不会嫌多一双筷子。

孙妈妈不像有些家长会对孩子的朋友过于热情，在餐桌上从不念念叨叨，让裴珠泫没什么压力。但有一点不好，她会不动声色地把两个孩子的碗里堆满食物，实在是盛情难却。裴珠泫好几次吃完饭，回家之后给孙胜完打电话，弱声弱气地说自己积食了。

“下次我让妈妈不要给你夹那么多菜了，”孙胜完不知道怎么办，着急地挠挠额角，“很难受吗？要不要吃点胃药？”

裴珠泫正缓缓地揉着左侧肋下，听到那边明显变快的语速笑了，“一点点，我走走就好了。”

即便后来孙胜完特意提醒过，孙妈妈有时还是不自觉做得很多。孙胜完就趁妈妈转身去厨房盛汤时，将裴珠泫碗里的饭盛过来一点——不用避着爸爸，他也深受妻子做饭没有定量的折磨。不知是不是小两岁还在长个子的缘故，孙胜完的胃口比裴珠泫的好很多，帮她减轻了不少负担。

晚饭结束，孙胜完将裴珠泫送到楼下。辩论赛定在下周日，她问要不要还去看一次电影；有一部叫 _trolls: world tour_ 的动画电影最近上映，Red Velvet参与了配音，孙胜完早就看好场次。裴珠泫没有多想便答应下来，提醒她买靠后一点的位置，上次的座位太前，看着不太舒服。

“放心吧，上次去的那家电影院有小一点的影厅，买最后一排正合适。”孙胜完一向靠谱。

裴珠泫从她手里接过书包背上，小手一半都缩在卫衣袖子里冲她摆了摆，“胜完晚安咯。”

孙胜完眼角弯弯，“晚安。”

她在月光映照下逐渐走远。孙胜完的视线随着地上一晃一晃的影子移动，直到它消失在拐角。她抬起头，这才发现今天是满月，天气也好。她甚至能看到圆圆的星球上那些环形山形成的阴影，稍加想象的话还会有山脉和峡谷。看了一会，她掏出手机给裴珠泫发消息。

_“抬头看月亮”_

裴珠泫刚走到自家那栋楼下，收到信息便停下脚步抬起头。于是她也看到了好看的月亮，和孙胜完一道。

从这星期开始，云岩将高三每周的双休调整为单休，周六加自习一天，但不晚上不用上。辩论赛前夕，孙胜完和裴珠泫留晚了点，最后再梳理一遍稿子和资料。等她俩做完这一切，离放学已经过去两小时；两人抓紧收拾书包，离开空荡荡的校园。

孙胜完一脚踢开路边的一颗石子，回头轻松地对裴珠泫说，“票买好了，不过因为时间问题，我们可能结束就要立刻搭公交赶过去。”

“那你明天别带电脑了，不方便，”裴珠泫提议，“主要资料在朴老师那里，你别太担心。”

“行，我带上备份的U盘，以防万一。”

裴珠泫无奈地弯起嘴角，只得点头认同。

天气渐热，孙胜完早就把领结拽开，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，没个正形。裴珠泫提醒她，幸好不是早上，不然天天在校门口的年级主任肯定得逮住她一阵狠批。

“现在太热了嘛，”孙胜完嘴角一撇，“早上又不热……欸，我这样像不像艾薇儿，配个电吉他，你再给我画个烟熏妆——”

“——停，”裴珠泫及时打断了这人没头没脑的兴奋，一伸手拽住她的领结扯了扯，“人家那是黑色细领带，你这个，不合格。”

孙胜完本来在前面蹦跶，这下一步跳到她身边，笑着说，“那我下次换一个像的，你帮我化妆？”

“什么呀，”裴珠泫忍不住也笑起来，“你今天怎么这么高兴？是姐姐又要回来了吗？”

孙胜完摇头晃脑的，看上去像喝了假酒，“不是哦，是见到你很开心。”

为什么开心？她也说不上来，就是看到升起的月亮和点点繁星，突然心情大好。学生时代的情绪变化是实打实的、不掺任何杂质的，这将是她们毕业后再难抓住的东西。

裴珠泫冷不丁被她呛到，脸上抹上一片绯红，嘴里依旧不服输，“你不是天天见我！”

“那就每天都很开心！”

“油嘴滑舌！”

她们一路吵吵闹闹，转眼就走到孙胜完家楼下。

“要上去吃饭吗？妈妈说今天做了你喜欢的白菜饼。”

裴珠泫摆摆手拒绝了，“不啦，我爸爸今天特意买了韩牛要自己烤，也不知道能不能行。”

“那就明天见，”孙胜完也不别扭，对着她挥挥手进了楼。

裴珠泫也回一句“明天见”，继续向小区深处走。慢慢爬上五楼，习惯性地敲敲门。裴爸爸受伤后一直在家休养，偶尔出门处理一些房产合同问题，基本都是待在家里。何况他今天一早跟女儿打过招呼，说是特意问了孙妈妈烤牛肉买哪种、要怎么烤，想自己做给家里的小女儿吃。

敲了三下没人应，再敲三次还是没有。裴珠泫嘀咕着翻包里的钥匙，费劲掏了半天才从最里面的夹层里拿出来。可能是在厨房忙活，她想。

门一开，客厅和厨房果然都亮着灯。她弯腰换鞋，喊了一声，“爸爸？我回来了——”

依然没人应声。也闻不到寻常人家晚间的饭菜香气，整个家里都安静得过分。出去买调料了？裴珠泫疑惑地往里走，“爸爸！”

越过餐厅正中摆着的长型餐桌，她看到了。

——父亲面朝下栽倒在地上，头朝外、下半身还在厨房内。男人的手边是一盘打翻在地的新鲜牛肉，泛着触目惊心的血色，不知是本身的血水，还是伤者头上流出的暗红液体。

居民楼里传出一声令人心悸的尖叫，瞬间打破晚餐时分的安宁祥和。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]取自第九届“海峡两岸”辩论赛的辩题。


	16. Chapter 16

孙胜完坐在云岩中学礼堂外的冷板凳上，再次拨打裴珠泫的电话。另一边，朴老师正在联系329班的班主任，试图让他找到裴珠泫的家长。辩论队的其他同学站在不远处，四张不同的脸上写着相同的紧张，那个壮实的高个子二辩已经把手里打印好的资料握成了纸团，另一个男生则不住擦着额上冒出的汗珠。

依然是提示关机的声音。孙胜完退出拨号界面，将手机锁屏、下意识又摁亮，时间显示距比赛正式开始还有一个小时。

除了校园庆典开幕那天，只有今天她没有和裴珠泫一起出门来学校。中午在家接到朴老师的电话，让她赶紧带着备份的资料过来，她自己的电脑关键时候打不开了。念及事态紧急，她给裴珠泫发了消息就匆忙赶到学校，帮老师进行准备。好在决赛地点选在云岩，路程不远，若还是上次那个学校，可能真的来不及。

**只有今天** ……

结果现在，她的一辩手不见了。

身边的朴老师放下电话，安抚自己的学生们，“大家不要急，29班的班主任正在联系珠泫的家长，相信很快就有消息。也不用太担心，可能只是临时有事，大家放平心态，不会出什么事的。另外，虽然我们没有专门替补一辩位置的，但平时大家对每个位置的职责都有了解，一辩也不是主攻……”

后面的话孙胜完没去听了，可能是在安排替补的同学熟悉一下稿子。她低头再次查看时间，距开始57分钟。

“胜完？”头顶传来老师低柔的问候。朴老师在她身边坐下，搂住自己这个好学生的肩膀，“你别担心，珠泫一向小心谨慎，她肯定没有事，不然家里会第一时间通知我们的，对吧？”

孙胜完静静坐着，目视前方，“老师，是没有联系到珠泫的父亲吧？”

朴老师一僵。刚刚班主任的确告诉她，裴珠泫留在学校的第一联系人电话打不通。她对这个学生的家庭情况略有耳闻，真不知道会发生什么事……

“没有，”她低声承认了，“但你们班主任正在找她哥哥，实在不行会直接去她家看看，所以胜完，不要怕，有老师呢。”

徒劳无用的安慰，但孙胜完没有再做反驳，轻轻点头应下。

朴老师将她揽在怀里使劲抱了一下，又说两句，起身去照看其他学生了。

孙胜完坐在原地。正前方是礼堂外周的一圈玻璃幕墙，抬头便能看到因为深色玻璃阻隔也变成深色的太阳。本该明晃晃的、炙热的五月骄阳，在孙胜完眼里变成黑色的天体，散发着幽深而噬人的光芒。

也就是那一刻，她再一次体会到送姐姐离开那天在机场感受到的虚无。周围的一切都不是真实的，老师和同学变得飘渺起来，她的身体也不存在了。她沉默地盯着高空的黑色太阳，不经意间已有泪水盈满眼眶；直到老师的呼唤好像是从很远处传来，她才倏然惊醒，一大颗泪珠落下，砸到灰色的西装外套上，晕染开一片深色的痕迹。

她第三次查看时间。此刻距比赛开始还有43分钟。

裴珠泫从台阶上跑来时已经喘得不行，几乎是半趴在孙胜完的怀里对大家道歉。朴老师当机立断，将制服塞到她手里，让她有什么话比赛结束再说。衣服是从接到裴哥哥的消息后，她们一起从礼堂的更衣室里翻出来的，勉强挑了最符合裴珠泫身材的一码。大家已经从裴哥哥那里知道事情的大致情况，皆没有任何抱怨和不满，更多是在为裴珠泫本人没事而长舒一口气。

刚刚被临时安排替补的女生终于卸下负担。一辩稿虽说是大家一起讨论出来的，但她肯定没有裴珠泫熟练；一辩又是开场立论，需要掷地有声的发言，临时受命的压力实在很大。她走上前帮忙拍拍裴珠泫的后背，拳头一握，“加油！”

裴珠泫对她感激地一笑，随后被孙胜完拉着闪进最近的洗手间换衣服。

朴老师抬手扫一眼腕表，距比赛开始刚好还剩20分钟。

洗手间的小隔间里，裴珠泫总算是把气喘顺了。从见到孙胜完的第一眼，她就敏锐地察觉到孙胜完泛红的眼眶。于是现在，她企图开口说些什么，“胜完……”

“换衣服，快点。”孙胜完将衬衫分出来递过去，生硬地打断她。

她只是心有余悸。在潜意识里，孙胜完将各种可能的后果通通想了一遍，导致她现在看到安好无恙的裴珠泫，一时不知该如何是好。如果换成孙胜熙这样突然联系不上、又忽地再次出现，她一定会冲上去抱住姐姐，把眼泪鼻涕抹对方一身。然而，裴珠泫终究不是孙胜熙；裴珠泫之于孙胜完，也不是姐姐之于妹妹的意义。

裴珠泫噎住，叹了口气。

也罢，正事完了再说。

她身上还穿着春季常服，本来不用脱掉里面的衬衫；但从校门跑进来，衣服已经湿透后背，待会在礼堂的中央空调下一吹，八成会着凉。这念头从脑子里一闪而过，裴珠泫没有多想就脱下外套，孙胜完及时伸出手接过去。

接着便快速扯开纽扣，毕竟没有时间让她多耽搁。

于是，少女曼妙的身形、被内衣包裹的柔软胸乳、白皙嫩滑的腹部，一切的美好瞬间暴露在孙胜完眼前，让后者不可置信地登时睁大眼睛，过去一小时经历的煎熬历程霎时间被抛到脑后、消失得无影无踪。她脚下不稳往后急退一步，后脑勺一下子磕到背后冰凉的隔板。疼痛让她清醒过来，孙胜完后知后觉地闭上眼睛。

“慢点，”耳边响起一句轻声的嗔怪，紧接着是对方热乎乎的身体靠近，往她空着的左手上搭好脱下来的衬衫，再接过她右手上的另一件。因为看不见，孙胜完其他的感官不可避免地被放大；她又闻到裴珠泫发间的果香味；左手将手里微微湿润的衣服握紧，食指和拇指偷偷捏住一小块布料摩擦着，仿佛能从棉布衣服的手感上感受到它一分钟前包裹的年轻躯体的柔滑……

“闭眼做什么？”裴珠泫轻笑道。

孙胜完猛然惊醒，脸上腾地烧起来——不，她已经从头红到脚了。眼前的女孩换好衬衫，从她肩膀上抽出搭着的领结，玉葱样的十指灵活地打出蝴蝶结，调整到合适的松紧度。然后接过灰色西服外套，利落地穿好扣上铜扣。下半身的裙子大同小异，不是云岩的学生压根看不出来区别，正好省得换了。裴珠泫收拾好，将披散的长发随手抓起，冲孙胜完手腕上多的一根发圈努努嘴，“借我那个。”

对方忙不迭取下来给她。

裴珠泫快速绑好马尾，抹平西服下摆上的褶皱，站直了问孙胜完，“行吗？”

衣服有点大，但已经是她们能找到的最小码。

孙胜完正大光明地将她从头到脚打量一遍，视线最终停留在她胸前垂下的领结带子上。

裴珠泫被她盯得莫名奇妙，“胜完？”

那人回过神，舔了舔还抹着润唇膏的上嘴唇。“好看。”

——好看极了。

所幸先前的准备过于充分，云岩依旧发挥稳定，一举拿下本届辩论赛的冠军。稍显可惜的是最佳辩手颁给了正方四辩，但考虑到评委组在决赛中要一碗水端平，也不是不能理解。

裴珠泫解开外套扣子，长长叹出一声。

父亲本身就有高血压，车祸受伤后，身体尚未完全恢复；昨天是由于突然的血压升高，加上腿脚不方便，栽倒后头部擦伤，所幸裴珠泫发现得及时，找邻居帮忙送到医院后处理好伤口、输上液，并无大碍。医生叮嘱以后要仔细调理身体，千万不要让他有大的情绪波动。

等忙完一切再问护士时间，已经是周日的上午。她面对医院熟悉的冰冷墙壁，思虑再三给哥哥打了电话。不巧的是，后者接到消息时尚在邻市出差，立刻借了同事的车往回赶。裴珠泫打完那通电话手机便关机了。她唯一没有考虑周全的是错估了哥哥赶回来的时间，没有及时告诉辩论队的老师同学，差点错过决赛。

不过紧急事态已经过去，她回头去寻孙胜完，想跟她再解释一遍。有些事从别人那里听说是一回事、当事人亲口告知是另一回事，这点裴珠泫还是清楚的，尤其是面对孙胜完这样心思细腻的人。

左右看了一圈，却看到后方不远处，先前找过孙胜完的那个学弟又拉住了她，两人交谈两句后一同走向角落。裴珠泫一瞬间黑了脸，脚下已经往那边迈出一步——她只是想好好跟孙胜完说几句话，一路上怎么插进来这么多阿猫阿狗？

结果还没往前走两步，后方又杀出一位——“珠泫！”

朴老师小跑过来，扬起手机，“你哥哥让你比赛结束赶紧去医院，说是你爸爸醒了在发脾气，他不太能应付。我开车送你去吧？这边已经没什么事了，主场还有其他老师在。”

裴珠泫最后往那个方向看了看，入眼的便是男生过分热烈的笑容。她决绝地转过头，声音沉沉如水，“那就先谢谢老师了。”


	17. Chapter 17

“这个情况还是让他再多住两天。护工已经请好，另外也找了一个专门做饭的家政照顾你俩的饮食，你明天正常去上学就行。”裴哥哥站在病房外的走廊上，侧着身子对妹妹说话。他比二月看到时胖了些，不再瘦得骇人，整个人的精气神似乎都回来了。

裴珠泫低着头，闷闷地“嗯”一声。父亲在里面睡着了。一碰到儿子和“同性恋”相关的东西，这个男人就会变得歇斯底里，一句话也听不进劝。裴珠泫没什么办法，只能把哥哥从病房里拖出来，再把房门死死关上。

“你这两天还是不要过来了，免得又吵架。”她小声叮嘱，转身往病房门上的透明窗里张望。父亲床边坐着一名男性护工，腰背笔直，看上去很让人放心。

“我知道，”裴哥哥扯出一个笑来，无可奈何，“你怎么看上去脸色不太好？太累了吧，忙活一整天也没合眼，待会先回家睡一觉，这里不用担心。”

裴珠泫咬着下唇，微一点头。

哥哥脸上满是心疼，将手里的东西递出去，“这是你的手机，电充满了。以后出门最好带上充电线，不行也要去找别人借，不能再这样让别人联系不到了，知道吗？”

“嗯。”

女孩仍低着头，摆弄起手机来。长按开机，弹出来密密麻麻一排未接来电的提示。从上往下，依次是孙胜完、班主任、朴老师和裴哥哥。后面三个都打了两次，没接通就没再拨号了；孙胜完的名字后面跟着一个“21”，裴珠泫很难想象，对方是抱着怎样的心情反复打了21次电话的。如果换成她，肯定不会打这么多遍。

继续点开聊天软件，有数十条消息弹出来，大多是交好的同学被班主任问到后给她发的。最上面的依然是孙胜完，最新一条发自十分钟前。裴珠泫点进对话框，从下往上看。

_“听朴老师说你先回医院了，电影我们下次再一起去看。你的衣服还在我这里，有空和我联系”_

_“珠泫？”_

_“来了吗？”_

_“人在哪？比赛时间是下午两点，可别记错了”_

_“注意安全”_

_“老师让我先过去帮忙，你下午自己来学校哦”_

最早的那条后面还跟了一个打滚的表情，明显是这人在对她抱怨着撒娇。可那时裴珠泫的手机已经没电，也就没看到这条消息，连带着后面的都没及时收到。

盯着那只还在屏幕上翻滚的松鼠，裴珠泫的眸光软了软，食指点开键盘准备输入。

_“我这边没”——_

就在这时，她的脑子里突然闯进一张该死的、男生的笑脸。裴珠泫的睫毛扑闪几下，直接关了屏幕。

真讨厌，她想。

“要不要先吃点什么？”哥哥又问，面前的女孩看上去精神状态实在不好，“或者先回家睡觉也行，都依你。”

裴珠泫仰着脖子，看到哥哥下巴上冒出的铁青。他到现在也是忙得脚不沾地，连饭也没吃上一口。

“去吃饭吧，正好饿了。”

裴哥哥进去和护工交代两句，出门提着妹妹的书包，一起出了住院部。

两人找到附近一家拌饭，进去坐下点餐。裴珠泫撑着下巴，眼帘微阖，手指在放到桌上的手机屏上一下一下敲着。她还在想孙胜完。她觉得自己是因为太过劳累，必须要找到一个转移注意力的点，才会如此记挂着这个人，又轻易地让她左右自己的情绪。她一边讨厌那个没有眼色的学弟，一边担心不和孙胜完讲清楚这两天的事，那人会多想——她这是怎么了？

简直一团糟。

拌饭被送上来，哥哥掰开一双筷子递给裴珠泫，依习惯往自己那份里再加一点拌饭酱。裴珠泫慢慢将饭拌好，一抬眼看到哥哥吃下一大口；吃相还算优雅，不过食物正以惊人的速度消失。——可算是记起妈妈的话了，要好好吃饭。

“最近过得还不错？没那么瘦了。”裴珠泫挖一小勺饭送进嘴里，颇具指向性地发问。

“没了他，日子还是得过。”

裴珠泫赞同地点点头，不再多言语，低头吃饭。哥哥感情上的事，如果他愿意说，她可以当听众；但如果他选择自己消化，裴珠泫也不会追着问，尽管心里有诸多不满、疑惑和最纯粹的好奇。

兄妹俩坐在靠门边的位置，有人进出掀起门帘，总能吹到凉风。好在现下天气渐热，裴珠泫感受着后背上的风，并没有什么不适，反而让乱糟糟的脑子慢慢清醒过来，也不再那样疲乏。裴哥哥要的是大份，但吃得很快，裴珠泫只吃了一小半的时候他就结束战斗，坐在对面安静地望向门外，偶尔拿起手机查看，耐心地等妹妹吃完。他知道裴珠泫自小吃东西就慢条斯理，他一口能吞掉的小面包，放她手里也得吃上五六口。因为这个，也不记得是从什么时候开始，他喊妹妹“珠泫小公主”，后来简化为“小公主”，带着全家都这样叫。

家里出事后，裴爸爸的性子变得冷淡起来，几乎没再对女儿唤过这个称呼。到现在，又只有哥哥一个人这样叫她。妈妈还会喊，但只是在她的梦里。

裴珠泫一直埋头吃饭，不紧不慢的。

哥哥给自己倒杯清水，小塑料杯虚虚握在手里，不时喝一口。

突然间，女孩的余光里，哥哥的拳头猛然攥紧，整个杯子被挤压成一团，水瞬间溢了出来。裴珠泫一惊，抬眼去看他。哥哥一张脸已是惨白，克制着自己颤抖的拳头，死死盯着门口。

她回头看去，一个高个子、满头卷发的大眼睛男人站在门框上，身后跟着只露出半边脸的女人。

是他。

虽然只见过一次，但由于身份太过特殊，再见便一眼也能认出来。她的心一下沉入冰水里，脸跟着冷下去。裴家兄妹一言不发地注视着男人，后者也没有动作，像是被两人的视线钉死在地上一样，就这样堵在门口，目光落在裴哥哥身上。他身边的女人显然是知情的，丝毫不让地瞪回来，拉住男人的袖子想要把他往里拖。

男人被她拽得往前一个踉跄，跌跌撞撞地擦过裴哥哥的肩膀，往店面深处走了。裴珠泫的视线跟着两个人，直到他们隐在一扇屏风后面；裴哥哥则一直保持着凝视门口的姿势，一动也不动。

裴珠泫看向哥哥，深呼吸几次。然后，她镇定地放下勺子（碗里还剩一大半的拌饭），抽出纸巾擦擦嘴，冲哥哥一挑下巴。

“我们回家。”

兄妹两人最后没有真的进到家里去。两个人从便利店买了烧酒和可乐，坐在楼边的小花园里说话。花园破破烂烂的，木制的长椅上有不少虫蛀的痕迹，藤曼横生，几乎能戳到人脸上。多年来，根本没有物业会修缮这个角落。

裴珠泫打开一罐可乐，裴哥哥拧开一瓶烧酒，兄妹碰了碰杯。天上云彩很厚，把月亮挡得干干净净，所幸花园里的一盏路灯还是好的，发着暗黄色的光。

可乐冰冰凉凉，烧酒咽到胃里却是滚烫的。裴珠泫不管不顾地喝下大半罐可乐，毫无公主形象地打个嗝，将罐子往身边啪得一放，在寂静的小花园里弄出很大一声响。哥哥看她一眼，对着瓶口又喝一口酒。

把这口灼烧再次吞进肚子，他也放下酒瓶，仰头盯着晃眼的路灯，重重叹了一口气。

“我不该去那家店的。他最喜欢吃拌饭，今天肯定是去医院看他父亲。但不由自主就带你到那儿去了，就跟习惯一样，一时半会改不了。”

裴珠泫没吭声，等他往下说。

裴哥哥也没指望她能有什么反应，自己继续，“上次跟你提过，他是我大学同学，都在校篮球队。”

裴珠泫应一声，双脚搭上长椅，抱住双膝。

“在碰到他之前，我不知道我会喜欢男生。高中时背着爸妈谈过女朋友，这个跟你说了。一开始就是很正常的相处，我跟他一届，是同辈，平时在队里训练说话多点罢了。之后慢慢就变得很熟，熟到哪天哪个人没去球场，其他人肯定先来问另一个人。也一起出去玩过，两个人睡一间房，那时我还没有什么别的心思。”

裴珠泫的下巴搁在膝盖上，手指抠弄着皮鞋鞋带，解开、系上、再解开。

裴哥哥又喝一口酒，才继续说下去。“自己感到不对劲是大三下学期。我们不是在篮球队嘛，打比赛或者训练的时候，会有女生来看。有时候不认识的也会给你送水递毛巾，也不一定都是想交往的意思；有的就是那天看哪个男生顺眼了，这样的也有。我开始不喜欢别人给他送水，有人在场边喊他的名字也会立刻找到声源瞪回去。很奇怪对吧？一般男生之间对这种都是笑着调侃，哪有像我这样的。次数多了就觉得哪哪都不舒服，我们家你清楚，一直很传统，那时还不是很了解同性恋。后来去查资料，渐渐就都搞懂了，知道自己是喜欢上好兄弟了。”

说到这里，裴哥哥笑了出来，不太好意思地挠挠头。

裴珠泫歪着脑袋望他，轻声问，“喜欢是这样的？”

哥哥把手肘撑在大腿上，手掌托住下巴，“是这样，但不全是这样。想和他一直在一起，我所有的东西都想告诉他，想让他所有的一切只是我的；觉得他一切都好，也希望我在他眼里是最好的。爱情里的喜欢，是这种感觉。”

他的语气淡淡的，但依然能听出来当初有了心上人的欣喜。

裴珠泫仔细体会，竟生出一丝恍惚。

这样的情感她再熟悉不过——因为每天都在其中沉浮。她的脑子里突然出现一张不该在此刻出现的、已经纠缠她一整天的脸，正弯着眼角冲她笑。裴珠泫想让那个人只看着自己，和陌生人说一句话她就不痛快；想把家里的事都告诉她，也想知道她在沉思什么；那个人就是什么都好，学习好又乖乖的，会吹萨克斯还会打高尔夫；自己因为她那么优秀才会更加努力，努力把课程跟上、努力练习英语、努力追着她的脚步走。

那个人。

孙胜完。

裴珠泫甩甩头，将脚放到地上，拿起冰可乐再喝一大口，让自己清醒清醒。

哥哥说的不完全对，她想。至少他不懂女生之间的相处模式。我怎么会喜欢女生呢？明明初中时还对男生有过好感——可是哥哥刚才也说他之前喜欢异性……

不对，女生这样是很正常的。女生就是会想要互相占有、会为对方吃莫名其面的醋。孙胜完之前不也因为她离朴秀容太近而不高兴吗，哄了半天才哄好的，难道她也喜欢自己了？

她为自己突然的想法吓了一跳，只好慌慌张张地找到一堆理由否定掉。又赶紧从塑料袋里又拿出一罐可乐贴在额头上，裴珠泫选择继续提问。“然后你们是怎么在一起的呢？”

话音刚落，右手边的花园入口处便传来一道熟悉的声线。

“珠泫？”

裴家两个孩子一同向右看去，只见孙胜完穿着休闲服站在那里。那人满脸的天真无害，眼眸里透着关切，手上还提着一个纸袋子。她来的这时月亮竟刚好也从云后面出来了，让本在阴影里的女孩身上洒满水样光华，朦胧却又美好得不像话。裴珠泫见过很多次这样的孙胜完，身上笼着一层光晕的模样；以前觉得她遥不可及，后来便看一次心动一次——甚至是分不清喜欢和纯粹欣赏的时候。

也是在这一刻，裴珠泫方才做的所有心理建设如1989年的柏林墙一般轰然垮塌，让她彻底直面墙那边的真实景象。

——我就是喜欢她。


	18. Chapter 18

裴珠泫对哥哥打个手势，一个人出去和孙胜完说话。

每往前走一步，这人的身形就清醒一分。她在几步的距离内以全新的目光将孙胜完再次审视一遍，不由得捏住衣角。对方的长发披在肩上，穿一套灰色运动服；上衣的口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，不知塞了什么东西。随着她的走近，孙胜完的笑意也逐渐加重，等她站到她面前，再抬眼便看到这个人大大的笑脸。

我喜欢的是这个人。

这样的想法一旦在脑海里成形具象，就只会不断强化加深，再也无法抹去。裴珠泫望着她，觉得身子轻飘飘的，整个人都有些晕乎。所有暧昧不必要的肢体接触、一切隐晦却热忱的眼神交流、从始至终酸涩又甜蜜的心情变化，全部有了合理的解释，全在刚刚那一刻得到唯一的、正确的答案。

我喜欢她。

“怎么突然来了？”她强打起精神问，往地上使劲跺了跺脚，把出走的注意力拉回来。

“你的衣服洗好烘干了，我给你送过来，”孙胜完将手里的袋子递过去。她的目光从裴珠泫的双眼一直往下，定格到她立在影子里的皮鞋上；脸上的笑容退下去，她犹豫着开口，“你一直没回消息，我正好来看看。伯父他没事了？”

声音不复白日里的平和，一听就知道这人不太高兴。也不是生裴珠泫的气，是觉得自己什么都不能做，过于无能为力。

“对不起，”裴珠泫满含歉意，心下暗恼。她把纸袋接过来，另一只手顺势抓住对方的，不让她抽回去，“刚刚从医院回来，还没来得及告诉你。爸爸他现在很好，没有大碍了。”

有什么不好受的，真的和她面对面看到盈着委屈的眼眸，也就都无所谓了。

孙胜完还是低着头，但没躲开。裴珠泫无法，就着交握的手把人往身前一拉，两人的身子几乎贴上。她快速地低声解释，“昨晚回家就看到爸爸栽倒在地上，之后就一直在忙，本来上午空了，结果给哥哥打完电话手机就没电了。我以为能赶上的，结果害你担心。对不起，嗯？”

比之前都要近。孙胜完的手被她握在腰侧，只要张开胳膊就能把她抱个满怀。裴珠泫说话的气息扑在她的耳侧，太像是小猫轻轻柔柔地在背上踩，舒服又心痒。她不敢抬头去看她的眼睛，怕会忍不住突兀地抱紧她。

那样会吓到吧？

见对方还是垂着眼帘没说话，裴珠泫便松开她的手。孙胜完心里一紧，几乎就要抬起头把一直藏着的双眼露出来。

——下一秒，裴珠泫主动往前迈了半步，伸出手将她喜欢的这个女孩抱进怀里。

“不要生气了，好不好？”她用脸去蹭她小巧的耳廓，柔软温热。

细细想来，这竟然是她们第一次正式拥抱。孙胜完倏地将圆圆的眼睛睁大，下意识将脸往旁边贴地更紧。心里只挣扎了几秒，她便认命地也抬起手环住对方细软的腰肢——下午才亲眼见过的。

“我没有生气的……”嗓音温软，听上去是真的没再置气，“只是怕你有事。”

裴珠泫的手掌缓缓抚过她的脊柱，“我没事。以后什么都先跟你说，别再为我想得太多了。”停顿几秒，她用力抱得再紧一些，将想说的通通说出来。“你不开心我也会难过。”

空着的手摸上孙胜完的后脑勺，安慰地揉揉。

“知道了……”孙胜完心里装满了不知名的情绪，已经要溢出来。她不清楚那是什么，只觉得这样很好。甚至比她过去十几年中的任何一个时刻都要好。

她睁开眼，视线扫到前方，看见一直望着这边的裴哥哥，瞬间有些慌张。

“那是你哥哥？”

“嗯，”裴珠泫将下巴搭在她肩上，没有要分开的意思，“他今天状态不好，改天再介绍你俩正式认识。”

孙胜完却因那道似有若无的注视不安起来。她掩饰地放下双手，率先从温暖的怀抱里退出来（尽管很舍不得），低头从口袋里掏什么东西。

“这是辩论队的学弟托我送给你的，每个人都有，但你先走了就给了我。”孙胜完拿出一个长型亚克力盒子，竖起来一看，里面是照着裴珠泫捏的泥人。学弟手艺不错，捏得惟妙惟肖，脸上思考时微皱的眉头都能看出来。孙胜完对比了自己的和送裴珠泫的，怎么看都觉得裴珠泫这份精致点。

裴珠泫听到那个人，眼里的热度褪了些。她没有表现过多的欣喜，只是接过来，“我会谢谢他的。”

孙胜完一时间没话了。她是有几句话想对裴珠泫说，但到底觉得这话她没资格讲，便杵在那里，不道别也不说其他的。

夜风吹过，裴珠泫的裙摆被掀起来点，让女孩禁不住打个寒噤。夜里总归是凉，裴珠泫本来就怕冷，在底下待这么久身上的热气早没了。

“还想说什么吗？”她放软了声音问。这人的表情一看就是有事，又纠结着不说。在她心里，孙胜完一直是个敏感多情的人，脑子里可能有一片汪洋，说出来的部分仅是涓涓一股细流。所以要追问着让她说出来，有些话不说，就一辈子被埋在心里了。

孙胜完的双手插在左右连着的衣兜里，十指都绞在一起。跟自己斗了会力，她终于斟酌着开口，“学弟可能想追你，你……稍微注意着。”

说完，她又把眼神撇到一边，没去看裴珠泫的表情。其实不是 **可能** ，学弟拜托她时就差把“学姐你帮帮我追裴学姐”这话直接说出来了。换成陌生人，她肯定会拒绝帮忙送礼物，因为裴珠泫明确过不喜欢；但这个人裴珠泫也认识，万一……——虽然想想就难受，可她觉得自己不该插手裴珠泫的生活。

“就这事儿？”裴珠泫将那个盒子扔进袋子，背着手问她。既然是这样，事情反而变得轻松些。

“就这个。”

裴珠泫歪着脑袋，故意追问，“你想我跟他谈恋爱吗？”

“……嗯！？”孙胜完被问题弄得不知所措，不自主地后撤半步，“这个……这个不该是我——”

“——我现在就是想问 **你** ，你的意见对我很重要。你想吗？不要考虑别的，就问你自己会不会替我高兴。”裴珠泫追上一步，距离再次拉近。

孙胜完的头偏向旁边，不知在看些什么。

“孙胜完，”裴珠泫喊了她全名，不咸不淡。

对方咬着嘴，最后将手从口袋里拿出来、垂在身侧，但还是看着别处。“我不会高兴。”

裴珠泫便笑了，在小区夜晚的路上显得清脆响亮。孙胜完被她的笑扰得心慌意乱，觉得自己肯定是说错了话。她攥着拳头，“但是你不用——”

“我明天就会把这个礼物还给他，告诉他不要来打扰我高三冲刺。”裴珠泫再次打断她的话，说得决绝。

孙胜完讶异地将头转回来，看到她充满快意和愉悦的双眸。她磕磕巴巴地开口，“为……为什么？就——就因为……”

就因为我不高兴吗？

裴珠泫看到她不敢相信的可爱表情——嘴巴微微张开，本来就圆的眼睛瞪得更圆，连双颊都泛起粉色——几乎就要告诉她“因为我喜欢的是你”。但转念觉得这样太快太冒进，便生生将冲动压下去。哪有刚确定自己的心意没几分钟就表白的，而且今晚的氛围也不合适。

“是秘密。”

她笑着将食指压在嘴唇上，接着伸过去贴上对方柔软的两片唇瓣，帮她合上嘴巴。

孙胜完眼前一片昏暗。她揉揉眼睛，没有任何效果；房间里太暗了。

她躺在床上，身子软软地使不上力气。床的另一侧塌下去，有一片温热在靠近；她扭头去看，无奈屋里太黑，什么都看不清。但紧接着，她闻到熟悉的果香，立时绷紧神经。

“珠泫？”她张了张嘴，声音却像是窝在喉咙里，瓮声瓮气。

那片果香和温热持续向她靠过来，她挣扎着想撑起胳膊，却被伸过来一只胳膊一下推倒在枕头上。下一秒，她看清楚了，是珠泫。

“不睡觉吗？”她又问，声音依然不太正常。

珠泫没有答话。她半压住孙胜完，纤细的手指摸上自己的衬衫领扣，从上往下、不紧不慢地一颗一颗解开。孙胜完瞬间瞪大双眼，又迅速闭上。

“闭眼做什么？”珠泫带笑的声音传来，“胜完，睁开眼睛看着我……”

仿佛塞壬的歌声。孙胜完真的缓缓睁开眼睛。

身上的珠泫衣衫半解，白衬衫遮不住后面更为白皙的皮肤——散发着惑人的牛奶香味和引人亲近的热度——孙胜完没有后退、没有躲开，她被珠泫压住下半身，无路可退。她躺在床上，细细看过那件衣服敞开之下的光景。她的目光从纤长的脖颈流连到优越的锁骨，往下是藏着内衣后的、少女的乳房，一弯弧线几乎晃了孙胜完的眼；之后是滑腻的腹部和腰间，匀称、无暇，像极了中国的白瓷。她看着她，想要去掉那件令人恼火的内衣。

于是她伸出手，缓缓靠近。珠泫望着她，眼神里近乎鼓励。就要碰到那丰满的下沿时，珠泫却捉住她的手，倾身往她身上压得更近，红唇微张。孙胜完忍不住抬起头，主动去寻求那两片温软。她的嘴唇就快要碰到她的，还差一点……

——她醒了。

孙胜完猛然睁开眼睛，像刚被救起的溺水者一样大口喘着气。方才的梦便在这一时刻在她的脑海中又过了一遍，令它更加真实。身上似乎还残存着那人的重量和令人迷恋的馨香。

那件内衣是……

是紫色的。

那抹紫色就在她眼前晃动。她一骨碌爬起来，不留力度地拍打自己的脑门。

疯了吗？

在床上抱着头坐了一会，孙胜完依然无法从羞耻感中脱离。她动了动双腿准备下床接点冷水喝，让脑袋清醒一下；结果，竟然感受到腿间异样的湿润感——她的脸在黑暗中一下子变得通红，即使本人并不能看到。

真是疯了。

最后，她还是下床去。先是摸到手机，解锁后是还未退出的聊天界面。屏幕上，梦里的那人和她说晚安。这让她的负罪感更重，匆匆拿起换洗衣物走进浴室。

开灯，她望着镜子里的那个女孩，蠕动嘴唇吐出两个字。

“疯子。”


	19. Chapter 19

周一早上，迈着长腿往教学楼狂奔的朴秀容，破天荒地在楼梯口追上也在疾奔的孙胜完。没空打招呼，两人很有默契地埋着头爬楼梯；赶到教室门口，差点撞到班主任的背上。

男人先看到朴秀容，眉头一拧，“怎么每天都是你！从家里早出发五分钟不行吗！跑成这样坐下，根本不会静心早读！……”

又开始了。如果朴秀容胆子再大一点，一定会懒洋洋地靠在门框上，掏着耳朵听他唠叨。但她还想活着毕业，况且班主任知道朴老师是她小姑姑，谁的面子不给也不能让自家姑姑难做人。

她个子高，将身后的孙胜完挡得一干二净，导致后者也被堵在门口，想说话又不敢去摸老虎屁股，只好跟着被训。

“……行了，回位置上，把书拿出来站到走廊上读。——欸，孙胜完？”

矮个女孩这时抬起头来，对班主任挤出一个笑。朴秀容赶紧侧着身溜进班里，在班主任背后对孙胜完握着拳头，意在加油。后者眼里满是无奈，随后打起十二万分的精神应付老师。

“你今天怎么回事！？”

本来如果只有孙胜完一个人，班主任完全不会这么恼火，随便训两句也就放过去了。但今天好巧不巧刚训完朴秀容，这位正在气头上，“好学生”这个原本可以用来获得赦免资格的头衔反而让孙胜完此刻的处境更为难过——好学生犯错是比坏学生犯错更严重的事情。

孙胜完自然不想让自己难过。

她尽量让自己的状态再蔫一点（事实上那两个黑眼圈就足以说明问题了），说话前先咳嗽两声（这是故意的），“对不起老师，昨晚发低烧一夜没睡好，今早刚退的烧，所以起得有点迟。我以为自己不会迟到，所以没让妈妈给您请假。”

这也是早上匆忙洗漱时对妈妈的说辞，顺带解释了为什么大半夜要洗澡：“睡一觉醒太热了就冲个澡，没想到是发烧。”

好学生基本不犯错，原因之一是犯错时很少有人能发现。

班主任的神情果然没那么咄咄逼人了。他放缓语气问，“那怎么今早就跑来上课了？你家长知道吗？完全好了吗？要不要去校医院再检查一下？”

“好了老师，我妈妈说只是生长热，偶尔就会这样。”孙胜完立刻回答。

孙妈妈当然没这样说，只是给她装了一保温杯热牛奶。

她应该庆幸班主任的生物知识储备并不丰富——高三还有生长热，那发育实在有点迟。

“高三了，不仅拼努力，更拼的是身体，身体好才能长期作战。没事多去跑跑步、跳跳绳，不能把身体先搞垮。你先进去吧，不用站着读书。”

“谢谢老师。”孙胜完迅速向班主任鞠一躬，快步走到班里。

然而还没来得及庆祝劫后余生，更大的困难就在眼前。这个困难比班主任好看太多，脸上也带着一贯温柔的微笑，甚至二十多分钟前还听到声音；不过那时是孙妈妈打发走的，中年女人抱歉地告诉她自家女儿才刚刚起，让小姑娘先去学校。

孙胜完闭上眼咽一下口水：她现在出去陪朴秀容还来得及吗？

“胜完？胜完？”

“嗯？！”

孙胜完骤然从放空中找回神，下意识看向身边的女孩，却在视线接触到那一刻移向远处的课桌。现在是大课间，同学们大多在走廊上活动身体，后座的两人则去了小卖铺；少数几个趴在桌子上补觉，这个角落里只有她们俩。

“烧还没退吗？喊你好多次了都没反应，是不是还头疼？”裴珠泫靠得更近些，满脸愁容。

孙胜完往左边不动声色地挪了点，“现在没事了，真的，别担心。你叫我有事？”

“我要去还这个，”裴珠泫将抽屉里的亚克力盒子拿出来，对孙胜完眨眨眼，“要和我一起吗？”

单独出去肯定要被她挽住胳膊，到时候会碰到什么地方可不好说。孙胜完简单想了一下后果，摇着头拒绝，“我想在班里趴一会——还是有一丁点不舒服。”

“怎么回事呀，”裴珠泫将盒子塞回去，上半身一下靠过来，“真不去校医院看看吗？”

身后就是冰凉的墙壁，孙胜完无路可退。裴珠泫几乎将上半身压过来——这感觉太熟悉了，分明就是昨晚梦里的场景。对方关心的脸在自己眼前放大，还有真实的呼吸、真实的触感，最关键的是，面前的人是真正的裴珠泫。她不得不看向她的脸，梦境如轻烟般钻进她拼命想要关紧的大脑。很快，整个空间都被晃动的白皙躯体、紫色的内衣和梦里这个人的低语占满，无论如何也吹不开这片让人上瘾的烟雾。

真是糟糕。

孙胜完又发愣了。裴珠泫看着本来还好好说话的人，转眼就掉进不明的思绪中；她实在是放心不下，伸出手去想探探孙胜完的额温。

就在她微凉的小手碰到对方额头的一瞬间，这人却像是从梦魇中刚刚惊醒般一把推开她，嚯地站了起来。力道不大，裴珠泫只是被推回原来的位子坐正，但这已经足够反常。

裴珠泫一脸错愕地抬头望着气喘吁吁的孙胜完，再开口声音里透着紧张，“我带你去校医院看看好不好？”

“不、不，不用了，就是没睡好。”孙胜完磕巴起来，又坐下，“你快去把东西还了，别管我。”

裴珠泫的双手搁在桌上，握着拳静静看她片刻。后者将桌上的课本放到一边，说完话就把头埋进臂弯，再也不看同桌一眼。最后，裴珠泫缓缓吐出一口气，将抽屉里的盒子拿出来，自己出去了。

好不容易接近的孙胜完，现在又有了不想告诉她的心事。

孙胜完在躲自己。不仅是有什么事不想告诉自己，更是在 **躲** 。

太明显了。如果说，问她事情反应慢半拍可以解释为没休息好精神不振；那任何肢体接触都要避免，怎么也是说不通的。偏偏这人一点也不会撒谎，结结巴巴眼神游移，前言不搭后语的，连姜涩琪都能看出来孙班长心里有事。

什么时候开始的？裴珠泫细细追溯，竟发现是这周一——也就是说，是从七天前那个周日的晚上，她确定喜欢孙胜完之后。

时间点的巧合让她心烦意乱，手上一个没注意，摁断了自动笔芯。她这才回过神来，将断掉的一小截笔芯随手扫到地上，低头把书上被划到的部分擦干净。

“珠泫，”裴爸爸在敲门。上次本不是什么大毛病，眼下已经出院好几天。他从医院回家的第一件事，就是把儿子请的家政辞退，自己重新找了一个。裴珠泫对此没有发表意见，妈妈走了以后，吃谁做的饭都一样。父亲非要计较这些，她也没办法；她还不想对父子关系的缓和做出任何促进工作，尽管同哥哥已经处于和解状态。一句话，裴珠泫还是想先过好自己的生活。

“饭做好了，先出来吃饭吧。”

“就来了。”

她将课本拿起来，小心地把橡皮屑拍到垃圾桶里。

——如果不高兴她要谈恋爱，也是对自己有一点占有欲的吧？

裴珠泫忍不住不去想这些事。这些天的每个晚上，她躺在床上将所有事情全都回想梳理一遍，除了更加确定自己喜欢孙胜完这个事实，还发现了其他别的东西。从蛛丝马迹中，她分析出只有指甲盖大小底气的可能性：孙胜完是不是也喜欢我？

已经很不能肯定了，最后用的还是问句。

结果因为这周以来孙胜完对她的态度，那点指甲盖般的底气已变为指甲缝大小，几乎就要消失不见。

她原先的性格跟这一点也不像。初中二年级那年，班上新来一个转校生；裴珠泫从第一眼看到那个女生开始，就想跟她交朋友。她相当主动，为了能说上话，甚至去找人家借运动服。自然，两人顺理成章地成为朋友——那时候明明什么都不会多想。

这两件事说到底还是不同的。她这样想，以此来掩饰自己面对孙胜完时的过分小心，小心得甚至有些滑稽。

其实有一种更糟的情况，但裴珠泫一直不愿去深思。既然这么巧合，是不是孙胜完她看出自己的不轨之心，想用主动疏远来让自己知难而退？这个想法只在她的脑子里一闪而过，却留下细细一道划痕。

“珠泫？”

“来了。”

她站起来，走出房间。父亲已在桌边坐下，脚下就是曾经沾满自身血液的地板，如今早就清洗一新，完全看不出当时的惊悚。裴珠泫走过去，拖开椅子坐好。

父亲随意问些学校的情况，问到接下来的五月月考和暑假需不需要找家教。裴珠泫一一答了，没什么起伏。原先在家里，这些都是母亲问的，他只在旁边听着；现在，他不得不承担起这一角色，做得依然生疏，对话不经意就会陷入尴尬。

“那小子最近没多找你吧？”裴爸爸突然转了风向。这是他一直担心的，怕自己生病这段时间，小女儿被儿子给争取过去。

裴珠泫知道他在说哥哥，微皱着眉答道，“没有，一直没有联系。”

她不喜欢他这样刻意地管束自己的交际生活。尽管对裴哥哥，他有他的原因，但裴珠泫就是不喜欢，也不想理解他。

“也好，”裴爸爸冷哼一声，“别让他教你那些烂东西！”

“爸爸！”裴珠泫忽然将筷子搁到桌上，略带不满地打断他诋毁哥哥的话。说来说去就是那几句，裴珠泫这一年多早已听烦了，更何况现在她自己也快走上和哥哥一样的路了。

父亲是可悲的。母亲虽然不幸逝世，但那是无法挽回的人祸，结局只是纯粹的悲伤。父亲活下来，却带着一身怨念和顽固不化的思想活着，一辈子都没法与人生握手言和。他依然想做一个好父亲，为女儿学着做饭、给予她更多的关心、让她在 **允许范围** 内有最大的自由；但他从来不去想孩子真正想要什么，就像当年直到儿子将人领回家，他才相信自己的孩子是同性恋。

裴爸爸被女儿难得的抗议压住话头，但依旧在心里把那些话自己说了一遍。

餐桌上安静下来。经过方才那一声制止，裴珠泫面上又恢复惯常的平静，看不出情绪。

她匆匆吃完饭，将碗筷一丢躲进房里。


	20. Chapter 20

接到电话的时候，多伦多是中午没错，半点也没有打扰到孙胜熙。所以她才难以置信地看看公司餐厅的挂钟，出声询问（更像是质问），“你那边是凌晨两点吧？不睡觉在干嘛？！”

小孩在那头不知道做些什么，窸窸窣窣一阵动静过后，四两拨千斤一般回道，“明明是姐姐说我随时可以打电话的。”

“……好好好，”孙胜熙单手端着餐盘往外走，“那这位行使正当权利的孙同学找我有什么事呢？”

孙胜完不是没事找她寻开心的熊孩子，半夜给她打电话一定是真有事情。她从餐厅出去，对迎面走过来的同事笑笑，转个弯到公司楼外角落里的小水池旁坐下。孙胜完一直没有说话，电话那边的声音却持续传来，好像是在翻什么书之类的。孙胜熙不急，面对水池里的几尾金鱼翘起腿，抱着手等她开口。

“你现在有空吧？中午休息多长时间？”

倒还贴心。孙胜熙估算一下回答，“离下午工作开始还有一个半小时。”

“你还在那家公司实习？”

孙胜完不慌不忙的架势让孙胜熙觉得自己做了错误预判。难不成只是睡不着觉跟自己闲聊？

“还是这家。——打电话给我有什么要紧事吗？”

“呃……”孙胜完摁亮台灯，门牙咬住笔帽将它拔下来，“也许不是什么 **要紧事** ……”

手下是一个许久不用的笔记本，她整理一下思路，在纸上快速写下自己要问的问题，避免语无伦次的废话。姐姐平稳的呼吸声从听筒里传来，让处在黑夜中的孙胜完镇定不少。

“说来听听，按你的节奏来就好。”孙胜熙温声说道。

一般孙胜完这样讲，就 **一定** 是有什么“大事”：幼儿园时舔止汗露舔得满嘴泡泡，还把东西藏在身后、闭着往外冒泡的小嘴巴冲她使劲摇头；小学拿爸爸的剃须刀割舌头，流血了也只是跑过来抱住姐姐小声哼唧，自己大着舌头说没事没事；初中甚至偷偷取了家里那辆老奔驰的钥匙，一个人把车开到郊区，最后没油了淡定地给她打电话，让她瞒着爸妈给她叫一辆拖车。拖车！想到这个孙胜熙就来气，家里少了一辆车怎么可能瞒得过爸妈！

偏偏从小到大，孙胜完在学校都是绝对的模范生；在家里又很会撒娇，被大人逗弄时没有不脸红的，小奶音哼哼两声爸妈也就放过她了——一肚子坏水似乎只有孙胜熙一人知道。后来她来了多伦多，妹妹上了高中；也不知是不是没了替她兜住所有后果的姐姐，孙胜完意外地老实很多，似乎成了真正意义上的乖宝宝，小时候恶作剧的孩子也懂事了。

所以这次，她的妹妹会告诉她什么事呢？

“姐姐，”孙胜完放下笔，指着纸上第一行字喊着。

“嗯，我在。”

孙胜完深呼吸一下，将问题一口气念出来，“如果我喜欢女生你会接受吗？”

——“嘟——”

短促的提示音过后，孙胜完疑惑地将手机拿远看看。

姐姐竟然把语音挂了。

这么不能接受吗？孙胜完皱紧眉毛，对着纸上剩下的问题一筹莫展。她实在没想到会如此出师不利，满以为第一个问题只是走过场；她还想着问姐姐，喜欢的人是很好的朋友怎么办、怎么确定对方喜不喜欢自己、怎样表白比较合适……诸如此类，应有尽有。孙胜完同学将她能想到的困难都列出来，万万没想到艰苦的斗争栽倒在第一步。

隔着一个太平洋的加拿大，孙胜熙找了半天才捡起掉到地上的手机——差一点就落入水池。她赶紧远离这个危险的通话区域，边走边考虑给孙胜完拨回去。

孙胜完、她的妹妹、孙家的小女儿，说她自己，喜欢女生。

这个“不是什么要紧事”的消息确实给孙胜熙带来和以往每次恶作剧一样的冲击感，但同样的，也仅仅是得知真相的那一刻感到冲击；长年收拾烂摊子（抱歉，这次应该算不上烂摊子）的本能已经让她开始思索下一步计划：妹妹是已经有喜欢的人了吗？喜欢的是谁？她打不打算表白？吓到对方怎么办？她的感情有没有实现的可能性？要不要先瞒着爸妈？以后怎么跟家里坦白？……

两姐妹的思虑从来都是一样的多，不过一个稍显稚嫩、一个更加周到。

孙胜熙走到楼内走廊尽头的楼梯间里，按下那个绿色的圆形图标。

“……喂？”孙胜完略显迟疑的声音传来，孩子似乎是被吓着了。

孙胜熙只好解释，“刚刚手机掉了，不是故意挂你电话。”

“哦……”

“你喜欢谁都是你自己的事情，不管是男是女，不存在要让别人接受这个说法。知道吗？”

孙胜完握着手机一愣，也就是说姐姐……——心情瞬间转好，她露出一个孙胜熙看不到的灿烂笑容，在第一个问题上打个勾。“知道了姐姐，”语气都变得飘忽起来，听来让人跟着心情愉快。

孙胜熙在一级台阶上坐下，靠着墙问她，“是喜欢谁了吗？”

“……对。是好朋友，所以感觉很难办。”孙胜完没有明说，不想让没个准数的事情被姐姐知道得太详细。

孙胜熙的食指敲着膝头，稍加搜索。好朋友？她弯起嘴角，带着了然的口气肯定地说，“珠泫确实是你会喜欢的那一类。人又温柔对你也好，最重要的是长得好看，对吧？”

“是啊……——什么珠泫？！我没说是珠泫啊！！”

孙胜熙忍着笑，将就着和她把戏演下去，“好，不是珠泫，是我乱说的。那你现在打算对这个‘好朋友’怎么办呢？”

“我只是在想，现在女生喜欢男生还是大多数的，而且她是很好很好的朋友……太难开口了。”明明还什么都没有说，孙胜完自己的脸倒红了，只好趴到桌上贴着微凉的木制桌面。

“你现在跟她相处是什么状态？发觉自己是喜欢她过后有什么变化吗？”

这就是促使孙胜完打了今天这个电话的直接原因。自从上周日晚上做了那个梦之后，孙胜完面对裴珠泫总有些畏畏缩缩，不敢对视、不敢多说话，连最正常的肢体接触都会受惊一样猛地缩回来。她只能推脱说最近压力大有点神经过敏，可能多休息就会转好，这段时间还请她原谅。

裴珠泫看上去将信将疑，但之前见过孙胜完上学期期末前的糟糕状态，并未再追问。她反而变本加厉地对孙胜完好，成天带着各种小点心对她嘘寒问暖，让孙胜完更加不自在，罪恶感更是与日俱增。

怎么说，人家对你这么好，你却天天晚上在梦里想睡她！这放在心思纯良的孙胜完身上够她挣扎好多天了。

最要命的当然是“天天晚上”。一次两次也就算了，孙胜完越是不敢去想，晚上的梦就越真实、感受越强烈。这种基本的生理知识她还是懂的，能产生欲望就是心动、天天产生就是喜欢，她又不是什么动物还处在发情期。

于是今晚再次惊醒后，孙胜完用出人意料的冷静——其实是在纠结一星期过后——最终接受了自己喜欢上裴珠泫这个事实。

——“你竟然躲人家躲了一个星期？整整七天！？”孙胜熙的声音骤然变高，在空荡的楼梯间里不断回响。幸而大多数人都搭电梯，并没有产生扰民的不良效果。

“是……是啊，”孙胜完心虚地摸着后脖子，看向窗前玻璃里映出的自己的脸。

孙胜熙被她“没什么大不了”的反应气得差点心梗，好嘛，不躲开也就不是孙胜完了。自家妹妹是什么德性她相当清楚，碰上这种事就是一戳就破的纸老虎，不然家里那个落灰的千纸鹤瓶十年前就该被送出去。

“你这样珠——不是，你朋友肯定会不好受的，就算嘴上不说，还更照顾你了。不过既然现在想清楚了，接下来就正常跟人家相处，循序渐进，慢慢试探看对方有没有那个意思。”孙胜熙这辈子到现在也就谈过三次恋爱，对象还都是男人，说起妹妹的情感问题倒头头是道。

“那我要怎么试探呢？女生之间本来就，呃，各种接触都很多。”

“哎呦喂，”孙胜熙一拍脑门，“孙胜完，是你谈恋爱还是我谈恋爱？”

“姐姐！我不是在问你吗！”

“这事儿你得自己想，我只有一句话，把握好分寸，别吓到人家。实在不行你等到高考结束，一股脑说了。到时候就算不答应，你们也毕业了，各自一扭头互不相见，多好。”

孙胜熙说的都是实话。何况在她的潜意识里，中学时代的恋爱哪能长久，不如就一腔热血冲在前面，摔个头破血流也没关系，反正来日方长，后头还有更好的。她当然没把这些也告诉妹妹。

孙胜完被一句话堵得没法反驳，在纸上把 **“怎么确定对方的心意”** 这个问题重重圈了起来，无奈妥协，“互不相见当然不行。但我会自己好好考虑的。”

“行了，我也该回去工作了。欸，最后还有一个问题，”孙胜熙站起来动动腿，拍掉屁股上的灰。

“什么？”

“你小学三年级折了一千只纸鹤，要送的那个人，男孩女孩？”

孙胜完眉头微皱，望着玻璃反光里满目犹疑的自己，挣扎几秒才回答。

“女孩。”

“哈，”孙胜熙像是得了全奖似的开心，“难怪难怪。”

“什么难怪！”孙胜完又恼了，根本不禁逗。

孙胜熙换上正经的口吻，“可以的话，还是要勇敢一点。高中不是只有读书这一件事。另外先不要让爸妈知道。”

孙胜完一怔。她合上笔记本将它放回抽屉深处，关上台灯。

黑暗中，她悄声答应，“好。”

和孙胜熙一样，她自己也不清楚是两件事都答应了，还是只答应下后一件。


	21. Chapter 21

真是奇了怪了。又是周一早上，朴秀容又被班主任在班门口逮住，身边又有孙胜完陪着。稍有不同的是，除了孙胜完，这次竟然加了一个裴珠泫。这是什么好学生之间的秘密活动吗？

因为后面有两个人，朴秀容这回怎么也挡不住了。孙胜完不能再用发烧这个理由，裴珠泫则是没想到好的借口。于是乎，班主任将她们三个叫到走廊上一字排开，训了十分钟不带重样。这种时候，朴秀容就后悔自己长得这么高，降低存在感一点也没可能。

“你们两个怎么回事！今年高考还有多久，啊？这时候放松警惕是不是太早了？！周日放一天不是让你们在家连几点上学都忘了的！下次再迟到干脆一周七天都给我上学！还有你！朴秀容，这是多少次了？要不要我让你姑姑……”

三个脑袋都耷拉着，等班主任的唾沫星子飞完。

孙胜完低头看着黑色裙摆下方的黑色皮鞋，脚趾在鞋里动动，表面上并不能看出来。以前教萨克斯的那个老先生很严格，她基本每天都要被说教。久而久之，小胜完就找到捱过这种时间的方法：盯着自己的鞋子，想象脚趾在其中的变化。不过没想到的是，她高三了还能用上这个法子。

视线从自己的鞋子转到左边那双一模一样的皮鞋上。一动不动的，往上是白色的袜子、光洁的小腿、膝盖以上的裙子。视线到这里不能再移动了，她就稍抬点头，偷偷打量那人的脸。

熟悉的淡漠，只有在看到自己的时候会突然从眼睛里看到光彩。她是能体会到不同的，也喜欢那种时刻，这让她可以幻想裴珠泫已经是她的女朋友——女朋友，她为这个想法吓了一跳，再三对自己说，只是幻想。

班主任在清嗓子，“不用回班了，书包就放地上，早读课过了再回去。”

三个人低声回答，“知道了老师。”

班主任转一圈从后门进到班里；朴秀容长呼一口气，对另外两人吐吐舌头。她们拿出课本，将书包放到对面墙边靠成一排，人站到光线较好的一边打开书。走廊上不比班里几十个人都在读书，读的声音大点就会很突兀，她们只是低声朗诵，同时刻意站得远了些。

孙胜完想起今天还没有对裴珠泫说早安。两个人在楼下碰到对方都有些惊讶，从小区出来就一路小跑，根本没机会开口。再想到上星期自己故意为之的糟糕行为，她觉得应该主动一点，比如就从新一周的问候开始。这样想着，她朝裴珠泫那边靠了靠，同平时每个早晨在小区门口见面时一样，对她笑一下。

对方也冲她一笑，但很快移开视线，转向课本。

孙胜完觉得怪怪的。裴珠泫正目不斜视地看着自己的伦理书，飞速地念着她听不清的话，快到她有些怀疑文字是否真的进到这人脑袋里了。这完全不是裴珠泫的背诵习惯。她知道，裴珠泫对背书很严格，有些死知识必须要能背得和书上一字不差。所以这人一般先是读几遍读熟了，再一段一段地背，字字清晰。

她还想把话说完；但班主任正好从班里出来朝办公室去了，路过她们仨时放慢脚步，背着手检查一遍才离开。孙胜完再次向裴珠泫看去，发现对方自觉拉开距离，捧着课本专心致志，明摆着不想别人打扰。

她只好把那个词吞进肚子，先老实读书。

五月清晨的太阳已经升起，照到她们的后背上。走廊上有微风穿过，正是一个大好的读书的早晨。孙胜完盯着晃动书页上自己投射的影子，觉得那些字一个一个从纸上跳了下去，一点也不想被她看到脑子里。

她忍不住又朝那边看，没敢转头，只是动动眼珠。就是这一下偷看，她似乎捕捉到裴珠泫突然低头的画面，在那之前应该是在看其他东西。

她在看什么？

孙胜完和裴珠泫这段时间不太对劲。先是孙胜完单方面的躲闪，接着是裴珠泫的心不在焉，这太显而易见也太反常，连一向不爱八卦的姜涩琪都悄悄问同桌是怎么回事。而向来万能的朴秀容在这件离她最近的事上却束手无策，一点头绪都没有。

这和预想之中的剧本大相径庭，让一直对两人抱有不可说期待的朴秀容也着急上火。

就比如现在，好不容易凑齐四个人在儿童节这天出来玩，对面那两人虽然没有刻意离得很远，但界限过于分明——给姜涩琪一只记号笔，立刻就能描出来的那种。

朴秀容把后槽牙咬了又咬，才遏制住亲自将她们摁到一起的冲动。

孙胜完和裴珠泫坐在一起，一个看左边、一个看右边，偶尔视线都放在正前方，就像是能互相感知到一样迅速撤回，绝对不会有任何意义上的接触。就连上衣的袖子都是恰到好处的距离，多一分会碰上，少一分又会被人觉得太疏远。

这又是从什么时候开始的？孙胜完仔细算算，就是在她给姐姐打完电话的那个凌晨过后。她发誓自己没再神经质发作躲着裴珠泫了，但几次过后慢慢发现，貌似是对方有意不和自己说话。没有眼神交流、没有肢体接触、没有最基本的对话，两个人之间仿佛降下一道铁幕。

一定是因为自己的刻意逃离生气了。会解无数难题的孙同学对此毫无办法。她还考虑过裴珠泫看透自己邪恶欲望的可能性，这曾让她大半夜吓出一身冷汗。

但裴珠泫的所作所为似乎又不是想跟她彻底划清分界线。两人依然会一起上学放学，可每天说的话少得可怜；仍会在手机上互道晚安，但仔细一看这就是每天仅有的聊天内容；两个人在暗暗较着自己也说不清楚的劲儿，甚至连本来立场更为鲜明的裴珠泫也迷茫起来，不知道自己在躲什么。

躲什么？她从那次餐桌上的只言片语中突然捕捉到，在迈向孙胜完的道路上，最大的障碍很有可能就是自己的父亲。这个新发现的事实让本就一堆心事的她陷入无法走出的困境；终于看到希望的生活又重新降下浓雾，再也看不清未来的路。

哥哥已经摔得鼻青脸肿，她又拿什么去对抗呢？

况且，那时哥哥身边还有爱人，她只有几丝怎么也抓不住的情线。——孙胜完还对她 **那样** 。也许真的是看穿自己的心思，只是碍于大半年的同学情分，不好撕破脸。以她的性格，完全做得出来这种事。

越想越乱，越想也就越较真，局面便成了今天这个样子。谁都拒绝再走一步，孙胜完是不敢，裴珠泫也是不敢；两个人的胆怯里面似乎又藏着不一样的东西，无法细说。

五月天气渐热，几个人投票后最终决定采用姜涩琪的方案：去美术馆看画展。虽然觉得有些无聊，但朴秀容上午出门时看见已经高悬的太阳，万分庆幸自己没有坚持反对。

从地铁站出去到美术馆门口尚有两百米的距离，朴秀容一出站就撑起遮阳伞招呼姜涩琪过来。至于那两个闹别扭的，似乎谁也没有带伞，顶着骄阳走在路上，严格恪守着中间的分界。

不想待一起就找我俩啊，干嘛还非要凑一起不说话。朴秀容一边翻白眼，一边低声问姜涩琪有没有多的伞。

“班长！我们这儿有多的一把伞，你俩拿去用吧。”朴秀容举着从同桌那里搜刮来的战利品，大声提议。

孙胜完和裴珠泫同时回头，视线都落到那把伞上。

“我带伞了，给她吧。”“我有伞。”

“……”

朴秀容和姜涩琪满头问号。

前方撑起两把款式相同的遮阳伞，伞与伞的间距保持了之前人和人的距离。朴秀容跟在后面，得亏是姜涩琪拦着才没有冲上去把那两人手上的伞掰断。

美术馆门口，四个人排好队将身份证交给工作人员查看，再挨个安检。裴珠泫是第一个，过去之后就走到一边，低着头查看手机。

依然没有回信。

亮起的屏幕上是和哥哥的聊天界面。最后一条来自裴珠泫，三小时之前发送。她问了哥哥那天晚上被孙胜完打断的问题，以另一种方式。

_“你是怎么确定他也喜欢你的呢？”_


	22. Chapter 22

进去之后，姜涩琪才发现美术馆目前有两场艺术展。分别是一楼的全国青年艺术家作品展和四楼的东欧艺术交流展。之前她只注意到前面的那个，主要也是想来观摩国内前辈的作品；其他三人没有明确目标，拿着前台给的折页翻看，拿不准主意。

“好了，”裴珠泫率先结束纠结，拍拍手，“想看哪个就看哪个吧，这种也不是非要大家凑一起的活动。你们去几楼？我想先上四楼看看。”

“一楼。”姜涩琪很快回答。

朴秀容瞥一眼还在低头抉择的孙胜完，又看看背着手一脸轻松的裴珠泫，准确无误地向下牵住同桌的手，“我陪涩琪去一楼，不然什么也看不懂。班长你跟珠泫姐姐一起呗？”

被点到名的孙胜完抬起头，迟疑地放下手里的折页看向右边，目光落在裴珠泫身侧的安检门上，“我其实也想——”

“——行了我和涩琪先走啦，有事再联系。”朴秀容二话不说拖着姜涩琪往左边进发，头都没回一下，很有一股壮士就义的味道。

孙胜完望着她们的背影，无奈地把话嘟囔完，“我也想去四楼。”

裴珠泫一言不发，看她真的决定了才往电梯迈出脚；孙胜完落后半步跟在后面。她盯着前方这人的后脑勺，已经开始苦恼：她要怎么度过接下来的几个小时呢？她要不要主动和她说话？如果还是不想理自己岂不是很尴尬？——孙胜完，现在可不是害怕尴尬的时候。如果姐姐在这里，一定会揪着她的衣领把她喊醒，甚至还会对着她的屁股踹几脚，把她踹到裴珠泫怀里。

她被脑海中想象出的画面逗乐，不自觉地弯起嘴角。裴珠泫从电梯的反光里看见她明显的笑意，目光在尚未控制住时便柔和几分。她还是很可爱，裴珠泫想，这样继续下去会不会也挺好的？

四楼到了。两人一前一后走出去；裴珠泫没有多想，径直朝正前方那个看上去很大的展厅继续走。孙胜完四下一看，发现这里和一楼的结构是一样的，艺术展的入口都在左手边——而裴珠泫已经走出十米。

真是一个开口说话的好机会。

“珠泫！”她小声喊了一句，怕打扰到其他参观的市民。

没有听到。或是没有反应。

孙胜完提高音量又叫一声，“裴珠泫！”

万幸她回头了。孙胜完就看到裴珠泫带着稍显迷茫的神情，迷迷糊糊地原地转一圈才走回来。孙胜完朝左边一指，“这边走。”

这回没再较劲，两人并肩走进展厅。

好的开端。孙胜完在心里给自己加加油。

不得不说，姜涩琪对绘画是真的怀着满心热爱。朴秀容已经转完一整个展厅，她还站在距门边三幅画的位置仔细考量，偶尔会打开已经关掉闪光灯的手机拍下局部细节。朴秀容志不在此，自然没有太多耐心去体会画家笔下的情感；比起这些，她显然更关心楼上两个人的情况。

“秀容，后面还有四个部分，前方出口左转是第二展厅、右转是第三——能不能不要在我身边转来转去了？”姜涩琪对自己的同桌向来没有办法，只能提出一个她根本不会采纳的建议。

“抱歉，”朴秀容迅速举起左手，“不如你给我讲讲这幅？”

面前的画上是一条林间小溪，右上角的鹅卵石上蹲着一只抓着松果的松鼠。美术馆刻意调整的灯光正好打在溪水上，看上去就像真实的树林间的波光。

“呃，我只能说我自己的感觉。整体上的色彩是……”

“……he hoped to inspire everyone’s creative imagination through his artwork.”[1]

四楼，孙胜完弯腰小声读着一幅名为 _shadow of the stars_ 的画作旁的解说词。裴珠泫没有走开，一直在她身边看着画，也不知道有没有在听她的念白。展厅中间站着一位正在接受本地电视台采访的外国男子，看上去是其他国家的主办方代表。楼上的人比楼下少很多，采访的声音不大却传遍整个大厅；观众大多没有关注男子，自己欣赏展品。

孙胜完读完解说，直起身看向那边，像是在自言自语，“那个人说话很像是辩论队的前辈欸。”

裴珠泫转过头瞥她一眼，随即将视线放远，仔细听了十几秒。“前辈说英语比他好听。”

客观评价。两人都清楚前辈是指被孙胜熙调侃过的那位俄罗斯后裔，男子和他一样会把某些音节刻意拆分，也会吞掉一些本该清晰读出的部分，而且颤音更为严重。看记者的表情就知道了，尽管用的是同一门语言，交流并没有想象中的轻松。

“但伊利亚说得比他们都好，而且我很喜欢。”裴珠泫补充说。

伊利亚？尚处在对方主动接话的喜悦中，孙胜完头脑一懵。裴珠泫目视前方，不慌不忙的，似乎在等着她的回话。孙胜完捏了捏鼻梁，仔细在脑中搜寻：伊利亚……伊利亚……——找到了。

“因为演员是美国人，刻意模仿的俄罗斯口音——你什么时候看那部电影？”

裴珠泫无所谓地一歪脑袋，“ **最近** 放松时看的。”

言外之意很明确，最近看的你当然不知道。最近我俩可没什么交流。

聊天止步于此。她们已经走到最后一部分，看过色彩对比强烈的油画，也看了用线条勾勒出来的雕塑，还有简单描绘东欧风情的作品。前方无路可走，唯一要做的就是转身原路返回。恰如两人此刻的关系，已然走到必须有一方主动打破局面的地步，否则只能僵在原地。

裴珠泫摁亮手机，上面显示距她们到达美术馆已过去两个半小时。

哥哥还是没有回信，应该是忙着工作。电子工业的加班没个准数，儿童节这种全国性的节假日也有可能待在办公室里改方案。裴珠泫听他说过一点，早就把这个选项从大学专业的备选里划去。

她们朝外面移动，渐渐能看清入口处闪烁的彩灯。主办方特意在最开始安排这种光影迷离的效果，将外界的喧嚣隔绝开，里面就是稍稍昏暗一点的展厅环境。孙胜完很喜欢这个部分，对这个小小设计的喜爱甚至超过主要的展品。她不是很关心这是不是一种喧宾夺主，毕竟从艺术展上收获的东西并没有像考试答案那样严苛的标准，随心就好。如果其他一些东西，可以这样随心所欲没有顾忌；又或者是如解三角函数一般有严格的步骤去遵守，所有她需要做的只是从书本上认真学习，那也不赖。这个“其他东西”包括很多，就比如感情。

可是感情是两个人的事情，她不能全凭自己的心意；感情也没有一本明确的教科书，她到现在也解不出其中一二。这不仅仅是对孙胜完，大两岁的裴珠泫也是一样。

几十步的距离，两人再次置身于迷蒙的灯光下，连脚步也不由得放慢。

手机在这时短促地震动一下。裴珠泫反应过来，立刻拿出查看；孙胜完停在她两掌远的右前方。

_“是眼神，珠泫。喜欢一个人的时候，看他和看别人一定是不一样的。”_

裴珠泫读完一遍，一个字一个字再看一遍。她抬起头，下意识想寻求什么，视线直直地落到身边唯一的人身上，再也没有这么多天来的小心翼翼和莫名其妙的避讳。

孙胜完将手插在口袋里，两脚前后放松地站在那里，看着对面墙壁上变幻的色彩。

同一时刻，她也回头朝裴珠泫看去，也许是想看看她有没有处理好信息，也许只是无意识的转动，也许是没有理由的吸引力；总之，两道一直躲闪的目光终于相遇，透过空中不断移动、变色但节奏舒缓的彩光，她们看着对方的眼睛，都忘记将它移开。

孙胜完的双手从口袋里抽出来，两脚并拢站直。

在这个奇妙的、永生难忘的时刻，她们同时往前迈出半步，彻底读懂对方眼神里的含义——早在二月同床共寝的那天晚上就该明白的东西。她早就感受到了，可是裴珠泫却没有深想。那里面让她即使闭着眼也能感受到的是什么？全世界独一无二的关注、最为炙热的欣赏、想要更近一步的渴求。

我们真是胆小的傻瓜，这是她们的下一个念头。

现在她们都知道了。

裴珠泫喜欢孙胜完，孙胜完也喜欢裴珠泫。

姜涩琪不太明白，为什么已经站到四楼展厅口看见她俩了，朴秀容还拉住自己不让上前。明明是她硬要上来的。这个疑惑只持续到出了地铁，她在看到路边那家小吃店时便忘得干干净净，留下朴秀容一个人慢慢回味。

归途四个人换了个位置，孙胜完和裴珠泫走在后面。两个人看上去依旧不说话，还是各打一把伞，脸上都泛着红晕，可能是中午天太热的缘故。朴秀容忍不住回头看看，脑子里美术馆的那一幕还在不断回放，总觉得哪里有问题。

冲在前面的姜涩琪已经跨进店里，回头对她们招招手。朴秀容转过半个身子，想催促后面的两个快一点。眼前的情景却让她微微愣住，一时间忘记招呼。

孙胜完和裴珠泫不知何时站到一把伞下，挨着的两只手握在一起，十指紧扣。

“你知道多伦多现在几点吗？”

“凌晨两点？如果没算错的话。”

孙胜熙还在揉眼睛，声音低哑，“我宁愿你是在家里两点的时候打电话……又出什么事了？追到手了？”

“算是吧？”孙胜完仰躺在床上看着天花板，“也感觉不是……”

“什么乱七八糟的，”孙胜熙的手机放在侧脸上，手指都懒得动一下，“还在暧昧？”

孙胜完一只手蒙在眼上，“我说不好……我喜欢她，我也知道她喜欢我，但我们都没有明说。这算什么？”

孙胜熙拿起手机从枕头上爬起来，靠在床头，伸手拉亮床头灯。她转动略显僵直的脖子，打一个大大的哈欠。“孙胜完，半夜把我这种老人家从温暖的被窝里拽起来真的很不友好……”

“是姐姐说——”

“——停，我知道我是说过。但是我不知道现在的高中生谈个恋爱这么费劲……说吧，从头开始说。洗耳恭听。”孙胜熙翻身下床，歪头将手机夹紧，给自己冲一杯咖啡。

夜还很长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引自微博@藍樹在飛行點的视频字幕。


	23. Chapter 23

孙胜完说完时，孙胜熙看了眼公寓里的挂钟：早上三点半。杯子里的咖啡本来是怕注意力不集中才泡的，但显然，孙胜完的故事有足够的吸引力，也够曲折、够神奇。她起身将冷掉的半杯咖啡倒进下水池，随手将杯子放到桌上，坐到小沙发里翘起腿。

“有时候我会觉得，我们家该出一个作家，而不是又一个理工生。”孙胜熙首先评价。

孙胜完描述的十分详细而又富有画面感，在说到裴珠泫（尽管孙胜完依然拒绝承认对方就是裴珠泫）是如何对她“不理不睬”的那一段，连她这个听众都觉得以后谈恋爱千万不要冷战，冷战就分手。至于在美术馆的关键性一幕，简直就是爱情电影的画面：两个主角在如梦如幻的光影里互通心意，甚至连一句话都没说。也许她的妹妹生来就是这样浪漫多情的孩子，不然也不会给一个没说上几句话的女孩子折一千只纸鹤。

这样看来，裴珠泫也应该是相似的人——她俩简直天生一对。

说得口干舌燥的孙胜完自然不会知道姐姐给未来姐夫又定了一条标准。她端起床头的凉水喝了一口，喘口气才回答，“我觉得两者之间也是有交集的，毕竟都需要逻辑性，比如科幻小说家？——姐姐，我们还是先说关键问题吧。”她起身走到桌子旁，打开抽屉取出里面的笔记本，翻到中间的一页。她原本的计划里面没有现在的问题，毕竟她也没想到中间会经历两个人互相躲避这一段；现在她们的关系可以说是在一起了，也可以只是朋友和好。

这太奇怪了。

“你确定你俩都知道喜欢对方这件事了，对吧？”

孙胜完正从笔筒里找笔。听到问题，她停下手，一掌撑在笔记本上，脑中再次闪过几小时前的画面。不会错，她坚定认为。她本不是在这种事上会如此自信的人，但是裴珠泫看她的时候——那神情绝对错不了，虽然她没有说话。

灵感总是在该出现的时候降临于世。

“对。”

孙胜熙站起来，往后倒到自己的床上，“约她出去，约会的那种。然后问她愿不愿意做你女朋友，就这样。”

“就这样？”

“或者你也可以把她拖到学校的卫生间里问，没什么差，只是味道不那么好。”孙胜熙撇了撇嘴，“你们只是缺一句正式的告白，也许她也在谋划着开口。当然还有另一种方法，”

孙胜完在桌边坐下，咬下笔盖准备记下来，“什么？”

“不要那么多废话，找个隐蔽的角落直接亲她。她喜欢你，不会介意的。”

“姐姐！”孙胜完把笔一扔，脸腾一下红了，“……那、那样也太不礼貌了……”

孙胜熙掀开被子，舒舒服服地把自己埋进去，“如果是她亲你，你会觉得不礼貌吗？”

一瞬间，梦里的画面争先恐后地涌进大脑，孙胜完的全身都要烧起来了——她结巴着说不出话，最后才吭叽出几个字，“当然不会……”

孙胜熙满意地笑了。她将被子拉到下巴，满足地谓叹一声，“晚安胜完，冲向你美好的爱情吧。姐姐我就先进行人类维持生命的周期性活动了——下次尽量不要在这个点找我，除非你俩决定结婚。还有，儿童节快乐。”

电话挂断了。孙胜完将手机拿离自己发烫的脸颊，撑着额头审阅纸上记下的东西。她最后把姐姐提的第二条建议划去，将“约会”这一条圈起来，合上本子。

——“胜完！吃饭了！”

孙胜完将东西收好，推门出去。妈妈又做了满满一桌的菜，说是庆祝节日——一个孙家没人需要过的儿童节。她和爸爸无奈对视一眼，坐到自己的位置上。

“今天玩得开心吗？”爸爸主动问道。

“挺好的，美术馆有一个东欧的艺术展，我觉得你和妈妈应该也会喜欢，有空可以去看看。好像展出一个月。”

孙妈妈往她手边放一碗汤，“那我们下周末就去。你不加班吧？”

丈夫对妻子果断摇摇头，继续对女儿说，“上次你送了两张电影票，那部电影就很好看。”

“让你认识到我们这些女人的不容易？”

“我一直能认识到，亲爱的。”

孙胜完笑着喝口妈妈牌爱心汤，决定不加入父母日常的拌嘴。

“对了胜完，”话题又引回小女儿身上，“还有一个多月，这学期就要结束了？”

“嗯，”孙胜完应一声，嘴里嚼着火候正好的牛肉。

孙爸爸夹一筷子菜，随意问着，“想去国外读本科吗？加拿大、美国，都可以。”

“不是初中就说要过去吗？那时候觉得你太小我们放心不下，我和你爸爸想了想，现在你已经可以照顾好自己，完全可以本科就过去，比你姐姐那种研究生再去的要有优势一点。”

孙胜完顿了顿，咽下那块肉，没有正面回答，“已经过了那边秋季入学的申请时间了。”

“是今年秋季入学。如果你愿意，可以在这边申请明年的，也可以先过去再读一年高中。总是有办法的。”孙爸爸看上去什么都了解清楚，全部摆上来供孙胜完选择。

“我打算考S大的。我们家还在国内，姐姐和我都出去了就……”

孙妈妈放下筷子，“如果你们两个在那边读书工作，我们会考虑移民过去。当然你如果想留在国内读书，我们同样支持，这点胜熙之前就和我们说过了。只是把这个选项提供给你，选什么还是在于你。”

“有什么疑问，爸爸妈妈随时会帮你的。”爸爸补充一句。

“我知道了，”孙胜完两只胳膊搭在桌上，坚持自己一早决定的目标，“目前我还是想留在国内。”

孙家父母没什么意见，给女儿碗里又添上菜，“你想清楚了就行。”

孙胜完低头吃饭。这个决定确实是早就做出的，不过现在又多了一个她要留下的理由。很有分量的理由。

班上的电风扇在清洗过后再一次吱呀吱呀地转起来，比起上一年显得老旧许多。329班的孩子们终日在这单调重复的声响中读书、上课、自习、思考未来。班主任开始挨个找学生去办公室聊天，谈现在的学习状态、每个人的理想大学、当下诸多的困惑。有些人出来满脸轻松，有些忧心忡忡，也有人是哭着出来的。

裴珠泫和孙胜完哪种也不是。她俩保持着一贯的淡然表情，怎样进来的还是怎样出去。她们比起大多数学生有着更好的成绩和更少的选择空间：班主任为她们在大学报考指南上直接圈住第一栏的S大，没有犹豫。

“不要急不要慌，保持下去，老师相信你没有问题。”班主任对她们说了一样的话。

大家都在这个年纪中常见的浮躁心气中沉静下来，紧紧抓住自己选定的那块木板，在学海中起起伏伏。

最后一个人回到班里后不久，晚自习的下课铃就响了。学生们收拾书包，三三两两走出班级，通常是一个在安慰另一个。四人组在校门口拆成两队，孙胜完和裴珠泫向左，朴秀容和姜涩琪向右。

夏天就要到了。班上已经有人换上夏季制服，孙胜完是其中一个。她比裴珠泫怕热，在后者还紧紧扣着外套扣子的时候，早就穿着短袖衬衫上学放学。从学校到家里的这段夜路比冬天时要热闹很多，夜跑者、路边摊、散步的退休老人，一路嘈杂。孙胜完的手背有意无意地碰到裴珠泫的，眼看就要走到小区门口，两只手迟迟没有握上。她们话不多，各自怀着心思。

“珠泫，”

“嗯？”

“你要考S大？”

“能考上就去嘛，”裴珠泫对自己的课业一直很谦虚，她休学前的成绩远没有现在好。

“我也去那里。”孙胜完简单说了一句，不知道该怎么接。面对裴珠泫时，她比以前要更加木讷，有时候说一句话都要思前想后好久。

裴珠泫只“嗯”一声，亦没有多说。

前方冲过来一队有组织的跑者，在辅路上浩浩荡荡地行进。孙胜完往路里边再挤了挤，手背不可避免地贴上身边那人的皮肤。印象之中微凉的触感，压上去很柔软，如果能像以前那样无所顾忌地牵住握紧……

裴珠泫的手顺势向外一勾，将孙胜完纠结的左手拉住。“我们一起去S大。”

奇怪的屏障被打破了。两只手默契地张开指缝，牢牢地扣在一起。

孙胜完便扭头只看着这人，看她平时不怎么见到的她的右侧脸，也不管前面的路，“好，我们一起去。”

“看路啦。”裴珠泫笑着皱皱鼻子，左手抬起来作势要把她的脸推开。

孙胜完这时倒没脸没皮起来，脖子反而转得更甚，“就看你。”

她也不是一直僵着脖子，偏偏在前面有障碍物时转过来看上几秒。裴珠泫只好不时出声提醒：“下台阶”、“绕一下”、“右转右转”。幼稚的游戏，两个人乐此不疲。

孙胜完真的借此好好欣赏了裴珠泫的侧脸，每一个细节都要记到心里；比如右边眉梢有一颗痣，这是左边没有的，一定要好好记住。

到了孙胜完家楼下，两人的手还是没有分开。班长同学将头转正，看着自家的楼梯口说，“不如我陪你走到你家楼下再回来吧。”说话时，她还无意识地晃着裴珠泫的胳膊，叫那人不得不弯着眼角答应。

裴珠泫望着总是在不经意间撒娇的孙胜完，手上交握的力道更重了些。——我喜欢的是这样可爱的人，而她也喜欢自己。

两栋楼的距离，走得再慢也到了。她们站在裴珠泫家楼下，说今晚最后的话。

“对了，”孙胜完终于把在肚子里揣一天的邀约说出来，“下星期月考结束，能和我一起出去看个电影再吃顿饭吗？”

裴珠泫假装苦恼地问她，“什么电影？”

“呃……我还没挑，我想我们可以一起选。”

即使之前在一起看过很多部电影，但这一次跟曾经的都不一样。孙胜完紧张地揪着裙摆，那一小块布料肯定会皱得很难看。

“啊……这样吗？”裴珠泫面无表情地背着手，忽地一下凑很近，近到两个人鼻尖几乎相抵。昏暗的夜里，她们交换着比空气温度高很多的吐息，一时无言。

孙胜完吞下口水，“珠……”

裴珠泫见好就收，扬起抑制不住的微笑。但她没有着急后撤，而是抬起下巴、嘴唇上移，轻轻点在孙胜完挺立的鼻尖上。

“我答应你。”


	24. Chapter 24

裴珠泫爬楼梯时，嘴角就没放下来过。刚刚她还以为孙胜完就要把那句话说出来了呢，没想到却是约会的邀请——约会，可以这样用吧？她大概能猜到孙胜完想和她说些什么；既然如此，她就不必心急去主动开口了。逃到现在的人难得想做先伸出手的那一个，她自然要给对方这个权利，也要好好珍惜这个机会。

到家门口，她从衣兜里掏出钥匙。高三的晚自习延后一小时，裴珠泫大多会自己开门，不惊动爸爸从房间里出来。

门开了。客厅的灯照例亮着，是裴爸爸给她留的。她进门后便低头换鞋，走出玄关才发现爸爸正坐在沙发上，两只手搁在膝盖上一动不动。

“爸爸？这么晚了还不睡吗？”裴珠泫此时依然笑着，尚未从方才的情绪中脱离出来。

裴爸爸将茶几上的一只碗往前推了推，“给你煮了点甜汤，趁热喝。”

“谢谢爸爸。”裴珠泫往前上两步，弯腰端起那碗汤。低头喝一口，温度刚好，但甜得发腻，明显糖放多了。她咽下一小口，没有说味道不好之类的话，只是准备端进房间等会再喝。

“那您早点休息，我就先进房了。”

裴爸爸仍坐着没动；裴珠泫这才感觉哪里不对劲，敛去笑容看向父亲。对方的脸上没什么表情，和平常没什么区别，但做女儿的能捕捉到空气中异样的气氛，下意识皱了眉。

“还有事吗？”

“汤怎么样？”裴爸爸问，声音很沉。

是在等自己的评价吗？裴珠泫想了三秒，还是决定说实话，“有点太甜了，您下次可以少放点糖。”

“本来应该是正好的，你到家之前又加了一点。”

裴珠泫眨着眼睛，将视线移到手里的碗上，不知道回答什么。总是这样，她和父亲的对话过不了三轮就会陷入僵局，令双方都感到疲软。但类似的会话还是在两人的推动下进行，用以维系父女之间生硬又脆弱的关系。裴爸爸可能不会明白为什么女儿会疏远他。因为在他的内心深处，他将妻子的死亡和家庭的悲剧全部归罪在儿子与男人谈恋爱这件事上，压根不会想自己的过错。

很可惜的是，在他不知道的时候，事情已经永远地滑向另一边。

“我先睡了，珠泫也早点休息，不要太辛苦。”裴爸爸最后说。

他站起来，缓慢地转过身子，不太灵活地走向属于他和妻子的那间卧室。裴珠泫站在原地，看着他一直走进去、关上房门，眉头却迟迟没有舒展开。

她还是觉得有什么异常。

楼外，天上忽有一道闪电劈下，几秒后是隆隆的雷声。

孙胜完有些后悔。她一直在想，如果那天晚上直接问的是“我们要不要交往”或者“你能不能做我女朋友”这类的问题，裴珠泫在很大可能上也会说出那句话。“我答应你”，多么美妙的句子。这样她就不用再大费周章，可以吻她的时间也会大幅提前——不得不说，裴珠泫唇瓣的触感比想象中更好。孙胜完反复回味，直到完全把那种感觉刻在脑子里。

——想用自己的嘴唇再次体会。她为这个想法吓了小小的一跳，下一刻便坦然接受了这种再正常不过的欲望。

事到如今，她只能安慰自己正式的约会将更有仪式感，也将带来更深的回忆。

后来她才明白，“仪式感”这种东西既能让生活变得更富格调和生气，也能让事情落进不那么有必要的繁琐程序之中，到头来只会叫人后悔。

不过眼下，她正沉浸在选好电影的喜悦中，有些焦虑地等待着月考的到来。和上次期末的焦虑完全不同，这次仅仅是在期待月考过后的那件大事，考试本身变得不再重要。当然，正常的学习任务依然在按部就班地进行；拥有心上人这件事只会让孙胜完在学习时效率更高，毕竟是约好要上同一所大学的。

“胜完早上好，”裴珠泫从小区里走出来，迷瞪着眼对她打招呼。孙胜完的思绪从几天前的记忆中跳出来，上前牵住她伸出来的手。

“没睡好吗？”

“嗯……”裴珠泫抱住她的胳膊，半个身子倚在她肩上借力，“昨晚多看了两道题，就睡迟了……”

孙胜完无奈地笑笑，带着她绕开一个小水洼，“干嘛这么累，又不是高考。”

“得努力呀，不然考不上S大就糟糕了。”裴珠泫揉揉眼睛，却还是赖在孙胜完身上。她们好像是在度过一个心照不宣的恋爱实习期，双方都有想要早点转正的渴望，又被一份看不见的合同束缚住，默不作声地一起等到实习期满的那一天。

“肯定能考上的，上次月考你只比我低十分，有两门还比我高。”孙胜完倒正儿八经地给她分析起形势来。裴珠泫不想一大清早就投入高压的竞争环境，只好伸手捂住她的嘴。

“上学放学不谈学习。”

孙胜完“呜呜嗯嗯”几声，使劲点着头保证。

早晨的天空干净明丽，太阳光洒在她们的背上，完全没有昨夜暴雨的阴霾。

“爸爸？”

不知是最近的第几次了，裴珠泫晚自习回到家，都能看到裴爸爸坐在客厅里，桌上不是放着冒着热气的汤，就是一盘切好的水果。她一开始还拿回房间吃，后来便在客厅里吃完再回去，和裴爸爸共度一段短暂的时间。她不太清楚这是不是爸爸无声的关心，因为每次坐在那里咀嚼吞咽的时候，男人都只是默默在对面看着她吃，一言不发。裴珠泫没有抬头看过他的眼神，觉得很不舒服。

像是一种监视。

她也想直接告诉他，不用这么晚了还陪着她熬，可以先回房休息。但又怕是父亲奇怪、让人尴尬的照顾，这样说会伤他的心。除了在和儿子争吵时能说无数伤人的话，裴爸爸总体上不善言辞，更不善于表达感情。

“爸爸，”裴珠泫放下喝空的碗，双手放在膝上，“我先回房了，您休息吧。”

男人的手举了起来，随即又放下，欲言又止的，“珠泫……”

“有什么事吗？”裴珠泫耐着性子问。她想到有一段时间没有联系的哥哥，不知是不是父子两人又起了什么她不知道的冲突。

裴爸爸手指揉搓几下，想说什么又放弃了。“没有，没什么。你先回去吧，我把厨房收拾一下。”

裴珠泫松了口气。她起身道别，回到房间整理今天的作业。

通常，回到家后她会再多学一个半小时，大多时间是做一些归类整理工作，总结反思。这还是孙胜完向她建议的。刚复学那会儿很多知识一下子捡不起来，前后联系不上；孙胜完就教她每天抽时间整理重难点、画框图。她本人也不是每天都做，到裴珠泫这里却严格执行下来，一直到高三结束都是如此。效果自然也是显著的，裴珠泫从第一次统考的班级二十七名上升到上次的第二名，孙胜完的影响功不可没。

她关上手机放进抽屉，调好桌上的定时器开始专心学习。不能不专心。如果之前她还抱着“学到这种程度就可以”的心态，将很多的心思放在思考家庭问题上，现在她完全进入高三生的全力冲刺状态。S大当然是要考进去的，但她也得追求更高的分数，以求在专业选择上能有更多的机会。

窗外响起惊雷。这个季节雨水充沛，常常在夜里下一场暴雨，第二天又是一个大晴天。裴珠泫喜欢这种气候，雨水能驱驱热气，也不会影响白天的出行。她喜欢出太阳的日子，孙胜完却不怎么喜欢。那人睡觉一点光都不能有，想来对阳光也不会太热爱。

也许她们均未曾注意到，在日复一日的相处中已经让对方进入自己的生活太多太多，处处的小事里都有另一个人的影子。

集中注意力的九十分钟过得相当快。定时器“滴滴”地叫起来时，裴珠泫一伸手关上它，反手交叉举过头顶，伸一个大大的懒腰。她取出手机打开，回复孙胜完十几分钟前发来的晚安，再看看时间。凌晨一点，比惯例的晚些，是和爸爸说了几句话的缘故。

她从衣柜里拿一套干净的内衣，从床头捡起睡衣，开门出去洗澡。浴室在她卧室的右手边，她打着哈欠往那边拐，进去后开灯准备关门。

门快合上的那一瞬，借由浴室的灯光，她竟看到客厅沙发上端坐的一个黑影。裴珠泫的瞌睡荡然无存，将门重新开大，睁大眼看仔细了，迟疑地喊一声，“爸爸？”

大雨如注的黑夜里，裴爸爸的轮廓微微动了动，传来低沉的一声回应。“我睡不着在这儿坐坐，珠泫你先睡吧。”

“哎。”

门再次合上。眼前，父亲模糊的身影越来越细，直至被关在门的另一侧。裴珠泫靠在门板上，脑海里全是那道哨兵一样黑魁魁的不动身姿。


	25. Chapter 25

考试顺利得异乎寻常。也不知是不是因为心情好，裴珠泫的卷子答得十分顺畅，考了整整一天后，也没有以前的疲乏。她们不能再等到明天，约定的时间就是今晚。两人说好先回家换掉校服，在小区门口汇合。

裴珠泫换上早就挑好的连衣裙，将扎了一天的马尾辫放下来，把长发重新梳好，以能顺服地披在两侧肩膀上。又抓紧时间化了全妆，口红挑的是去年和孙胜完一起在商场买的那支。她没有和人约会过，只是想要让自己在对方面前看起来更好。

将手机和钥匙装进挎包，检查无误后，裴珠泫拉开房门走出去。她蹲在玄关处换鞋，对在卧室里的裴爸爸喊一句，“我出门了！”

今晚的出行和爸爸早有报备，她并没有再多解释。

穿好鞋站起来，扯直裙子上的褶皱，裴珠泫伸手放到门把上，转动推开——

——“珠泫，”

“嗯？还有事吗？”

裴爸爸从房间里蹒跚出来，走到正对着大门的位置站定，“早上说是去和朋友吃饭，哪个朋友？”

“啊，”裴珠泫的手缩回来，门虚掩上，“孙胜完呀，早上没说吗？”

她和孙胜完的事情不会告诉裴爸爸。现在不会，以后也没有这个打算。从美术馆回来后她就想过，和女生谈恋爱这件事她不会让家里剩下的两个人知道。不合适也没必要，她不像哥哥必须要求得外界的祝福，只要可以和对方在一起就好。女生之间也比较好隐瞒，她决定在家里一切都和以前一样，遮遮掩掩反而有问题。

父亲微摆了摆头，“没说。”

裴珠泫眉毛一挑。可能真的没说，因为之前会找借口出去见哥哥，那时没有说得太具体。“那我先走了？”她的手抵在门上，准备使力推开。

“等一下，”男人沙哑的声音响起，“不许去。”

“什么？”裴珠泫放下手，以为自己听错了。

“我说不许去。”裴爸爸重复一遍，语气沉沉。

裴珠泫眉心一皱，转过身面对父亲，尽量让语调轻松一点。“爸爸，我已经跟别人约好了。”

“这次不用去，以后也别再约了。”

“爸爸，”裴珠泫的声音冷下去，双手垂在身侧，“我已经高三了，您不该管我这些。”

裴爸爸没有立刻接话。他立在那里，双腿稍稍分开站得笔直，身材高大、胸背宽阔，尽管车祸后在那高大的骨架下是一具羸弱的肉体。天色渐暗，家里没有开灯，裴珠泫只能看到父亲慢慢蒙上阴影的脸庞，和他深吸几口气时起伏的胸膛。她站在他的对面，细瘦笔直的两条腿撑起比父亲矮得多的身量，用从母亲那里遗传来的漂亮眼睛注视着他，照样昂首挺胸。她看着他抿紧的嘴巴，也抿住自己那和他极其相似的双唇，等他的回话。

父女二人默然僵持着。

门外有对面那户开门的动静，一大家子回来了。声响惊醒了和父亲对峙的裴珠泫，让她想起此刻根本不该还在家里。她握紧双拳，对面前的男人说，“您不说话我就先走了，快要迟到了。”她反手搭在门把上，上半身已经转过去。

“你高三了，” 裴爸爸忽地开口，“就不该想着谈情说爱。”

裴珠泫被他这句话吓得狠狠打了个哆嗦，不知是由于内容本身还是因为突然响起的人声。她惊诧地转过身，再次看向父亲几乎就要隐在昏暗中的双眼，难以置信地问道，“您……您说什么？”

父亲向前走了一步，“你和孙家那个孩子，上星期那天晚上在楼下我看到了。”

上星期？裴珠泫低眉略一回忆，倏地想起自己干了什么事。

裴爸爸见她不回答，咬着牙说出自己不愿面对的事实，“你亲了她，我看到了。你主动的。”

过去的一个星期对他来说，是比知道儿子的事更让他纠结、悲哀、痛苦的一周。裴哥哥出柜后，他更多感受到的是震惊和难以克制的暴怒；他急切地想要纠正儿子人生中这不该有的过失，终于在那个冬天酿下大错。但是看到裴珠泫亲吻孙胜完的那一幕，他只剩全身发麻，控诉上天和命运。对家里从小宠到大的小女儿，他没有面对儿子时的狠劲，也曾欺骗自己是看错了，但终究不行。他不会再像上次那样肆意倾泻怒火；女儿还小，犯错容易改正；作为父亲，他必须用手腕将她从歧途上拉回，不容有错。

裴珠泫的瞳孔在一瞬间散大，立刻明白过来父亲是看走了眼——亲在鼻尖上其实是能解释的，说是女生的小把戏未尝不可。然而既然已经受到质问，再多的解释都只能变成无用的争辩，事情只会越来越乱。

她攥住挎包带子，一时找不到合适的回应。

父亲继续说着，刻意将音调放得柔和轻缓，“珠泫，没能及时注意到你走上歪路，是爸爸的不对。但这不是什么好玩的游戏，我们家被你哥哥害成什么样子你都看到了。听爸爸的话，不要和她再有来往，等下周我就找你们校领导，把你调到其他班。”

裴珠泫被他的决策猛然捅醒。她往前迈近半步，声音冷静克制，“爸爸，虽然您一直不理解，但是我希望您能从现在开始尝试去了解我们在想什么。交什么朋友、和什么样的人谈恋爱都是我自己的事，您不需要也不应该插手。我的事是这样，哥哥的事也是这样。”

这是她第一次帮哥哥说话。显然，后一句极大地刺激了裴爸爸，让男人开始往失控的方向发展。他将先前制作了一个星期的怀柔面具撕碎，踉跄地冲到裴珠泫面前，大声怒吼，几近破音，“裴珠泫！你竟然说他！你难道忘了是谁害死的你妈妈吗！”

同样是显而易见的，被直接提出的母亲无疑是捅进裴珠泫刚刚覆盖好的心窟窿上的一把刀，甚至还在放肆翻搅。原本尚能心平气和地和男人说话的女孩双手颤抖，用罕见的音量回答父亲，“你，你到今天都不明白，没有你妈妈根本不会死！”

霎时间，男人怒目圆睁，被她气得发抖，“裴！珠！泫！”

他高高举起右手，直直地往女儿脸上劈下来。

裴珠泫轻巧地往后一撤，躲开父亲气急败坏的进攻。男人反而因为没有着力点向前猛地一栽，用力撑住鞋柜才稳住身子。他抬起头，一手扶着鞋柜，一手笔直地往前上方伸着，手指弯曲成可怖的鹰爪样子，像是要揪住裴珠泫的衣领。他的嘴唇开始发乌，抖动着说，“你难道还想我死……”

狠话还没说完，人就咕咚一声栽倒在地。裴珠泫望着地上趴着的父亲愣了三秒，才想起来扑上去，一边呼唤一边哆嗦着从包里翻出手机。

时空以一种怪异的方式在她面前扭曲，她感觉自己在和周围的环境融为一体，血液冲进大脑，太阳穴突突直跳，甚至连地上的父亲都在眼前蠕动起来。刚才的几十分钟里发生了什么？我这时不应该和那个人手拉着手走在街上吗？我们要一起去看一部爱情电影。爸爸为什么躺在地上？我对他说了什么？我要叫救护车。手机又在哪里？

大门突然被拉开。

孙胜完站在门外。她看着在阴暗的玄关里发抖的裴珠泫，迈进去将她搂进怀里，用自己同样颤抖的手不停地抚着她的头发，“不要怕，不要怕，不要怕，医生马上就来了……”

后来的日子里，她们对那天的记忆多少都出了偏差。裴珠泫脑海中再次清晰的场景，已经是在医院走廊上，身边坐着孙胜完，对面是抱着手的哥哥。爸爸在哪儿？她用力握住身边人的胳膊，惊慌地看着她。

“伯父在里面呢，不要怕珠泫。医生刚刚不是说了暂时没有生命危险吗？你也听到了。”孙胜完又抬手抱住她，低声安慰。

裴哥哥靠在墙上，沉默地望着两个女孩。

至于孙胜完，她的回忆要完整一些。她记得她是在小区门口十分钟，裴珠泫还没有到，就自作主张地去她家找她。而裴家父女的争执，她大概是从裴爸爸的那句“你亲了她”之后全听到了。她放下想要敲门的右手，脚下生根一样站在门口，盯视着那条虚掩的门缝，将屋内两人的话一字不拉地听进耳朵。

她爸爸知道了。

孙胜完迅速回想起裴珠泫跟她说过的、关于她哥哥引发的家庭惨案。她瞬间联想到很多东西、很多后果，以及未来可能由她触发的另一起悲剧。她闭紧双眼，浑身颤动，企图逃离这个不祥之地。但腿上没有力气。直到听见裴珠泫慌张的呼喊，她才意识到发生什么，勉强维持镇定拨打急救电话。之后又找了邻居帮忙、通知裴哥哥、将人送进急救室。然后就是当下，她们依偎在一起，两手紧握。

她不确定自己是否应该还留在这里，甚至是以后有没有资格再出现在裴珠泫的家人面前。对面的年轻男人几乎一言未发，只是看着她们，眼神里的情绪她猜不透，也没有心力去想。大抵是不会欢迎的，她想。未来的路在哪里？她该往何处去？她的生活中已经有什么东西夭折了。裴爸爸最后的那句话时不时就会在她的耳侧响起，仿佛甩不掉的魔咒。

裴珠泫的状态很不好，整个人都还是恍惚的。孙胜完抚摸着她的肩膀，试图让对方真正冷静下来。裴珠泫慢慢放缓呼吸，尝试重新建立与世界的正常联系，理清现在的状况。

“孙同学，”裴哥哥站到她面前，只看着她一个人，“借一步说话？”

孙胜完抬眼仰望这个高个子男人，松开与裴珠泫相扣的手，随他走到楼梯口。他会说些什么？责怪还是威胁？指责还是谩骂？

——“谢谢你送我爸爸来医院，还安抚珠泫。”

孙胜完一愣，反应片刻才回答，“没关系的。”

裴哥哥的语气放得温和，用平时对亲妹妹说话的口吻跟她交谈，“这里有我和珠泫就可以了，这么晚你家人该担心了吧？我叫车送你先回家？”

“嗯？嗯、嗯，好的……”孙胜完下意识想拒绝，理智及时将她拉了回来

“有任何事情，等这几天过去再解决好吗？”裴哥哥安慰性地笑笑，转而轻声念叨了一句，“虽然可能找不到方法解决……”

父亲是何种强硬的态度，他比任何人都清楚、都吃过更多苦头。从裴珠泫毫无逻辑的叙述和孙胜完两三句的补充中，他才大致搞清楚事态。他自然不会阻止，但作为裴家人，眼下最要紧的事情还是躺在病床上的父亲，其他的必须往后放一放。

孙胜完回到走廊，蹲在裴珠泫膝前握住她的双手，“我今晚先回家，你在这儿好好的。嗯？”

裴珠泫低头看着她熬红的双眼，抽出一只手覆在孙胜完的手上轻轻拍着，点头答应她。“嗯。”

孙胜完站起来，转身走向出口。急诊中心的人流很大，家属奔来走去、医护人员行色匆匆。她没有回头看，裴珠泫也只看了一眼她远去的背影。

如果她们知道这是两个人在高中时代的最后一面，想来不会以这种草率的方式结尾。这一天本该是她们行走轨迹改变的时间节点；事实证明确实改变了，却是走向出人意料的方向。

从这一天开始，两个人各自踏上了她们未来漫长艰辛的几年光景。


	26. Chapter 26

裴珠泫再次返校是六天后。裴爸爸晕倒的原因还是高血压，这次住院后检查出轻度脑梗，在医院里打了几天点滴。医生开了其他药，嘱咐一大堆东西，让做子女的一定要注意。裴珠泫记下来，饮食和采买交给哥哥去做，她留在医院和护工一起照看父亲。不怎么说话，沉默地做着她要做的事情。

父女两人没有再提起那天的争执，不论是有关裴珠泫和孙胜完的，还是有关裴妈妈的。任何一件都是随时会爆炸的火药库，现在提不得，以后也不能拿出来讨论。裴爸爸似乎因为这次的事退让了很多，对儿子的出现不再乱发脾气，尽管两人并没有对话。好像他现在唯一追求的，只是儿女在他身边；他看不到两个孩子做的所谓错事，就可以当它们没有发生过。

兄妹间也没有就过去几天的事情商量，双方都觉得现在还不合适。裴哥哥是希望等父亲出院、情绪真正稳定，他再和妹妹单独谈。裴珠泫则是想见过孙胜完，确定她没有问题再做打算。她们这几天没有联系，连早安和晚安都没有。裴珠泫一方面在照料病人，一方面陷入愧疚和愤怒两方对立的情绪中，一时间很难再去管更多的事。也有点暂时避开的意思；她连高中都还没有毕业，就算比同龄人经历过多得多的东西，面对当下的局面也无法妥善处理好。

裴珠泫在医院陪护时，常常盯着病房的大窗户，看外面伸到窗前的一支树杈。那是本地不常见的广玉兰，在五月的下旬开得热热闹闹，硬硬的树叶在阳光下反射着晃眼的光。第六天早上她再看时，上面的花朵却被昨夜的暴风雨作弄得残败不堪，只剩孤零零一瓣还留在树枝上。她因为这个莫名心慌起来，和哥哥说过后决定明天就返校。

她必须要看看那个人。

然而她没有见到孙胜完。整个早读课，那个从来没缺过课的好班长一直没有到。裴珠泫这才后知后觉地发现，左边的抽屉里干干净净，原先放在里面的资料和试卷全然不见。她弯腰看自己的抽屉，看到一摞参考书的顶上压着一本她送给孙胜完的书。《我的天才女友》。她随手翻开，书本正中夹着一个素色信封，上面用她熟悉的字体写着“裴珠泫亲启”。

裴珠泫的手猛地一抖，啪得合上这本书。

她转过身，拽住朴秀容的胳膊，问她人去哪里了。朴秀容慌张地握住她的手，小心翼翼地告诉这个急得红眼的女孩，孙胜完走了。

孙胜完走了。

走哪去了？

她说她要出国留学，已经办过退学手续。

什么时候？！

几天前就没来上课，昨天早上过来把她的书都搬走了，我们才知道。太突然了，发生这么多事……珠泫姐姐你也没来上课，班长又走了。这几天班主任天天在班上叹气。

裴珠泫没再说话。她的嘴唇颤抖着，几经张合最后抿住；深吸几口气，努力眨着眼想把眼泪逼回去。她在朴秀容和姜涩琪担忧的目光中转回去，抽出下节课要用的资料，摊开在桌上。

淡白色的纸张上忽地落上一大滴泪水，蔓延成边缘不规则的圆形，又很快蒸干、让那一块变得皱巴巴的。那一声“啪嗒“淹没在上课铃中，除了书本没有人听见，包括裴珠泫本人。

孙胜完留下的信随着那本书一起待在她的抽屉里，一整天都没被再拿出来。

那天晚上，孙胜完在桌前坐了一夜。台灯没打开、窗帘没拉上；她在几点升起又消失的星光中、在随之飘来的乌云和落下的大雨中、在风雨终于平息的寂静和五点照进窗户的阳光中，沉默又执着地思考发生的一切。

_“找不到方法解决。”_

_“你还想我死吗？”_

_“我不会要这样痛苦的爱。”_

想到最后一句话的时候，孙胜完的肩膀在黎明的微光中大幅起落几下，久久没有归于平静。

早上六点，她给孙胜熙打电话。这次时间正好，孙胜完也不是找姐姐要方法，只想寻求支持。

“要离开吗？”孙胜熙站在楼层的吸烟区，单手插兜望着外面。下午的阳光依旧炙热，她的声音却冷静自持，和孙胜完一样。

孙胜完还是那个姿势，看着窗外一点一点变亮的天，轻“嗯”一声。

“你觉得，”孙胜熙稍微转下身子，背对一个正在吸烟的男士，“你留在那里会不开心、事情会越来越糟，还只是本能地想躲开？”

“她会挣扎难过，我也不会开心。姐姐，如果只是我这边的问题，不管再怎么犹豫，确定的我还是会去努力争取。你知道我的。”

孙胜熙将手拿出来，抱在胸前，最后表示绝对的支持。“那就离开吧。想什么时候走？我跟爸妈一起安排一下。”

对于孙胜完的这段感情，她一直是鼓励的。但这些都是基于“她的妹妹最终会收获一段美好的高中恋情”这个目的。如果事情走向痛苦的一面，她会毫不犹豫地支持孙胜完离开。她依然是那样的观点：少年时代的爱情总是不长久，以后肯定会有更好的。

然而此时的孙胜熙，包括此时的孙胜完、此时的裴珠泫，都不曾预料过这段被多方扼死感情的发展会到何种地步。事实也将向孙胜熙证明，对她的妹妹来说，十几岁时认定的那个人，就一辈子只能是那个人。

“越快越好。”孙胜完清晰地回答。

桌上端正地摆着那本书，孙胜完留给她的，《我的天才女友》。她给对方打了电话、去过她家，都没有结果。连聊天软件上的账号都没有动静，显然已经很久没有上线。答案就放在眼前，她却迟迟没有打开。

打开就是接受那个已然发生的事实了，不是吗。

裴珠泫记得，这本书不是单独送给孙胜完的。这是一套四本，意大利作家费兰特的“那不勒斯四部曲”，冬天时送给她的生日礼物。《我的天才女友》是系列第一本，讲的是主人公的童年和少年；她当时才看完前两本，因为写得太好，趁着孙胜完生日送出去一整套，监督她赶紧看完。她们一直是这样：分享好的音乐、好的电影、好的书，期待和对方的讨论。这些东西共同构成只有她们知道的秘密世界，甚至是提起一个字就能反应过来的微小信息。

现在，世界被拆分。孙胜完带走那三本，留下孤独的这一本给裴珠泫。那人显然是经过精挑细选，将描写少女友情开端和女性成长伊始的这本放进裴珠泫的抽屉；这就是孙胜完。

好，看看做事周到细致的她到底怎么解释。

裴珠泫从笔筒里抽出裁纸刀，沿边缘将信封整齐划开，两根手指夹出一张纸。她把其他东西推开，翻开折成两叠的信纸，借着台灯光开始读。

_珠泫：_

_这是第一次给你写信，无端觉得留在纸上的文字会比留在屏幕上的更长久，所以这样做了。等你拿着它看到这里的时候，应该已经知道我将要去多伦多继续剩下的高中学业，结束后会直接申请那边的大学。很抱歉无法和你一起去 S大了，这是我考虑后对自己未来更好的打算。_

_你和我都清楚发生了一些无法挽回的事情。我明白我们没有做错任何事，但我需要做些其他什么来防止不好的结局。上文所说的对“未来的打算”，不仅是学业上的，还有其他很多方面。这是我的选择，也许你无法理解或者原谅，但我已经做出决定。_

_生日的时候你送给我这套书，我一直读得很慢，有太多其他的事情要做。不过请放心，四本都已经读完了，只是还没来得及和你系统讨论一下。和之前看了三本后说的一样，我还是最喜欢第一本，尽管《新名字的故事》更热烈、后面两本的矛盾更尖锐深刻，但第一本是最好的，所以留给你。上面有一些批注，都写在这里太多太长，在此略去。你总是能发现很好的书籍，想得也比我更丰富全面；我一直试图向你靠拢，这教会我很多东西，虽然我从来没有说过。现在说出来了，还不算太晚？_

_也许从你做我的同桌开始，我就得到了某种和以前不一样的东西，是突然的恩赐。我想这对我来说已经足够，未来我也能轻松地在异国求学。_

_谢谢你。_

_像是那天晚上在医院对你说的，希望你在这里能一切都好。_

信的最后只有小小一个署名“胜完”，没有日期，也没有再多的话。孙胜完给了她一封什么都说了又什么都没说的信，离开了。

这算什么呢？

裴珠泫将信纸在手里攥紧，直至它被握成一个纸球，皱得不能再看。她干涸的双眼闭上又睁开，尽力做着深呼吸。她伸手去拿桌上的杯子，想要喝口凉水；水杯却因为她颤抖不止的手落到地上，应声而碎。

她蹲下去，缓慢木然地将玻璃渣收拾干净，没有流一滴泪。


	27. Chapter 27

去机场的路上车况很好、天气也很好。孙胜完坐在位置上，透过左边的小窗能看见国际机场忙碌的飞机跑道，外面有形形色色的工作人员；目光再远一点是刚刚待过的航站楼，隐约能看到里面来往的旅客。已经和爸爸妈妈道过别，到那边由姐姐负责安顿她。

她最后还是选择了加拿大多伦多，一个让父母满意的答案。孙爸爸和孙妈妈终究不能完全放心小女儿过去后的生活起居，有姐姐照看会好很多。他们对孙胜完突然改变的选择和需要立刻动身的强硬态度没有过多异议，可能与孙胜熙在其中周旋也有关系。对孙胜完来说，本意应当离姐姐越远越好，这样才能避免再次跟在她身后亦步亦趋地前进。但她现在更需要姐姐的陪伴和支撑，而不是去考虑如何超过对方。

眼下，五月还没有过完。孙胜完过去后会先和姐姐住在一起，直到九月再入学当地高中的高三年级。她本不需要如此心急，这样匆忙出发确实有逃避的成分在里面；孙胜熙没有点出来，她自己也不想承认。

她的行李不多，生活必需品到那边再买就行。除了衣服，还有一个箱子塞满了淘来的专辑、没有看完的书、从小就放在身边的毛绒玩具。姐姐还托她把自己放在家里的几张黑胶带过去，上次实在是没能塞进行李箱。

飞机广播开始播放提示。孙胜完关上手机、系好安全带，缓缓吐出一口气。我在做一件正确的事，她对自己暗示。庞大的机器在跑道上滑行加速，随后平稳离地，缓缓向上爬升。孙胜完趴在窗口，看着那些越来越小的人和景，悄声说道，“再见。”

再见妈妈、再见爸爸、再见云岩；再见你答应我的那支舞、再见没有入场的两张电影票、再见没有说出口的告白。

再见，裴珠泫。

六月，夏季来临。早晨在云岩中学的校门口站一会儿，能发现脚步匆匆的高中生们身上是清一色的夏季制服，看上去充满活力。

329班的人数又变为奇数，多出来的那一个成了裴珠泫。她把位子移到靠窗的那边，厚厚的辅导书和试卷堆在原来的位置上，有意无意地给自己划一个能看见的安全范围。班级缺了班长，班主任却没有重新任命的意思。高三只剩一半，需要统筹组织的地方也不多，干脆省去这个麻烦。他对孙胜完的离去一时半会儿也缓不过来劲。好好的优等生说走就走，年级第一的位置眼看着落到隔壁班手里，着急也没办法。

大多数同学对这件事没有太多的疑问，微微惊讶后很快让它过去。孙胜完一直优秀，去国外读书也是情理之中的选择；加上没有人了解真正的原因，更不会去多问为什么。只有朴秀容私下里缠着姑姑问了几句，奈何朴老师也没有更多的实情可以告诉她。

裴珠泫坐在窗边，沉默地听课、沉默地做题、沉默地撑着下巴看楼外的风景。班主任找她谈过几次，不过跟孙胜完没关系，是关心她家里的情况。她简单应付过去，表示自己会尽快调整。

裴哥哥安排了住家保姆，这次没有再被裴爸爸辞退。他们知道孙胜完已经出国，小心翼翼地避免提起这件事，假装什么都没有发生过、裴珠泫的生活中没有出现过这个人。裴哥哥始终没有找到机会和妹妹说说话，主要是裴珠泫不愿意和他交流。她很像是回到休学那年的状态：不爱说话，总是一个人想事情。

高三上学期就这样过去了。裴珠泫给自己报了一个暑假辅导班，依然保持着上学的作息，早出晚归。七八月的太阳晒得人皮肤发红发痛；没有课的日子她常常会去市图书馆，有时在路上停下，拐进经常光顾的奶茶店点一杯冷饮。葡萄柚绿茶、大杯加冰，总是如此。她不觉得这种有多好喝，只是面对日益繁多的菜单，实在选不好要点什么，下意识便维持老样子。

偶尔也会被突如其来的大雨困在图书馆。其实有可被借用的雨伞，但裴珠泫一般选择留在那里等雨停。城市不大，往往是全市都在下雨；这时她站在图书馆二楼的落地窗前，看着湿漉漉的马路和洗去尘土的树叶，难免会去想，多伦多此刻是否是她喜欢的晴空万里。

很快，又是一年九月时。仿佛只打了个盹，揉揉眼睛就发现距高考仅剩下两个多月。裴珠泫意外得知姜涩琪要报名艺考，已经集训了一个暑假，往后也只在学校上课，自习通通不参加。后者想要冲一冲S大的美院，必须抓紧练习。

于是每天晚上，她和朴秀容一前一后孤单地坐在班里。有时朴秀容会过来把她桌上堆的书搬到后面，和她一起坐，讨论讨论难题。裴珠泫知道她是好心，自然没有拒绝。朴秀容将目标定在S大旁边的C大，甚至专业都确定下来。

“兽医学，我初中时就决定的。”她大大方方地说，“一开始是为了我家小太阳，觉得宠物很可爱。后来了解过不是那么回事，但还是想学。最好的兽医系还是在S大，不过我可以研究生再考进去找你们。”小太阳是她家的一只白毛小狗，一家人对它都宠爱有加。

裴珠泫倒还没有想过学什么专业。建筑、医学这些传统的热门专业有在考虑范围，但对她来说似乎什么都可以。和绝大多数高中生一样，她没有明确的、必须要学的专业，看似很好抉择，其实最麻烦。朴秀容偶尔会在休息时翻着那本厚厚的报考指南，指着上面五花八门的专业挨个问她。

“我们能选的专业很多啦，珠泫姐姐慢慢挑就是了……只看S大的，我来念给你听听——法学？”

裴珠泫稍微想想，“不坏。”

“生物科学？”

“感觉挺有意思的。”

“数学？”

“还是算了。”

朴秀容用铅笔在那一栏画个叉。“临床医学？”

“可以考虑。”

“电气工程及其自动化？”

裴珠泫皱着眉摇摇头。

“心理学？”“计算机？”“风景园林？”

……

时光在日复一日的练习题和考试中走过，教室的风扇沉寂下去、学生们又换过两次制服，终于在飘雪的一天迎来高考。

朴秀容撑着伞，伸出左手接住几片雪花，扭头乐观地对另外两个人说，“哇，老天还真是浪漫，今天是初雪欸。”

姜涩琪抬头看看，还是满脸紧张。她的文化课其实没有太大问题，但总归心里没底。

“今年终于轮到后辈们给我们行大礼祈福了。”朴秀容的思维又跳到另一个话题，完全不像是马上进考场的人。裴珠泫听着她叽叽喳喳，拧开一瓶水递给姜涩琪，让她尽量放松。

她们的家长在马路对面观望，没有离得太近。裴珠泫回头找了一圈，发现哥哥杵在一群中年人之间，格格不入的；双手揣在羽绒服里，嘴里不住冒着白雾。他看见妹妹在找他，笑着举起手挥了挥。裴珠泫也冲他摆摆手，再转回去。

考场开了侧门。考生们自动排好队，给工作人员检查准考证，一个接一个进去。三个女孩互相击个掌，最后说一句“加油”。

高考即将结束，她们也要毕业了。

十一月最后那几天，裴珠泫头脑发热买了Red Velvet的演唱会门票。因为怕迷路，她提前三个小时出门，一路问着别人才找到会场。她站在体育馆门口，望着身边不断经过的、兴奋的粉丝们，再看看两手空空的自己，完全不像是来看爱豆组合演唱会的。

她去旁边买了一个应援棒，安上电池之后摁亮，拿在手里晃了晃，这才找到一点感觉。场馆外面有粉丝在发自制的手幅和小扇子，她跟在别人后面领了几份；等到真正排队入场的时候，她看上去也像个正经追星的人了。

演唱会对裴珠泫来说其实有点吵，尤其是当中某些歌，贝斯震得耳朵都疼。她不会整齐划一的应援词，一个人坐在很容易激动的粉丝中间，有些无所适从。中间的说话环节她也没有太多感触，唯一的好处是认清了人；她最多只是在抒情曲的部分摇一摇应援棒，算算自己有多少是听过的。

尽管如此，从会场出来时，裴珠泫确实感觉到什么任务完成了一样，浑身上下轻松不少。她把应援棒打开举起来对着天空，加上门票、粉丝自制的应援物拿了一手，一起拍了几张照片，再把手机收起来。她抬头数着冬夜里寥寥几颗星星，嘴里不住冒着热气。

“替你看过了。”她轻声说。


	28. Chapter 28

“姐姐！爸爸妈妈要看你！”

“等一下！”

孙胜完看回镜头，耸耸肩，“姐姐说等一下就来。”

又是新的一年。姐妹俩算好两边都是白天的时间点，给爸爸妈妈拨个视频电话，报备一下近况。孙胜完适应得很好，完全没有出现孙胜熙担心的情况：自怨自艾、忧思过度、沉溺于过去的时光。相反，她积极地参加各种学校活动，加入校乐队和冰球社，完全没有交友障碍。加上依旧傲人的文化课成绩，孙胜完俨然成为列治文山高中里新一代的人气王。这倒让孙胜熙有些惊讶，毕竟妹妹在国内时都没有这样外向，两年多的高中生活也只听她提起过裴珠泫这一个朋友的名字，后来差点……——好吧，还是不要说这个人了。孙胜熙因为想到这个皱起眉，抓紧时间把汤煮上，同时对客厅里的动静留一耳朵，

“胜完，刚刚说的歧视是怎么回事？那些人没有把你怎么样吧？”孙妈妈接起刚才的话题，问小女儿。

“没事的妈妈，”孙胜完骄傲地坐直些，“是个黑人男生，带头在冰球队孤立我。有一天训练完，我和他单独在体育馆外面，我说你应该为你的行为道歉。但他什么也没说，我们就在外面站了几个小时。后来他就没有再制造小团体了。”

孙妈妈还是很担忧，“可是他也没有向你道歉呀。”

“妈妈，别担心，也许未来我和他会成为朋友呢。”孙胜完贴心地安慰。

“好了，她会处理好的，”孙爸爸低声对妻子说，又转向镜头，“胜完，你做得好。”

孙胜完歪头笑了笑。

爸爸接着说，“忘记告诉你了，你妈妈和我前几天回我们租住的房子拿东西的时候，看见珠泫的爸爸了。”

孙胜完的笑瞬间僵在脸上，拳头忽地攥紧、随即松开。她端起桌边的水杯喝一口，看着屏幕上父母的脸色，顺势问道，“说什么了？”

那边的爸爸妈妈没有注意到孩子微小的变化，急着和她分享，“你应该知道过了吧？珠泫考到S大了，学的是生物科学。她爸爸可高兴了，我就知道那小孩成绩也好，肯定……”

屏幕上，爸爸的嘴巴一张一合；屏幕前，孙胜完双手抱着水杯，注意力已然不在对话上，呆愣着出神。不，她不知道裴珠泫考到哪里、学的什么专业。还是去S大了吗？一个人走进新校园的时候，那个人会不会想起自己，哪怕只是责怪。自己本来应该也接到大学的录取通知、也会是那一所学校，而不是待在这个对她而言仍然陌生国家里求学，身边只有姐姐。

如果那天她没有……

——“妈妈、爸爸，”

孙胜熙姗姗来迟，一屁股坐到沙发上，“说到哪里了？”

孙胜完这才收回已经不知飘到哪里的心神，放下水杯，重新坐好。

“说到胜完那个高中朋友，裴珠泫，你也知道的。”

“是知道，”孙胜熙瞥一眼妹妹的神色，看到她不自觉下撇的嘴角，连忙找其他的话。“妈妈，待会我想给胜完做点烩牛肉，但是这边买的肉跟家里的好像不太一样，你帮我看看怎么做——胜完，去把冰箱里那块牛肉拿过来。”

孙胜完乖乖去了。

话题被成功岔开。聊天的主要内容变成牛肉的制作方法，交流主体也换成孙家父母和大女儿；孙胜完安静地在旁边拿支笔帮忙记下要点，没再说一句话。

最后，多伦多快到中午，家乡临近午夜。两边互相道别；孙胜完挥着手对爸爸妈妈说“晚安”，方才挂断电话。两个孩子不约而同地叹口气，闻声对视一眼。她们都清楚对方在为什么叹气。孙胜完立刻别开眼，摆弄桌上的鼠标；她咬着下唇，眼睛忽眨忽眨，胡乱地点击桌面上的图标，再把它们关上。

孙胜熙看着，坐近了些，抬手揉着妹妹的后脑勺，轻声问她，“想跟我说什么吗？”

孙胜完乖顺地低着头，好一会儿才挪过去，双手揽紧姐姐的腰，一头扎进她的怀里。她的脸埋在姐姐的肩窝，小狗一样地蹭一蹭，半晌没有说话。

“我以为你不想她的，”孙胜熙悄声说道，抬手把妹妹抱紧。是她疏忽了——孙胜熙有些懊恼。对孙胜完这种孩子来说，如此外向反而是反常的；她却过于集中在“孙胜完能否适应新环境”的问题上，没能立刻想到其中的因果联系。

孙胜完没有抬头，就这样抱着说话。声音很低又很闷，慢吞吞地说，“因为太想她、每天夜里都想，所以只能让自己在白天忙一点。”

累极了，晚上才能倒头就睡，不用数着点思考她现在在做什么。该吃饭了吧？吃到好吃的肯定会挑起右眉。在上晚自习吧？遇到难题时皱眉的模样还是很可爱。是不是又要月考了？她一定还是云淡风轻的，完全不会紧张。国内高考那天，多伦多正是夜里，孙胜完却翻来覆去，一晚没睡着。

但思念只会日渐浓重，直至孙胜完再也摆脱不开。有时坐在冰球场边休息时、打开午餐盒时，甚至是和同学正说着话，她都会突然陷入那种熟悉的感觉：周围的一切都是触不到的虚像，辨不清自己身处何地，心里只有一个念头——她在哪里？

如何会不想她。

孙胜熙皱着眉，心疼地拍着她的后背。衣服下的脊背变得单薄不少，之前她只当是孙胜完发育过程中自然的体重变化，如今看来远不是这样。她瘦了多少？至少也有五千克——只是脸颊没什么变化，孙胜熙才如此后知后觉。

“不考虑重新联系吗？也不一定非要——”

孙胜完在她怀里大幅摇着头，阻止她继续说下去。以什么理由、何种身份重新和那个人对话呢？难道能指望她们会像第一天认识那样仅仅想要交个朋友吗？她们都清楚没有这个可能，人生也没有游戏中“再来一局”的按钮。

她忽然啜泣起来。她在姐姐怀里小声地、难以自抑地呜咽，泪水浸湿了脸颊和姐姐的衣襟。孙胜熙像母亲那样搂住自己的妹妹，长久地抚过她的头发、肩膀和后背，轻轻哼着不知名的歌。

新年伊始，裴珠泫和哥哥的会面频繁起来。裴哥哥作为一个高她很多届的大学前辈，不厌其烦地给妹妹讲述S大的校园轶事，能看出来对她考上S大这件事是由衷的自豪。裴珠泫倒没觉得他啰嗦，经常过去和他一起吃个午饭、聊聊天，偶尔他闲下来会一起看场电影。只是哥哥没再提过前男友，裴珠泫也没提起孙胜完。

兄妹俩某种程度上都是被抛弃的那一个，意外地惺惺相惜。

周末，两人从吃了很多次的韩餐厅出来，顺着街边慢悠悠地消食。天气不太好，阴沉沉的，气压还低。好在风不大，散步并不觉得难受。裴哥哥惯例地询问家里的情况，随意找着话说。

裴珠泫吸了吸鼻子，呼出一口热气。“就那样吧。家务都是阿姨在做，他身体还行，我们也不怎么说话。不过看上去他挺满意现在的状况的。”

哥哥知道目前尴尬的境地，刚出事那会也曾问过裴珠泫要不要搬出来住，毕竟他们家不缺房产。女孩是觉得搬到哪里上学都没有在那里方便；她那时还陷在对父亲的歉意中——不管怎么说，父亲住院的直接原因是她——便拒绝了哥哥的提议。好在她马上就要开学，到时候住到学校，会免去很多烦恼。

男人“嗯”一声，没有说劝慰的话。他既不能训诫妹妹，也不能劝解父亲；感情上，他还是站在裴珠泫这边的。

走到街角，裴珠泫要去买杯喝的。两人便一起进到奶茶店，找个位子坐下，由女孩去选单。人不多，裴珠泫很快拿着两杯奶茶回来，往哥哥面前放一杯。“特意没让放糖了，尝尝。”

大概是上了初中，她才慢慢从哥哥纠结的表情中发现他其实不喜欢吃甜的，于是心安理得地占有全部的甜食。其实那时裴哥哥已经上了大学，根本无需和她再分这些吃的；但裴珠泫还是保持着原来的习惯，在这方面一直像个幼儿园小朋友，认真又严格，可爱得紧。也就是后来家里出事，裴珠泫忽地就成熟起来，很难再见到她孩子气的模样。认识孙胜完后整个人恢复了不少活力，不过随着那个人的离去，她的性子又归于沉静。

裴哥哥端起来喝一口，不算太甜，点点头说，“刚好。平时不怎么喝这些东西，咖啡喝得多。”

裴珠泫咬着吸管，默默想到，她自己以前也不常喝的。

店里的暖风吹到肩上，带动起披散的长发，蹭在脖子上不怎么舒服。裴珠泫往旁边坐了坐，懒懒地靠在沙发上。

“没多久就要开学了，东西都准备好了吗？”

裴珠泫没有立刻回答，在脑海中认真过了一遍才开口，“都收拾好了。证件、行李，入学指南看过好多遍，而且你比入学指南说得详细多了。”

裴哥哥笑起来，“班上跟你一起的同学多吗？你们班在云岩不一直是第一。”

“还行吧，”裴珠泫没有太关注这些，“有些同学的分数够了，但会为了专业去其他大学。有一个学画画的，考上S大美院了。”

“那很厉害啊，听说美院的录取率比我们这些常规高考的要低很多。”

裴珠泫想起看过为数不多的姜涩琪的画作，点点头表示赞同。拍毕业照那天，她送了她们一人一幅画，是 **她们四个** 的画像，背景是云岩中学的校门。裴珠泫展开仔细地、一个人一个人地看过去，最后定格在站在最右、抿唇笑着的孙胜完身上。画得有神韵，从嘴角的弧度到规规矩矩的站姿，一看就知道是她。裴珠泫在画里挽着她的胳膊，歪着脖子也在笑，脑袋快要搭到孙胜完的肩上。这人看了许久，最后将画小心地卷起来，对姜涩琪说，“画得好。”

姜涩琪画了四幅，剩下的那张被裴珠泫一并收下，虽然后者也不知道该转交给谁。

本来一起去S大的，还应该有她。

哥哥见裴珠泫捏着塑料杯、双眼无神地盯着前方，敏感地猜到些什么。他伸出手在她眼前打个响指，企图把话题扯远，“想什么呢？上次听你说去看演唱会了？怎么突然对这些感兴趣了？”

裴珠泫吓得上身一抖，回过神来看向哥哥。她将杯子放下，幽幽说道，“不是自己感兴趣。那是孙胜完喜欢的组合。”

裴哥哥一愣，没想到她还会直接提起那个人。


	29. Chapter 29

裴珠泫和哥哥从奶茶店出来，继续漫无目的地在城市街头游荡。女孩裹紧前年圣诞节买的围巾，将没喝完的奶茶扔进垃圾桶，再和哥哥并肩向前。裴哥哥略低着头，仔细听妹妹音量不大的絮叨。

“我们甚至都没有正式在一起，”裴珠泫猛吸一下鼻子，语气里带着埋怨。她的鼻头红红的，像极了小时候受了委屈趴在哥哥耳边告状时的模样。“她就那样走了，一切联系都中断了。我才发现从这里到多伦多，是那么远的距离。”

裴哥哥不置可否。对十几岁的孩子们来说，跨了一个太平洋的那一边大陆实在太远太远；倘若有一方狠下心不想联络，就真的会从对方的生活里消失。如果她再长大一点、长到像哥哥现在这样大，有了自己的收入，就可以把地理距离缩短；然而没有如果，裴珠泫现在尚未成年。

两人停在路口，等待绿灯通行。裴珠泫看着川流不息的马路，站在街边微微晃着身子。“一开始肯定是怪她。我知道她是什么样的人，但就是觉得为什么要跑呢。留下来，至少还在一个城市，总会有办法的。后来自己慢慢想清楚了，事情不会是这样发展。如果她不离开，爸爸会千方百计把我支走，送出国都是有可能的。她只是率先做出决定，给我们家省掉这么多麻烦。”

绿灯亮了。两个人迈开步子，快速穿过路口。跳上那边的人行道，裴珠泫的脚步又慢了下来，继续说。“眼下留在这座城市里，到处都有她的痕迹。奶茶是她爱喝的、Red Velvet是她中意的，甚至S大都是跟她约定好要一起去的。结果现在只有我一个人。总是会下意识去做有关她的事、想她现在做着什么。我当时填了三所学校，最后被S大和Y大录取，Y大有些专业其实比S大更好，但选来选去还是去了S大。我也不知道以后会是什么样子，但到目前为止，我还是喜欢她。很喜欢很喜欢。”

男人的手在口袋里握紧，缓缓吐出一口气。他又何尝不是这样呢。

“可是最近我竟然开始有一种庆幸的情绪。我自己很厌恶，但就是没法控制。我庆幸她离开了、庆幸现在这种暂时稳定的状况、庆幸我们勉强保持完整的生活。我一边庆幸一边自责，又开始整晚整晚睡不着觉。这太恶劣了，哥哥。做出重大改变的是她，我什么都没有失去，却想着就这样是不是也不错。”裴珠泫顿了顿脚，心浮气躁地踢开路边的一个易拉罐。正好踢到正在清扫的清洁工面前，劳动者抬起头不满地瞪一眼女孩。裴哥哥举起手，歉意地微弯了弯腰。

裴哥哥忍不住看了眼身边的女孩，这时才发现她眼下用粉底小心遮盖的乌青。“珠泫啊，”他斟酌着开口，“你失去了她。这已经是足够的惩罚。”

裴珠泫苦笑一声，摇摇头，“她也失去了我，不是吗。说到底还是她退让了，把更好的留给我。”

男人不说话了。他当然知道裴珠泫的煎熬，可在内心深处，他对现状也是满意的。她们俩什么都没有，脱离家庭根本没法在社会上立足，与其争个头破血流再分开，不如就这样早早了断，避免更多、更难收拾的后果。他不能大言不惭地说什么未来还会出现其他人，因为他自己尚在挂念着前任，没有资格说这话。

“哥哥，”裴珠泫忽然提起看似毫不相干的一件事，“我们总是去那家吃韩食，可是心里都清楚，做得再好的餐厅，和妈妈做的味道也是不一样的。”

她抬头看着哥哥，没有继续说。

裴哥哥知道她想表达什么。他抽出手拍拍裴珠泫的肩，作为一个同病相怜的人、而不是长者和她说话。“总有一些事和人是独一无二的。有些人或许一生只会喜欢一个人；我可能是这样，你也可能。但爱情不是我们人生的全部，要带着不可能得到回报的爱意继续前进，我就是在努力学习这件事。我希望你也可以，如果真的放不下她。”

“我明白，”裴珠泫回想起他原先说过的话，“没了她，日子还是得过。”

她抬起头眨眨眼，终究没能止住一颗滚落的热泪。

即使早有心理预期，孙胜熙还是被妹妹瘦弱的身形吓了一大跳。

孙胜完于去年九月底进入一所坐落于美国西海岸的大学继续学业，中途姐妹二人只在圣诞节见过一次。那次孙胜熙就当着她的面爆了粗口，将她上下摸了摸，不敢相信孙胜完在几个月之内瘦成这样。这次好歹没有骂脏话，但孙胜熙还是握住妹妹稍稍用力就能折断的手腕，板着脸问她到底有没有好好吃饭。

“三餐都正常吃，只是消耗太大了。”孙胜完试图挣开，当然没成功。现在是大一结束的暑假，距她到达北美刚好两年；她的体重在脱离了寄宿高中和孙胜熙的管控后，锐减了二十千克——就是孙妈妈站到她跟前，可能也无法立刻认出来这是她的小女儿。体重掉了之后，力气也变小，自己的小型行李箱都拎得吃力。

三餐的确都有吃，不过量很少；常常是下午五点吃了一个三明治，在图书馆待到十二点，期间只喝几口水。孙胜完将高中的忙碌增加数倍，玩命似的超前学习，也不会拉下任何必要的聚会。她的课业和人际交往蒸蒸日上，甚至可以说是刚刚起步便已经驶上高速公路；代价则是她的身体状况——倒不是说会生病，只是远不如以前结实健康。控制体重自然不坏，但过度消瘦就完全是另一码事了。

她知道对身体不好，但没法控制自己，吃得越少越不想吃，形成恶性循环。

孙胜熙没再斥责，将行李箱抢过来，淡淡说一句，“爸妈只怕会心疼死。”

孙胜完抿抿唇，下颌骨的曲线在动作中变得更加明晰。她全身上下都没有多少肉，脸上尤其如此。眼窝变得更深，两只眼睛倒还是亮晶晶的；鼻子没了原先有些肉肉的可爱，完全就是刀刻一般的笔直的线条；脸颊更不必说，离陷下去只差一点点。孙胜熙丝毫不怀疑，如果此刻机场外刮起大风，她的妹妹会被轻松地吹走。

“有注意了，最近天天跑步。”孙胜完没敢看姐姐，稍微辩解一下。

两人走到露天停车场，孙胜熙将行李箱直接放进后座，再坐进驾驶室。“新买的车，还不错吧？”

孙胜完反手拉过安全带，“不赖，车型我很喜欢。感觉很像家里早就不开的那辆老福特。”

“运动款，万变不离其宗的。”孙胜熙打半圈方向，将车缓缓驶离车位，“买辆车，上下班方便点。”

去年孙胜完高中毕业时，她也顺利研究生毕业，入职先前实习的公司。

“工作还好吗？”

孙胜熙开上主路，提档加速，“没有太糟的事，总体上还算顺利。你这学期怎么样？”

“都很好。还是那些基础课，无机化学、分析化学、有机化学、生物化学……全是化学。有时候我以为在学你的专业。下学期开始教专业课，微生物学教授告诉我可以进她的实验室学习，会有意思一点。”孙胜完说得很有把握。她的学业向来不让人费心，自有规划。

“我的专业？”孙胜熙笑了，“我的专业还要学药物化学、药物分析、药品法规，还有好多好多呢。这一类基础课都差不多，之后就不一样了。以后就是我说的你听不懂，我说的你听不懂。”

孙胜完撇撇嘴，“挺好的。”

她要追逐自己的目标了，孙胜熙则慢慢淡去要被超越的身份。以前的想法总归是幼稚，但依然是宝贵的经验，至少让孙胜完在中学时代还有一个暗自较劲的秘密。孙胜熙不再是她唯一的对手，有其他更高的山头等着她去攀登；她更多的是感激姐姐，尽管孙胜熙并不知道她在过去这些年内心的纠结彷徨。

孙胜熙瞥她一眼，故意嫌弃道，“我发现你现在做这个表情特别丑，还是以前肉嘟嘟的可爱。”

“略，”孙胜完冲她做一个鬼脸，混过增重的话题。

孙胜熙踩下刹车在路口停下，望着前方倒数的红灯，指尖一下一下敲在方向盘上。“还喜欢这个专业吗？本来以为你要去医学院，结果临时又改。”

“喜欢吧，生物和医学差不多。”孙胜完摸摸后颈，手肘搭在车窗沿上。

孙胜熙扭头看她一眼，张张嘴想要说些什么。但绿灯亮了，她只好暂时止住话头，专心开车。孙胜完摆弄起车载音箱，从CD盒里翻出Red Velvet很久以前发行的一张，推进去。她到这边后依然会关注她们；只是现场见见Irene的愿望变得遥不可及，到底有些遗憾。

半小时后，车子停在公寓楼下。孙胜完先从副驾上跳下去，拉开后车门提出行李。孙胜熙将车倒进车位，下车锁好车门。她拉拉把手，抬眼看到前方背对她站立的孙胜完，一时间生出几分感慨。

女孩站在公寓楼下，一手扶着行李箱，另一只手抬起来遮挡耀眼的阳光，仰着头往上看，许是在数姐姐住的楼层。她过分瘦窄的脊背隐在宽大的白色T恤下，微风吹过时印出腰线的弧度；同样没什么肉感的两条腿露在外面，白得晃眼。孙胜完好像在一瞬间长大，脱去满身的稚气、冷静有分寸地迈向大人的世界，虽然还比不得真正的大人——比如姐姐、比如爸爸妈妈。

在那个骄阳似火的盛夏，孙胜熙第一次察觉到，似乎不能再把孙胜完当小孩子了。


	30. Chapter 30

裴珠泫做了一个很长的梦。

梦的开始是在电影院里，荧幕上放着不知名的影片。她忘了电影讲的是什么，只记得身边坐着孙胜完，两个人的手还握在一起。影厅里很暗，电影配乐是舒缓的小提琴曲。裴珠泫扭头去看孙胜完，朦朦胧胧的，不太真切。忽然，那人举起她们交握的手，探头在裴珠泫的手背上轻啄一下。没有说话，裴珠泫借着荧幕的光，能看到她一直蔓延到耳后的红晕。

场景变换，她们坐在喧闹的食堂里吃饭。裴珠泫喜欢吃这里的辣炒年糕，每次却吃不完一人份的。她嘟着嘴把剩下的推到孙胜完跟前，夹起一块裹着红色酱汁的年糕喂到那人嘴边，哄她张嘴，“啊——”孙胜完还在看手机，乖乖地低头把食物吃掉。

之后是什么颁奖礼。她坐在台下起劲地鼓掌，台上是意气风发的孙胜完，从校长手里接过奖杯。对方跑下台、跑到她的身边，尚还喘着气，将手里的花束和奖杯都塞到裴珠泫怀里，说“送给你”。

她还没来得及说话，身前突然横插过来一只手，将孙胜完送她的东西一把夺过去扔到地上。裴珠泫下意识想厉声制止，一抬头却看到父亲阴沉的脸。

然后她醒了。

她揉揉眼睛，躺在床上好半天没缓过来劲。梦境随着分秒的流逝，变得模糊不清，越是清醒就越记不起梦里的细节。唯一清楚的影像就是最后的父亲，真实得让人害怕。裴珠泫坐起来，敲敲脑袋，觉得自己最近是压力太大。上次见到父亲还是一年前的新年假期，和哥哥一起回去看看。她不太想见他，不论以何种心态面对都觉得心里难受。

一转头，室友在桌前认真化妆。裴珠泫抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，哑着嗓子问她是不是要跟朋友出去玩。

“嗯哼，我们今晚去云岩池看焰火。说是十年一次，今年办得最热闹。”室友凑在镜子前夹眼睫毛，话里带着些微期待。她不是本市人，大学第一年的圣诞回家看父母了；今年同班的好友邀她才留在学校，正巧赶上焰火大会的整数年。

裴珠泫应一声，去摸床头的手机。下午五点，午觉睡得未免太长。大梦一场，整个人疲惫得不行，裴珠泫依然有些昏沉，呆坐在那里想事情。

今天是圣诞节啊。

_“四年后也一起来看吧。”_

脑海中猝不及防闯进孙胜完柔和的嗓音，裴珠泫的手忽地一抖，手机就掉到被子上。室友正好收拾完，看到她发呆的样子，走过来捡起她的手机，“想什么呢，还好是掉在床上。我先走了哦，你要是想出去玩别忘了带钥匙，一个人的话也别太晚。”

室友叫金艺琳，小她一届在上大二。人很活泼，也爱玩，和不怎么交际的裴珠泫形成鲜明对比。金艺琳帮她挡去不少男生的骚扰，裴珠泫则帮她突击期末考试，两人相处得意外和谐。裴珠泫的几个朋友她都知道，也就只有美院的姜前辈和隔壁C大的一位朴学姐，其他最多称得上是认识。

上个暑假，四个人凑在一起自驾游，把全国基本转了一圈。姜涩琪和朴秀容轮流开车，裴珠泫安排行程，金艺琳就出了个人。也就是那次旅行，金艺琳发现裴珠泫其实很能放得开，问路、订酒店、什么时候出发什么时候休息，井井有条，一点也不含糊。路上还经常请三个小的吃饭，晚上聚在房间里玩游戏比谁都要疯。

她原先以为，裴珠泫不喜交际是没有时间。作为同一专业的学生，她比旁人更能体会到裴珠泫真正厉害的地方。裴珠泫不仅仅是专业第一这么简单。当大一的金艺琳还玩得找不着北，大二的裴珠泫已经开始进行自己负责的实验项目，整日不是上课就是看文献、做实验。她自己联系教授，甚至实验经费都是一个人谈下来的。她太独立也太优秀，全专业乃至全学院都知道，大三有一个前途无量的学生；锦上添花的是，这个学生还很漂亮。

那次过后金艺琳才明白，裴珠泫更多只是单纯地不想多交朋友。她私下问过朴秀容和姜涩琪，两人对此支支吾吾没有明说，她便知趣地没再问过。

——“嗯。”裴珠泫看上去还没睡醒，懵懵地答应。

金艺琳走了，带上房门。

裴珠泫打开手机，点进一个照片为个位数的相册；这是裴珠泫从孙胜熙的社交账号上保存的有关孙胜完的相片。孙胜熙本身很少发个人动态，和孙胜完相关的更是屈指可数，一年至多一次。最新一张是姐妹俩的自拍，在孙胜熙生日当天发的。那人对着镜头笑得很腼腆，看上去还是太瘦。

裴珠泫第一次知道孙胜完瘦成这样是去年夏天，孙胜熙罕见地在一个什么也不是的普通日子里上传了一张女孩子的背影。裴珠泫几乎没敢认那是孙胜完，还是通过孙胜熙的配文“我家小朋友”才确定。照片上的人穿着黑色短裤和白色T恤，正抬起头朝天上看，发梢被风微微吹起。

原先被她摸着脸说可爱的孙胜完，已经成了这个样子。裴珠泫很自然地联想到曾经暴瘦的哥哥，心疼得眼角泛红。

她从来都不敢点赞评论，怕被孙胜熙发现，想起还有自己这么个人之后拉黑。除了这仅有的一根线还被她握在手中，再无其他。那个人走得确实很彻底，她连影子都捉不住。

她又点进那个已经好几年没在线上的账号，指尖轻轻摸过头像。这张照片还是她们一起在云岩的操场上拍的；某天傍晚的淡紫色天空，天上有一道暴雨过后的彩虹，画面最下还能见到球场的篮筐。裴珠泫说喜欢，孙胜完就换成聊天头像，往后没再变过。那时她们还没意识到自己有别的心思，只是想让对方开心，纯粹得很。

裴珠泫关上屏幕，捂住发酸的双眼。

她突然好想她。

今年市政厅做足了宣传，云岩池边早就站满从城市各处，甚至是全国各地赶来的人们。裴珠泫从另一个区搭车赶到时，第一轮预热的烟花已经放完，空气中弥漫着淡淡的硝烟味，不怎么呛人，藏着节日的喜庆。

她远远地站在外面，这里比中心稍微好点，但人依旧不少。裴珠泫抬着头，想起上次看焰火还是四年前和孙胜完一起。

绚烂的烟花接连不断地在空中炸开，让人眼花缭乱，几乎来不及欣赏。裴珠泫像是定在那里，不管周围人来人往，直到大会落幕、烟雾散去、天空只余一片澄净的黑色，她还是站在原地，怔怔地看着远处的云岩池。

明明是她约好，要在今年一起看的。

骗子。

裴珠泫忽地发了狠，一直跑到云岩池边，对着空荡荡的湖面拼命大喊。

“孙——胜——完——”

简单的三个字向四周扩开，消散在很远很远的地方。喊出这个名字似乎就已经耗尽裴珠泫的所有力气，她靠在围栏上，大口喘着气，很长时间没再说话。

最后，女孩用只有自己听得到的声音说，“圣诞快乐。”

“你要好好的。”

她蹲下去，将脸埋进臂弯，一抽一抽地哭起来。

孙胜完21岁生日当天，孙胜熙特意休了年假从多伦多飞到旧金山，庆祝她终于能合法饮酒。庆祝的方式也很直接，姐妹俩在孙胜完的小公寓里一起做顿晚饭；孙胜熙往桌上放上一箱啤酒、两瓶威士忌、三瓶红酒，让孙胜完试试酒量。

孙胜完没推脱，开了一瓶又一瓶，大口大口往喉咙里灌。到最后，两人都有些醉醺醺的，坐在客厅的地板上，嘟嘟囔囔说着醉话。

孙胜熙一点一点挪到妹妹身边，勾住她的脖子将人揽进怀里，略带责怪地说，“怎么就是不回家，爸妈问过我好多次……不过现在没关系，他们也要过来了，我们一家又会在一起。”

确实是醉了，这话她平时根本不会给孙胜完说，怕给她更多压力。孙胜完真的像她以前坚信的那样，开始散发出光芒，即便是在人才辈出的常春藤大学的校园里，依然是一颗耀眼的明星。她的微生物学教授已经确定要收她做研究生，生怕她会跑到别人那里读书——没人想要大三就发了两篇nature子刊的学生从自己手里溜走。

“我不想回去……”孙胜完嫌她身上烫，挣脱出来，直接倒在地板上。“回去就会见到她了……”

她闭着眼，手里还捏着一个空啤酒罐，说到最后只有气音。

孙胜熙盯着她笑，踢踢她伸到跟前的一条腿，想起一直憋在心里的疑问。“你选生物是不是就因为她也学的生物，嗯？早就想问你，选专业这种事是这么随便的吗？”

孙胜完将腿缩回去，听到这话来了精神，不满地抗议，“就是因为她，不行啊？”

“行，没说不行。你这小脑瓜学什么都能学好。”孙胜熙伸手拽她起来，捏捏孙胜完没什么肉的小脸，“这么喜欢她，回去不好吗？”

“不好。”孙胜完把姐姐的手打开，不过软软的，没用力气。

“怎么不好了？”

孙胜熙借着酒劲，想把这几年该问的不该问的全说了。

孙胜完没理她，将手里的罐子投进垃圾桶，爬起来去开阳台门。冷风一吹，她打个激灵，混乱的思绪随着身上的酒气被寒风吹走。她撑着外面的围栏，垂头摇了摇，试图让自己清醒起来。她尚存一丝理智，不想被姐姐这样套话；就算是说，也要头脑清楚地解释，稀里糊涂的什么都说不好。

孙胜熙也走过来，站在她旁边。两个人都只穿了单薄一件长袖衫，立在旧金山南部二月的寒夜中，默默等着什么。

孙胜完又打了个寒噤。她双手握着冰凉的铁制栏杆，镇静地开口，“等我准备好了，我就回去找她。”

准备好做一个大人、准备好独立生活、准备好和她并肩而立面对一切，她就回去找她。她二十一岁了，不再像十几岁时只会徒劳地想念、茫然不知前路在哪里。她一步一步、稳扎稳打，努力做到最好，成为最优秀的学生，都是为了准备好的那一天。孙胜完不会再去喜欢别人了，她只想要裴珠泫。

“如果她没准备好怎么办？”

孙胜完笑着摇摇头，“我知道她，她只会比我更好。”

孙胜熙狠下心，又问，“要是她不喜欢你了呢？”

孙胜完皱紧眉头，抿抿嘴。她扭头看一眼姐姐，复又转回去，“那我也没什么能失去的。”

从她十七岁时决定要离开，她就已经失去她了。

孙胜熙看着瘦弱的孙胜完，眸光几经波动。她剪了刘海，长发做了漂染形成渐变色，衬得皮肤显出病态的白；还是这样瘦，随便被谁打一拳都会晕倒的样子。可是在此时，孙胜熙却觉得她坚不可摧，宛若拥有神明之力。

孙胜完其实早已做好准备，她想。


	31. Chapter 31

裴珠泫本科毕业的时候，家里的两位男性都来了；穿西装打领带，比她还要正式。裴爸爸这几年被专业护工悉心照料，血压控制得很好，车祸留给他的也只剩一条不太方便的腿。裴珠泫心里是高兴的，平时看到什么合适的吃穿用品，都会买下来寄到家里；时不时会和他的护工交谈，了解他最近的身体状况。但她还是不愿常回去当面见见他。裴哥哥还是老样子，谈过几次恋爱，有男有女，最后的结果都是分手。

典礼结束后，裴珠泫在后台和老师合影，他们就在礼堂门口等她。身边不断走过朝气蓬勃的毕业生，个个看上去意气风发、踌躇满志。裴珠泫没耽搁太久，十几分钟后和一群穿着红黑学位服的老教授们一起出来。一位女士擒着她的胳膊，两人交谈甚欢。

裴家的两位男士默默看着，不禁想到，他们家最小的孩子竟然已经大学毕业了。他们总是把精力放在那些看似要紧的事情上，过于关注过去苦痛造成的伤疤；而在他们未曾注意到的时间里，裴珠泫早就不再是几岁时撒娇的小公主，亦或者是十几岁时耽于离别的少女；她已然长成一个冷静克制、步步为营的大人，是这个校园里最引人注目的新星。

“长大了。”裴哥哥感慨道。

裴爸爸面露赞许，并未说话。他还在因为裴珠泫早先的提议烦闷。今天典礼开始前，三个人在校园里转悠的时候，裴珠泫告诉他自己不再用他给生活费了。

“你还要上大学院，哪有钱花？！”

裴珠泫耐心地跟他解释，“我拿了全额奖学金，加上跟着老师做项目，每个月还要给我们补助，完全够用，您别担心了。”

其实她大三后就没怎么动过生活费，大部分花回爸爸身上，给他买各种东西了。

即便如此，裴爸爸还是有些气短。一般家长肯定会为孩子早早独立而高兴，他却只觉得终于还是翅膀硬了。这意味着完全脱离他的束缚；就像当年的裴哥哥，说走就要走，根本没有办法。这些年，女儿的疏远让他想了很多，也想通很多；但有的思想是植根于大脑深处的，一时半会改不过来，可能一辈子都只能钻那个牛角尖。

正想着，裴珠泫走过来，“哥哥、爸爸。”

“都结束了？”

裴珠泫点点头，摘下帽子理着长发，“嗯，没事了。我先带你们去吃饭，然后再——”

“——珠泫姐姐！”

裴家三人往身后寻找，看到不远处一个小小的女生冲裴珠泫挥着手。裴珠泫颇为无奈地笑笑，先跟家人解释，“这是我室友金艺琳，比我小一届。”

金艺琳已经跑到他们跟前，向裴爸爸和裴哥哥问了好，才拖着裴珠泫说话。“姐姐，跟我也照一张吧？你穿学士服也好好看。”说着把脖子上的相机拿下来，对裴珠泫晃了晃。

裴珠泫自然不会拒绝。她将相机接过来，递给哥哥，扭头对金艺琳说，“明年你毕业我也会来看，到时候我们再照一张。”

小姑娘眼睛笑成一条缝，边说着“好呀好呀”，边挽住裴珠泫的胳膊。裴哥哥盯着镜头，指挥两人往礼堂门口移了移，倒数着按下快门。金艺琳嘴甜，不住说“谢谢哥哥”。

“欸，姐姐你们一家照相了吗？不如我帮你们在这儿拍一张？”

裴家两个孩子微微愣住，下意识看向一直站在后面的父亲。母亲走后，剩下的三人从没有过一张合影，一开始是裴哥哥不在，后来是裴珠泫没法到场；即便是凑齐了，也没人有心情要拍全家福。

男人没什么表情，倒往前走了两步，沉稳地说，“那麻烦金同学了。”

父亲和哥哥一左一右站在裴珠泫身侧，两个人都比她要高一个头。他们理理领带，站得笔直，一齐看向金艺琳的镜头。

“一、二、三——笑！”

裴珠泫相信，那一刻她脸上的笑容是真心实意的。

孙胜完的导师是位块头很大的德州人，瘦小的孙胜完站在她身边常常会被别人忽略，即使有时上前展示的是她而不是老师。教授很欣赏自己这个被风一吹就倒的亚洲学生，经常带她去世界各地参加学术论坛，开组会时也最喜欢点她发言。她还得到一个爱称：germmy。翻译过来可能是“小菌菌”之类的意思——教授在这方面的确是个科学怪人。

实验室的前辈们都能看出来老师对新招的这个学生青睐有加，不过也不嫉妒。因为孙胜完身上一点没有那种书呆子的傲慢无礼，反而对每个人都客客气气，还经常帮他们照看仪器或是带饭，没人会讨厌。

从入学开始，教授以每周三次的频率问她，“Germmy, 你会继续读我的博士生，对吧？”孙胜完也会每周三次委婉地回绝她。

留在这里读完博士，再回国任教肯定会更好，但她等不了那么久了。所以一开始就没采纳教授让她直接读Ph.D.的提议——那样还得有五六年——孙胜完有自己的打算。

她私下里上过S大的网站，在大学院的录取名单里找了很久，终于找到那个熟悉的名字。裴珠泫、蛋白质工程方向、李教授。和自己现在学的还不算完全没有交集，孙胜完偷偷安慰自己。

除了S大官网，孙胜完还有一个途径看到裴珠泫——通过孙胜熙。

上次孙胜熙确定她是要回去之后，神秘兮兮地打开手机点了半天，然后递到孙胜完眼前。她接过来一翻，是裴珠泫的账号主页；还没等脑子反应过来这是怎么回事，手指已不由自主地开始滑动，一条一条看过去。后来，每次那个人一发动态，孙胜熙就会立刻截屏给她。

她有时会庆幸高二那年介绍姐姐和裴珠泫认识，两个人又都忘了（或者是都故意没有）把对方删除。裴珠泫发的不多，大部分是拍的天空和风景，偶尔会有食物。唯一一张露脸的是去年她毕业，发了一张和家人的合照。

裴珠泫出落得惊艳动人。其实仔细瞧还是一样明亮的双眼、高挺的鼻梁、厚薄恰当的嘴唇，但已经和孙胜完熟悉的那个很不相同。不光是妆容变得成熟，气场也变了——更加稳重沉静，最重要的是绝对的自信，一点也感受不到曾经被她藏起来的怯懦。照片里的女孩对着镜头露出很浅一个微笑，但孙胜完能看出来那是真的开心的表情。

不再是那只怕生的小猫了。孙胜完这样想到，勾起嘴角的同时眼里又有几分落寞。

她把那张照片看了又看，最后彩打出来将中间的裴珠泫剪下，装进钱包。她常常会拿出来看，当实验又一次失败、当那种虚无降临、当想念快把她淹没。有时候坐在楼梯间，眼前的相片慢慢模糊，孙胜完也只能吸吸鼻子把眼泪擦干。

再等等、再等等。我马上就要再次见到你。

“珠泫姐姐，你考虑好没有呀？”

金艺琳咽下一口烧酒，被辣得吐了吐舌头。裴珠泫给她碗里夹点凉菜，摇摇头，复又轻轻一点，叫人摸不着头脑。

硕士读到第三年，生活中突然闯进一个问题：要不要去美国继续读书？这个问题在两年多本科毕业前也出现过，只是裴珠泫当时一堆顾虑，最后到底没能迈出那一步。

但现在不一样了。两年多以前，裴珠泫不知道自己去美国是离孙胜完更近，还只是拉远距离；她不知道孙胜完在哪里读大学，也不知道她是还在继续深造还是已经工作，孙胜完的一切她通通都不知道。可是现在，她至少清楚孙胜完也在美国，而且正在读硕士。这一消息的来源自然是孙胜熙。这位长姐在妹妹毕业时发了全家人的合照，配上一篇长文，饱含对孙胜完未来的期许。裴珠泫把那段文字翻来覆去地看，终于提取出几点有效信息。

现在要去吗？她完全可以申请孙胜完的学校，两个人一下子从跨海隔洋到同处一个校园。

如果换作高中毕业那年的裴珠泫，有这样的条件放在眼前，肯定毫无犹豫地就会提交申请；可是她不再是曾经还带着些莽撞的少女，没法就这样飞到大洋那边。她找不到孙胜完怎么办？孙胜完已经毕业、或是交换去了其他学校怎么办？

或者，更现实一点，孙胜完不再喜欢她了怎么办？

裴珠泫刻苦这么多年，知道自己是为了什么。但真到那一步，真告诉她你可能要见到孙胜完了，她又拼命想把脚缩回来。

不管怎么说，先离开的是那个人；孙胜完去到一个裴珠泫完全未知的世界，她在原地等得越久，就越是惶惶不安。

金艺琳给她的杯子里又倒满，唤回裴珠泫出走的神绪。小姑娘见她一脸纠结，放下筷子坐到她身边，掰着指头分析给她听，“你要是出去呢，完全不用担心申请不上，李教授肯定愿意给你写推荐信；但如果不想去，留在国内也挺好的。姐姐你学的那个现在多热，毕业直接去李教授自己的公司，简直不要太顺好吗。我们现在发展的也不错啊，听前辈说楼下崔教授的实验室新收了一个美国回来的学生呢！说是高中就在那边读了，毕业竟然回来工作，说明我们也不差的。”

裴珠泫有些心不在焉，端起杯子一饮而尽。

“我自己再想想。”


	32. Chapter 32

孙胜完又一次在机场同父母告别。

孙家父母三年前正式移民加拿大，暂时和大女儿团聚。孙胜熙一早给他们打了预防针，孙妈妈还是在见到孙胜完第一眼时掉了眼泪。“不像话！”——孙爸爸也难得发了脾气。彼时孙胜完正是最瘦的时候，成天忙得昏天黑地，每天吃的只够她当天消耗的。后来被孙妈妈三天两头查岗，有意识地每顿都多吃一点，状况才有所好转。不过还是细胳膊细腿弱不禁风的样，一个人拎起行李箱依旧够呛。

孩子大了，想去哪里发展都是她们的自由，孙家父母不会反对。临行前依旧是千叮万嘱，孙胜完则握着爸爸妈妈的手，保证一年至少回来三次，再不会像前几年那样了。

“你把自己照顾好就行，有空也得谈谈恋爱，别再弄这么辛苦。”妈妈拍拍她的手。

孙胜熙在旁边附和，挤眉弄眼的。孙胜完没理她，对三个人挥挥手，推着箱子走向登机口。

她回来前把什么都安排好了。住处、工作，绝无疏漏。她很感谢自己的导师，在知道自己执意回国后虽然惋惜，还是为她写了推荐信。如果没有这份关系，S大的崔教授可能不会这么容易接受孙胜完做自己实验室里的助理研究员。

她也查过，裴珠泫的硕士要读六个学期，跑不掉。

要说孙胜完在过去七年里学会了什么，不是精准的技术操作，也不是微生物领域高深的前沿知识，而是果断和勇敢。实习的机会、提前进实验室学习的机会、上台展示的机会，都是得主动去要才会有的糖。尽管大多数时间里她还是那个安安静静的孙胜完，但她知道自己应该在什么时候做什么事，没有犹豫。

这份成长放在孙胜熙面前却只被承认一半。她对孙胜完回国后的感情发展依然忧心忡忡，因为自家妹妹一旦遇上裴珠泫，还是会瞬间变回那个害羞里带着些自卑的高中生。做出这一判断的原因无非是孙胜完到现在也没添加裴珠泫为好友，即使孙胜熙一早就分享给她。

“我有打算，现在先不用了。”孙胜完这样说。

孙胜熙显然不信，将其划为胆怯之列。孙胜完笑笑，没多争辩。

先前姐姐也问过她，这几年到底有没有过其他想法——考虑除了裴珠泫之外的人选。孙胜完思考良久，给了肯定答案。

“刚上大学那会儿，去聚会时总有朋友给我介绍约会对象。当时想她快要想出病了，自己也觉得这样不行，就没拒绝朋友的这种行为。这样也算是有过别的想法吧？”

“然后呢？没听你说过谈过恋爱。”

孙胜完抿起嘴角，脸颊上漾出一个很小的酒窝。“其实一次都没约过，最多就刚被介绍时请人家喝了杯饮料——还是不带酒精的。也没特别的原因，就是一想到跟其他人有什么亲密行为，自己心里膈应得慌。后来懂了，非她不可。再后来忙着学习便不是为了躲避思念，更多是因为要努力让自己成为优秀的人，优秀到有能力回去对她告白、约定终生。”

孙胜熙将她过长的刘海撩开，抚过左边的眉毛，轻声问道，“所以不后悔当初离开？”

“从来都不。”孙胜完答得坚决。

当初离开和现在回来的身份是完全不同的，无所谓对错，也不可能后悔。

不管怎样，她回来了。

回来找她。

这座城市的暮夏还是记忆中的湿热难耐。孙胜完收拾了一天住处，抹了抹脖子上挂的汗，站在阳台吹晚风。隔了一条马路，S大的教学楼灯火通明，校园的大路也看得清清楚楚，不时有学生骑着自行车疾驰而过。

又是一个新学期。

孙胜完趴在栏杆上，望着透明窗户那边认真听课的稚嫩面孔，忍不住去想本来她也应该在这所学校读书。上课、泡图书馆、在食堂吃热乎乎的牛肉汤，身边有裴珠泫；谈一场平平淡淡的校园恋爱，毕业后就向她求婚，两个人永远在一起。

可惜只是想象。现如今她兜兜转转，用了七年才回到这个十七岁时定好的起点。

孙胜完撩开被汗水打湿的额发，将束起的长发卷成丸子头，稍稍感到清凉一些。她摊开手掌，上面躺着几根脱落的棕色头发。她的发型近几年没怎么变过，除了大二时染过一头金发把屏幕那边的爸爸妈妈吓得不轻之外，发色一直中规中矩，万年不变的刘海长发。她将几根头发卷在手指上，搓成一个小球，又慢慢把它们捋直。

对面的S大响起晚课结束的音乐，孙胜完抬头往那边看，阶梯教室里的青年男女正在收拾东西，有的伸着懒腰，有的拉住同学的胳膊指着黑板在问什么。又一阵风吹过，散在皮肤上时已经微凉；孙胜完清醒过来，将头发扔进垃圾桶，拿了钱包下楼去找地方吃饭。她后天正式入职，到时才能领到各种证件和通行磁卡。

在大学附近找吃的很容易。孙胜完简单吃点东西，从店里出来，看到马路对面一家理发店。她又摸了摸头顶的发卷，忽然想知道裴珠泫现在的头发长度。钱包里的照片上那人还是黑色长发、三七分，和高中时相差无几，现在也许还是那样。孙胜完觉得她怎样都好看，又实在想象不出裴珠泫是其他发型的样子。

她现在是什么样呢？

自己变了很多，孙胜完心里清楚。她抬手捏了捏脸颊，好歹是软乎乎的手感。她记得裴珠泫以前很喜欢捏她的脸，说真可爱。

现在这样她还会喜欢吗？

身边不断有学生进出，没人特别注意这个站在店门口发呆的年轻女人。孙胜完放下手插进口袋，抬脚往对面走去。

干脆就变得彻底一点，孙胜完颇有些自暴自弃。

再出来时，她换成一头及肩黑发，还带着点染发剂的难闻味道。她回到家对着镜子反复打量，依然对理发师姐姐说的“漂亮”半信半疑。

周一早上，裴珠泫眯瞪着眼在金艺琳的聒噪中洗漱穿衣。她昨晚想事情想到四点才睡，最后才敲定主意。

“金艺琳，”她将脸埋在热毛巾里，叫着女孩的大名，“你是不是又把前辈的恒温箱关了？”

金艺琳猛然止住话头，摸不着头脑，“啊？没有啊，这种大错我怎么会再犯……”

“那你为什么一大清早话就这么多，搞得好像下午就要被整个实验室追杀没机会再说话一样？！”裴珠泫把毛巾拧干，转过身瞪她一眼。她正后悔没有抓住研究生入学换宿舍的机会，清晨的起床气在此刻达到顶点。

金艺琳噤声缩缩脖子，小声嘟囔着，“是昨天那个人真的很过分嘛……”

她说的是一个同院的男生。他追裴珠泫从上学期追到这学期，在被多次拒绝甩脸子的情况下越挫越勇，昨天竟然在学院楼下捧着花堵裴珠泫，弄得场面十分尴尬。

“我又不喜欢他，再过一段时间这种人就会去找下一个了。”裴珠泫往脸上抹乳液，气稍稍下去一点。

“以前那些男生都是这样的，不过这个真的死缠烂打了好久欸。”

裴珠泫从镜子里看到金艺琳一脸的不平，叹口气放下手里的小瓶子，“别为我操心这些啦，有空想想你的中期答辩怎么做吧。”

“啊——姐姐你怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“我这是在提醒你啊提醒，懂吗？自己不自觉，导师又不催你，到时候被检查组组长骂你好受？今年的组长是崔教授，你听说了吧？”裴珠泫恨铁不成钢地唠叨，旋出用了一半的口红。

一楼的崔教授是全院出了名的严格，金艺琳每天早上十点拖着步子去院里的时候，路过他的实验室总能看见严肃认真的一群人。她次次都要感叹一下真惨，却没想到有一天这把刀能落到自己头上。

“姐姐，如果我延期毕业了，你能不能经常回来请我吃饭？”金艺琳蹲到裴珠泫腿边，可怜巴巴地。

“不能，”裴珠泫抿抿唇让口红晕开，咧着嘴看了看效果，“我要出国了。”

金艺琳的笑凝在脸上，迷茫的眼睛眨了眨，半天才反应过来裴珠泫在说什么。她收起玩闹，正经道，“你终于决定了？”

“决定了。昨晚想好的，待会去和老师说。”

昨天晚上，她躺在床上思来想去，想起很多高中时的细节。喂给孙胜完的零食有哪几种、对方喜欢用的水笔型号、每每被她逗到脸红的样子，往事在深夜争相从大脑深处浮出来，让裴珠泫终于将有些蒙尘的那人的形象擦拭干净；她试图站在孙胜完的角度、用孙胜完的性格去考虑问题，突然就想通了——那个人也许比自己更惶恐。

最坏就已经是现在的这样，她没有什么好失去的。

只是为了自己，最后再往前迈一步。

两人今天说话稍晚了点。裴珠泫看眼时间，想到李教授可能快要去开每周一次教研会，心里有点着急。谁曾想刷卡进楼后，金艺琳非要拖着裴珠泫从远一点的电梯上楼。“我们避开崔教授那边不好嘛，看着难受。”

裴珠泫没答应她，“就是让你每天看看，好歹增加点危机感——再说我不要多走半个走廊去那边，快过来。”她说完没管金艺琳，自顾往左手边去。

金艺琳苦着脸，追两步跟上。

一楼右侧的一排实验室全归崔教授管辖，用于本科生的微生物教学和研究生的实验工作。果不其然，走廊上完全没有楼上这个点常见的匆忙身影，大多都在实验室里开始一天的工作；只有尽头一扇门前，一个短发女生正在 **尝试** 开门。说是尝试，因为她的食指放在扫描仪下半天也没反应，只好不住往指尖上哈气，再试一次。

长长的走廊上只有她们三个，裴珠泫又是往那个方向走，难免打量着那个人。个子不高，白大褂穿在身上显得宽宽大大；因是低头侧身的姿势，蓬松的黑发将整张脸遮得干干净净，裴珠泫没能一睹这位指纹出问题的同学的真容。她又看看时间，脚步加紧些，就要从那人的身后擦过，走到转弯处的电梯口。

“滴——”“呼，可算开了。”

嗓音较大多数女性略低了点，尤其是“呼”的那一声，比常人厚实很多。裴珠泫下意识觉得耳熟，脚下带慢了点，头也偏过去想看看那个人的脸。

正巧短发女生抬起头，一扬手撩开耳边的碎发，边动作边往门里走。

于是裴珠泫就看到了。

她的心尖重重一颤，猛地顿住步伐，手里提着的包啪得掉到地上。门内较亮的光投射出来，印得那人的侧脸异常清晰，裴珠泫几乎连她白皙面颊上微微拂动的细小绒毛都看得一清二楚。

她抖着嘴唇，一开口嗓子哑得不行。

“胜……胜完？”


	33. Chapter 33

孙胜完想过很多种重逢的情景，在自己的公寓里演示过无数次伸出手时的角度、说第一句话的语气、脸上的细微表情。她大概清楚两人最可能就是在某处不经意地撞见，而非是电视剧里那种轰轰烈烈的戏码。所以眼下的情形她是想过的，可这人还是呆愣在原地，连好不容易打开的门重新关上都未曾注意。

这个人。裴珠泫。

裴珠泫就站在她眼前。

孙胜完有点眩晕，往后退了半步扶住墙。她没太注意眼前的女人穿了什么或戴着什么配饰；孙胜完急切地盯住她的脸，从嘴巴到鼻子再到眼睛。她看着她的眼睛。那里面充满难以置信、不确定和错愕，如果不是尚有一丝惊喜（更可能是惊吓），孙胜完几乎就要认定自己的回来是个错误，马上该收拾行李飞回加拿大。

“孙胜完？”裴珠泫的声线抖得要命，又问一遍。

这个人比照片中的还要纤瘦，下巴尖尖的，不复高中时的圆润；剪了短发，发色变回黑色，显得整个人温顺有礼；脸上没有特别明显的表情变化，裴珠泫不清楚那是没反应过来还是确实没有反应——面前的孙胜完对她而言太陌生了，裴珠泫甚至没有勇气朝她再走近一点。

她为什么不说话？她是不是已经忘了我？

孙胜完已经忘了裴珠泫。

裴珠泫的完整心脏被某只从黑暗中扑过来的利爪狠狠扼住，下一秒就会被捏碎。

——“你们认识啊？”

金艺琳的声音适时响起，使走廊上凝滞的空气重新流动起来。裴珠泫低头微微摇着，一把抓住金艺琳的胳膊，稍稍定下心神。金艺琳的目光在两个人身上来回流连，嗅到一丝陈旧故事的灰尘味。

“认识，”回答她的是孙胜完。作为早有准备的一方，她率先从复杂的心情中挣脱出来，希冀打破眼下的僵局。她向两人转过身，面对面站立，朝裴珠泫伸出纤长白皙的右手，平平地悬在空中。

“珠泫，好久不见。”

裴珠泫盯着那只手，霎时间呼吸一滞。她有些眼花，思绪沉向更深的记忆海洋里。她分不清自己是站在S大的生物学院，还是在云岩中学229班的教室中；恍惚间，裴珠泫回到初见的那天，孙胜完朝她伸出肉肉的一只手，真挚地欢迎她进入自己的世界；她握住了她的手，就那样成为一切的开端。

时光流转，再见竟还是如此。

于是她抬手握住那只比自己的大了几分的手，温热的手掌贴在一起。

“别来无恙。”

这样说着的时候，她注视着孙胜完的双眼；那其中的欣喜几乎要跳脱出来，做不得假。

也许她还是自己熟悉的那个孙胜完，裴珠泫想。

眼看两个人就这么握着手，一句话也不说，金艺琳只得无奈做那个破坏气氛的人。“珠泫姐姐，不介绍一下吗？”

“嗯？”裴珠泫的手在孙胜完的手掌中一颤，迅速缩了回去。她先对着孙胜完，“金艺琳，我的室友。是五楼金老师的学生，硕士二年级。”

金艺琳乖巧地同孙胜完握了握手，等着裴珠泫的后话。

“这是孙胜完，我的……高中同学。”裴珠泫头痛地皱起眉，“老朋友”这个词在舌尖上打个转又被吞回肚子，说出口的便是这样疏远的身份。并没有错吧，哪有真正的朋友七年不联系的。她能告诉孙胜完一堆有关金艺琳的情况，却无法告诉金艺琳自己这个高中同学除了名字之外的任何信息。她连孙胜完为什么会出现在这里都还没搞清楚，袭来的只有挫败和负气。

孙胜完在听到那个词后眸光暗了暗，将手插进白大褂的口袋，主动补充了几点。“我是今天刚刚入职，在崔老师的实验室里做助理研究员。没想到在这里碰上了。”

“啊！”金艺琳突然激动，“你就是那个从美国回来的，然后、然后……”

孙胜完看着这个咋咋呼呼的小姑娘，倒好奇她是怎么和裴珠泫处成朋友的。她温柔地低笑着，顺着金艺琳的话点点头，“是我，六月的时候在那边硕士毕业。”

裴珠泫在旁边一言未发，弯腰捡起包。抬头时才注意到孙胜完身后墙上的蓝色标牌换了一块。原先这里写的是“崔…… 教授 Ph.D.”，现在变成“崔…… 教授 Ph.D./孙胜完 助理研究员”。

她竟然是回来工作。裴珠泫的手在口袋里握成拳头——为什么不提前告诉她？

“那以后该喊孙老师了。”裴珠泫忽地开口，语气里透着刻意。

孙胜完和金艺琳皆是一愣。前者下意识皱了眉头，连忙抽出手摆摆，“珠泫，你不用这么——”

“——我和艺琳先上去了，不然得迟到。”裴珠泫不怎么客气地打断她。

金艺琳在心里画了一个大大的问号。她从未见过这样的裴珠泫，几秒内就动了气，莫名其妙的。面对那些厚脸皮的追求者，裴珠泫一丝情绪都不会分给他们；平时也很少有事情能让她产生这种负面情绪，基本都是平和克己。只能说明眼前的这位孙助理研究员太不简单。

她自然是偏向裴珠泫的。金艺琳很有眼力见地挽住裴珠泫的胳膊，冲孙胜完鞠了一躬，“孙老师再见，我们先走了。”

学生和老师一下子就界限分明。

孙胜完的上半身本已往前倾了倾，听到这话又回归原位，收回伸出的手。她能感受到裴珠泫些微的恼意，只在心中叹了声，“下回见，我也工作了。”

她目送她们转弯走进电梯。裴珠泫为了方便扎的高马尾在脑后一甩一甩，走路依然是不变的骨盆用力的方式；孙胜完望着那个一样又不一样的背影，方才一直端着的肩膀垮了下去，眼里翻涌起热气。

至少她们已经从那么远变到这样近。她低头注视着右手手掌，裴珠泫肌肤的温度和触感还停留在上面。

孙胜完在空中抓握两下，最终转身再次开锁进门。

裴珠泫擦着头发从卫生间出来，金艺琳正在关阳台的窗户，挡住突如其来的暴雨。她坐到桌前，插上吹风机开始吹头发。金艺琳坐到自己床上打开电脑，似乎在认真处理收集来的数据。

细软湿润的发丝穿过指尖，裴珠泫闭着眼放轻动作，防止把宝贵的头发扯下来。吹风机的声音在耳边嗡嗡地响，盖过金艺琳敲键盘的声音；热风吹到头皮上，绷了一天的神经得到暂时放松。

她今天没再见到孙胜完。下楼时并没有故意走另一边，但路过一楼时那扇门紧闭着，也不知道人在不在里面。她摸不准孙胜完的心思，只觉得烦。

本来这学期开始前，她就着手在写大论文。裴珠泫的实验做得差不多了，前期资料搜集得很完善，本打算一个月完成初稿，再交给老师改正；这样到十二月的答辩，时间上就不用紧张，中途万一有什么差错也能及时纠正。结果今天她坐在办公室，愣是只敲了一行，还是一个四个字的分级标题——等于什么也没写。裴珠泫的心里被“孙胜完”三个字填满，根本没法思考其他的。

既然回来了，现在又是什么情况呢？她的手机号、社交账号，所有联系方式都没换过，就是怕某一天那个人突然想找她会找不到。这么多年，裴珠泫才是摸着黑走夜路的人，现下忽然闪过一道光让她看清孙胜完就在眼前，可是又熄灭了；她再次看不清前方的路，也不敢往前继续走，那个人却不主动伸出手接住她。她前一天晚上用她记忆中孙胜完的思维去想问题，今天只见了一面就觉得却不行了。孙胜完变了太多，她一点把握也没有。

至少也该换下联系方式吧？忽然出现，又悄无声息，算个什么事。

心里想着这些，手上不自觉加重了力道，几根黑发被拽断。裴珠泫吃了痛，几下把头皮吹干，收起吹风机。

外面的雨点不断敲打着玻璃窗，来势汹汹。裴珠泫担忧地看一眼，过去确认窗户关好了，才回到桌前抹护肤品。金艺琳那边没了动静，盯着屏幕一脸纠结的样子。裴珠泫往额上抹上一点白，用手指揉开，开口问道，“怎么不写了？很难吗？”

“重点不是这个，姐姐……”金艺琳干脆把电脑扔到一边，往前膝行几步，跪到床边望着她，眼里现出一股求知的渴望。裴珠泫眉尖一挑，隐约感觉没什么好事。

“珠泫姐姐……”

裴珠泫拍着双颊，“好好说话别哼唧。”

金艺琳坐在床沿上，清了清嗓子，“你跟孙老师，呃，就——到底什么关系呀？”

裴珠泫没回头，从镜子里看她一眼，拿起眼霜挤出一点。“高中同学。”

“真的？”

裴珠泫睁开眼，将眼霜合上。还能是假的？她们又没有在一起过，连“前女友”都没法说。

“真的。”

金艺琳还想问，却被裴珠泫通过镜子一瞪，识相地住了嘴。她落寞地回去看让人头疼的数据，企图从中提炼出要汇报的结果。

裴珠泫不动声色地呼口气，抄起手机躺到床上。她举着手机发呆，好久才想起来要解锁。

刚刚打开，就看到一个弹框跳出来，提示有新的好友申请。头像是裴珠泫看过无数次的带一道彩虹的天空，验证消息则是：孙胜完。原先的号不用了，这个是新账号。

裴珠泫愣住，手指悬在“同意”的图标上迟迟没有摁下去。被她嘀咕了一天的人此刻又是这样突然地冒出来，用着以前的头像，仿佛她们只是不小心误删了对方又要加回来。可终究是不一样的，孙胜完的旧帐号还躺在裴珠泫的列表里，昭示着过往的一切。

她觉得自己这么多年锻炼的心墙，遇到孙胜完就完全瓦解，还是这样轻易地被她牵着情绪变化。欣喜又生气、激动里带了点责怪、想要靠近却没了勇气，早就想通的道理全然无用。她甚至花了一上午的时间，反复向同门求证——楼下实验室确实新招了一个叫“孙胜完”的助理研究员——才确信早上那一幕不是她思念成疾的幻觉。

她明明已经要迈出那犹豫好久的一步，却猛地停在半空中，看着从天而降的孙胜完毫无办法。出国的事情自然没有向教授提，本来就是为了这个人出去的，现在人在眼前便没必要了。

既然黑夜里的孙胜完主动点亮了手上的灯盏——

裴珠泫按下“同意”，点进那个空荡荡的对话框。

那边应是等着她通过，下一瞬就发过来一条消息。

_“明天有空吗？一起吃个饭吧？”_

直截了当。像孙胜完的说话风格，但不像是孙胜完对她说话的风格。

裴珠泫微蹙着眉，同样简洁地回过去。 _“中午十二点半，三食堂一楼”_

她放下手机，关上自己这边的灯，试图和着窗外愈演愈烈的风雨声入睡。然而终究还是一夜无眠。


	34. Chapter 34

孙胜完脱了实验服，直接揉成一团扔到椅子上，匆匆往楼外走。她对这个校园还不太熟悉，幸好三食堂离生物学院很近。但今天上午崔教授有一堂实验课；孙胜完刚刚查点完本科生上完课的实验用具，现在已经十二点十分，必须加紧脚步。

她昨天一晚上没睡着。大清早简单化个妆遮遮黑眼圈就跑到学校，对着路口的地图找三食堂在哪。昨晚她给裴珠泫发了“好”，等了一小时没有回信，再发一个“晚安”。结果一直到现在，裴珠泫都没有再发任何消息。

生气了。孙胜完后知后觉，痛感自己的迟钝。裴珠泫生气是应该的，自己不声不响地一走了之，如今又一声不吭地就这样出现，搁谁身上都该撒气。昨天她问过几个学生，向她们打听裴珠泫的事。手段是不怎么正当，但总有点有效信息——比如裴珠泫至今单身，昨天才拒绝一个在楼下表白的男生。

那她就还有机会。

现下裴珠泫是不是还喜欢她已经不那么重要。孙胜完想，要是她足够幸运，裴珠泫还喜欢着她，就欢欢喜喜在一起；若是裴珠泫不喜欢了也没关系，从头开始，她可以和其他人一样正经追她，直到对方同意或跟别人在一起。

而且昨天那人的反应，是还记得吧。

此刻的孙胜完还没意识到自己思维的误区。她太心急，经过漫漫七年后太想要裴珠泫；以为自己考虑周全，却正如孙胜熙所想一看到那人就乱了阵脚。——如果裴珠泫还记得，她们就不可能有所谓的“从头开始”，她对于裴珠泫从来也不可能等同于“其他人”。

正是饭点，食堂内熙熙攘攘，人流量很大。找裴珠泫没费工夫，因为这人就站在食堂门口等她，老远看见孙胜完小跑过来时还招了招手。裴珠泫看着喘气的孙胜完，微皱皱眉，那句“怎么这样急”的嗔怪下意识就要说出口，临到嘴边生生忍住。

“先进去吧。”

孙胜完应一声，跟在她后面。

三食堂的食物种类是最丰富的，想吃什么都有。孙胜完跟着裴珠泫，她到哪个窗口自己也去。前面那人回头看她一眼，只当她是还不习惯，放柔声音提醒道，“可以去那边看看，我吃的你不一定想吃。”

孙胜完本来因跑步泛着潮红的面颊一下子变得更红，不安地抠着裤子，告诉她自己选不好。确实选不好，她在每天吃什么、买什么颜色的外套、办公桌的布局这些小事上还是会纠结很久；这点选择困难的毛病毫无改进，以至于在美国时常常随便吃点糊弄过去（所以体重一直没增），选不好颜色就一样买一件，用这种粗暴的方式解决问题。今天不想耽误时间，本打算是裴珠泫点什么她也点一份一样的——反正主要目的不是吃饭。裴珠泫转过身望着眼前局促的人，似乎又看到高中时那个软糯很好被她一个人欺负的孙班长；嘴唇动了动，最终没再说什么。

裴珠泫要一份辣炒年糕和蔬菜汤，孙胜完点了她旁边那家的猪排套餐（裴珠泫推荐的）；两个人端着餐盘在大厅里找了好久，最后才在角落里一张桌子旁坐下，转动发酸的手腕。

孙胜完用勺子将酱汁和米饭拌开混匀，尝一口。味道不错，就是量对现在的她来说太大了，可能得浪费一大半。裴珠泫低头喝一口热汤，余光注意着对面这人吃下一口的表情——两条眉毛高高扬起来、眼睛也瞪得老大，看来是喜欢的。她舒口气，开始吃自己那份年糕。

食堂里嘈杂得很，角落里这张桌子的上空却沉寂异常；两个人都埋头吃着饭，不知是在酝酿还是等对方先开口。

方才孙胜完朝裴珠泫跑去的时候，后者终于有时间把这个她想了七年的人仔细看看。穿衣风格变得更简洁，身上穿一件字母T恤和深色直筒牛仔裤，脚上是一双经典款的板鞋。应该长高了点，也可能是减了体重显得四肢纤长几分（裴珠泫想，以后要给她量一量）。五官因为同样的原因看上去更加深邃立体，即使是低着头，裴珠泫也能看见她挺拔的鼻梁；嘴唇红润饱满，下唇更甚；眼睛还是记忆中的那双眼睛，澄澈清亮，左右张望着找她时带着点探寻的好奇感——和以前相差无几；眉毛和头发都是毛茸茸的感觉，跑动时，一头短发被吹得凌乱，这人却不甚在意地随手理了理，导致现在还有一缕歪斜在脑后。

什么变了，什么没变。裴珠泫打量完，心里不安的洞有了底，但还不足以被填满。

“你……”孙胜完放下餐具，抬起头看向裴珠泫，“这几年怎么样？”

裴珠泫的手一顿，继续如常地喝口汤，这才开口，“挺好的，高考考得不错，如愿上了S大。之后就一直在这里，明年初就该毕业了。”

原来这么多年曲折的光阴，概括起来也不过是这两三句话。

她捏着汤匙柄，停下动作，尽量让语气随意些，“你呢？看着变化挺大的。”

孙胜完抿抿嘴，“在多伦多读了一年高三，之后申请了美国的大学，读到硕士毕业，然后就回来了。大一那会儿有点忙，没怎么注意体重就往下掉，正好省得特意减肥了。”她说得轻松，一样将其中艰难的部分略去，只剩下寥寥数言。

“头发也剪了。”裴珠泫提醒。

对方不好意思地垂首，抬手摸摸后脑勺，“这是前几天回来刚剪的，就在东门那家理发店。”

裴珠泫有些诧异，没想到是这么近发生的事情。没控制住以前和孙胜完对话的习惯，她直接开口夸赞道，“很好看，很适合你。”

“真的？”孙胜完抬起头问她，眼里亮亮的。

裴珠泫无奈笑道，“真的，我什么时候骗过你？”

这话听来太过熟悉，已经无数次发生在她俩之间。加上裴珠泫嘴角的笑意，气氛放松不少。孙胜完看着她的笑，也弯弯眼角。

她们又聊了聊生物学院的现状，以及自己手头的研究进展。两人的方向已完全不同，但多少能听懂一点，交流起来没有障碍。她们真的像是阔别重逢的老友，简单地谈起生活中的琐碎细节，一个抱怨一个聆听，随时附和两句。倘若裴珠泫没有问起那个问题，今天的午餐可能就这样其乐融融地结束，两个人再次建立起联系，但又不是双方想要的那种联系。

饭吃得差不多了。裴珠泫擦擦嘴，将纸巾放进餐盘，收拾桌上的狼藉。她状作无意地问孙胜完，“ **为什么要回来？** ”

为什么要回来，还是这样突然？

孙胜完飞速眨两下眼睛，心脏一下子跳动得不受调控，几欲撞破胸腔。怎么回答？按她曾经的性格，一定是随便找个理由搪塞过去，以后再做打算；但她已经吃过犹豫不决的苦头，因为自己这点迟疑而和裴珠泫错过，过去这么多年；或者说，自她离开后，就一直在为这样一个时刻准备，准备得足够充分，再怎样也不会逃避问题。

于是她停下收餐盘的手，坐直了、看着裴珠泫，正正经经地说，“ **为了你。** ”

裴珠泫拿着筷子的手微微一抖，随即握紧了，没有接话。她亦没有抬头，继续手上的动作。

孙胜完接着说，“因为太想你，所以一定要回来。”

“现在看到人了，还想吗？”裴珠泫往后一靠，故意忽视她话里的意思。

“还是想，”孙胜完点点头，依然是那种庄重的口吻，“想和你在一起。”

裴珠泫猛然攥紧拳头、瞳孔有些许散大；那一瞬间，周围的哄闹已然离她远去，整个世界似乎只剩下她和对面的孙胜完。

“想让你做我女朋友。”

孙胜完的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，裴珠泫听到时竟有些失真。她在黑暗里走了七年，昨晚刚刚亮起一盏灯，今天忽地就升起一个炙热的太阳；太过刺眼的光芒让裴珠泫在一瞬间眼前只有明晃晃的白光，什么也看不见。这同黑夜是极与极的关系，共同点是她都无力把握。这一切太快、太意外，裴珠泫根本没有任何准备，就这样收到了迟到七年的告白。孙胜完用那双真诚的眼睛看着她，透露出坚决、笃定，还有这么多年都抹不去的满腔爱意。

她意识不到自己的呼吸停止了多长时间。等重回正常、思绪再次安放进身体里时，裴珠泫已在大口汲取着新鲜空气，周围的喧闹声又一次响起。

孙胜完还在等着她的回答，安静地、耐心地。

“我们出去说。”

裴珠泫端起餐盘，径自走向回收点。

因着昨夜的大雨，校园的小路上还很湿润，空气中也含着凉意。孙胜完和裴珠泫顺着河边小径往前，慢悠悠地没有目的地。孙胜完的心跳稍稍恢复正常，拳头却仍在口袋里握紧，不敢松懈。

“胜完，”裴珠泫唤一声，不是“孙胜完”或者“孙老师”，是熟悉的“胜完”。

孙胜完就应，“嗯。”

裴珠泫吸了口气，缓缓开口；声音轻柔，略微抚平孙胜完的紧张感。“昨天见到你时，我正打算去告诉自己的导师，想去美国读博，意向院校是你的母校。——你先别说话，听我说完。我呢，是先前通过胜熙姐姐发的照片知道你在哪读书的。也不清楚你知不知道，不过现在看来什么都了解吧，我和你姐姐一直是好友这件事。至于我过去的原因，和你回来的一样，为了你。我想最后再做一次梦，要是惊醒就彻底放弃。”

孙胜完脚步一滞，心头涌上一阵狂喜。她急急地停下，转身面对裴珠泫，“那你是不是——”

“——是，我还是喜欢你。”裴珠泫未容她问完，直直地盯着她的眼睛，大大方方地说出这句话。

她们都长大了。有些话不再像曾经那样试探踌躇许久都无法说出口，可以堂堂正正、明明白白告诉对方，“我喜欢你”。

可是互相喜欢并不意味着一定可以在一起。

裴珠泫往后退一步，离孙胜完稍远了点。她转过身面对水位暴涨的河流，接着说，“可是胜完，我决定要去美国时一点也不怕，现在你回来、站在我面前，我却怕得要死。我们喜欢的都还是曾经的那个高中生，不是吗。我不知道你现在到底是什么样的人，你也不了解我……我们……”

她忽然咬住下唇，皱紧眉头不知该怎么往下说。

孙胜完的情绪因她的一番话从最高处的过山车上跌落，一头扎进冰凉的河水，精气神泄了大半。她几乎是立刻就明白裴珠泫的意思，终于注意到自己单方面的盲区；原先的所谓计划全被打乱，无从下手。但她更多的是心酸与疼惜。从对方简单的几句话里感受到她这几年的艰辛和无助，便只能轻声道，“我知道、我知道。”

她们的确都变了。最初不同的选择和日后不同的环境让少女们繁复的心绪往相反的方向抽枝生长，孙胜完更像是以前的裴珠泫，裴珠泫则变得像曾经的孙胜完一样心思沉重。但又不完全等同。家庭的原因让孙胜完其实一直都是带着七分浪漫在生活的孩子，在不会伤害任何人的前提下，确定的目标、做出的决定，不管花费多久都要努力争取；在裴珠泫看来如此唐突的表白，其实是她准备七年的一句话。而裴珠泫干练沉着的外表下是无数不眠的夜晚，她难免会想着“以后”——以后该怎么相处、怎么一起生活、怎么应付双方父母；万一以后分手了会怎么样，她会不会难过得再也没有爱人和被爱的能力。

说得具体一点，以后孙胜完再因为别的什么忽然消失、数年过后又突然出现，她还能再经历下一个七年吗？

这样浮在云端的爱情，裴珠泫抓不牢，也不敢伸手去要。

“所以，胜完，”裴珠泫抽口冷气，仍旧没去看她，“给我一点时间，好吗？”

给 **我们** 一点时间。让我好好看看你的变化，再去全心全意地接受；让你也能冷静下来看看我，不要为了年少时的热爱轻易把自己交付。

孙胜完的目光就没从她身上移开。她的手垂在身侧，腰背笔挺，郑重地答应她。

“好。”


	35. Chapter 35

第五天了，裴珠泫在自己的衣柜上看到一朵尚带着露水的玫瑰花。花被斜插在柜门上的空条里，挺立着盛放，让光秃秃的一排衣柜都添了几分生气。李教授的学生有点多，为了在办公室里腾出桌子，便把换实验服的柜子放到走廊上。学院找不到其他地方，只能默许这种行为。

被同学看到时，总会收到几句调侃。“这又是哪个男生在追你呀？还挺浪漫，比之前那个在楼下摆花的好。”或者是，“也不留个名，纯情过头了吧。”大伙对这种不打扰别人的默默追求都不讨厌，也不是那种一天一大束占地方的，一朵刚刚好。裴珠泫对此一笑了之，两指捏住去了刺的枝条，将花抽出来再打开衣柜，果然在里面看到一张从缝里塞进来的明信片。

哪有不留名字，只是不让旁人知道罢了。也幸好有这些卡片，裴珠泫才没有转头就把玫瑰扔掉。

今天的主题是绿色的原野。图片上印着一望无际的草地，草尖被风吹着朝一个方向压过去，上方是干净的蓝色天空。裴珠泫将卡片转过来，看上面的两行字。

_最最喜欢你，像喜欢春天的熊一样。_

_早安，珠泫。_

裴珠泫弯唇一笑，认出来这句话是出自哪里——《挪威的森林》，她俩在高中时都很喜欢的一本。孙胜完自己当然写不出来这样的情话，每天写给她的都是从书里找的，内容一定会和当日的图片配上，也不知道那人买了多少不同种类的明信片。字迹工整得过分，像是小学生写字帖那种认真。孙胜完的母语倒没有退步多少，但总是有一种矫枉过正的感觉：太规矩的字体、太清晰的咬字发音，读来听来没有大问题，裴珠泫就是觉得哪里别扭得可爱。

她换好衣服、关上标有自己姓名的柜门，拿着玫瑰和卡片走进办公室，坐到自己那张有些拥挤的座位前。花朵插进细长一个花瓶里，刚好够放一枝花；卡片则用铅笔写上日期、放进抽屉，和前几天的码在一起，按顺序收好。

这是和对方把话说清楚的第三天就开始的行动。她们俩上班时间错了一小时，孙胜完也不可能溜号出来等着裴珠泫说句早安，就想到这个主意。裴珠泫没有说不喜欢，也没有问她其他的，只是每天在收到花后会给她拍张办公桌的照片，附带一条文字消息，“早安，胜完。”

应该是喜欢吧？孙胜完这样想着，再给自己鼓把劲。

那天过后，说不失望只是在骗自己。但是相对于过去几年的偷偷想念，情况已经好了太多。她可以每天至少见到裴珠泫一次，可以和她说早安晚安，可以送她自己挑选的花。原本都想过裴珠泫彻底将她遗忘这种可能，现在对方跟她说自己还喜欢着她，没有理由太气馁。

她隐约能感受到裴珠泫在顾忌什么，但说不清楚，只能带着十万分的柔情和耐心去等。裴珠泫说给她一点时间，孙胜完就等着，反正已经认定是这个人，再久一点也没关系。

现如今，她会主动做这些富有浪漫意味的小事。孙胜完在感情上所有的主动都给了裴珠泫一个人，只当是回应裴珠泫——回应她在十几岁的年纪，对自己那样笨拙的无限包容与爱护。

十二点，裴珠泫打发走来找她的金艺琳，再给孙胜完发消息，问她要不要一起吃饭。对方过了五分钟没回，裴珠泫正皱着眉准备下去看看，却意外接到那人的电话。

“喂？”

对面的背景音很是嘈杂，一开口也有些着急，“珠泫？对不起刚刚看到你的消息。今天不能和你一起吃饭了，上午刚接到的通知，崔老师让我陪他一起到邻市的A大参加论坛，这会儿刚到高铁站安检。——啊好，谢谢——不，不用了——珠泫？能听见吗？”

“能，”裴珠泫握着手机，靠在实验室外的冰冷墙上，周身有些发冷。她忽地陷入恍惚，几秒后才想起来追问，“什么时候回来？”

“什么时候？你等等——老师，我们这个开几天啊？哦哦，好的。——珠泫？崔老师说得最早得这周四晚上，可能还要在A大参观参观。”

“好的。你……注意安全。”

“知道了。这两天全国降温降得厉害，你记得多穿点。”

裴珠泫蹙着眉，手指抠着衣角，半晌后没头没脑地又叮嘱一句。

“好好吃饭。”

孙胜完正在给乘务员检票，听到这话些微一愣，稍后软着嗓子回道，“我记住了。”

电话挂断。裴珠泫盯着通话不超过三分钟的界面，久久没能缓过劲来。

怎么又突然走了？

金艺琳两天后才发觉自己的室友整晚都不睡。起夜时发现那人坐在桌边，只亮着盏小夜灯，悄无声息地翻动桌上的书籍。她迷迷糊糊地解决完生理问题，躺回床上看眼手机，竟然已经凌晨四点。

“珠泫姐姐，怎么还不睡？”小姑娘将自己埋进被子里，带着重重的鼻音问道。

那边传来极轻一声回应，嗓音微哑，“就睡了。”

金艺琳没多想，捱不过浓重的睡意，再次沉入梦境。

早上，金艺琳磨磨蹭蹭地起床时，发现裴珠泫已经走了。一把冷水浇到脸上，她才觉得哪里不太对劲，急急忙忙走出来，往裴珠泫的桌子上看。

上面一如既往收拾得整整齐齐，正中央摆着一本被翻得有些破旧的小说，书角微微卷起，封面还沾着黑色的墨点。金艺琳不用走近也知道是哪本——《我的天才女友》，是这个名字。她从和裴珠泫做室友起就无数次见过那人翻看这本小说，圈圈画画；有时她甚至怀疑裴珠泫能把这本书从头到尾一字不拉地背下来。

这人整宿整宿地熬着，就是看这个？

那天早上，金艺琳最后遏制住了自己高涨的好奇心，没有翻开那本因为被做了大量批注而稍稍变厚的老旧小说。她隐约体会到什么事即将发生，至于结局，尚不能察。

周四的早上，裴珠泫准时收到玫瑰花和孙胜完发来的清晨问候。可能是请了花店的人帮忙送来的，但是没有明信片，想来是走得太匆忙，没来得及准备那些。她将花拿进办公室，点开对话框，指尖悬在屏幕上，犹豫良久。

_“今天晚上回来吗？”_

点击发送，一颗心便忐忑起来，下意识数着秒。

裴珠泫知道都是自找的。想着要慢慢相处、重新认识，结果那人不过是出差几天，整个人都慌了神，什么奇怪的后果都想了一遍。矛盾又矫情，因为一条横跨七年的裂缝而患得患失。头天晚上躺在床上还在安慰自己不要过度关注，过几天不就回来了；结果辗转反侧直到天明。后来干脆起床看书，看那本具有某种象征意义的《我的天才女友》，把孙胜完做的注解和自己后来加的都看一遍，企图让心定下来，然而效果平平。

正等着，进来一个电话。

孙胜完打来的。

“胜完？”

“珠泫！我已经坐上高铁，午饭前就能到学校啦！”整句话都浸着兴奋，带着点小得意。

“怎么？！”裴珠泫猛地站起来就要往外面走，弄出好大一声响；迈出两步才反应过来这人中午才到。她又坐回椅子，定定心神，避开周围投来的视线，压低声音问她，“不是说最早也得晚上吗？”

“昨天下午就闭幕了，今天本来的安排是参观A大，我想早点回来，和崔老师说一声就行。”

“好、好……回来就好……”

孙胜完染着笑意的声音传来，“中午一起吃饭吗？”

裴珠泫垂下眼帘，手指抚过玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣，“在三食堂门口等你，路上注意安全。”

“知道啦。”

放下手机，裴珠泫还望着花朵出神，隔壁探出一个八卦的脑袋，“珠泫，等谁啊这是？”

“等你！”裴珠泫冲她扔个废纸团，两个字打发了。

快一点的时候，孙胜完从校门方向急匆匆过来。背个双肩包，握着手机；还是一路小跑，生怕迟到。

“慢点慢点，”裴珠泫背着手，看看满脸通红的孙胜完，笑意隐在眼底。她把人带上二楼，人少点，也有隔开的座位。

孙胜完气还没喘顺，皱着眉走近一步，“怎么脸色这么差？受凉了吗？”

裴珠泫掩饰性地将头发撩到脑后，轻咳一声，“……主要是这几天有项数据出问题了，熬得有点晚。”

孙胜完的眉头并未舒展，嘴巴张了又闭，最后选择从背包外层摸出块身份牌递给她，说起别的。“前几天通知得太突然，崔老师那天上午十点到办公室，临时叫上我。还好租的公寓就在对面，跑回去收了两件衣服就走了。”

她俩掀开门帘进去，先停下点餐，再找个清静的角落坐下。孙胜完继续说，“刚来那天，不是周一吗，上午就被崔老师喊过去接待一队来参观的美国访问团，说我英语好帮帮忙。是先来我们学校，再去A大参会，花样多得很。哪能想到刚来第一件事是当翻译，正经工作一点没做。”

她说完笑笑，四处打量起来，“二楼我还没来过呢，环境比一楼好欸。”

裴珠泫低头看着那个印着照片和姓名的硬卡片，回她道，“你也就吃过楼下吧？其实美院那边有个食堂比这边精致些，离兽医院也近，哪天过去约秀容一起吃饭。”

原先读本科时，裴珠泫常和姜涩琪搭伙吃饭，从学校这头到那头；后来朴秀容如愿考进S大，姜涩琪却选择去欧洲继续进修，三个人到底没赶上成为一个大学的同学。

孙胜完回来后陆续和以前的同学取得联系。朴秀容得知她回来了，当天晚上就跑过来，非要见一面。孙胜完顺势请她和裴珠泫一起在学校附近吃顿饭；吃到最后朴秀容喝得有点多，没管裴珠泫还在，抱住孙胜完一把鼻涕一把泪的，边数落边说这些年有多想她。裴珠泫趁她把自己供出来之前将人揪过来，头疼地和孙胜完一起送回宿舍去。

“秀容还是和以前一样。”孙胜完简单评价，接着送裴珠泫回去。

那时，裴珠泫裹紧外套走在满地的落叶上，只淡淡道，“有些变化的，只是你还没发现。”

她们对视一眼，不再言语。

——两人取了餐，都是辣牛肉汤配米饭。碰巧都想吃辣，裴珠泫就点了两份一样的，省的孙胜完再想半天。

重新坐下，孙胜完收起名牌放到一边，吹凉滚烫的汤。裴珠泫望着她的动作，忽地想起什么，开口问她，“你刚刚说，周一去接待访问团？”

“是啊，”孙胜完有问必答，“就那天，我俩刚见过面，崔老师就带着我出去了。一直带着他们在参观；有的东西我也不清楚，还要来做志愿者的学生跟我解释一遍，再转述给他们。到晚上八点回院里拿东西，之后才回家。怎么啦？你们实验室跟他们也有合作？”

裴珠泫飞快地低下头，舀起一勺汤，没敢多看对方满是关心的双眼，“没什么，好奇问问。”

——原来那天那么晚才找她，只是这样而已。

裴珠泫的心里倏忽翻涌起很多，连带着这几天的波动，让心底的那个洞被填上许多东西。

“嗯。要是有其他想知道的都可以问，我这几天跟在后面还了解到不少。”孙胜完说得真诚。

“知道了，我的孙老师。”

“别喊孙老师呀。”

“孙老师孙老师孙老师……”

孙胜完看看突然闹起来的裴珠泫，无可奈何地笑，随她去了。

两人现在都吃得不多，孙胜完甚至更少。碗里还剩一半米饭的时候，她就放下餐具擦擦嘴，等着裴珠泫吃完。对方抬头看看她剩下的食物，皱紧眉头问，“这就不吃了？”

“饱了，没骗你。”孙胜完的嘴角下撇，举起双手表示自己绝对诚实。

裴珠泫的愁绪不减反增，只望着孙胜完的餐盘，也不知在想什么；盯了半晌，才继续吃自己那份。

都吃好了，两个人走出食堂，孙胜完问要不要散散步再回。裴珠泫今天也没有要紧的事，点头答应。她们就往远离学院的方向走，准备绕个圈再回来。午休时间，校园里人不多。清晨刚被清扫干净的路上又铺满金黄的树叶，眼下正步入秋天。裴珠泫早早穿上薄外套，孙胜完则套件短袖就完事儿了，跟以前一样不怕冷。

生物学院在校园的最西边，两个人顺着马路一直往南，不远处就是园艺学院的苗圃。主要是新育种的一些花草在这边，主要的还是在郊外的基地。孙胜完和裴珠泫从门口路过，刚好碰上一个从里面出来的学生，冲孙胜完喊“孙老师好”。

裴珠泫好奇道，“这没几天怎么就认识园艺的人？还能在他们院有兼职？”

“哪呀，”孙胜完笑了，索性从头解释一番，“是前几天到处找买花的地儿，实验室一个学生跟我说这边有学生自己搞的创新项目，花能单朵买，校内还送货上门。过来了解的时候才认识的。——花还行吧？说是每天从郊外新采的运过来。”

她扭头注视着裴珠泫，期待肯定的回答。

裴珠泫也不回避，没什么不好意思的，“确实都很新鲜，别人夸好看来着。不过，你每天就买一朵人家还给你送？”

孙胜完竖起一根手指摆了摆，闭上眼摇头晃脑的，“不是哦，我一次性定了一百朵，算是他们的大客户了。”

“哦——”裴珠泫看着她晃动的柔顺短发，故意拉长了音调，“买了一百朵是吧？”

孙胜完这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，慌张背过手找补，“是先定了这么多！以后还会有的！”

裴珠泫放缓步子，打量着她着急上火的模样（甚至头发都毛躁起来），心里忽地涌上许久没再有过的饱胀感——像是回到高三那年，把这人逗到脸红时的那种自得。

“行啦，”她伸手理理对方的刘海，然后大步往前走，“我很喜欢你的花。”

还有认真写下的卡片、每天一句的“早安，珠泫”；最重要的是，你就在我身边。


	36. Chapter 36

按照排班表，周三是孙胜完最闲的一天。她入职前和崔教授的邮件沟通过程中已经定下课题，自己的研究工作自然是有条不紊地向前推进；闲只是去掉了本科生实验教学的准备和整理工作。崔教授手下除了研究生，只有孙胜完和另一个副研究员，这种事便轮换着来。

周三下午，孙胜完刚冲了一杯咖啡，就接到电话去院门口拿快递。好大一个箱子，快递员抱给她的时候，上下打量一下孙胜完的小身板，最后选择把箱子放地上。签收过对快递员说声谢谢，孙胜完叉着腰，对着高过她膝盖的箱子一筹莫展。她勉强搬起来（已经完全挡住视线），好不容易走到门内，右手没扣牢，一角就磕到地上；无奈只好松手，很没有形象地弯腰推着箱子往办公室去。

生物学院的一楼大厅很大，往左右去是不同的教研组。微生物实验室在左侧，孙胜完正埋头推箱子，听到旁边有人招呼，“同学，要不我帮你吧？”

一抬头，一个壮实的男生站在她面前，脸上的笑容过于灿烂，手里还握着一辆小推车的把手。孙胜完没多客气，把箱子搬到车上，让那位同学帮自己送回办公室。也不远，就在一楼，有推车一分钟就到了。孙胜完站到门口，对男生道谢。

“原来您是老师啊……抱歉，看着太年轻，刚刚说话随便了。”男生看到标牌，相当堂皇。

孙胜完的五官本就生得相当好看，现在瘦下来，符合东亚的审美。男生原本以为是个乖顺的小美人，想着帮个忙认识一下。

孙老师不清楚学生那点烂心思，不在意地摆摆手。本来她也不只是 **看着** 年轻——放在学生里她都算年纪小的，更别提教师队伍了。国内对这种辈分的礼数还很看重，学生喊她老师孙胜完不觉得怪，没喊她也无所谓。

男生冲她鞠个躬走了。孙胜完便开门把箱子挪进去，坐到自己的位置上。这间办公室不小，只放了她和崔教授两个人的桌子；但教授基本都在隔壁研究生那间大屋子里办公，另一个副研究员也在那边。只是空间不够，教授也没那么多样子，便把孙胜完安排在这里。

取了小刀将箱子打开，入目是塞得满满当当的零食。坚果、薯片、饼干、糖果、海苔，应有尽有；更夸张的是最底下还有两箱牛奶，孙胜完搬不动也不稀奇。

她望着这么多吃的有些发愣，坐在那儿眨着眼，直到崔教授进来才回过神。男人看到她面前这一箱零食，惊讶道，“嚯，买挺多啊。不过你也该多吃点，拎大瓶蒸馏水都拎不动。身体是研究的本钱嘛，吃得胖胖的才好。”

教授平时对学生的学术要求严，生活上却是个平易近人的长辈。

孙胜完反应过来，笑着应道，“会注意的，崔老师。”她又弯腰挑两盒没那么甜的饼干，放到教授桌上，“您有时下午饿了吃几块，胃就不难受了。”

男人没推辞，乐呵呵收下了。孙胜完回到自己那边，拉开抽屉将吃的放进去整理好，一边收一边想，谁送的呢？

这个问题没有纠结太久。她直接拍张拆封的杏仁，给裴珠泫发过去。

_“你买的？”_

那边似乎没在忙，孙胜完刚放下手机喝口凉了的咖啡，屏幕就亮起来。

_“嗯，前几天艺琳在看这些，顺便买点给你。好吃吗？”_

_“好吃”_

这条过后半天没有消息。孙胜完又给她发， _“买得太多了，还有牛奶，我都搬不动”_ 。后面跟了个累瘫的小恐龙表情，灵魂升天的模样很可爱。

这是在撒娇了。

发完她就在各种APP间划来划去，吃着裴珠泫给买的坚果——味道确实不错，蜂蜜味的，甜而不腻。

过了十分钟，裴珠泫才回复一条。

_“好吃就记得吃完，三餐中间多吃几次，少食多餐，长点肉就能搬动了”_

有点太正经，还透着一股嫌弃。孙胜完撇撇嘴，想给她回个“好的”，屏幕上的左侧又就蹦出来一条。

是和孙胜完发的那个一套的表情，小恐龙抱住了躺在地上的另一只。

孙胜完高兴了，欢欢喜喜给她发， _“Yes, sir!”_

崔教授从电脑前探出头，看看突然傻笑起来的这个人，心领神会地一笑。

谈恋爱了，肯定是。

周五下午五点半，实验室的众人纷纷停下手头的活儿，收拾收拾准备去吃饭。李教授对学生的周末没有特别要求，来不来都可以；但每周一的组会问得详细又严苛，导致很多学生除了特殊情况，周末也会来院里看文献或是继续实验。

今天又有些不同。院里的中期答辩刚过，几个实验室的学生凑在一块儿，喊上前辈后辈，借着这个由头想聚餐。定的就是今晚，在校门口一家烤肉店。裴珠泫答应会去，被金艺琳磨得不耐烦才点头的。

都没了心思做正事，裴珠泫也保存文档关上电脑，坐在位子上伸个懒腰。她今晚打算吃完饭就回宿舍，便伸手将今天的玫瑰花取出来，剪下花朵，包进吸水纸里压紧。纸是自己买的，整整一箱，拆箱时还被同学调侃是不是要补贴实验用品。裴珠泫笑着回“当然不是”，把之前的玫瑰都包好压实，准备做成干花收起来。

到今天，第一批已经干燥完全；裴珠泫用两根手指夹出来，小心翼翼地放进准备好的大玻璃瓶里，塞上木塞。干花尚余一丝淡薄的香气，仔细闻才能闻到，裴珠泫很喜欢，期待集得再多一点。

处理好花，裴珠泫又拉开抽屉，将里面的一沓明信片拿出来，数了数。三十六张，孙胜完已经回来一个多月了。这一个多月里，她们几乎每天都会一起吃顿饭，聊聊自己身边的小事，或无聊或有趣。她慢慢将现在的孙胜完和以前她认识的那个重合，心里的不安一点一点被温柔抚平，几乎就要扑到对方怀里——以女朋友的身份。

可是哪里还差些什么，让她迟迟没有飞奔过去抱住孙胜完。那人倒不着急，亲昵但不逾矩，只是偶尔撒娇，在口头上讨点便宜；裴珠泫以一种很舒服的姿态和她相处，也乐得从她那里讨要一些甜头。

最上面的一张是今早的，图片是一只漂亮的白猫，被人摸着背露出满足的表情。配字倒让裴珠泫有些意外，一看就知道是孙胜完自己写的。

_每天见到你，我的身体便会静止0.8秒。_

——“为什么不是一秒啊？”

金艺琳的声音冷不丁在身后响起，吓得裴珠泫手一抖，明信片铺了一桌。她扭过头凶巴巴地瞪她，眼睛像是在骂着脏话。

“你怎么提前下来了？”她转过身将明信片拢起来，整理好放回抽屉。

金艺琳笑嘻嘻的，“这不是要走了嘛，特意过来和姐姐一起，你最近都不和我一起吃饭，我好难过的。”

裴珠泫面无表情，“难过就想想答辩时骂你的崔老师，肯定不会再念着我了。”

金艺琳吃瘪，却凑过来继续问，“所以为什么要写0.8秒啊？孙老——”她及时住了口，左右看看周围的同学，没把孙胜完给交代出来。裴珠泫没给她细说和孙胜完的事儿，但多少能猜到一点；其他人则是彻底不了解，到现在也不知道每天给裴珠泫送花的人是谁。

“你以前学没学过生理？”裴珠泫有些无语，毫不掩饰地翻个白眼，“正常成年人的心动周期是多少？”

金艺琳不假思索地回答，“肯定学过啊，心动周期是0.8——哦哦哦哦，是这样！”她的右拳砸到自己的左掌上，好像弄懂了什么惊人的科学奥秘。“不过我说，”她弯腰搭住裴珠泫的肩膀，压着声音说话，“孙老师写情话也太冷了吧，有点傻乎乎的。”

裴珠泫“啧”一声，挣开她的胳膊，“我喜欢，不要你管。”

“好好好，不该我管。——欸，到点了，快走吧。”

裴珠泫提上包，和大家一起出去。聚餐的人不少，楼上楼下加一起得有二十多，基本都认识，但不会太熟。在路上是关系好的三三两两走一起，不到十分钟就到了店里，大家也没刻意分座位，随意找地方坐下。裴珠泫拉紧金艺琳，挨着她坐。

正拆开餐具，给金艺琳和自己倒水，裴珠泫就听见耳边那人低声的抱怨，“哎呦要死了，没听说他也来啊。”

抬头往前一看，之前那个死皮不要脸的追求者正往这边走，一屁股坐到自己对面了。

裴珠泫眸光一沉，没正眼瞧他。她很讨厌这种人，以为自己追着不放女生就会同意，本质上都是自我感觉过于良好的大男子主义者。金艺琳凑过来提议，“要不我们换一桌？”

她左右看了看，摇摇头，“算了，大家都坐好了，别太麻烦。”

金艺琳就没动，不过恶狠狠地瞪男生一眼，没再搭理他。

可是一个桌吃烤肉，难免要有些接触。男生大大献了一次殷勤，忙前忙后的。裴珠泫却根本不碰他烤好的肉，每次都不着痕迹地避开；拒绝的意思很明显，也没让他当着桌上其他人的面难堪。毕竟今天的主角不是她，裴珠泫不想把事情闹大。

这样不行，男生就开始敬她酒，频繁得令人咋舌。敬酒跟别的不一样，杯子都伸到眼前了，裴珠泫不好不喝。一开始是忍着不发作；后来就是窝着一股火，也不回绝，次次一杯见底。金艺琳看不过去，出声带着刺儿地讥讽两句，男生这才收敛一点。

裴珠泫酒量不差，此时面上镇定如常，只是双颊泛起浅浅的红晕。她自己大概清楚到什么程度，头晕晕乎乎，坐在那里发呆，不吃东西也不说话。

金艺琳没喝什么酒，给她倒杯水，“珠泫姐姐，还好吧？”

裴珠泫点头，伸手要去拿手机。包放在她和金艺琳之间，摸了老半天没摸到，还是金艺琳给她拿出来，放到手里的。

对面的男生没有眼色，腆着脸也问一句，“珠泫，没喝醉吧？待会要不要我送你回去？”

在场的都知道金艺琳是她室友，男生还故意这么问。

叫得亲近，裴珠泫心里直泛恶心。她烦得不行，没理男生，直接点开聊天软件，找到孙胜完，发个定位过去。

_“过来接我”_


	37. Chapter 37

金艺琳挽着裴珠泫出门时，看到站在台阶下的孙胜完，就知道今晚没她什么事了。那人正对着店门口站立，穿着长袖长裤，臂弯里是一件外套；见到裴珠泫出来，眼前一亮。

小金同学本想亲热地喊一声“孙老师”，让跟在后面的男生打消心思。没成想身边的裴珠泫也看到孙胜完，挣开她的搀扶，几步跳下台阶、跑到那人面前，一伸手就揽紧孙胜完的脖子。

金艺琳不由得叹息，看来真是一点事儿都没有了。

孙胜完眼看着心上人冲她跑来，正想笑着打声招呼，却被她突然的亲密弄得手足无措，瞬间就僵在那里。怀里的人将头埋进她的颈窝，鬓发就在她裸露的肌肤上蹭来蹭去，一时没开口说话。孙胜完闻到她身上的酒气，神智回归，隐约猜到是怎么回事；于是大胆抬手搂住她的腰，顺着腰间的曲线安抚地摸了摸。

“怎么了？谁欺负我们珠泫了？”孙胜完贴着她的耳根说话，声音温软。

裴珠泫的头还在她怀里不安分地乱动，软糯地回她，“你欺负我……你怎么才来！”说着，她抬起头，仰着脖子看孙胜完，鼻间带着烧酒味道的气息就呼在孙胜完的下巴上，惹得这人心痒难耐。裴珠泫的眼睛眨巴着，竟浮上一层雾气；孙胜完看了，一下子被击中心门，心疼得要命。

“以后一定早早就来，嗯？”

其实她接到信息就从食堂跑过来，饭都没吃几口，站在门口等了半小时。

裴珠泫许是被她盯着害羞，又把脸埋起来，闷闷地说，“我好想你。”

委屈得像是再也吃不到小鱼干的猫。

想了你七年零五个月，每时每刻，却直到今晚才说给你听。

孙胜完听懂她的意思，心脏狠狠一抽。她在见面第二天就告诉裴珠泫“我想你”，却从未从对方口里听到这句话。她自己会有意无意地提起在美国读书的日子，裴珠泫每次听着，也只是听着。这人一直不愿说过去几年怎么样，孙胜完也就不强求。

其实都是想的，程度丝毫不亚于孙胜完，硬是憋在心里不说，不知道跟自己较什么劲。

裴珠泫让她们都好好看看对方，可孙胜完仔细看了，愈发觉得她还是以前那个裴珠泫——装作不经意的关心、时时刻刻的鼓励、比她自己还要相信孙胜完这个人。只是学会把不安藏得极深，让人疼惜又难过。

孙胜完伸出手一下一下地抚着她的后脑勺，“我在这儿呢，我在这儿呢。再也不分开了，再也不离开珠泫了。”

再也不分开了。

再也不离开珠泫了。

裴珠泫听到她后面那句话，倏地就没忍住，眼泪争先溢出眼眶，很快在孙胜完怀里哭得直抽鼻子，怎么也停不下来。好像这么多年的不安与想念，全融在泪水里，都痛痛快快地流出去才好。孙胜完感受到脖间的湿润，眼角也泛起红色，鼻子酸得不行。她抱紧裴珠泫，低低地哄，“没事没事，珠泫不怕了，我在这里呢。珠泫想哭多久就哭多久，我一直陪着你。”

怀里的人就哭得更凶，呜咽出声。

聚餐的同学是一起出来的，从没见过清冷美人裴珠泫这副模样，纷纷侧目。有不少人认识孙胜完，碍着她是老师，没有多议论。金艺琳赶着人，让都散了，快回去休息。

孙胜完站得笔直让裴珠泫靠着，抬手将外套抖开，披到她肩上。金艺琳见她俩不说话了，就走过来把裴珠泫的包递过去，悄声问，“她今晚归你管了？”

孙胜完微一点头，将包接住，仍抱着裴珠泫。

金艺琳又说，“那边有个男的，骚扰珠泫姐姐好久了，注意点。”

说完，她扭头拔腿就走，半点也不担心孙胜完是坏人。她能感受到裴珠泫对孙胜完的态度，才不愿当那个煞风景的人；再说了，她晚上还准备打游戏，这下正好省得照顾喝多的裴珠泫。

裴珠泫好容易止住哭，放松点没搂那么紧，低着头擦脸上的眼泪，一手搭在孙胜完的肩上。孙胜完揽着她，稍稍分开一点，从兜里拿出纸巾帮她擦，动作轻缓。

“晚上去我那儿？你这样我不放心。”

裴珠泫点点头，没吭声。

正准备走，旁边却冒出来个碍事的。裴珠泫余光瞥到，又往孙胜完怀里钻，搂紧了不说话。

“孙老师好。”男生倒先打了个招呼。

孙胜完抬眼一看，脸色沉下去。她还有点印象，这是那天帮她搬快递的学生，没想到在这儿碰上了。她耐着性子，回道，“你好。”

“珠泫她没事吧？”

孙胜完因为他的称呼彻底皱紧眉头，面露不悦，“跟你没关系。”

裴珠泫动了动，小声说了个名字。孙胜完了然，胳膊收紧些，冷淡地打断还想继续说话的男生。“权同学，都在一个院里，不要太过分。”

暗示很明显了。再怎么样，孙胜完也是教职工，又跟着崔教授在学术监察委员会里干活；国内的学术圈勾心斗角这么严重，随便使点绊子也能让他毕不了业。孙胜完不会真做这种事，平时也不是那种拿身份欺压学生的人，但对面前这个，提醒一下是必要的。

男生也不傻，听懂了就慌张夹着尾巴要逃，临走前还恭敬地给孙胜完鞠了一躬。

孙胜完松口气，裴珠泫也从她怀里退出来。这人的小脸现在倒是很红，伸手勾住孙胜完的小指，跟着她走。她没喝醉，只是酒劲上来，把憋屈这么长时间的情绪给发泄掉；现下还不是太清醒，整个人像是小了十岁，面对孙胜完依赖得很，惹人怜爱。

孙胜完抬手拢紧裴珠泫披着的外套，捉住她的手十指相扣，一步一步往家走。

租住的公寓不大，一室一厅带卫生间和小厨房。孙胜完入住没多久，也没什么装饰，客厅里孤零零一个沙发和一张充当餐桌的茶几，旁边散落几个矮凳。裴珠泫被安排到沙发上乖乖坐好，等孙胜完倒水给她喝。

冰箱里什么都没有，孙胜完也不会做醒酒汤。柜子里有一罐孙妈妈让买的蜂蜜，说什么补身体；孙胜完听话地买回来，不过基本没吃过。眼下有了用，她烧点热水，冲点蜂蜜给裴珠泫端过去。

“喝点，不然胃里难受。”

裴珠泫接着，吹凉些，小口小口地抿。

两个人并肩坐在沙发上，一时无言。

裴珠泫喝下热蜂蜜水，头脑清晰几分，想到刚才自己做了什么，倒很不好意思起来。至于孙胜完，人是被她带回来了，却不知道该说什么，就干坐在那里。

现在也不晚，刚过八点，外面的街上还热闹得很，从阳台传来阵阵喧闹。孙胜完走过去，把玻璃门合上，再拉紧窗帘。转过身，见裴珠泫低头在领口嗅闻，眉峰蹙着；又抬起头看她，软乎乎地喊，“胜完，我能先洗个澡吗？”

身上都是烟火气和酒气，裴珠泫自己闻着都难受，何况孙胜完还在身边。洗个澡也能醒醒酒，把思路捋清楚了。裴珠泫和孙胜完都是这个毛病，多少带点理科生思维，对重要的事要自己先把握全局，点到点都想清楚。

也好，也不好。这样的两个人凑到一块，有时能快刀斩乱麻，有时却陷入自己的思维困境走不出来。

孙胜完把她领到卫生间，从柜子里找到新的洗漱用品递给她，确定这人现在行动正常，才放心退出去，到沙发上继续坐着。卫生间很快传来水声，哗啦啦的，孙胜完一直看向那边，坐了一会儿想起没给她拿干净衣物，又走到卧室去找。

她俩体型相仿，这倒省去不少麻烦。孙胜完取了毛巾，再回忆一下，没想起来过去仅有的几次同眠裴珠泫穿的是什么，只好按自己的习惯拿一件棉T恤和短裤。睡觉么，孙胜完不喜欢穿太多，很束缚。

衣服叠放在膝上，她就近坐在床边，默默想事情。要不要再问一次呢？今晚似乎很合适，但裴珠泫喝酒了，有点趁人之危的感觉。答应了还好；要是她只是想找点安慰，再次拒绝，那可就不太妙了，自己肯定会被她扣分。

她又去想今晚那个男生，越想越窝火；尤其是之前还接受过他的帮助，更生气，第一次觉得自己这样羸弱有点没用。

卫生间的水声一直没停，持续刺激着孙胜完的耳膜。

后来不知何时水声消失，裴珠泫往门上敲两下，喊着“胜完”、“胜完”。孙胜完拿着衣服走过去，问她是不是要毛巾和衣物。

裴珠泫在里面“嗯”一声，因为隔着一道门声音很低。紧接着门被开了条缝，伸出一只如玉样的胳膊，凝脂般的肌肤上尚还带着水珠。孙胜完喉头一紧，心思瞬间就歪了。

平时也不是没见过裴珠泫穿短袖，今晚可能是因为眼下的氛围，也可能是在自己公寓这样一个私密的环境里，总之孙胜完无可救药地想到很多不该想的，连把衣服递过去时都神情涣散。

“胜完、胜完……”裴珠泫又在唤。

孙胜完回过神，站在门口问，“怎么了？衣服不合适吗？”

“不是啦，”裴珠泫否定道，停顿一下，声音忽而低了下去，“有没有内衣啊……”

孙胜完的脸倏尔烧得通红，慌张应道，“有的、有的，你等会。”

她转了一圈才找到卧室的方向，走过去拉开抽屉，找自己没穿过的。幸好款式都中规中矩，孙胜完胡乱拿一条灰色的，再给裴珠泫送过去。

“买回来洗过没穿，你将就一下。”

那条光溜溜的胳膊便又在孙胜完眼前晃过，随即缩回去。

裴珠泫收拾好出来，在客厅没找见孙胜完，径自去了卧室。站在门口，看到她正从衣柜里抱出床新被子，欲往外走。

“这是做什么？”

孙胜完头一偏，视线不自觉被她露出的两条细白的腿吸引，碰到后又和火烧一样移开，磕磕巴巴地回答，“我去客厅睡。”

裴珠泫好笑道，“沙发那么小，腿都伸不开，怎么睡？”

“睡……睡……就那么睡呗……”

裴珠泫没多言语，把她手里的被子抢过来，往床上铺，弯着腰絮叨，“这样不就行了，怕什么，我又不会对你做坏事。”孙胜完给她拿的裤子着实太短，弯腰背对着那人，几乎能被看到里面的灰色内裤。

可我会对你——孙胜完在脑中厉声喝止了这个句子，又把自己骂了一通。裴珠泫对她的吸引力从来都很大，高中时是这样，现在更是有增无减；偏偏这人还一点不知道，让孙胜完又羞又恼。她慌得不行，心跳得飞快，没等裴珠泫转回来就匆忙拿了睡衣也去洗澡。

等再出来，孙胜完自己清醒不少，裴珠泫也已经吹干头发靠在床头一侧看手机，被子压在腰间盖得严严实实。她暗自舒口气，终于把奇怪的念头压下去。

孙胜完收拾妥当也上了床，拿枕头到床尾坐着。裴珠泫抬眼看她动作，没出声阻止。她方才坐着的时候似乎想到什么，拉开点距离也好。

因为吃饭吃得早，折腾到现在也不过才十点。孙胜完翻开没看完的书，愣愣地盯着，半点没看进去。

“看的什么？”裴珠泫忽然发问。

孙胜完举起来给她看封面，“《外面是夏天》，金爱烂的。”

蓝色的封皮，两边印着米色的门；右边那扇开了一半，一个短发女人正欲走进去。相当有感觉的设计，孙胜完几天前也是被封面吸引才买的。

裴珠泫当真仔细看了看，记下来，又接着问，“好看吗？”

于是孙胜完就给她说自己的看法，裴珠泫跟着提点别的有关书籍。两个人竟开始认真讨论起这个问题，原先僵持的气氛缓和下来，卧室内的紧张感也渐次消退。

很自然地就聊起高中时一起看过的很多书，又很自然地提到格兰特和“那不勒斯四部曲”。孙胜完意识到不对劲时已经来不及，只好硬着头皮谈内容，避而不提给她留书这件事。虽然回来之后一直都是她在主动，可真要碰到往事，孙胜完还是会本能地退缩——她总觉得裴珠泫在因为突然离开怪自己。

但裴珠泫显然是有心要提。洗澡时热水一淋，双手撑着冰凉的瓷砖想了很多，终于还是下了决心，不想再这么耗着。——孙胜完的怀抱瘦弱但温暖，不那么有力量但让她安心。这也正是她渴求很久的东西，今晚刚刚尝过，便不想再放开了。

她放下手机，将被子拢到胸前抱住膝盖，淡淡地问，“你那时候最喜欢《我的天才女友》，现在还喜欢吗？”

刚被放下的紧张瞬间重被激发，孙胜完下意识攥紧床单，强装镇定地答，“喜欢。”

没了后文，她也不知道该怎么说，生怕讲错什么。

裴珠泫垂下眼帘，将自己抱得更紧些。

“孙胜完，”她轻声呼唤，“我只问你一个问题。”

孙胜完脊背僵直，都不知道自己应没应声。她看见裴珠泫红唇张合，清晰地问出那个问题。

“为什么一直不联系我？”

甚至连回来都不告诉我一声。

过去几年，孙胜完想找裴珠泫很容易，裴珠泫却几乎不可能找到孙胜完。原来互相给予迁就的关系因为条件不同造成天平的倾斜，孙胜完被怪罪是难免的，任谁看也不懂她为什么一直不联系——刚开始那几年没想清楚能解释，后来都决定要回来了，又是为什么不呢？

裴珠泫真就只说这一句话，等孙胜完的回答。

孙胜完低着头，手下的床单已经变得皱巴巴的，很是难看。她明白要开诚布公，况且自己也没有什么圆满的解释。

“怕你提前知道，或是被你家里人知道，还没等我回来，你就走了。”

其实孙胜熙说的没错，她就是害怕，害怕得有些投鼠忌器，看似昂首挺胸地回来了，实际上潜意识里慌得要命；该考量的、没必要考量的通通都想一遍，甚至会忌惮自己的行踪被裴爸爸预知到，早早把裴珠泫藏起来。只有真的回来，看到裴珠泫这个人就在这里，才能继续下一步。只是做事成熟了，心里那些弯弯绕绕还是一点没变。有点可笑，有点可怜，又有点无奈。

她的回答也就一句话，说完便无话可说，房内陷入沉寂。裴珠泫没看她，怔怔凝视着被子上的一点，眼里干干的，想哭又哭不出来。

良久，裴珠泫抬手关上灯，滑进被子。

孙胜完没等到回应，呆愣地坐一会儿，也跟着躺下。真的说出来后，她也没什么顾忌了，心里反而平静得像幽深的潭水；不想过去也不想未来，就让时间这样静默地往前流。

她仰躺在床上，被子拉到下巴，睁着眼看天花板。旁边始终没有动静，不知是睡着了还是也在发呆。

“唉……”

那头忽地传来一声微弱的叹息，低沉绵长。孙胜完竖起耳朵，两手绞在一起。

“胜完，”裴珠泫终于开口。

“嗯。”

“再请我看场电影罢。”

孙胜完立时瞪大眼睛，沉入水中的心脏又漂浮上来，久久在水花中激荡。


	38. Chapter 38

裴珠泫第二天醒得很迟，撑着身子坐起来时，身旁的被窝里已经没了热气。卧室里的窗帘还拉得很紧，判断不出来现在是几点。她从枕边取过手机，摁亮一看，十点二十七。有几条新消息，一条是金艺琳早上发来问她今天还去不去学校，其他的是同门问今天怎么没来。裴珠泫找理由随意回过去，将手机放下。

昨晚其实到很晚才睡着，但睡得沉，今早人是什么时候走的一点没觉察。裴珠泫揉揉太阳穴，掀开被子，双脚在地上找拖鞋，套上站起来伸个懒腰。她这才注意到床头柜上放着一朵玫瑰花，压着底下的一张明信片。

裴珠泫露出今天第一个笑容，拿起来查看。嫌隙是被被许多让人安心的小事填平的，像是只对你表露出的孩子气、喊一声一定会有的回应，以及从不迟到的问候。

之后再走到窗边，一把拉开窗帘。

阳光明媚。

她站在窗口往楼下看，能瞧见对面的校园马路上来往的学生。站了会儿，瞌睡醒得差不多了，她开门出去洗漱。

刚想着孙胜完去哪了，就在卫生间里碰到。这人正弯腰从烘干机里取衣服，听到声响一扭头，看见脑袋上还竖着根呆毛的裴珠泫，笑得温柔。“醒了？饿不饿？我叫了粥，刚送来，还热着。”

裴珠泫眨眨眼，含糊地应一声，视线往下瞥到她手里的物件，脸上顿时臊得不行。

——孙胜完拿着她的胸衣，浑然不觉。

其实本来可以让裴珠泫直接穿她的衣服，这些不用着急洗。可是孙胜完收拾的时候发现两人的尺码差距实在不能勉强，只好把换下来的都洗了。因为干活时主要在想今天的计划，没半点歪心思，此时也就没发觉裴珠泫的异样，顺手将那件也扔进衣篓，手脚利落地提起来，把卫生间让给裴珠泫。

“你的衣服我给你叠好放床头了。”孙胜完这时候倒正正经经。

裴珠泫小声“嗯”一句，赶紧把门关上。

这时候两人什么都没经历过，总归还是害羞；以后就完全不同，一个比一个大胆。

洗漱好出来，孙胜完已经将粥打开摆好，坐在矮凳上等她。裴珠泫的头发被束成低马尾，没有化妆的脸庞看上去格外稚嫩——倒像是个高中生。孙胜完望着她低垂的睫羽，倏忽间竟有些晃神。

两人喝着粥，说点闲话。

“头疼吗？睡得怎么样？”

裴珠泫吃口清爽的泡菜，嚼两下咽到肚子里，“没喝太多，不怎么头疼。睡挺好的呀，早上你起床我一点不知道，几点起的？”

“六点。”孙胜完没隐瞒，吹着勺子里的粥。她昨晚压根没怎么睡，满脑子都在想裴珠泫给她提的要求，拿定了主意后早早爬起来做准备。

裴珠泫略微惊讶一下，当她是因为自己睡得不习惯，没有多问。

吃完，两人一起把餐盒收拾了打包好，裴珠泫往沙发上一靠，盘腿坐着。孙胜完的视线从她的大腿上掠过，还算镇定地去卧室给她拿一条毛毯，将白晃晃的两条腿盖住。

“今天着急去院里吗？”她弯腰帮着扯好毛毯，低声问。

裴珠泫本就怕凉，现下这个季节在室内，多条毯子刚好。她攥着边角将印着小黄鸭的毯子拢到肩上，整个人缩成一团，望着孙胜完离得很近的发顶。软乎乎毛茸茸的，很想揉一把。

她便真的伸出手放在这人的头顶上，没用力气作弄，只柔柔地摸几下，指尖穿过发丝，将它们理顺一点。发质和高中时一样，顺滑细软，让人忍不住想多停留一会。“这个点去也没用，今天已经说过不去了。”

孙胜完低垂着头任她动作，乖顺地应一声，随即道，“那在我这边多待会儿。”

用的肯定句，难得透着点强势。裴珠泫右眉一挑，将手放下；她没有推脱，想着对方接下来要做什么。

于是，她就眼看着孙胜完从门边拎过一个袋子，从里面取出个白色盒子，走到沙发背后鼓捣起来。裴珠泫扭头去看，竟发现是个投影仪，正被孙胜完架高在身后，连上电脑。

这是……

孙胜完做得很认真，一丝不苟的，忙活完机器又跑去厨房。裴珠泫便听到微波炉运作的声音、拉开易拉罐的声音、液体倒入杯中的声音。这人过一会儿跑出来，冲一直坐在沙发上的她笑笑，“马上就好。”

紧接着，孙胜完两三步走到阳台边，“哗啦”将窗帘拉得严丝合缝，客厅瞬间暗了下来。裴珠泫抿着唇，心里翻腾起的期待越来越大，手不自觉攥紧了毛毯。

孙胜完转过身，走向沙发，蹲在裴珠泫腿边。她仰头注视着她，嘴角的笑意就没消失过；又从口袋里掏出两张薄纸，伸到裴珠泫眼前。

“裴珠泫同学，请问我能请你看场电影吗？”

裴珠泫早就猜到，这时却发起楞来，只盯着孙胜完的掌心，没有动作。那是这人自己做的两张电影票，上面那张写着：

_胜完影院_

_11:30_

_客厅_

_沙发一座_

_About Time_

旁边甚至还有需要撕下的副券。裴珠泫鼻头一酸，低头看着满怀信心的孙胜完，不禁伸出左手，指腹擦过她的下颌。

“当然可以啦。”

孙胜完高兴地跳起来，哒哒哒跑到厨房，端回两杯饮料、怀里夹着个盛爆米花的大碗放到茶几上。“今天只提供常温可乐，没有冰的哦。”

裴珠泫这会儿压下感伤，正笑得开心，一边配合地撕掉副券，一边故意皱起眉头，“啊——孙胜完，那我要给你的影院打低分。”

孙胜完走到后面，打开仪器，“昨晚才喝了酒，现在打零分也没有。”

面前空白的墙壁上投射出一大片影像。孙胜完挨着裴珠泫坐下，趁着片头轻声问，“看过这部吗？今早选了好久，评论都说很好看。”

其实看过。裴珠泫此时却摇摇头，“正好一起看吧。”

上大学之后，裴珠泫与人交际不多，空闲时间大多用来看电影。遇到新上映的习惯一个人去电影院，更多则是窝在宿舍床上看以前的老片。什么类型的都看，有喜欢的有不喜欢的；喜欢的多为各式爱情电影，或平和温暖或震撼人心，裴珠泫会反复看。可能是心底在渴望经历一段恋情，只能从故事里找到慰藉。

正在放的电影是部软科幻的喜剧片，桥段基本上是温馨美好的氛围，裴珠泫看过两次。

孙胜完一半注意力在电影，另一半在裴珠泫身上——这人的小手包在毯子里，和她的隔了点距离。家里布置得再好也没有真正的电影院里昏暗，一举一动都看得明晰，她便踌躇着不敢动作。

怎么想到这个主意的呢？大抵是曾经错过的那场电影给她留下的印象太差，不愿就这样规规矩矩地重复，一定要有些新意。准备得周密详细，严谨得像是在做微生物实验中的无菌操作，真正电影院里有的她都要有——给裴珠泫评价，便是认真得太讨人喜爱。谁都喜欢这样被人放在心上，尤其当对方也是自己的心上人时，这种满足的鼓胀感就会呈指数级增长，直至完全溢出心房。

孙胜完还在犹豫时，裴珠泫倒从毯子下伸出手，一把抓住她的手腕，眼睛还看着前方。电影正演到主人公在黑暗餐厅里相遇的那段。孙胜完没忍住勾起嘴角，牵着她的手握在手心，再也没松开。

以后也不要松开了，她想。

裴珠泫眨着眼，张开五指，和孙胜完的手指扣上。她俩依偎着坐在沙发上，肩膀挨着肩膀，亲密无间。

“胜完，”裴珠泫突然轻唤一声，“你看你多像这个男主角，忽然消失、又忽然出现。”

孙胜完喉头一梗，沙哑着开口，“珠泫……”

那人听到呼唤转过头，注视着她的双眼。“可是我也像那个女主角，不管怎样，都是如此喜欢你。”

孙胜完咬着下唇内侧，不由自主地离得再近些，几乎与她额头相抵。

“在一起吧，胜完。永远在一起。”裴珠泫的睫毛微颤，喃喃道。

孙胜完再也克制不住，探头在她张合的红唇上轻轻挨一下。太过轻柔，万分珍重。

“我爱你。”

裴珠泫伸过另一只手，捧起她的侧脸，咬住这人的嘴唇，试探性地吸吮。下一秒，夹在中间的毛毯被孙胜完一把抽开，掉落在地上。她靠紧了，掌住裴珠泫的后脑，两人的柔软便贴在一起；贝齿微张，探出粉色柔软的舌尖，舔舐她微凉的唇瓣，然后从唇缝里滑进去，叩着齿列。裴珠泫扶住她的肩膀，轻易松动了牙关，舌尖纠缠。

柔软的、温暖的、氤氲对方气息的吻，甚至能尝到梦里渴求的甜。

尝到就不再想放过。孙胜完此时完全没有刚才的温柔，吻得很深，裴珠泫甚至能听到羞人的啧啧水声。——技巧熟练得几乎让她想到什么不好的事情。最后还是先挑逗的她喘不上气，捶着孙胜完让停下。这人将下巴搭在她的肩上，搂得更紧，细密的鬓发在她脖子上乱蹭，嗅着颈间牛奶沐浴乳留下的好闻香气。

裴珠泫浸着水汽的眼睛忽闪忽闪，被她亲昵的依恋堵住逗弄的话；于是转念揉揉孙胜完的后脑勺，贴着耳朵回应她。

“我也爱你。”


	39. Chapter 39

裴珠泫周六晚上回来时，被金艺琳贼兮兮的眼神打量得浑身不自在。但她是个能沉住气的，金艺琳不问她就不说——毕竟，她跟孙胜完的事情也没必要大肆宣扬。

果然还是金艺琳先忍不住，坐到她床边上笑着喊她，“珠泫姐姐……”

“嗯？”

裴珠泫没抬眼看她，忙着给孙胜完回消息。那人本想留她再住一晚，但裴珠泫觉得太不方便，又怕闹出什么其他事第二天又去不了实验室，坚持要回来。走的时候孙胜完的嘴噘得老高，亲了好几下才哄好的——也就一场电影的功夫，孙胜完在她面前幼稚得没谱了，像是要把几年没撒的娇都讨回来。这会儿还在哼唧，发了几条语音，不用猜也知道是不能外放的。

_“艺琳找我有事，等会再跟你说哦”_

孙胜完回得很快，正儿八经的。

_“好的，你先忙”_

以为她有什么正事，瞬间收起身上的稚气。

裴珠泫眼里染上笑，将手机放下，对上金艺琳玩味的目光。她轻咳一声，脸不红心不慌地问她，“你刚刚想说什么？”

金艺琳看了这位姐姐方才的神情，加上到现在还泛着异样红润的嘴唇，觉得自己再问真是多此一举。想了想还是将问题简化为两个字，多少确定一下。

“成了？”

原先想得好好的，自己感觉没什么——几小时前孙胜完抱着她不撒手，激动喜悦都变成行动付诸了——现在真被第三个人问起来，竟还是脸热。裴珠泫躲开金艺琳的视线，清清嗓子，“嗯”了一声。

自己猜的跟亲耳听到终归是不一样。金艺琳往前扑腾着，激动地抱住裴珠泫的肩膀晃，嘴里只会“啊啊啊啊啊”地乱叫。

她是真替裴珠泫高兴。这人从没谈过男朋友，感情方面甚至一点都不考虑，从本科到硕士就只是埋头学习研究。金艺琳原先一度以为她是独身主义，又对裴珠泫喜欢那些爱情电影感到困惑。现在知道了，不是不想谈恋爱，是早就把心交给另一个人，到今天终于开花结果。

裴珠泫也跟着笑，倒在枕头上推开她，故意道，“注意行为，我现在是有女朋友的人了。”

语气不要太骄傲。

裴珠泫没想过孙胜完能这么黏人。

她会竹筒倒豆子般把今天做了什么见了谁跟裴珠泫说清楚，也会在临睡前问裴珠泫第二天穿哪件外套比较好，更是无数次明示暗示让裴珠泫直接搬到自己那里（当然，这条也被裴珠泫无数次拒绝了）。

其实以前上学的时候就有点苗头：跟她讲自己那本书看到哪里啦、今天孙妈妈又把饭做多啦、孙胜熙今晚会跟她打电话啦；都是生活的碎片，裴珠泫那时只当是上学路上的闲聊，没往深了去想。

现在就有些变本加厉。倒不是不分场合的幼稚行为——孙胜完在这方面拎得很清，白天在院里上班时，从来不会刻意去找裴珠泫，除了中午一起去吃饭也不会发信息；就算碰到她也只是点头招呼，眼神都不会多给。裴珠泫便也跟着其他人规规矩矩喊“小孙老师好”，好像那天晚上在烤肉店门口抱在一块儿的不是她俩。幸好那天晚上都喝了酒，很多人第二天睡醒根本就没把离开时的那一幕记在心里，这让裴珠泫长舒一口气。也不再去三食堂吃饭了，常常跑得很远去其他地方，避免碰到同院的人要解释，麻烦得很。

至于何时从“孙老师”变成亲切一点的“小孙老师”，孙胜完本人也说不清楚。大概是某一天，实验室的一个比她大的博士生觉得叫“孙老师”太过严肃，孙胜完又很平易近人，就开始喊“小孙老师”。大家都喜欢这个称呼，连带着崔教授也跟着这样喊，就像当年在美国时所有人都叫她“germmy”。

裴珠泫有时从一楼路过，听到屋里传来亲昵的一声“小孙老师”，皱起眉思考：孙胜完什么时候变得这么招人喜欢了？为什么连只见过几面的本科生都喊得这么热络？她是不是该有点危机感？

不过，偶尔积攒起来的一缕危机感在下班后看到朝自己扑来的小孙老师本尊时，顷刻间便化为轻烟飞走。裴珠泫先前去过学校的兽医院，在朴秀容不厌其烦地重复下认得不少猫狗的品种——每当孙胜完张开双臂、微笑着跑过来时，她脑子里总是能浮现出一只撒欢奔跑的萨摩耶；倘若那天这人穿的是白衣服，就会更加具象。

“你好像大狗狗哦，”裴珠泫揉着那个埋在肩窝里的脑袋，这样评价道。

说得多了，孙胜完会不满地小声抗议，“我可是个人，像我爸爸妈妈啊。”

要是裴珠泫再逗她，这人就会捏着她的下巴亲上去，一点也不客气。每每都要把裴珠泫吻得脸红气喘才肯放开，手里还是抱得紧紧的。

每个人表达爱意的方式不尽相同，孙胜完就最喜欢亲吻。接吻这件事对象唯一，又很私密，就算只是轻轻碰一下也会让孙胜完感到满足；若是唇齿纠缠，又带上一丝情欲——不论哪方面都是孙胜完喜爱的。裴珠泫问她怎么没什么力气、肺活量却这么大；孙胜完手指点在脑门上想了想，很严谨地得出一个结论：“因为我以前是吹萨克斯的，气长。”

有理有据，令人信服。

“那为什么这么会？”

“什么会啊？”孙胜完答得一脸正直，反倒让裴珠泫红了脸，支支吾吾在她耳边解释一番。

“哦……”孙胜完若有所思，“在派对上看太多了，耳濡目染的，只是到现在才用在你身上。”

还透着点小得意。模范生嘛，学什么都快，何况以前那都是现场第一排高清直播，孙胜完边看边在脑子里演练，对象是谁自不必说。这么一解释，裴珠泫羞恼地要去压她，最后免不了又是被逮住一顿欺负。

裴珠泫则更喜欢拥抱。双手一伸就可以把人抱进怀里的那种安心，加上孙胜完全身上下都软乎乎的、身上还总带着一股牛奶身体乳的香气，抱着舒服又好闻。

总之都是实打实的身体接触，确定对方就在自己身边的踏实感。

她们迈过那道线过后，迅速进入了一种暧昧、热烈和平淡如水交织的感情期；中间隔了七年的悠长时光，恨不得把所有的揉碎在一起，乱糟糟地都经历一次才好。

彼时裴珠泫还问孙胜完，怎么别人谈恋爱一开始都害羞得不行，我俩一上来就——

——孙胜完堵住她的嘴唇吧唧一口，眨着眼无辜地问，这样不好吗？

裴珠泫把这人的头发揉乱，笑着回，挺好的。

她们时常利用闲暇时光，一起坐在孙胜完公寓里的沙发上，边看电影边聊着天南海北的事。有时离得极近，呼吸全都交织在一起，嘴里说着的却是再正经不过的话。小到实验室最近碎了几个试管，大到今年诺贝尔奖的预测；往前能追溯至生命起源，往后会谈起太阳毁灭。

比如提起萨克斯的时候，就会聊到高二时的校园庆典开幕式。

“我记得我下台的时候对你笑来着，你看到没？”孙胜完对某些细节的记忆力令人惊异。裴珠泫还是想了好一会儿，才隐约觉得好像是有这么回事儿。

孙胜完不管她，很笃定地说，“你肯定看到了，你也对我笑了。”

后一点裴珠泫倒是同意，毕竟自己那场表演的确只看了孙胜完一个人。

“啊！”孙胜完一拍脑门，忽然激动地抱住裴珠泫的胳膊，“那你记不记得你答应要跳舞给我看的？嗯？记得吧？记得吧？这你可不能赖账。”

裴珠泫从没忘过她对孙胜完的承诺，更何况是尚未兑现的。但此时却故作苦恼，撑着下巴，“啊？有吗？我好像不记得了欸……你是不是诈我？”

“就是有嘛！”孙胜完着急了，整个人都扑到她身上，作势要吻她。

裴珠泫眼疾手快，捂住她的嘴，“有有有——以后一定、以后一定，等我忙完这阵的，胜完要乖。”

当然，也会谈到不在一起的那七年。

比如有一次，孙胜完正举高了胳膊调整投影仪的角度。白皙平坦的小肚子露出一截，裴珠泫趴在沙发背上，伸手去戳，软得很，跟她自己的很不一样。——裴珠泫的腰也细，孙胜完一只胳膊就能揽过来，但紧实有力，能看到腹肌。

“怎么就能瘦成这样？免疫力有没有下降？之前有没有总生病？”

孙胜完整理好机器，坐回来，跟她一五一十地说了。“……也没有总生病，就是有时候精力不足，而且确实力气变小很多。”

她先前也想过健健身，但总能找到别的事忙，一拖再拖。

裴珠泫摸摸她的脸、捏捏她的胳膊，再拍拍大腿，心疼得直叹气。“虽然没什么大毛病，摸着也很舒服……但还是胖一点、结实一点好。”

墙上电影开场，正好第一幕是拳击比赛，两个拳手裸着上身，露出一身肌肉。孙胜完就指着他们，笑着问，“练成那样？”

裴珠泫看一眼，立刻把视线收回来，连连摇头，“那你还是这样可爱一点。”

这事儿就暂且过去。后来裴珠泫真的给孙胜完制定了饮食方案，先长脂肪后练体能；成效显著，虽然人看上去还是那样细瘦，但健康得很，完全不必再操心。——不过这都是后话了。

还有一次，裴珠泫抱着电脑，孙胜完歪在她肩上，两人一起选片。裴珠泫说看部动画片，孙胜完想选个歌舞电影；最后按着年份往前找，正好看到被遗忘的那部 _trolls: world tour_ 。

孙胜完点进去，看到海报想起来，“啊，这部不是Red Velvet有配音嘛，我还有印象。”

“我都记得，”裴珠泫觉得这人的记性真是薛定谔的猫，无奈提醒，“我俩当时说要去电影院看，结果我家里出事没去成。”

“哦哦，就是我们辩论赛决赛那天，对吧？”

真不是她没用心记，只是那天晚上发生了更为重大难忘的事情，便把其他的影像覆盖了。

孙胜完的脑子转个弯，不自然地往下看看，瞧见裴珠泫在呼吸间起伏的胸部，一时有些热血上涌。待裴珠泫咳嗽着提醒，方才磕磕巴巴地继续说下去，“好多年了啊……Red Velvet现在都不怎么活动了欸。最新一张专辑还是一年前的抒情专‘七月七日’，不过质量依然很高——你听过吗？”

裴珠泫低笑着摇摇头，肩膀往上抬抬让孙胜完别滑下去，“没有太关注这些……”她把电脑放到一边，坐直了些，忽而想起那件事。“对了！我去过她们的演唱会呢！那会儿还是巅峰期，人可多了。”

“嗯？！”孙胜完惊得从她肩上起来坐着，“什么时候啊？”

裴珠泫不慌不忙地拿出手机，在相册里翻找。这几年手机换了好几个，原先的数据却全部保留下来，完完整整。

“我记得是那年十一月末，刚高考完……等等，我找找，还拍了照片的……”

高考过后？那不就是她离开那年……

孙胜完不由自主地皱了眉，心里瞬间泛起理不清的复杂情绪。她注视着低头认真找图片的裴珠泫，看着她专心时微蹙的眉头。再怎么去抚平过去那段时光，已经留下的创伤和裂痕就是留下了，即使后来被治愈、被填补，都不能否认它们存在过。她什么也不能做；反过来，裴珠泫也是一样。

也许正是这些伤痕把她们割裂，被割裂后的再次相遇才能让两个人更好融为一体，从此无法分开。

“找到了！”裴珠泫举起手机，高兴地给她炫耀，“诺，这是应援棒、这是门票、这是我从别的粉丝那里领的手幅，还是Irene的呢！你不是最喜欢——”

——还在说着话，裴珠泫就被孙胜完一把抱住，温热的唇瓣顺着她的脸侧细细啄吻。

“干嘛啦……”裴珠泫放下手机，好笑地抱紧她，嗔道，“痒死了……”

孙胜完在她颈侧蹭了蹭，只说，“要是能一起去就好了。”

裴珠泫垂下眼眸，安慰到了嘴边又觉得不太对。有些事情是有保质期的，错过就是错过，就像她们再也等不来另一场Red Velvet的演唱会。

但那已经没关系了。

“ **现在** 我们在一起。”裴珠泫闭着眼，轻声低语。

她现在很喜欢说“现在”，不管懵懂和痛苦交杂的过去、不问虚无缥缈的将来，当下是她唯一能把握住的东西。

_我们已经找到星星、你和我。而这是仅此一次的恩赐。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -最后一句引自《夏日终曲》。


	40. Chapter 40

谈恋爱过后总是会在不经意间暴露出很多的蛛丝马迹。比如过于准点的下班、偶然穿错的外套、“去趟洗手间”后微肿的嘴唇，若是有心人将它们拼到一起，很容易就会发现不寻常的地方。

真正意义上的第一个有心人，细究起来不是院里朝夕相处的老师同学，而是远在大洋那边的孙胜熙。她也没有收集到 **很多** 的小细节，只不过是凭借对妹妹的过于了解和一点点敏锐的直觉，便让孙胜完暴露得太早，甚至有些措手不及。

那天是十月下旬的一个周日，裴珠泫又请了假，到孙胜完这边对论文进行最后的修改。只有几处格式的问题，不用太专心，还能和孙胜完搭几句话。这人在家里闲得很，找了裴珠泫以前的论文看，读到写得好或者一看就是凑字数的部分就故意大声念出来，简直讨打。

孙胜熙的电话就是在她被裴珠泫压着作弄时打来的，孙胜完求着饶接起时，气都没喘平。

“你刚跑完步？喘这么厉害。”

孙胜完摁住裴珠泫在她腰间作怪的手，咳了两声，“嗯，锻炼身体嘛。”

倒也没说谎，这已经是她每天最大的运动量了。

“挺好，懂事了，不错不错。”

裴珠泫贴着一起听，咬住手指才没笑出声。

“……当你是夸我了。这个点有什么事吗？”

孙胜熙一头栽进被子里，翻个身，“没事啊，就关心一下我亲爱的妹妹，终身大事解决没？”

孙胜完一愣，下意识就扭头去看裴珠泫。对方一挑眉，攀着她的肩膀靠得更近，鼻尖蹭蹭她的脸颊，在她耳边吹着气，“说呀。”

只是用了气声，孙胜熙压根听不见。可惜孙胜完耐不住逗，往旁边躲了躲，软软地回裴珠泫，“别乱动……”

“——谁在你旁边？！是不是女朋友！”

“……不……”

孙胜熙一瞪眼，“——不是！？你才回去几个月就变了心沾花惹草？啊呀呀，孙胜完啊孙胜完，想不到小时候那一肚子鬼点子现在变成这样了，啧啧啧啧……”

裴珠泫在旁边已经笑得直抖，使劲捂紧嘴巴，尽力不再发出声音。

这都什么跟什么。孙胜完撑着头，陷入深深的无奈。“不是你听我解释……”

孙胜熙在那边独自上演悲情剧，若是被老板看见员工的精力这样旺盛，一定会兴奋地要求她每天再多加一小时班。

“——孙胜熙！”

“咳咳，有话好好说，爸妈教你这么跟姐姐说话的吗。”

“哦，”孙胜完便放低声音，大方承认，“ **是** 女朋友，你认识的，裴珠泫。”

她说着开了免提，送到裴珠泫嘴边，“来，打个招呼。”

方才一起欺负孙胜完的两个人，此刻却换了语气，客气而尴尬地互相问声好。孙胜完果断摁了录音，决定以后时不时就拿出来循环播放。

闹了一通，对话的主体回到孙家两个孩子。孙胜熙收了玩笑，宽慰地向孙胜完道一声“恭喜”。

“谢谢啦。”

“想过要跟爸妈说吗？”

孙胜完的脸色忽然凝重，看了眼对面专注于论文的裴珠泫，起身走到阳台。“想过，感觉得慢慢来。”

孙胜熙安慰道，“不着急，你要是不想瞒着他们，我就先帮你探探口风。可能一开始接受不了，但是他们两个你也知道，不会断绝关系闹得家破人亡的，放心就好。”

没想刻意隐瞒。孙胜完只是无端觉得，自己的父母即便不能祝福，也不会强加阻拦。不同的家长有不同的应对方法，像孙家父母这样的，告知是尊重，可能也是机会。

“先这样罢。” 她握紧冰凉的栏杆，轻叹一声。

另一个有心人则是几天才联系一次的裴哥哥。不知道他是从哪里看到了孙胜完回国的信息，抑或只是没来由的某种感应，他竟然旁敲侧击地问起裴珠泫的感情问题。

收到那条消息时，裴珠泫正赖在孙胜完的身上揉捏这人的脸颊，严谨考究地自言自语，“这段时间长肉了吧？捏着比之前软了点……”

孙胜完嘴巴一抿，腮边就鼓起来，显得圆一点。裴珠泫倒松了手，伸出食指按住她的酒窝，轻轻碾压，“怎么平时看不到呢？”

“不明显，故意皱着才有。”孙胜完说着给她示范，酒窝一下有一下没有的，逗得裴珠泫直乐。她笑得瘫在孙胜完怀里，搂着她的脖子，对着那个小小的凹陷亲一下，“我女朋友真可爱。”

孙胜完禁不住她这样直接夸，还离得这么近，一抹红晕一直漾到耳朵尖。视线一转移到放在沙发上的手机，正好看到屏幕亮起，便拍拍裴珠泫的背，提醒她看信息。

裴珠泫滑到她身边坐着，拿起手机查看，没避开孙胜完。后者也没刻意要看，只是瞥了一眼，脸上的笑却倏尔凝住了。裴珠泫看清内容，立刻回头去看孙胜完，瞧见这人不太好的脸色。

“紧张了？”她刻意打趣，想让孙胜完放松点。

孙胜完僵硬地点点头，咽口唾沫。裴哥哥也没发什么惊天动地的话，不过是问自家妹妹要毕业了有没有什么打算，工作、房子、感情。孙胜完反应说大也不大，说小也不小；裴家的其他人对她而言总是蒙着一层阴暗诡异的薄布，撕不烂又看不透，即便与裴哥哥仅有的一次接触并不算太糟——那时在医院，他还安慰自己来着。但交往后两人没提过家里的事，什么心理准备都没有，现在忽然跳出来一个裴哥哥，孙胜完很容易就把潜意识里的紧迫调动出来，仿佛下一秒就要跟裴爸爸说我要和你女儿结婚。

裴珠泫拉过她的手，掌心相对、十指相扣。“我带你去见他，好不好？”

也没什么别的意思，正式见一下，对两边都有个交待。哥哥不像父亲，对她的这段感情一直怀着祝福，现在终于山穷水尽，该让他知道。若是这样能安抚孙胜完，那就再好不过。裴珠泫的本意是这件事只关乎她们两个，其他人（尤其是自己的父亲）要不要知道、了解到什么程度其实并不重要；但她明白当年那些事情发生的根本原因出在自己这边，孙胜完和她多少都有点后遗症，得借着什么跨过去，把那点疙瘩抹掉。

孙胜完沉吟片刻，点头答应。

裴珠泫就伸手把人抱紧，亲亲头顶的软发，夸一夸，“真乖。”

裴哥哥刚见到来人时，压根没认出来。难怪，裴珠泫约他时只说带个人来吃饭，没具体说是谁；当年他和孙胜完又只见过一面，就算她没变估计也没什么印象，何况孙胜完变化还挺大的。

他到得早，看着两个女孩从门口进来，自家妹妹的手揣在旁边那人的口袋里，有说有笑的；心里的猜想印证了一半——要见的多半是裴珠泫的恋人。那天的问题是故意问的。他隐约从妹妹更新频繁的社交动态中探寻到什么，忍不住多问一句。

旁人看来可能没什么，但作为她的哥哥，总能发现哪里不对劲。简单在食堂的一餐饭也要拍张照发出来，上方的一角模糊有只旁人的手；普通的办公桌照片，桌子的左上角有一朵玫瑰；或者是晴朗夜晚的月亮——总觉得在暗示什么。

等到两人站到他面前，裴珠泫给他介绍说这是孙胜完、我的女朋友，他才真正惊讶，好半晌没反应过来，之后又猛地站起来，不住说着“真好真好”。

孙胜完被他弄得很不好意思，同裴珠泫交握的手却始终没放开，好像拉着就能多些力量。

裴哥哥没有像日间剧里演得那样，对自己妹妹的交往对象百般刁难，只是问点以前在哪里上学、工作上的近况这样的问题。一来没必要，二来没资格。父亲都不能把手伸这么长，他作为一个法律上的非直系亲属，再故意为难只是招人嫌。裴珠泫在这方面的态度冷酷得不留情面，亲情和爱情分得很开，许是这些年自己想了太多，也承受了太多。裴哥哥近几年慢慢向她靠拢，反而活得轻松几分，和父亲的关系也大有缓和。

一餐饭吃得颇为愉悦。三人走到餐厅门口，裴哥哥提出要送她们回去，被二人婉拒。裴珠泫让孙胜完在路边等等，她送哥哥到旁边的停车场。

“就是她了？”哥哥背着手，不无欣慰地问。

裴珠泫颌首，微笑道，“等这么多年等到的，再怎么也不能轻易松手。”

裴哥哥叹息一声，“真好啊。”

他还是没有找到合适的人。曾经刻骨铭心的那一个，早两年都生了第二个孩子。

裴珠泫张了张嘴，想安慰又觉得无力，只好伸出手拍拍他的胳膊，“慢慢来，尽量让自己开心就好。”

“知道，”他走到车边，开了锁，“也不是非要两个人过日子嘛，这点我明白。”

没有立刻上车，裴哥哥转过身和裴珠泫面对面，换上严肃的语气。“爸爸那边想处理吗？”

裴珠泫料到他会问，此刻没有太多惊讶，温吞吞说出自己的想法。“不想，就这样吧。反正也接受不了，多一事不如少一事，对大家都好。也许我一辈子单身对他而言是个更好的消息。”

可能也是事实。对裴爸爸来说，只要不在他面前怎么样，他就可以一直骗自己什么都没有发生，他的两个孩子还是他眼里的“正常人”。

“珠泫，”哥哥没斥责反对，只叹了口气，“那就是一直瞒着？你需要我是什么态度？”

“不是瞒着，哥哥。是这件事和爸爸没有任何关系。我不会正式告诉他，不需要获得什么认可，这在我们家就是无解，你知道的。他自己发现也好、无意中撞见也好，或者就是永远也不知道也好，都无法对事情再横加插手指责。你只当是不知道就行。”裴珠泫的声线很清冷，听上去是一早做的决定。

不是所有的问题都会有解决方法，有时候一辈子就这样不上不下，吊着过去了。裴家的局面僵持至今，从裴哥哥把爱人领进门那一刻算起，到今天已经是一堆烂账，翻不清也分不开；活着的三个人，谁都不是绝对的恶人、谁也不是绝对的受害者。有的往事在这个家里永远不会再被谈起，而新发生的一些事情也不会拿出来讨论；这其实是变相的妥协和保护。

裴珠泫（包括裴哥哥）作为父亲的孩子，有时并不能说清楚现在对这个男人到底是什么感情，父爱和儿时的庇护是真的、只凭自己的想法强硬行事也是真的，只能这样不清不楚地过下去，谁也不要再提。她也希望重新体会家庭的温暖，可与父亲的关系止步于本科毕业时的那张合影，再也无法前进。女儿该尽的义务她会承担，对父亲的关心也是实打实的，但她的人生不会再让他干涉分毫。

裴哥哥应下，抬手想摸摸她的脑袋，又觉得不妥，改为拍拍肩膀。“有什么需要就跟我说。”

“知道。”裴珠泫接话，退后一步看他拉开车门坐进去，发动车子。

缓慢行到停车场出口，银色的轿车忽然停下，裴珠泫追两步上去，以为哥哥还有什么事忘了。

裴哥哥放下车窗，探出头对她说，“珠泫啊，幸福吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

“我说现在幸福吗？”

裴珠泫听清问题，一扫方才周身的冷淡，笑着回答，“当然啦。”

裴哥哥的双手握在方向盘上，一时间涌上很多感触。到了嘴边，只剩下简短的一句话，“那就一直幸福下去吧。”

朴实简单的祝愿。他的幼年祥和宁静、少年时热恋一场、青年时代落入低谷，到如今慢慢都看淡，似乎觉得人生就这样也挺好。只是还念着家里的妹妹，他看着长大、一声一声“小公主”唤着的裴珠泫。

不管对方是谁，他只希望裴珠泫能顺遂快乐。

裴珠泫被他那样的目光注视着，忽地就眼眶发热，重重点了点头。

整理好情绪走出停车场，望见孙胜完站在路灯杆下，百无聊赖地踢着铺地砖。一抬眼看到她，扬起一个大大的笑脸，小跑着迎上来，短发一抖一抖。

“跑什么呀，就这两步路，我又不会丢。”

孙胜完牵住她的手，趁着来往没人低头在手背上亲一口，“想你了。”

裴珠泫扬起另一只手，往她肩上轻拍一下，“瞎说，才离了这一会儿。”

孙胜完没躲，拉起人往学校方向走，认真道，“就是想，没骗你。”

“那我可没想你。”

“没想我也没关系。”

孙胜完什么都顺着她，裴珠泫也不觉得无聊，一来一回地瞎掰扯。

她们在秋夜微冷的晚风中，沿着长长的马路一直向前走，脚步轻缓，不疾不徐。

“胜完，”裴珠泫过了一个红绿灯后开口，变成正经的口吻，“你见过我哥哥了，”

她停顿一下，似乎在组织措辞。

孙胜完拉着她的手，握得再紧一点，没来由地紧张起来。“见过了，怎么啦？”

裴珠泫的步子放得更慢，希冀把回去这段路拉长。她将孙胜完的手拉到身前，用两只手包起来，笃定地说，“他的态度就代表我家的态度，你不要管其他任何人。以前不论，现在不用、未来也不用。”

孙胜完胸口一堵，下意识就出声问道，“那你爸爸——”

“——孙胜完，”裴珠泫的手指滑进她的指缝，用力扣紧。使了极大的力气，两人的指关节互相挤压，疼得孙胜完倒吸冷气，断了接下去的话。裴珠泫自己也疼，但只是更用劲，眼角染上红色，不知是生理的原因多一点，还是心理上更甚。

她开口说话，声音带着点压不住的火，“你是在跟谁谈恋爱？”

“裴珠泫。”孙胜完答得又快又坚决。

“跟其他人有关系吗？”

“可那是你……”话没说完，自己把声降了下去。孙胜完鼓着腮帮子，自顾想了会儿才回答，“没有。”

如果现在换成自家父母站到眼前，指着鼻子让自己离开裴珠泫，她肯定会头也不回地带着裴珠泫走掉，躲得远远的。放自己身上拎得清，搁裴珠泫这儿就会心疼，不去想其实这人的态度因为往事，只能比自己更果决；也忘了她家里在事实上分毫迂回的可能都没有，有些事情做了只是白费功夫。

她们都应当清楚这么多年的努力是为了什么。往深了说是自己的梦想，往浅了看不过是和所爱之人并肩而立的能力。

孙胜完想清楚了，镇定地告诉裴珠泫，“我打算告诉我的爸爸妈妈。但只是告知，我俩该怎么过还是怎么过。”她讲得很严肃，好像孙爸爸孙妈妈已经拒绝了她，要把她逐出家门一样。拉个路人过来听肯定会觉得诧异又太不留情面，但孙胜完清楚只是说了最坏的打算，对自己父母，她还是抱有很大希望的。

裴珠泫的肩膀绷紧又卸下，松了手上的力道，捏住她的小指握在手里，只说，“注意点方式方法。”

她并不清楚孙胜完的父母到底会怎么样。裴家的问题看似复杂，实则因为裴珠泫的处理方法而变得简单；如果换到什么都没经历过的孙家，就完全是未知的。自家的情况让她没法再信任别的长辈，裴珠泫不愿看到孙胜完因为她而和家里人闹得不愉快，却更不可能松开她的手。

孙胜完答应着，“我有分寸，也有信心。”

走了两步，裴珠泫不知想到刚才说的哪句话，轻轻晃着孙胜完的手再次开口。

“别的都不要管，”她说，语调变得轻软，在撒娇中恳求什么、抓住什么。

“你只许管我。”

尾音上扬，孙胜完却敏感地捕捉到一丝小心翼翼。她心头一抽，拉着裴珠泫的手把她扯到怀里，没管夜路上可能的、零星的行人，探头在她的唇上轻啄一下。

裴珠泫的脸瞬间红得可观，这是她俩第一次在外面如此亲密。“怎么突然——”

“我爱你。”

孙胜完打断她，坚定地说。

“你也要一直 **记得** 我爱你。”


	41. Chapter 41

十一月，裴珠泫定好去李教授的公司工作，只剩下十二月的答辩需要准备；孙胜完的课题却在这时进入第一个关键阶段，整天忙得脚不沾地，经常在实验室待到晚上十点多才回。

裴珠泫总是在公寓里等她，有时架不住她的央求就会留下来过夜。倒做不了什么。孙胜完洗完澡、一挨到枕头，便会像孩子一样无忧无虑地睡过去，裴珠泫在每个柔软的夜里温柔地注视着她的睡颜，同样有着孩童般的幸福。

这当中，孙胜完抽出时间，完成了先前说过的一件事。

孙胜完向父母正式告知，自己有了一个女朋友。

在客厅视频的，提前和裴珠泫说过。那人听她的话待在卧室里，不放心但依然相信孙胜完。

孙家的两位长辈坐在镜头前，脸上的表情一时间变得晦涩不明。他们当然听懂孙胜完是什么意思，没让她多费口舌再重复一遍。两人没挂断，暂时离开了镜头范围。

孙胜完坐在这边听着拖沓的脚步声走远，脊背挺直，冷静耐心地等着下文。

大约十五分钟后，父母再次坐了回来。

“唉……”屏幕左边的妈妈先叹了口气。右边的爸爸跟着接上，“怪不得你姐姐这段时间总是跟我们说什么她哪个哪个女同事跟女朋友结婚了什么的。”

孙胜完一挑眉，心里先谢过姐姐。“那你们觉得我这样……”

“你已经是成年人，我们不该过多管束。”爸爸缓缓开口道。

“所以说……”孙胜完攥紧了裤子，此刻倒把心提到了嗓子眼。

“但不代表我们能立刻接受。”

孙胜完的心砰然掉回胸腔，艰难地应一声。说是一回事，真的面对父母得到这个消息是另一回事。她知道这样的局面已经太好太好，但可能是怀有过某些幻想，现在还会难过。

“谢谢爸爸妈妈。”她说，话里带着哭腔。分不清是满意还是不满意、欣喜还是悲伤，或者是几种都有。

“先这样吧。我们缓一缓。”

“嗯。”

视频结束。

孙胜完呆坐在客厅足足半小时，方才大梦初醒，看了看自己身在何处。她在自己和裴珠泫的家里，这里是客厅，面前的是已经黑屏的笔记本电脑，她的爱人就在一墙之隔的卧室里。

她奔回房里，抱着裴珠泫哭了一场，默默的。

忙碌程度的差异让裴珠泫有机会瞒着孙胜完准备一份礼物，恋人的眼泪则促使她加快了进度。平静的生活需要一些特意为对方筹划的惊喜来调剂，孙胜完的早安明信片是她为裴珠泫精心维护的每日问候，裴珠泫则想到其他点子。不算有新意——只是多年前给她的承诺——但绝对用心，偷偷练了好久。

记得还是高二那年，在孙胜完参演的那场校园庆典上，十八岁的裴珠泫答应了十六岁的孙胜完给她跳一支舞。结果在一起时想着来日方长，分开时没有机会；直到今天，她二十六岁时才兑现诺言。

裴珠泫很长时间不跳舞了，找回感觉花了不少时间。在孙胜完跟她提起后就在准备，到最近闲下来才着手正式开始。至于选择哪支舞，她在上次和孙胜完聊过Red Velvet后就有了范围，把她们的所有编舞都看了一遍，最后选了这首。不是太激烈，也不像有些曲目被翻跳过很多次、失了新鲜感，而且孙胜完应该会格外喜欢这首歌——裴珠泫凭着她之前提过的几首歌曲风格做出判断。

主要是在宿舍练习的，对着自己那个窄窄的全身镜；也没避着金艺琳，反而叫她帮忙看看跳得对不对。后者倒是尽责得很，天天盯着视频里Irene的直拍和裴珠泫对比，总算能在某个方面当裴珠泫的老师。直到昨天晚上，她才拍着裴珠泫的肩膀，语重心长地说，“可以了，小裴同学。”

裴珠泫白她一眼，顾着擦汗才没动手。

金艺琳这时候胆子极大，还在调笑，“小孙老师会把持不住的，你相信我。”

“卟”——裴珠泫的毛巾准确落到金艺琳的头上，“瞎说什么呢！”

脸都红了。

孙胜完今晚果然又回得很迟。进屋换鞋，先跑到沙发边对着裴珠泫的脸亲一下，才边脱外套边去拿睡衣洗澡。裴珠泫抬手要抱，被她躲开，说外衣不干净——这方面她总是很仔细。

“洗完澡也不迟嘛，”她笑道，略带疲惫，进了卫生间又探出颗脑袋，“你今晚不回宿舍吧？”

裴珠泫冲她摆摆手，“不回不回，快去洗，等你。”

结果一出来，就被这人神神秘秘地拖到房里，还非要让闭上眼，等听到声音才能睁开。——睁眼的那一瞬间，孙胜完一天的劳累便通通消失不见了。

孙胜完坐在床头，双眼发直地盯着前面这人，思绪不知飘到何处。刚刚进入十一月，屋里因为裴珠泫畏寒早早开了空调；此刻，暖风吹到孙胜完身上，令她浑身燥热不堪，手心出汗。

——怎么突然就这么刺激？

她的眼神随着恋人移动，随着裴珠泫的一抬手一顿足、冷下的面孔和忽然的一抹笑意、柔弱无骨的腰肢和猛地爆发的力度起舞——她吞咽着口水，完全不去多管配乐是她曾经很喜欢的那首 _cool hot sweet love_ 。目光不可避免地在某些部位流连，尽管裴珠泫只是穿了简单的黑色打底衫和米白色的宽松长裤。

明明半小时前她才刚从实验室出来，同冰冷精密的仪器说再见，拖着疲软的身子回家。

裴珠泫忽地冲她一笑，眉尖微挑，和着音乐挺胸——孙胜完的视线从她脸上转到胸前——于是她就发现了，这人的打底衫其实薄得不行，甚至能看见底下的……

孙胜完喉头滚动，抓紧了身下的床单。

一分半钟的时长在孙胜完的世界里被无限拉长，她凝视着面前的女人、她的恋人、她唯一的幻想，倏忽从裴珠泫身上感到一丝从未体会过的气息。

危险。

她渴望抱紧她、渴望吻她、渴望拥有她的更多；为了这些，她可以不顾一切——裴珠泫对孙胜完而言，是多么危险。

当音乐停止，她便跌跌撞撞地坐到床边，把微微气喘的裴珠泫抱在腿上，细碎的吻从下巴直到额头，再往下咬着她的嘴唇。裴珠泫搂住她的肩膀，贴在她嘴边问，“好看吗？”

孙胜完却趁机把舌头伸进去，先吻够了再拨开裴珠泫散到眼前的碎发，“你最好看……怎么突然想起来跳舞了？”

“作为你每天送我玫瑰的回礼？”裴珠泫亲亲她的鼻尖，又向上吻到眼皮，“也是把欠你的那个还了。”

孙胜完的胳膊箍在裴珠泫的腰间，两手不老实地上下抚摸。她将脸埋到裴珠泫的怀里，隔着衣服亲吻她的锁骨和更下一点的位置，“那不算回礼呀……珠泫，我想要其他的……”

裴珠泫被她的鼻息逗得敏感起来，身前发烫。她低笑着，使了力气将人往后推倒在床上，俯视着孙胜完。身下的短发女人毫无保留地看着她，稍喘着气，开襟睡衣因为动作被蹭乱，能看到隐在其下的一抹弧线；裴珠泫倏尔就热血翻涌，她刻意压低声音，望着孙胜完的眼睛。

“胜完还想要什么呢？”

孙胜完被她压着，双手扶住她的腰带着往上点，让她跨坐到腰间。裴珠泫的长发低垂，发梢甚至扫到她的嘴唇和眼睑——孙胜完的右手顺着身体曲线缓慢向上，向那个饱满的高地探去。

“想要你。”

可裴珠泫握住她不正经的右手，另一只手的指尖从孙胜完的额头划过，从眉毛到眼睛，沿高挺的鼻梁向下，轻轻按在她的唇上，沿着唇缝来来回回地摩擦。孙胜完看着她，忍住嘴唇上的痒意，欲望几乎要从身体里迸出；但她只是被裴珠泫压在身下，一动不动。

“珠泫……”她唤着，声音低哑。

裴珠泫将长发撩到背后，微微扭动腰身。她松了孙胜完的手，忽地俯下身吻住这人一直张合的双唇。

“那就全都给你。”

孙胜完迷迷糊糊的。衣服什么时候落到地板上、她们什么时候跌入被褥，一切都是模糊不清的。她毫无章法地吻着裴珠泫，拼命搂紧她。

两个人都没有经验，只知理论不懂实践——这和接吻不太一样，更为隐秘、更为亲近，孙胜完大抵是不会特意去搜相关资料来反复观看学习的。大概是电影看得多，还是裴珠泫主动牵着孙胜完的手在身上游走，耐心地慢慢引导。她的手掌从梦寐以求的柔滑肌肤上抚过，顺着女性的身体曲线行至她渴望已久的胸乳；她的手指摁在挺立的、樱红的顶端，辗转碾压。

当指尖探入某处，感受到惊人的柔软湿润后，孙胜完才猛然惊醒过来，看清身下人潮红的脸。

她忽然就紧张得不行，左手根本不敢动，只用右手捧着裴珠泫的脸，不住地吻她。

“这、这样可以吗？”

裴珠泫捉住她的右手放到唇边亲着，“没……没事……胜完、胜完，你动一动……”

她便艰难地在甬道里前进，几下过后抽动起来，却还是不停发问。

“这样呢？”

“会不会太快了？”

“还是有点慢？”

“珠泫，珠泫，可以吗？”

“珠泫——”

裴珠泫忽然勾住她的脖子往下压，堵住这人喋喋不休的唇。但没有斥责，只抓着她的右手放到胸口，“没关系……我都……都喜欢……”

莽撞和青涩我都会接受，因为我们就是从那样的年纪一起走来，直到今天。

孙胜完被她的柔情安抚，渐渐冷静下来——她埋头亲吻着裴珠泫，饱含情欲和爱意的吻落在裴珠泫的脸上、脖颈和胸前，指尖向深处探去。那里有着让人出乎意料的温度，柔嫩却热情，让她既想缓缓呵护又想索取更多。

她抬头去看裴珠泫的眼睛，那里面掬着一汪揉碎了的山泉水，还有月光洒在里面，染着分不开的情和欲。眼尾还浸上一抹粉红，像是娇艳的花，一副任她采撷的姿态。孙胜完脑子里轰然烧起烈火，手下不由自主地放快速度。

“胜完、胜完、胜完……”裴珠泫小猫一样轻轻地唤。

她攀着孙胜完的背，抚过这人突出的椎骨和细瘦的腰肢，在逐渐加快的攻势下终于叹出一声泣音。

……

她抱紧她。

孙胜完任裴珠泫抱得那样紧，几乎喘不过气。她蹭着裴珠泫的耳朵，喃喃着，“我好喜欢好喜欢你啊……”

裴珠泫顺过气来，笑着追问，“多喜欢？”

孙胜完离远了点，抵着她的额头认真道。

“想每天都和你做。”

裴珠泫脸上一烫，却摸着她的脸颊答应，“都好。”

裴珠泫又去洗了澡，等再出来，孙胜完已经蜷在被窝里睡得香甜，连衣服都没穿上。她走过去，伸手摸了摸这人身上，一身薄汗。便回去接了热水，特意拿了两块毛巾，一条擦身一条擦腿间——轻手轻脚给她清理干净，舒服点睡觉。

孙胜完属实累得不行，忙了一天刚才又出力气，任凭裴珠泫摆弄都没醒。

裴珠泫蹲在床头，探出指尖扫过孙胜完颤动的睫毛。

“早知道不让你了，就该我来。”她悄声说，似是嗔怪。

收拾妥当，裴珠泫确定窗帘拉得严实，关了床头的小夜灯，在孙胜完身边躺下。空调调高一度，怕她夜里伸胳膊伸腿的，受凉。

黑暗里，孙胜完翻了个身，面对着裴珠泫。后者伸出手，虚虚地放在上方，在空气里画着孙胜完的脸颊轮廓。眉毛要画重一点，鼻子直直的、点两个鼻孔，嘴巴是这样，下唇丰满点——

“珠泫……”

裴珠泫吓了一跳，忙把手缩回被子里。可是下一瞬，面前这人就伸长胳膊把她捞进怀里，眼睛还闭着在。裴珠泫凑近些，又听到断断续续的话。

“……这个……给你……”

不知道是在做什么梦。裴珠泫舒了口气，稍稍变换一下姿势，变成她揽着孙胜完。

应该是个好梦，裴珠泫想。

“自己留着吧，别什么都给我。”她小声说着，在孙胜完的额头上印下一个轻柔的吻。


	42. Chapter 42

裴珠泫留宿的晚上越来越多，回宿舍住变成了偶尔。

没人正式提这件事，一切都自然而然地在进行中。裴珠泫没有大张旗鼓地挪地方；她一点点、一点点地将自己的东西从宿舍带到孙胜完的公寓，除了金艺琳不会有人注意到。

孙胜完的那个一室一厅在两个人都未察觉到的时候迅速被生活的气息占满：茶几上放着两个人用的水杯，随手放在一角的没吃完的薯片；卫生间的洗漱台上挤得满满当当，两人的漱口杯靠在一块儿；卧室的椅子、衣柜和挂钩上，她们的各种衣服混在一起堆放，孙胜完已经能面不改色地捡起地板上裴珠泫的内衣扔进脏衣篓，只想着下次不要太心急。

在厨房第一次动火之后，公寓也真正成为一个“家”。裴珠泫喜欢做各种正式的料理，传统的韩食、美式油炸食品、日本料理，应有尽有。孙胜完则更倾向于学习能精准到克的烘焙，还支出了部分工资买了一台小烤箱。

冰箱里多了各式食品。一开始不过是些速冻的储备、哪天去超市回来后往里面顺手放一包泡面或是微波炉披萨。后来慢慢有了生鲜和蔬菜水果，她们也共同学到更多的知识：当季的蔬菜有哪些、猪肉的价格、如何挑到好吃的水果，凡此种种。冰箱的侧门一拉开，整齐地码着两排饮料，一排可乐给裴珠泫、一排牛奶给孙胜完。

“哇，今天炖牛排骨欸！”孙胜完闻着味儿走到厨房门口，表情夸张地说，“怎么吃这么好啊？”

裴珠泫正在用勺子尝味道，看都没看她，“给你补补身体，省得次次第二天早上左手都端不起杯子。”

意味深长。

虽然孙胜完号称左手更有劲，但裴珠泫觉得她只是不想让惯用的右手废掉，第二天什么都不能做。然而做实验常常需要两只手配合操作，某些情况下就会比较尴尬。有一次她晚上刚洗完澡坐上床，孙胜完黏乎乎地蹭过来抱她，说今天在实验室打翻了好几个培养皿。

“不是这样把盖子打开，然后涂布吗，结果手抖得厉害。还是给本科生演示，丢人死了……”孙胜完比划着做给她看，歪在她怀里。

裴珠泫把人抱着，抓起她的左胳膊按摩，“你还知道丢人啊？”

孙胜完一噎，气鼓鼓地不说话了。裴珠泫就捧着她的脸亲亲，“不丢人不丢人，多锻炼锻炼就好了。”

又往下捉住她的左手，握住食指和中指，似有似无地揉捏套弄，很有点那什么的意思。从高中到现在，裴珠泫向来知道什么情况用什么法子哄孙胜完——这下果然不把脸鼓成小包子，半点气也没有了。只是盯着裴珠泫的眼神不怀好意起来，毫不掩饰其中的欲望。

“你不是手抖吗。”裴珠泫淡定地抽身，撩完就跑。

孙胜完挨着她跟上，坏笑着凑在耳边说悄悄话。

“我还有……”

“！！！”裴珠泫一时难掩面上的震惊——虽然已经把这事儿当成吃饭喝水，但直接说出来还是会让她感到些微羞耻——身上从头发丝红到脚趾尖，磨着牙把孙胜完蒙到被子里，抬手关灯。“睡觉！”

孙胜完明天一早还有会，也就这么一说，没真去闹她。

结果裴珠泫想了一晚上怎么扳回一城。

当然，这事儿的确没什么，但裴珠泫确实希望孙胜完把身体练好点。

现下倒没被气到。孙胜完的耳朵泛红，嘟嘟囔囔，“那下次你来不就好了。”

裴珠泫瞥她一眼，后脖子漫上热意，口上还是淡淡的，“行啊，说定了——你怎么又穿我的衣服？”

“看到你放在床上还没收拾就试一下嘛，”孙胜完站直了给她看，“你看多合适。”

她穿着裴珠泫刚翻出来的一件粉色厚卫衣，为了表示真的很适合，说话时还把帽子给戴上了，冲裴珠泫笑得开心，整个人都像一个粉嫩嫩的团子。衣服的主人一愣，心忽地跳快了一拍。

“是挺合适的，”裴珠泫放下厨具转过身，对她招招手。待人走到跟前一把搂住，抵着她轻声哄着，“亲我一下，这件衣服就给你穿了。”

跟诱骗小孩子的坏人一样。

不过孙胜完可不是什么纯良无害的小孩子，大方地献出一个吻，甚至掌握了主动权。

直到她们闻到锅里的糊味，才慌慌张张放开对方，手忙脚乱地一起拯救花了不少钱的一锅牛肉。

吃完饭洗过澡，两人一同进了卧室。孙胜完靠在床头给父母写最后一封信。

可能是她们过去几年真的太辛苦，这段时间好事情接连不断。上次通话后，她和父母没再语音或视频过。但孙胜完自己有方法。她选择给两位长辈写邮件，写自己的想法、写裴珠泫是个什么样的人、写这些年的前因后果。写了好几封，刚发出去时没有任何动静，直到前两天才从妈妈那里收到一封回信。

_“去过好你自己的人生吧。爸爸妈妈希望你能幸福。”_

没说其他的，但已经是支持的态度。孙胜完当天晚上笑开了花，精力旺盛得不行，就是折腾了裴珠泫。

今天是想写家庭，写爸爸、妈妈、姐姐和自己的大家，写未来裴珠泫和她的小家，为这样的交流画上安稳的句号。

裴珠泫则在收拾今天带来的零碎物件。除了几件冬天的衣服（还有一件已经给了孙胜完），剩下的是几本书，还有从柜子深处翻出来的、快要被遗忘的一些东西。

其中就有那本《我的天才女友》。裴珠泫拿起书，转到和桌子同排而立的小书架前，打量着该放到哪里。孙胜完回国带的行李很简单，曾经看过的各种书大多留在加拿大的家里，这个书架上基本上都是大部头的专业书籍，只有最底下一排放了几本新买的小说。裴珠泫微皱着眉看了看，到底没有随手就塞进去。

“胜完，”她回头，对床上的人扬起手上的东西，“这个放哪？”

孙胜完眯了眯眼，看清裴珠泫拿的是什么。她将电脑丢到一边，从床上下来。“你等等。”她说着，两步走到书桌旁，蹲下来打开底下的小柜子，从里面取出什么。

裴珠泫弯着腰，一手撑在膝上，越过孙胜完的肩头去看她手上的东西。孙胜完张大手掌一次性抓紧了拿出来，冲裴珠泫比了比。“特意带回来的，一直没往书架上摆。跟这个放一块儿吧。”

是这套书的另外三本。

裴珠泫眨眨眼，怔怔盯了五秒，心里竟闪过一丝异样的悸动。她将手里的那本压到孙胜完手上，点了点头。

两个人一起把四本书整齐地码在书架最显眼的地方，孙胜完拍了拍手。

“齐了。”

不过短短十几秒，两个人却都感觉经历了什么了不得的大事。裴珠泫的手指从每一本书的书脊上划过，最后转过身抬手抱一下面前的人，亲了亲孙胜完的脸颊，再回去整理东西。孙胜完摸摸脸笑得开心，没回去写信，跟在她身边看着。

“欸？”

“怎么了？”

裴珠泫没立刻回答，只动手将长筒里的东西抽出来。孙胜完一手撑着桌子在旁边瞧，心想是不是某张Red Velvet的绝版海报。

“是这个。”

裴珠泫把纸筒展开来，铺到桌面上用重物压好。孙胜完转过身去看——竟然是一幅画。画上是四个女孩，穿着校服站在学校门口，对着画外的人笑得一个比一个高兴。学校的招牌上写着“云岩中学”四个大字，孙胜完几乎是立刻就知道这幅画的主人公们是谁了。

从左到右依次是姜涩琪、朴秀容、裴珠泫，还有中途离开的孙胜完。

眼里有些发涩，孙胜完快速眨两下，曲起手指。

“涩琪送我们的高中毕业礼物，”裴珠泫沉默地欣赏片刻，淡淡道，“诺，我拿了两张，一张我的、一张你的。谁也不知道该怎么给你，我就先拿着了。现在这份礼可算是送到你手上了。”

她把这两张画一直带在身边，却从未拿出来再看，连金艺琳都未曾见过。躲什么自不必说，现在不用躲了，大大方方给这人就是。

孙胜完的脸色却不太好，一时间想到很多，望向裴珠泫的眼神又变得复杂起来。裴珠泫当然察觉到了，不客气地转过来拧住她的脸颊，捎带着晃了晃，“又想什么呢？我都没说什么你又瞎想。画好好收着，我俩的还是放一起。”

现在的“放一起”跟以前的含义自然完全不同。孙胜完见裴珠泫半点负面情绪都没流露，知道自己多说也没用，就上前半步抱住她，头埋在颈侧耍赖似地蹭，拼命嗅着她发间的果香。也不想说什么以后；曾经许诺过的“以后”多了去了，现在再讲很有点重蹈覆辙的感觉，孙胜完小心地避开这个词，把想法化在行动里。

裴珠泫没捱过她的亲昵暧昧。两人埋进被褥里缠绵，实践了一把饭前说的“下次你来”；孙胜完缠着她从床上到浴室、出来后又抵在墙边，再回到床上。孙胜完把大灯开着，满室光亮，两个人都把对方动情的模样看得分明，反复确认“爱”这个字眼，一直闹到很晚。

不管她们的主观感受如何，时间已经客观忠实地走向这一年的十二月，天空开始飘雪。裴珠泫的答辩定在十五号上午；评审中崔教授依然是组长，孙胜完就跟在后面准备材料、通知学生。

“这个老师，话不多，但如果提问就会是很刁钻的问题。不过我查了查他的研究方向，应该不会问到你。还有这个，喜欢唬人，看着严肃但是不会太为难，一定不要慌，不会就是不会。哦对这个，这个是……”

“胜完，”裴珠泫有点无奈，“你这样算不算给我开后门？”

孙胜完放下手里的资料，一脸正直地回答，“不会啊，这些我不说你也会去打听，大家都会查，不如我告诉你方便点，还一定准确。”

在规则内尽力给予帮助，是孙胜完对这件事的态度。主要还是因为她太紧张，比裴珠泫本人更甚，天天在办公室里竖个耳朵，打探最新消息。

反而是裴珠泫安抚她，“也不是什么大事，这种答辩还是有走过场的成分在里面，我都不慌你慌什么，总不至于毕不了业吧。”见孙胜完眉头还是没有舒展，她就小脸一皱，倒在床上捏着嗓子撒娇。“你是不是不相信我嘛！”

“哪有！”

“那就放宽心，等我十五号答辩完回来给你做好吃的！”

十五号那天，孙胜完说着没事没事，还是在裴珠泫上场时借口给老师倒水混进会议室，就势在最角落的一个凳子上坐下。裴珠泫西装笔挺，长发披在肩上，正不慌不忙地打开自己的演示文稿。

听着听着就不担心了。裴珠泫的论文一点水分都没有，全是自己做出来的实打实的成果，对内容了如指掌。口齿清晰、语速适中，PPT简洁大方、一目了然，挑不出什么错。孙胜完偷偷看了看评审们的表情，慢慢有了信心。

待到全部毕业生答辩结束，孙胜完和另外三四个助手整理汇总各项打分。裴珠泫不出意外地占据榜首，分数呈断崖式领先。

那边崔教授和李教授在看着，随意交谈。

“怎么没劝她继续读博呢？多好一个做研究的苗子啊。”

“谈过，小姑娘不太愿意，想早点出学校。不过去我那儿工作了，说到底还是做研究。”

“收个好学生多不容易——你说是吧，小孙老师？”

“啊？”孙胜完忽然被点名，有种被当场捉住做坏事的错觉。她立刻抬起头，面上保持镇定，附和道，“确实，裴同学真的很优秀。”

嘴角露出一丝笑，与有荣焉。

两位教授又聊两句，甩甩手离开了，剩几个小年轻处理好成绩，保存提交。裴珠泫已经先行离开，没想在院里等孙胜完。

回到家，今年的硕士生答辩第一名正围着围裙，云淡风轻地在厨房忙活。看上去心情不错，嘴里还哼着一首款款的情歌。孙胜完洗了手换上家居服，只听到“daisies”这一个单词，这人便停住了。她凑过去在裴珠泫脸上挨一下，“你是第一名欸，结束了教授们都夸你好厉害。”

“嗯哼，”裴珠泫没谦虚，边洗生菜边应下，“厉害吧？”

“嗯！超——级厉害！”孙胜完夸张地把手伸开，上下挥舞。

裴珠泫将菜捞出来，在干布上擦擦手，转身揪着孙胜完的衣领给人拉近了。她往唇上啾一口，笑着说，“是你的。”

十天后，圣诞节按时到来。孙胜完难得放了假，和裴珠泫舒舒服服地待在家里看搞笑综艺。她们这种看上去严肃又不苟言笑的研究人员私底下大多笑点很低，就比如裴珠泫，现在笑倒在孙胜完怀里，整个房子都回荡着她略显魔性的笑声。

“胜完啊，这个啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——怎么这么好笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

屏幕上，参加野外生存的爱豆正准备开口说话，却被突然袭来的海浪直击面门。孙胜完伸直胳膊护着她，防止这人掉到沙发底下去。

裴珠泫还在笑。可能是因为笑得太大声吵到了老天爷，她猝不及防被自己的口水呛到，连连咳嗽。

这回换孙胜完开始笑了。

裴珠泫喝口水，眼睛一瞪，“呀！你笑这么大声干嘛！”

毫无意外地挨了一顿打，两人吵吵闹闹地把综艺看完，伸伸懒腰去做饭。天气冷，孙胜完站在阳台门前看看阴沉的天空，扭头大声说，“珠泫，要下雪了！”

裴珠泫打开冰箱检查库存，问走到厨房门口的孙胜完，“那晚上就吃煎牛里脊配拌面，再煮一个泡菜汤？”

“再好不过，”孙胜完走过来，跟着取出抽屉里的面粉，“我做个小蛋糕吧？今天过节呢。”

“我想吃你上次做的那个胡萝卜蛋糕。呐，这里还有胡萝卜，正好。”

作为一个有着丰富探索精神的烘焙爱好者，孙胜完曾经在面团中尝试性地加入了胡萝卜汁，结果受到裴珠泫的热烈欢迎。之后便不断改进配比，终于有了她自己的配方——第一份没有照着书上做的甜品。裴珠泫真的很喜欢，三天两头要她做给自己吃，还带去办公室分给同学。别人问起在哪买的，就说是家里人亲手做的，外面买不到。

“完全没问题。”孙胜完一口应下。

互相系好围裙，两个人各自忙活起来；等面条和泡菜汤被端上桌，烤箱也发出“叮”的一声提示音，她们便坐到小茶几上，开始今天的晚餐。

孙胜完惯例先尝了汤，喝一口，再吃块煎得很嫩的牛里脊、嚼两下就对裴珠泫竖起大拇指，嘴巴还因为太烫直吸冷气。“哇，绝了——珠泫，能出去开餐厅了——呼，好烫——”

裴珠泫“啧”一声，皱着眉头把冷水递到她手上，“慢点吃，都是你的。”

最后，牛肉基本都进了孙胜完的肚子，裴珠泫则把蛋糕给吃得干干净净。再一起把碗筷收拾了，裴珠泫重新坐到沙发上，孙胜完在客厅转着圈消食——自从裴珠泫开始做饭，她总是会吃多——一时间都有些无所事事。

“对了，”孙胜完刷着手机上的消息，“今天不是有焰火大会吗？好多同事都去了。”

“焰火大会？”裴珠泫只抬了下眼皮，没什么兴趣，“没意思，不想去。外面好冷的，你看都下雪了。”

大三那年的冬天过后，她再也没去看过。自己觉得有不好的回忆，并不想故地重游，过去了就是过去了，也不打算跟孙胜完唠叨。孙胜完让她记住“我爱你”，这便足够，其他也就无所谓了。

孙胜完闻言往阳台看，果然有雪花纷纷扬扬地被撒在空中，不紧不慢地飘向大地。因为租住的公寓楼层偏高，她扭头那一下正好看到远处的焰火升到空中炸开的瞬间；许久未曾见过的烟花唤醒她脑海深处的记忆，高二时看过的最后一场焰火闯进脑中，裴珠泫在盛开的烟花下祝她圣诞快乐的场景倏忽在眼前闪过，仍旧是熠熠生辉的样子。她猛然间想起别的什么，转过头去看裴珠泫。

“怎么了？”那人见她动作这么大，以为有什么话要说。

孙胜完坐到沙发上、握住她的手，话涌到嘴边又觉得愧疚而难以问出口。只好挨近了，吻住她的嘴角，“我们出去看雪吧？”

“不要啦，好冷。”

“我抱着你看，去嘛。”

两人腻歪了一会儿，裴珠泫最终拗不过孙胜完的撒娇，回房套上羽绒服跟她一起去阳台。孙胜完也穿了厚厚的长款羽绒服，笨手笨脚地从背后抱住她，下巴就搭在裴珠泫肩上。

今夜的雪来的舒缓，洋洋洒洒肆意飞舞够了，才慢悠悠落到地上。阳台的栏杆上已经积了薄薄一层雪，孙胜完拉着裴珠泫要去碰，裴珠泫嫌太凉不愿意。

“不觉得这样看雪 **更** 好吗？”孙胜完忽然问。

裴珠泫乖巧地待在她的怀里，往后又靠了靠。她转头寻到孙胜完的耳朵亲吻，低低地“嗯”一声。

真心实意、没有敷衍、亦无逃避。

和什么相比是“更”呢？也许是高二时什么都没挑明的那个圣诞，也许是一个人看的、把眼泪都哭干的那场十年一遇的焰火；总之是因为两个人在一起的悠然时光，让沉默冰冷的雪花比热烈盛放的烟火更能温暖人心。

孙胜完把裴珠泫转过来，用自己的手包住她的，额头相抵。


	43. Chapter 43

许是睡前想到以前那些不愉快的事，裴珠泫这天晚上意外地做了噩梦。她坐在出租车的副驾驶不停催促着司机，似是往某个不知名的地方赶去；可是紧接着，车子驶过十字路口，侧面飞来一辆失控的重型货车，她在巨响和冲击波中猛地惊醒。

裴珠泫躺在床上，瞪着双眼大口汲取着空气，出了一身冷汗。

怎么做了这样一个梦？她是要赶着去哪里？

她抬手捂住眼睛，强迫自己稍稍回忆一下刚刚的梦境；另一只手在被窝里寻到孙胜完的胳膊抓紧，肌肤的温度让她模糊的梦倏尔变得清晰：她是要去机场、去追不告而别的孙胜完。

这个事实比梦中车祸带给裴珠泫的惊吓更大。她擒住孙胜完的胳膊，顺势翻到她身上趴着，不管不顾地抱紧熟睡的恋人，渴求的吻从额头直到脖颈。

“胜完、胜完……”

孙胜完在自己的梦里不老实地动了动，尚未睁开迷蒙的眼睛，只先闻出是裴珠泫的味道，就微抬起头要亲她。裴珠泫把她搂得更紧，仿佛要证明存在似的咬住她的嘴唇，舌尖往里探去。

这回难得是孙胜完先招架不住，无力地推了推裴珠泫的肩膀示意停下。那人松开她，头一勾埋进她的脖侧，一动不动。孙胜完抬手揉了揉眼睛，现在才醒过来，眼神向下瞥着怀里多出的裴珠泫，轻轻拍拍她的背。

“怎么了？”声音带着刚醒来的喑哑，黏黏糊糊的感觉，“是不是做噩梦了？”

紧挨着脖子的脑袋拱了拱，“嗯”一下。

孙胜完双手抱住她，闭着眼用下巴在她的头顶蹭了蹭。“不怕不怕啊，珠泫不怕……胜完在这儿呢。”

话里还带着浓浓的睡意。

裴珠泫莫名就被这句话刺到，来了深夜里的小情绪。她抬起头，双手捏住孙胜完的脸，气恼地说，“胜完明明就要走了！”

“啊？”孙胜完睁开眼去看身上的人，没成想依稀看到她眼里闪动的泪花，瞬间慌了神，彻底清醒过来。“怎么了这是？”她挣扎着撑起身子，半抱着裴珠泫，“怎么还哭了？呜啾啾呜啾啾……”

哄小宝宝似的。

裴珠泫索性就当一回小孩，抽着鼻子把做的梦告诉她，边说边将眼泪抹到孙胜完的睡衣领上。孙胜完听完，有点哭笑不得，挨着她的脸颊吻去那些眼泪，“梦里都是反的，我不是和你在一块儿嘛，嗯？你还抱着我，对不对？”

“……嗯，”裴珠泫哭了一番，回到二十六岁的身体里，没有继续跟孙胜完闹，只是开口为自己解释一下，尚在抽噎。“就是太像真的了……”

“我知道我知道，不怕了啊。”孙胜完顺着她柔滑的长发，抵住她的额头又问，“要不要睡觉了？还是做点其他的？”

她的手促狭地往裴珠泫衣领里探，被那人一把捉住，瞪了一眼。眼角含泪、眼眶微红，实在没什么震慑力。

“睡觉，”她软糯道，又嘀咕一句，“你抱着我睡。”

孙胜完听话地把手抽出来，抱紧她，重复一遍，“抱着你睡。”

两人躺到枕头上，拥抱着再次入眠。

一夜无梦。

第二天清早，裴珠泫没有再提起这件事，宛若未曾发生过一般。她先下床洗漱准备早餐；孙胜完还在刷牙，就嗅到厨房传来煎蛋的香味。她揉了揉乱发，用热毛巾擦了脸；又不受控制地想到昨晚裴珠泫的噩梦，设身处地地替对方想了想，忽而也惊出冷汗来，心腔被厚重的疼惜挤满，还夹杂着一丝悲伤。

她还是怕自己忽然离开。

孙胜完对着镜子里的自己叹口气，一时想不到好的方法。出去换了外衣、看眼时间，同裴珠泫知会一声，坐到沙发上给爸妈拨了视频电话。裴珠泫让她先跟爸妈聊，有需要的话自己再出现打个招呼。孙胜完没反对，觉得她是有些害羞，就一个人端坐在沙发上等待接通——多伦多此时应该正在准备圣诞晚餐，正好道一声节日快乐。

信号良好，屏幕上出现爸爸妈妈贴在一起的脸，都带着开心的笑。

“胜完？那边都是26号了吧？”

“哎，妈妈、爸爸。”孙胜完凑近了些，咧起嘴角，“你们是不是要吃晚饭了？”

“是啊，你妈妈和我做了很多你爱吃的，可惜你不回来。”

孙胜完有点害臊，“等学校这边放寒假就回去多住一段时间。”

“咳咳，”孙爸爸忽然捅了捅孙妈妈，使个眼色。女人接到信号，状作随意地问，“你回来，那个，珠泫有空过来玩两天吗？”

孙胜完当即愣在凳子上，眨眨眼消化着妈妈的话。

孙爸爸是个性急的，怕她是没听懂暗示，在旁边补充道，“在国内你们又不能领证，挑个时间过来结婚也是好的啊。”

接受了，那一切就按照一般情侣该有的手续来，结婚势在必行。更何况孙家父母看过女儿的长信几乎泪流满面，裴珠泫又是以前认识的，知根知底，怎么想也觉得该结婚了。说实话，他们能这么快认可与对象是裴珠泫也有很大关系——这个女孩当年给他们留下的印象太好，好到一想如果自己的小女儿跟这样的人结婚，他们竟生出一丝欣喜。

“结结结婚？？？”孙胜完差点没被吓得从沙发上跌下去。

行，这是真没听懂。

她当然知道以后肯定是要结婚的，但两个人现在才正式在一起不到半年，暂时压根没往那方面想。

正瞪着眼珠子，裴珠泫从对面端着两个盘子过来，悄无声息地放下，丝毫没有打扰到她和家人的通话。然后又转身回去厨房，取了两杯热牛奶，对孙胜完比个口型“吃吧”，这才坐下安静地吃自己那份早餐。

其实答辩过后她就闲了下来，每天去实验室都很迟，只是打个卡，就等着一月的毕业典礼；起这么早是为了和孙胜完一起吃早饭，固执地要两个人一起开始新的一天。

“胜完？胜完？是不是网络不好卡住了？”屏幕那头，孙家父母摆着手询问，拉回孙胜完出走的神智。

孙胜完应下，眼睛还是往裴珠泫身上看，“嗯，刚刚是有点。”

裴珠泫感受到她滚烫的眼神，抬起头对她弯了眼角。

晨光映着白茫茫的一片雪，柔和地照进屋内，让恋人缩在一起的肩膀上泛起微光。她忽然想起钱包里曾经放置的自己偷偷剪下的那张照片（如今早已被两人的合照代替），那样完美的、在外风光无限的人，现在如此真实地坐在她的对面，穿着皱巴巴的睡衣喝牛奶——真是神奇而美好。这是孙胜完数不清第多少次的心动，却让她感受到格外的力量，刹那间就明白了什么。

若是从高二那个九月的清晨算起，她们其实已经走过八年半的时光。一百零二个月，半年用来认识对方、半年用来知道喜欢这种情绪，中间七年明白追逐和爱情，最后用几个月把绵绵爱意说给对方听，更想说上一生一世。

是啊，为什么不结婚呢？

求婚这件事，孙胜完筹备得仔细又悄然无息；流程和各种杂事都是她一个人安排的，只有选戒指时问了远在欧洲的姜涩琪，让她帮忙参考一下。没敢问金艺琳或朴秀容，生怕她俩在裴珠泫面前露出破绽——骨子里的浪漫这时候充分体现，她想给她一个完完全全的惊喜。

除了出主意的姜涩琪，她告知的只有自己的父母和姐姐。这是很大很重要的事情，家里人又不反对（甚至是相当支持），她自然要提前商量。两位长辈显然想得更远，连正式的婚礼都帮孙胜完一并想了，不过被小女儿两句话劝过暂且压下热情，只好盯着孙胜熙赶紧找对象。

日期定下来，就选在裴珠泫毕业那天。

在我们终于都不再是学生的这天，你成为我的未婚妻，我向你许诺终生。

正日子到的时候，下了几天雪的城市上空难得转晴，预示着好事将至。裴珠泫早早起床准备，孙胜完就懒懒地埋在被子里，看着她脱下睡衣、一件一件把衣服穿好。她是硕士毕业生代表，要上台发言，穿得尤其正式。孙胜完的视线随着她的手指移动，直到胸前的大好景致被完全藏在衬衫后，仅能靠脑海里的记忆幻想一二。

“别着急穿那个，”孙胜完终于在裴珠泫要套上学位服时翻身下床，“腰里塞几个暖贴，今天出太阳融雪，外面冷。”

裴珠泫张开双臂任她动作，微笑着望着她的发顶。“真不一起去礼堂？”

“一起去也没用呀，”孙胜完少不得多摸几下、讨点甜头，“你去了肯定还得到后台准备，我今天什么事也没有，就去在教师席占个位子，看个热闹。”

“啊——原来你是去看热闹，不是看我啊？”

孙胜完前后把暖贴放好，两只胳膊箍住她的腰，鼻尖对着鼻尖。“只看你——口红再涂一次也没关系吧？”

裴珠泫揪住她的耳朵，由着她折腾。

好容易心满意足地放开，孙胜完拿过学位服帮裴珠泫穿上，又给系好领结。她离远了打量一番，眼里盛满惊艳，再凑上前、贴着裴珠泫的嘴角，抑不住声音里的高兴。

“珠泫，毕业快乐。”

两人抵在一块儿笑开，这是裴珠泫收到的第一份祝福。

之后的流程千篇一律，像是各种电影里上演过多次的桥段，裴珠泫站在台上发言，意气风发、光彩照人。孙胜完在台下为她鼓掌欢呼、同她进行每一次的眼神交汇，在诺大的礼堂上方传递只有她们两人知道的心意。

可当典礼结束，裴珠泫从繁杂的事务中脱身出来，却没找到孙胜完的身影。掏出手机，看到十几分钟前发来的消息。

_“结束了就快回来吧，我在家里等你，做了好吃的！”_

这人真是……裴珠泫有点懊恼，无奈寻到金艺琳，从她那里拿回寄存的东西。

“小孙老师呢？”金艺琳关心地问。

裴珠泫接过那个小小的袋子，打开探头检查一下，随口答道，“没看住，跑了。”

“啊？”金艺琳跟着紧张了好久，没想到是这个答案，“跑哪儿去了？”

“哎呦不是，”裴珠泫裹紧刚套上的羽绒服，“先不说了，我回去找她，明天一起吃饭。”

回家的路走得着急，平常十分钟的路今天只花了五分钟。裴珠泫拎着袋子，进门前把里面的东西拿出来塞进口袋，把包装袋顺手放在门口。

“我回来了——”

正是中午，没开灯，但不知怎么窗帘又被拉得死死的，屋里暗得很。裴珠泫心里有事，本来没怎么在意，只顾弯腰换鞋；余光里却瞥见什么，疑惑地捡起墙角一片火红的玫瑰花瓣——她的心脏忽地重重缩了一下。

当裴珠泫还在对着掌心里的花瓣失神，忽然顶灯被打开，客厅里传来久久未曾听到过的萨克斯声。吹的是一首很欢快的爵士乐，孙胜完踩着奇怪的舞步向裴珠泫走来，把这人引到客厅中央。

“做什么呀？”裴珠泫问她，望着她笑，不由自主地跟着她跳起来。两个人像是美国派对上那种不会跳舞的书呆子情侣，只跟着音乐扭身子，笨拙、搞笑，看向对方的眼神却满含真挚。

孙胜完没停，直到吹完一个小节才住了嘴，举起双臂，扬起一个大大的笑容，“哦耶！毕业快乐！”

裴珠泫也停住脚步，四下看看。客厅的沙发和茶几被推到墙边，中间完全空出来，地上铺满玫瑰花瓣。她举起手心的那一片，歪着头问她，故作正经，“准备这些就只是为了庆祝我毕业？”

其实后背已经在冒汗，心里的那个想法正一点点应验。

孙胜完抿嘴笑了起来，摇摇头，又含住哨片。

这次的乐曲节奏舒缓，孙胜完边吹边慢慢晃动身体，踩着满地的花瓣，摇头晃脑地围着裴珠泫转圈。

裴珠泫听到第一个音符就听出来是什么，竟瞬间涌上来热泪—— _hearts don’t break around here_ ，她前段时间总在循环的一首，只是偶尔在孙胜完面前哼过一两句。她们太像是歌词中描写的那样，每晚拥抱亲吻，互相在耳边喃喃低语，用简单的话倾诉无尽爱意。

一曲终了，孙胜完将萨克斯放到一边，上前拉住裴珠泫的手。她的指腹擦过她的脸颊，拭去那些眼泪，低声问她，“喜欢吗？前段时间听你唱过，自己去搜来听，觉得很适合我俩。你是不是也是因为这个喜欢的？”

裴珠泫不住点着头，没忍住搂紧孙胜完的脖子，埋在她的肩窝里擦眼泪，“干嘛又惹我哭……”

孙胜完的下巴搭在她的肩上，环住她的腰背，语气里带着七分欢喜、两分心疼和一分小心翼翼，“因为不想让我的珠泫以后再哭，不管是为了我，还是为了那些因我而起的噩梦。想让裴珠泫这个人啊，从今往后只做饭给我一个人吃、也只吃我做的胡萝卜蛋糕；只会收下我的玫瑰花、听我说情话；一直一直开心地、幸福地笑，会牵着我的手往前走……”

她稍稍离远点，望进裴珠泫的眼底。“如果你愿意，我们可以立刻去加拿大结婚，成为法律认可的合法伴侣。以前我觉得这种形式不太重要，或者迟一点也不急；但现在不这样认为了，那张证书对你对我都意义非凡，只要你愿意。”

“所以，”孙胜完深吸一口气，一字一句道，“裴珠泫小姐，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

裴珠泫透过朦胧的泪眼，注视着孙胜完那双从未变过的眼睛，永远干净清澈、永远明亮动人、永远只对她一个人放出光芒。

“我愿意。”她擦去滑落的泪水，郑重道。

孙胜完绽出一个世上最灿烂的笑容，向下扣住裴珠泫的左手，从口袋里拿出那枚已经捂得热乎乎的、带着体温的戒指，准确、一丝不苟地套进她的中指。

“我们结婚。”裴珠泫在唇齿交缠中、在沉入浓厚情欲前重复着。

她们气喘吁吁又归于平静，裹着被子紧紧靠在一起。裴珠泫将床头的戒指取过来，让孙胜完再给她戴上，举在眼前看了又看。孙胜完只看着她，上扬的嘴角就没下来过。

“还喜欢吗？选了好久的。本来想让涩琪在那边联系设计师定制，但时间来不及，就直接买了。”孙胜完将裴珠泫耳边的碎发勾起，在手指上缠了一圈又一圈。

世上求婚大多都能归为那几种套路，孙胜完一辈子也就这一次，真说多有新意也谈不上。无非是日子选的巧了点，足够让两个人印象深刻。但细究起来还是会有独一份的小心思。比如铺在地上的花瓣是从园艺学院订的新品种，花朵久开不败，寓意好，目前还没有正式批准上市；又比如萨克斯是她私底下亲自扒的谱子在练，当初是为了裴珠泫开心才在校园庆典上露了一手，往后就只吹给她听；甚至求完婚的情爱她也想过，所以才一定要布置在家里，没什么比这样一场情事更能让人永不相忘。

裴珠泫还是在看，半天没有接话。孙胜完有些拿不准了，撑起身子小心地问她，“不喜欢？”

裴珠泫看她一眼，放下手叹口气。她抬手捏住孙胜完的耳垂，轻轻揉着，“你是不是只买了这一个？”

“嗯？是、是啊。”

这一个仅凭她的工资就已经无力支付，还是孙家爸妈得知女儿要求婚，大力给予资金支持才没让她连戒指都买不起。

“那以后你戴什么？”

“啊？”

事实上，孙胜完选的这款也不适合裴珠泫戴出去。它是很传统的订婚戒指，宝石镶在顶端，很亮很好看是没错，但绝对没法戴在日常生活中。孙胜完准备了很久，但戒指这点只跟姜涩琪商量过，款式确实不俗，实用性方面基本没考虑过。

裴珠泫望着孙胜完发愣懊丧的表情，眯着眼笑她。“你等等。”她起身捡起地上的衬衫披在肩上，出门将脱在客厅地上的那件羽绒服提回来，胳膊伸进口袋掏着什么。

“其实呢……”她摸索着说话，“圣诞节过后我也想了很多，跟你一样也觉得结婚最安心……去哪儿了这是——所以也有瞒着你偷偷准备。本来是打算在今天跟你说，还特意告诉了哥哥，让他带着爸爸出去旅游，今天就不用来了。没想到被你抢先一步——啊，摸到了。”

孙胜完光着身子坐在床上，呆呆地看着她拿着那个小盒子走到身前，重新和她肌肤相贴。

“不过谁先求婚都没关系。你记不记得，高二期末考过后，你去札幌给我带了一个小达摩？我一直收着在，圣诞过后才从宿舍的抽屉深处翻出来，画上左眼，许下愿望。现在愿望实现，达摩也该画上右眼了。”裴珠泫打开盒子，牵起孙胜完的左手，“幸好选戒指没和你想一块儿去，特意挑了对戒，看着是简单了点，但是平时都能戴的款式，去哪不张扬、也方便。”

她取出其中稍大的那个，对着无名指，玩笑道，“真想给你现在就戴在这里。”

孙胜完的手指感受到她的吐息，不自觉弯了弯，“过几天我们就去加拿大？”

裴珠泫抬头嗔她一眼，换到中指缓缓推到底部，拉到嘴边亲了一口。“好啦，这样就都有了，嗯？”

“珠泫……”

孙胜完看着手上那个戒指，直到此刻才从云端飘回地面，有了某种实感。

——我们要结婚了。

她往前一扑，将裴珠泫再次压在身下，“想再做一次。”

裴珠泫摸过她最近因为锻炼而日渐劲瘦紧实的小腹，笑着去迎她的吻，“那把戒指先取了呀。”

一直到傍晚，两人才洗完澡套上衣服，懒洋洋地从卧室里出来。主要是因为肚子饿了，不然可能直接在床上待到第二天。裴珠泫扭扭手腕去厨房做饭，孙胜完拿了扫帚，准备把她布置的这一堆收拾了。

她一把拉开窗帘，落日的余晖便猝不及防地照亮整个客厅，满室皆是金灿灿的光辉。孙胜完有些微愣住，随即对裴珠泫大喊，“珠泫！快来看这个！”

“怎么了怎么了？”裴珠泫擦着手跑出来，望见扭头对她笑的孙胜完。

这人指着天上的晚霞，兴奋地说，“多好看啊！”

裴珠泫塌下肩，无奈地走过去，“多大人了还大惊小怪的。”

她走到她身边，寻到她的手握住，眼睛看向外面。窗外，天空被染成渐变的橘色，云朵也浸着光华，勾画出每天都不同的自然景象。

“是好看。”她说。

“ **以后** 我们都能一起看。”孙胜完望着看天空的裴珠泫，凑过去亲在脸上。

裴珠泫回过头也看着她，对这样一个承诺点头答应，“好，以后也看。”

“珠泫，”

“嗯？”

“那个达摩，不是还有签吗，你看了没？”

“想知道？”

“想。”

裴珠泫转过来，抬手抱住她的脖子，挨着她的嘴角轻笑。

——“大吉。”

她们沉在渐退的光辉里，安静地相拥接吻。

太阳正在下沉、黑夜正在降临；明天，太阳会照常升起，又将再次落下，孙胜完和裴珠泫会像世间其他寻常伴侣一样手拉手度过这样平静的一天，然后还有下一个、再下一个明天。

毕竟岁月悠悠，余生漫漫。


End file.
